


Soul of A Lion

by MageWarrior



Series: Kaela's Story [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Heartbreak, Pain, Protectiveness, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, season 4, season 5, season 6, sequel to Together At Last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is the sequel to Together At Last.With Keith, being absent from the team, Kaela wanted to step up and help the paladins to stop the war as Voltron builds a coalition of rebel forces who are eager to battle the Galra, divisions within the evil empire further threaten its stability.





	1. Code of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first chapter of the sequel. i hope you'll like it!  
> Please comment and give feedback. It is much appreciated! Thanks.  
> Enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a time when unity is crucial, Keith's divided attentions cause tension within the team; the Blades investigate a Galra supply route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the first chapter of the sequel Soul of A Lion. 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback! It is much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_Kaela was standing in front of someone with his eyes staring in her shining light purple eyes. He held her hand gently in his and kissed on the top of her hand softly and he rubbed his thumb against it as he caressed her cheek and looked over her Galra markings. She smiled affectionately, putting her hand over his chest where his heart was. She looked into his deep indigo eyes and leaned in and closed her eyes…._

_“I’ll protect you no matter what it takes, my love. Whatever it takes.”_

(~)

Kaela slowly opened her eyes and groaned, putting the pillow on her head. _What was that? Was that a dream or a vision?_ Kaela looked at over her left side and saw a new book on her desk along with a single blue flower. Her favourite flower was inside a small vase and on the stem in the flower was a small purple ribbon with a little note attached to the ribbon.

It says:

_“Kaela, sorry that I didn’t get the time to give you the new book I have bought for you. Held back for training. And like always, enjoy the book. Also, I have found a blue flower in a planet during my mission. They started to regrow, and this is all I can find. Hope you like it._

_See you soon. Love, Keith.”_

Kaela sighed and looked at the book with sad eyes. She smiled for a bit and then got ready for the day and decided to wear her mage uniform and tied up her hair in a braid and wore her crown on her forehead. She hoped that Keith was alright during these days. She hoped that he’ll come back again.

Kaela then walked out her room and saw Lance in his paladin armour. “Oh, hey, Kae, I was about to get you. Hey, you okay?” Lance asked in concern, seeing her glum face.

“Yes. I am fine, Lance. Just thinking about something.” Kaela replied. “So, we’re going on a mission?”

Lance nodded and watched her walking in the hallway to the bridge. Lance then looked in her room and saw a new book along with a single blue flower on her desk. He knew she missed Keith but still she supported him to go on his training.

(~)

The Blades were inside a Galra base gathering intel stealthily, not being detected by the Galra soldiers and sentries. Kolivan and two other blade members were looking over the area and saw the sentries putting out vats of quintessence. “We destroyed the Komar. How are the Galra still producing such vast amounts of quintessence?” Kolivan questioned.

“Find out where it’s coming from and where it’s going.” Kolivan ordered before turning to the young Blade member. “Get a reading on that shipment. Remember, this is purely intelligence gathering. Do not engage.”

The young blade nodded and ran off to do his task. He went to the shipment and placed a device in front of it and the screen lit up to see the data. Kolivan looked on surprised. “Impossible. It’s overloading my monitor. I’ve never seen these kind of readings like before.”

Down below a sentry saw the young blade was about to shoot at him but he threw his blade at the head of the sentry. “The op is compromised. Abort!” Kolivan ordered. “Extraction point in two doboshes. This is a hard out.”

The alarm sounded throughout the base with the young blade fought off couple of sentries with his blade and sliced them in half before going inside the ship where he met Kolivan waiting for him and the other blade who wasn’t here. “He’s not back?”

“He’s got 30 ticks.” Kolivan replied and he saw him running out to get him. “Begin preparations for take-off.” 

Kolivan looked at the doors and they were starting to close until they got back unharmed and just in time.

“Will he be alright?”

“You broke protocol.” Kolivan said.

The young blade took off his hood and his mask, revealing Keith. “I had to.”

“You didn’t consider that something could’ve happened to you.” Kolivan said. “That would make two men down instead of one. Every member of the Blade of Marmora understands that the mission is more important than the individual. This isn’t Voltron.”

“I understand that. In Voltron, we would’ve gone back in to save Regris.” Keith said, looking up at Kolivan. “I went back to save the mission. Regris had the intel. Getting him and it back on the ship was worth the risk.” Keith handed the intel in Kolivan’s hand and walked away with Kolivan narrowing his eyes at him while holding the intel tightly in his grasp.

(~)

Keith arrived in Olkarion and went inside the Castle hangars and saw Kaela was waiting for him. She smiled brightly and then came and hugged him, welcoming him back from his mission with the Blades. The two siblings then went to the bridge seeing Shiro standing on the platform with holograms moving indicating the ships and the lions.

“Keith, good, you’re back. The team’s out on a mission. You need to get to your lion immediately.” Shiro said.

“I will, but I think we just discovered a new form of quintessence. The readings are off the charts. Kolivan says it could be linked to Lotor.” Keith said.

“Okay, we’ll discuss it when you return.” Shiro said. “The team’s escorting refugees out of the Fimm System.”

Kaela could not believe what’s she hearing right now. Keith’s back with useful intel and Shiro is not listening to him. “Shiro, you must listen to Keith.” Kaela said.

“This is Lotor I’m talking about. He hasn’t been seen in months. This might be our chance to track him down.” Keith said, trying to get Shiro’s attention.

“I said, we’ll discuss it later. Right now, I need you to focus on the mission at hand.” Shiro said.

“But—”

“This isn’t a request, Keith. Get to the Fimm System. That’s an order.” Shiro ordered.

Keith stood quiet and looked at his oldest friend with eyes widen while Kaela was glaring behind Shiro’s back. Ever since he came back, his sudden behaviour took a quick turn and turned out to be more controlling. Kaela then took Keith’s hand, “Come on, Keith. Let’s go.”

(~)

Both Keith and Kaela flew to the Fimm System to help the refugees. The paladins frowned and saw Keith flying passed by.

“Well, looks who decided to show up.” Pidge scoffed.

“Yeah, are you taking this seriously?” Lance asked.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Keith replied. Kaela looked on sadly to see that everyone was starting to doubt his leadership skills and how he is not there to help them. She knew Keith is doing his best and has done everything he can to try to keep things balanced.

“Were you able to speak with Kolivan about the intel?” Keith asked Shiro, seeing his sister and friends down below tending to the refugees and saw Kaela healing the hurt and injured.

“I did, and we need to find out all we can about that quintessence.” Shiro said and turned to Keith. “But more, importantly, Voltron needs a strong leader.”

“I know they do, and it should be you.” Keith said.

“Keith, we’ve discussed this before. Besides we both know that the Black Lion has chosen you.” Shiro smiled.

“You only tried once. You had a connection with the Black Lion, and I know it’s still there. If you give it another shot—”

“Keith, we all have a part to play. This is mine now. I’ve come to terms with that.” Shiro said. “Now you need to. I support your decision to continue with your Marmora training but not at the expense of the team. They need you, Keith. They need to be their leader.”

Keith nodded in understanding and looked down at his sister and the team down below tending to the refugees. He can’t be the leader Shiro asked him to be.

(~)

“Okay, everybody, today, we’ll be heading to Reiphod, a planet recently liberated from Galra forces.” Coran announced. 

“This is embarrassing.” Keith commented. “We’re basically the grand marshal of a parade.”

“I gotta agree.” Kaela said, crossing her arms.

“Not a parade. A show of arms!” Coran said.

“Whatever it is, this is the second one of these we’ve done this week.” Pidge pointed out.

“I know it’s not exactly battling the Galra, this helps us boost morale and strengthen alliances.” Allura said.

“Right, right, strongholds, blah-dy, blah-dy, blah.” Lance said. “Now I say we go over our lion choreography one more time. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time, Hunk.”

“I thought my lion had more room.” Hunk thought.

Then they heard Kolivan calling out to Shiro. _“Shiro, my apologies for interrupting, but this is an urgent matter. A Galra supply ship has been spotted passing through Quadrant Omega-Raylar-Six.”_

“What’s it doing so far away from the normal supply routes?” Shiro asked.

 _“We can’t be certain but taken together with the fact Lotor hasn’t been seen in quite some time and the emergence of this new form of quintessence, we feel compelled to investigate. Normally, we would wait for intel, but I believe we should act now.”_ Kolivan replied.

“I’ll send Voltron to intercept.” Shiro offered.

 _“An infiltration mission makes more sense. We can plant a tracker and see just how far the supply route extends. With all Galra activity as of late, my agents are spread thin.”_ Kolivan said.

Kaela doesn’t like the sound of this and knew Keith would immediately agree to go with Kolivan on this mission. “Not anymore. Count me in.” Keith said.

“Hey, what about our performance? We can’t razzle-dazzle the crowd with just four lions.” Lance pointed out.

“This mission is more important than a now of arms. Shiro?” Keith turned to Shiro.

“How long will it take?” Shiro asked Kolivan.

“Not long, we must act fast, or we risk the ship jumping into hyperspace.” Kolivan replied.

“Go. But when you’re done, meet us on Reiphod.” Shiro said to Keith who nodded and then looked at Kaela.

“Ella—”

“Keith, just go. I understand.” Kaela said. Keith sighed, nodded in understanding and kissed her on the forehead, before leaving for his mission with the Blades. Allura put a hand on her shoulder giving her comfort while the two princesses watched Keith leaving.

(~)

“Citizens of Reiphod, on this day, we honour you for your perseverance. Your refusal to bow down in the face of such adversity is a testament to the fighting spirit of your people. You’ve put your differences aside and united to dispel the oppressive Galra regime, bringing freedom to all!” Coran announced and stood in front of the audience as the crowed cheered loudly.

“We thank you for joining the coalition and the continuing the fight against the Galra that began with the re-emergence of five lions of Voltron and their most trusted Mage!” Coran continued as four lions flew above them.

“Right, uh, four lions.” Coran corrected himself and chuckled nervously. 

Kaela was flying in the air with water flowing along with her and made it snow around the arena. The crowd looked in awe and wonder as they tried to catch the snowflakes.

“I thought Keith said he was gonna be here. He’s going to ruin our show!” Lance exclaimed in annoyance.

“Lance, this isn’t just about putting on a good show.” Kaela remined him.

“Kaela’s right. It’s about reuniting people and bringing them to the coalition to help in the fight against Zarkon.” Allura said.

“Fine.” Lance sighed. “I don’t even know why I try.”

Kaela frowned and saw that Keith was not joining them. She knew this was going to happen anytime. All she can do is to at least support his decision in joining in with the Blades.

(~)

The blades and Keith went to gather intel in a Galra cruiser in open space. He was not detecting biorhythms and Kolivan suggested it could be a crew of sentries inside. They all went inside the ship only to see that there was no one aboard the ship.

“I complete the sentry scan.” Regris said.

“This entire place is empty. Have you ever seen this before?” Keith asked.

“Something’s not right here.” Kolivan said. “We should leave.”

“We came all this way. We should at least plant the tracker and find out where this ship ends up.” Keith suggested.

“Let’s make it quick.” Kolivan said.

The three blades went into the bridge and Regris checking the logs with Keith planted a tracker. As Regris went to the computer, the alarms were blaring and Regris was locked out of the system and the ship was set to blow up. Kolivan and Keith opened the doors while Regris attempted to override the systems. Keith tried to save Regris but Kolivan grabbed him and then the ship had blown up into pieces.

Keith tried to call out to Kolivan as he drifted in open space with his suit almost running out of oxygen. He jumped from debris to debris to get to the ship. Once he got into the ship, Kolivan stood in front of him and Keith hung his head down saw that they had lost Regris in a mission.

(~)

“And just as Voltron has shown what can be done when five individuals combine their powers together, so, too, we combine our powers with those on Planet Reiphod and grow ever stronger. For it is the individual willing to take up arms that strengthens the whole. And with that strength, we will be unstoppable!” Coran said.

The crowd cheered once again. “…and cue Voltron with the sword.” The crowd stopped cheering and Coran realised that there were only four lions presented in the arena. “Oh, quiznak, only four lions! I keep forgetting that.” Coran muttered to himself.

While Coran tried to mimic Voltron in front of the audience. Allura looked down at her panel knowing that Keith hasn’t shown up to join them in their performance and looked at Kaela who had her arms crossed, looking slightly disappointed that her brother did not come.

(~)

Keith walked inside the hallway to see Allura waiting for him nearby his room. Her stance looked the same and yet, turned to face him. Keith frowned, “Allura, I know you’re mad at me, but I’m not in the mood for a lecture.”

Allura’s expressions softened and said, “I just wanted to say sorry. I heard what happened in your mission.”

“Thanks.” Keith replied, looking down at the floor.

“I know how important the work you’ve been doing with the Blades is. They are incredible allies and have been instrumental in our victories over the Galra.” Allura said. “And while the news of a new quintessence supply line is deeply troubling, I cannot help but feel…”

“I said I didn’t want a lecture.” Keith said, putting his hood off of his head, looking at Allura.

“Keith, since our battle with Zarkon, we’ve been able to bolster our forces by uniting those previously ruled by the Galra under a common symbol, Voltron. It’s so much more than weapon. It’s become a symbol of freedom and hope for the oppressed to rally around.” Allura said.

“I suppose what I’m trying to say is, the Marmora can go on with you. They have for a thousand of years. Voltron cannot. We cannot.” Allura said, walking away from him.

Leaving Keith thinking what Allura had said to him. He hung his head down and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that they can go on without the Blades but, he wanted to ensure their safety and Kaela.

He wanted to give her the life she needed and deserved. He went to his room and saw Kaela was waiting for him. Keith groaned and closed the doors. “Don’t say anything. I don’t need another lecture from you. I already got one from All- I mean, the Princess.”

“I know and I didn’t say anything.” Kaela said standing up, looking at her brother. “But I know that you know that Allura is right. I could see everyone has been hard on you since you been away for a while with the Blades.”

“Yeah, but I just can’t give up now, Ella.” Keith said. “I have to do this. Or otherwise, Lotor will win this war. Also, he might come after you if he found out that your powers came from the comet’s ore.”

“I know. I fully support your decision in continuing your training and why you are doing this. I understand and I just… I just don’t want to lose you. While I wholeheartedly accept this, I do have major concerns about this.” Kaela said.

“And I would love to hear it.” Keith said sarcastically, thinking his sister is going to give him a lecture.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, injured or even worse, get killed. May I remind you that we just met after my capture? We finally found each other. We were just getting to know each other more every day and you came up and decided to do training with the Blades.” Kaela reminded him.

Keith sat up straight and looked at his sister and beckoned her to sit down with him. “Ella, I promise that I’ll come back to you and the others. I promise.” Keith promised.

“Promise?” Kaela asked softly with Keith nodding his head and kissed her on the forehead. Keith then looked to side and knew he already made up his mind.

(~)

The paladins continued in building up the coalition and brought in more people to join them. Everyone now had begun to join and work together to fight against the Galra with Keith spending more time with the blades.

On Olkarion, Allura and the paladins gave supplies and food to the refugees. Kaela had healed the injured and the sick while she saw Allura was looking in the crowd and saw Keith in the far distance. She looked at him with concern and longing for him to come back to them.

Kaela then saw Keith was looking at her as well. Kaela then put up a small encouraging smile before he left out of their sight. Allura sighed sadly and returned back to work while Kaela put her hand on her shoulder, silently comforting her.

“This is just too difficult without Keith.” Allura sighed.

“I know. But all we can do is try and support his own decision.” Kaela said.

“But he once promised that he come back to us.” Allura said, hugging herself. “He promised us that he’ll come back to us.”

(~)

“Prince Lotor, High Priestess Haggar requires your presence.” Acxa informed Lotor.

“Lotor, while you distance yourself from central command, rebel forces have taken entire star system from our hands.” Haggar informed.

“You think clutching on to worthless outposts strengthens our empire?” Lotor asked.

“Your father knew those outposts would one day become strongholds.” Haggar said. “Your sister would knew that as well.

“My father is on his deathbed and I’m in control.” Lotor said. “And my dear sister is no longer with us.” Lotor doesn’t want to hear another word of his sister again, yet he had this urge to see her once more.

“You say you rule, yet you stay hidden. And emperor must be seen. His absence diminishes his power. And your emotions for your sister is clouding your judgement.” Haggar said.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. Now, do not bother me again.” Lotor ordered as he ended the call.

He sighed and sat back on his chair and then looked at a blue and red necklace in his hands and clutched it tightly in his hands.

(~)

Both Allura and Kaela ran inside the bridge. “What’s going on?” Allura asked in alarm.

“We received a distress signal. One of our convoys has been ambushed by a squadron of Galra cruisers.” Coran said.

“Our medical supply ships. We can’t allow the Galra to get them.” Shiro said.

“We must leave immediately. Voltron can keep those cruisers long enough for the supply ships to make their escape.” Allura said.

“Actually, Voltron can’t. Keith is gone.” Pidge pointed out as Kaela looked down on the floor with Allura putting her hand on her shoulder.

“They’re probably on a mission. I knew this would happen sooner or later. You’ll have to go on without Keith. The convoy needs you immediately. I’ll send him to help as soon as I find him.” Shiro said watching the paladins ran out of the bridge to their lions.

Shiro then turned to Kaela who stood there motionless. “Ella, you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’ll help the others.” Kaela replied.

Kaela got dressed in her mage uniform and helped the other paladins to save the convoy ships from the Galra. “We gotta get that ship out of the tractor beam.” Lance said.

“I’ll try to ram it out. Cover me!” Hunk said as he charged in until multiple fighters came out. “UH, never mind! There’s too many! I can’t ram that many!”

“Get out of there, Hunk!” Kaela cried out to him as she shot the fighters with her star blasts. She then saw many Galra cruisers coming at their location. “Someone must’ve called for backup!”

The paladins and Kaela were all scattered fighting off the cruisers and the fighters. Shiro and Coran heard their overlapping voices over the comms. Shiro gritted his teeth and started to leave the bridge. “What are you doing?” Coran asked.

“Whatever I can.” Shiro replied. Shiro went down to the Black Lion’s hangar and tried to re-establish his bond with the Black Lion. He also could hear the paladins voices over the comms, and he tightened his grip onto the controls. “Please, people’s lives are at stake. You trusted me once. Trust me again.” Shiro pleaded.

The screens and the lights flickered on, responding to Shiro’s pleas. Shiro then saw a flash the Black Lion’s memories and let out a roar.

The paladins were still fighting on as Kaela helped them trying to take down the cruisers. “There’s no way we can beat all these fighters with only four lions!” Hunk exclaimed.

Kaela then felt a familiar aura and then turned to see the Black Lion coming their way and heard Shiro’s voice. “You don’t have to!”

Everyone were so relieved to see Shiro again, now piloting the Black Lion. Kaela smiled proudly as she watched the paladins formed Voltron and took out the cruisers. Kaela flew in to save the rebels ship away from the attack. Voltron successfully taking out all of the cruisers.

“Rebel craft, you’re safe. We’ll escort you the rest of the way to Olkarion.” Shiro said.

(~)

Keith entered the bridge with a guilt-ridden expression on his face. “Guys, I...” Keith stopped to see everyone was looking at him with angry expression on their faces. They all looked disappointed that Keith didn’t come and helped them.

“I heard what happened. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.” Keith apologised.

“You keep saying you’re sorry, but your actions say otherwise.” Allura said. “Do you realised that your absence put the team in jeopardy?”

“And not just the team, the refugees as well.” Lance said.

“Matter of face, the entire quadrant was in danger.” Pidge pointed out.

“This is not the way I wanted this to happen, but if there’s a bright side to any of this, it’s my absence allowed Shiro to re-establish his bond with the Black Lion. He can finally be the leader I was unable to be.” Keith said. “I’m not meant to pilot the Black Lion.”

“Is that why you’ve been pulling away from us?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s the part of it.” Keith replied.

“Part of it? What’s the other part?” Hunk asked.

“The Blades have been making headway tracking the source of this new quintessence. They’ve been able to place together a large network of hidden supply lines that have been secretly transporting it for who knows how long.” Keith replied.

“And there’s a good reason to believe it could lead us directly to Lotor. A mission is being planned to infiltrate the supply line It could rake weeks, maybe months to pull off, but if there’s a chance. We have… I have to take it. I need to be on that mission.” Keith continued.

“Shiro, you are the rightful leader of this team. And you proved it today by reconnecting with the Black Lion. It was always meant to be yours.” Keith said.

Everyone stood quiet until Kaela walked from her spot and put a hand on his shoulder. “Keith, if this is what you want, then we won’t stop you. No matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you whenever you need help.” Kaela smiled at him.

Keith smiled and hugged his sister tightly with the others watching with warm smiles. “Kaela’s right. Just know that we’re here for you whenever you need us.” Shiro said.

“I know you are. And I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” Keith said with a smile as the three hugged each other.

The other watched on with sadly to hear that Keith will be leaving on his mission. “I can’t be left out of this.” Hunk exclaimed as tears flowed down.

Everyone then came and hugged Keith. “We’re really going to miss you.” Pidge sniffed.

“Yeah, who am I gonna make fun of, besides your sister?” Lance asked, earning a slap on the head by Kaela.

“I know you’ll make us proud.” Allura said to Keith who smiled back at her.

Keith then turned to his sister who smiled at him warmly and held both of her hands. “I’ll miss you.”

“I know. I’ll miss you too.” Kaela replied. “And, um, I know our times together was short, but I did enjoyed our time together. I-I’m glad that I finally found you.” Keith wiped her tears away gently.

“Me too.” Keith said as the siblings hugged again and this time it was tighter. The paladins looked on sadly with tears flowing down. They knew that they just finally found each other after her capture from the Galra.

“Shiro, look after Kaela for me.” Keith requested.

“I will.” Shiro replied.

Keith then turned back to look at his sister. “Kaela, I want you to be good to Shiro and the others. I promise I’ll come back.”

“You better.” Kaela said with a smile.

Keith chuckled and then put something in her hands. It was a brown patch. “It’s a patch of seeds. Seeds of blue flowers.”

Kaela let out a teary laugh and looked at Keith with a smile. Then the two siblings pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, Kaela.”

“I love you, more.” Kaela said.

The paladins and Kaela watched Keith walking out of the bridge to return to the blades. Kaela watched on with a teary smile as Shiro gave her a hug, comforting her while she looked down at the brown patch and then noticed a golden chain with purple crystals hanging on it. It was a locket. She opened the locket and saw a small picture of her as a child with Keith and their father. She smiled knowing that Keith will always come back to them.


	2. Burning Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith had left the team to join the Blades, Kaela adjusts herself to some changes and told the paladins the rest of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the romantic backstory of Kaela and her lover Koryak. 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback! It is much appreciated. Enjoy reading.

_Kaela walked back to her quarters with Thace following her. “I can’t believe he thought I was for sale!” Kaela exclaimed angrily. “Is this some kind of joke?”_

_“Your highness, maybe this man might be different to the other suitors you have met. Maybe he could be the one.” Thace said, trying to get Kaela change her mind._

_“Oh no, Thace. He is just like the rest of the Generals I have met.” Kaela said, taking off her crown. “If I do want to marry, then I want to marry for love not by force.”_

_Thace nodded in understanding. “I understand, Kaela. But remember what I have said, you may not have a perfect life or a perfect man. All I want for you is too have a happy life and for you to live happily with those who surround you with love.”_

_Kaela stood there, taking in Thace’s words. “I’ll have supper ready for you, Princess.”_

_Kaela sighed and then got changed into her red spacesuit and had her hair down with a single braid and then heard a knock on the door. She walked towards the doors and opened seeing a servant. “Can I help you?”_

_The servant turned around and Kaela’s eyes widen in shock, saw it was the suitor, Koryak. “You!”_

_“Tea?” Koryak grinned._

_“You! What are you doing here? You are not meant to be seen with me. Get inside!” Kaela hissed as she pulled Koryak into her quarters, so that no guards will see him with her._

_Koryak saw her chambers was clean and bland. He also swords and daggers on the walls and saw some books and tablets everywhere on her desk. “Wow, you seemed busy.”_

_“My father wanted me to study. Now, what are you doing in this part of central command?” Kaela demanded. “I demand to know.”_

_“Well, I came to apologise.” Koryak replied with a charming smile._

_“A-apologise?” Kaela questioned. She now was seeing the whole different side from a Galra general. He was nothing like the other suitors she had met. He was different than most Galra she had seen._

_“Yes, milady. For earlier. Before you say anything, I am actually not a general. Well, not yet. I am just mere servant.” Koryak said._

_“You? You’re just a servant?” Kaela asked._

_“Yes.” Koryak nodded. “And um, my question still stands, your highness, tea?”_

_Kaela looked at the tray on her desk and smiled a little. “Please.”_

_Koryak smiled and then started to make a cup of tea for her. Kaela then observed his every movement while making her tea. “So, how come the actual suitor didn’t come?”_

_“Well, as far as I know. He was a bit off a show off and never wanted to take a role on taking the throne. He just backed out.” Koryak replied to the princess._

_“Oh, is that so? So, you just show up and disguise yourself as a General, then?” Kaela asked._

_“Well, he forced me too.” Koryak replied, giving her tea._

_Kaela smiled and sipped the tea. She moaned in pleasure and loved the taste of the tea. “Oh, this is such a wonderful tea! Where did you learn how to make tea?”_

_“Heh, my, uh, mother taught me how.” Koryak replied with a bit sadness._

_“I never actually met my real parents. I am different to other Galra. I mean, I am not purple as you can see.” Kaela gestured to herself. “I am completely different.”_

_“Well, by the looks of how you look. You look…. A kind of beautiful different.” Koryak said, smiling._

_Kaela looked at him surprised with her eyes widen. Koryak realised what he had said and saw the princess was flustered by what he had said. “Sorry, y-your highness. I-I must go.” Koryak began to leave until he tripped over some books on the floor and then got back up straight. “I’m fine. Uh, until tomorrow princess.”_

(~)

“So, he was just a humble servant?” Allura asked, while eating her supper in the dining room.

“Yes. He was.” Kaela replied, with a fond smile.

“He seemed like a very nice suitor for you even though he wasn’t a General.” Allura said. “You still love him?”

Kaela stopped eating her meal and looked away from Allura for a moment. “Yes. Maybe. I don’t know. I-I don’t know. It was complicated when I first met him. Koryak was the man I wished o be with until something happened.”

Allura could see sadness and sorrow from the young mage. She placed a hand on hers and Kaela looked up to her. “I know. It does hurt losing someone you care and love most.”

Kaela smiled at her and then she stood up alarmed heard a loud crash in the kitchen and both girls went to the kitchen to see Hunk was covered in sauce. “Sorry, sorry. I messed up a little with something!” Hunk coughed.

“It is alright, Hunk.” Allura smiled politely.

“Yeah, and what were you making?” Kaela asked.

“A surprise. And Keith had told me all your favourite Earth food, so yeah.” Hunk smiled.

“Oh, that’s very nice of you Hunk.” Kaela smiled. “But you do realise it is my turn to cook?”

Hunk crossed his arms and pouted. “We could always cook together, you know?”

The two girls laughed and then helped him cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. They all heard the mice squeaking and Allura saw them eating the food that Hunk cooked. “Oh, my little friends, don’t eat to much you already eaten.”

“Whoa, what happened in here?” Pidge asked, looking around the room and saw the mess.

“It was Hunk. He has been trying to cook all morning.” Kaela chuckled. “Reminds me of the time when I met Koryak trying to cook a meal for me and he had burnt everything.”

“Really? Did he burn everything?” Lance asked with an eyebrow raised.

“He did. And he was held back to clean up everything.” Kaela smiled putting the plates away in a cupboard.

The paladins saw her smiling brightly and knew that she still very much in love with her lover. “What?” Kaela asked, seeing all of them smiling at her.

“Nothing.” Hunk replied. “But it’s cute to hear that you fell in love with someone during your time in the Empire. I mean, when are we going to meet him? After the war? Is he still alive?”

Kaela’s smile then disappeared and changed it in a solemn look. Allura noticed this. “Did something terrible happened?”

“Yes. But before all that happened, it was a great memory that I would never want to forget. My love Koryak will never change. I still love him. He was a great man. All he ever wanted was a normal life. No wars and no battles to fight. But Zarkon has his own ways to discover my relationship with him.” Kaela replied, sweeping the floor.

“Can we hear this story?” Lance asked. “Please?” He and Pidge both had their ‘best’ puppy dog eyes to get her to continue her story.

Kaela smiled and then looked at the others who also wanted to hear the rest of the story.

(~)

_Kaela was walking in the hallway with a book in hand and then heard a loud crash from the kitchen. She ran to see what has happened and saw Koryak getting up and coughed. “Okay, that was on me.”_

_“What happened? You completely destroyed the kitchen!” Kaela asked._

_“Sorry, your highness. I was just merely cooking and uh, I was ordered to give you your meal.” Koryak bowed down._

_“I see. But whose order?” Kaela asked, looking at the food._

_“Your father, milady. He wanted to make sure I’d give you a meal when you have another interview with another suitor.” Koryak replied, rubbing his hands together. “Exciting?”_

_“Not exciting. I don’t have that desire to get married.” Kaela said, sitting down on a chair._

_“What?” Koryak raised an eyebrow at the princess._

_“My father thought it would do me good if I have found a husband before my next birthday. But I don’t want to marry off some Galra I have never known.” Kaela explained as she looked over the computer that has information of recipes._

_“I don’t want to marry by force. I want to marry for love.” Kaela added._

_Koryak nodded in understanding and sat opposite of her at the table. “So, can’t you convince your father to cancel all these interviews and give you time to decide?”_

_“I can’t. He said he won’t rest until he finds another suitor for me.” Kaela sighed in disappointment. “I just wished I will find someone who I can love and live my life in peace.”_

_“I know that type of feeling.” Koryak nodded and then went back to cooking. “Now, while you’re here, I will cook you something before your father will send in the search party for you, milady.”_

_Kaela chuckled in amusement at Koryak who gave her the most charming smile she had ever seen. He wasn’t like the other Galra soldiers she had met. He was more considerate, kind, generous and somewhat mysterious. And her feelings for him seems to be growing. Growing into affection and blossoming love. “Um, I better get going to get ready.” Kaela said standing up and not meeting up with his shining red-violet eyes._

_“Alright, um, see you around, Princess.” Koryak said as he watched her leaving the room. Koryak then sighed and leans on the table with his hands together. He then looked at the meal he had cooked for her and took the tray and put it on the stroller. The other servants came and get the food ready._

_Koryak went behind them and then set the table and saw Zarkon was sitting down waiting for the suitor to come. Zarkon narrowed his eyes at him as he looked away. “Are you the new servant here?” Zarkon asked, not recognising that Koryak was in fact the suitor that thought his daughter was for sale._

_“Yes, my lord. I am.” Koryak bowed down._

_“Don’t ruin this interview, boy or suffer the consequences.” Zarkon growled under his breath as Koryak bowed down in respect._

_The two Galra men heard the doors opening and saw Kaela walking inside the room wearing a red and purple dress with a golden cape behind her with her wearing the same red crystal crown and her hair up in a low bun. Koryak’s breath hitched and gulped seeing her never ending beauty once again and was stuck in her light purple eyes._

_“My daughter, please. Sit. Wait for your suitor.” Zarkon said as Haggar bows down in respect._

_Kaela complied and sat on the chair and waited. Koryak then placed her food in front of her. Koryak gave her a small nod while Kaela gave him a small smile._

_Then the suitor came in and brought in plenty of obnoxious looking gifts. Not like how Koryak presented himself from the previous interview. Koryak could see that the suitor was just after the throne and not her. But he was, too, smitten with her looks._

_He also could see that Kaela was uncomfortable with his courting towards her. Koryak had this sudden urge to punch him, but he had to hold his ground for his own sake, trying to avoid a long lecture from Zarkon._

_Zarkon seems to noticed this but he knew Kaela will defend herself. “So, what do I owe this pleasant visit from you?” Kaela asked._

_“Hmm, well, meeting you of course. I never seen such rare Galra woman. You look refreshing and lovely. Such wife material.” The suitor said as he licks his lips while he stared in her eyes._

_Kaela’s breath hitched and looked at him incredulously, felt him touching her where he wasn’t supposed to touch. She then grabbed a knife from the table and then placed the knife on his hand on the table. He screamed in agony holding his hand and whimpered in fear._

_“Guards take him away. Make he gets punished for what he was doing to my daughter.” Zarkon ordered. He then turned to his daughter, “My daughter, you may be excused. You.” Koryak perked up and saluted._

_“You make sure my daughter goes to her chambers safely.” Zarkon said._

_“Of course.” Koryak bowed._

(~)

“That… That quiznaking Galra!” Allura exclaimed angrily, banging her fists on the table. She couldn’t believe what she had heard from Kaela’s story about how the suitor was being so rude to her.

“But good job by the way. I would’ve done the same thing.” Lance smirked.

“Well, he deserved it.” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses. Kaela nodded in agreement as she drank her water. They were in the dining room eating their lunch together. “But did Koryak comforted you?”

“Um, he did in a way.” Kaela replied.

“What did he do?” Hunk asked.

“We just talked through things and he ended up being my only servant. Zarkon requested for that and he never knew what had happened next. He never knew that the two of us would end up falling in love with each other.” Kaela replied.

(~)

_“My daughter, I am going to send to a training area where you’ll be training elite soldiers. Your loyal servant will be accompanying you. Is that understood?” Zarkon asked._

_“Yes, father. But may I ask for how long?” Kaela asked._

_“For six months. Is that a problem?” Zarkon asked, walking up to his daughter._

_“No. Just wondering.” Kaela replied._

_Then Kaela and Koryak were in a cruiser on their way to a remote planet where a base is and saw green grass outside and clear skies. “Princess Kaela, this will be a most suitable room for you.” Said a Galra soldier._

_Kaela nodded and he took his leave. She sighed and then put her bags on the side of her room and then started to get changed into her training suit. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and was in a white and grey suit._

_Kaela started her training session with the soldiers and overlooked their skills and techniques. She also saw Koryak was trying as well even he is in servant class, but he has the right the train and be involved in activities. Koryak was training with another soldier and she saw that he had no shirt. Kaela couldn’t help but stare at his toned muscles and her eyes roamed over his strong broad chest. She observed how he took out a soldier with ease. “Princess. Koryak is the younger brother of a General.” Said a soldier._

_“Is he now?” Kaela asked as she smacked her lips together. Koryak saw her glancing at her and she looked away immediately with a pink blush forming on her cheeks. Koryak laughed in amusement and then went back to training._

_With months had passed, Kaela and Koryak had developed romantic feelings for each other. Koryak had been visiting her chambers every night after training. Getting to know one another. One day, Koryak took her to a lake in the planet where they were training._

_Kaela smiled brightly at the view, she felt the clean breeze and the wind was blowing her long raven hair, breathing in and out contentedly and felt strong arms holding her hands gently. Kaela laughed and felt Koryak wrapping his arms around her securely. He then turned her around to face him and caressed her cheeks and leaned in and placed a soft, yet, firm kiss on her lips._

_Kaela cupped his cheek and wrapped her arms around his torso. His lips were soft and welcoming. They were so warm. She played his fur and could hear him purring under his breath. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Koryak then lifted her off from the ground and kissed her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

(~)

“Aww, how romantic!” Allura said, clasped her hands together, after hearing the romantic moment between Kaela and her lover while Pidge gagged and stuck her tongue out in disgust. Not a very big fan on romance.

“Eh I could do better.” Lance said, earning a light punch on the shoulder by Kaela.

“So, what happens next?” Hunk asked.

“Wait, before you say anything. Did you, you know, did that?” Lance asked.

“Lance!”

“What?” Lance asked and then he turned to see Kaela glaring at him and pounced on him, pinning him on the table, twisting his arm. Lance screamed in pain and he heard Hunk and Pidge laughing.

Then Shiro and Coran came in to see what the commotion was. Shiro crossed his arms but still had as smile on his face. “Kaela, let go of Lance. I think he learnt his lesson.”

Kaela huffed and then let the Red Paladin go. “Thanks, Shiro.” Lance smiled and rubbed his arm.

“Well, Koryak and I never had the time for ‘that’. We thought it was too soon and we wanted to wait until the right time.” Kaela said, sitting back on her chair.

“What happened, kiddo? Did Zarkon found out?” Shiro asked in concern. Kaela frowned and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

“Well…”

(~)

_Kaela woke up to hearing someone putting a tray on her desk and she saw her lover putting her food on the table with a single blue flower in a small vase. Kaela smiled fondly and sat up on her bed. “Well, this is nice.”_

_Koryak yelped in surprise and almost dropped a bowl of soup but caught it safely in his hands and sighed in relief. He turned to his lover. “Okay, milady. You almost made me have another heart attack.”_

_“Oh, I am so sorry, General Koryak.” Kaela giggled._

_“Milady, I am not a general yet, in case you have forgotten I am still your servant. Today, you’ll be training soldier in the arena.” Koryak reminded his lover and sat on the edge of bed, while looking at her._

_Kaela groaned and laid back on her bed. “Ugh, another day of training. And our time here is almost up. Two more months and then we’re back to Central Command.”_

_Koryak nodded and he looked at a black pouch he was holding in his hands. “Milady, what if we never go back?”_

_Kaela got up and crawled to the edge of the bed and sat next to him. “Never go back?”_

_“I meant never going back to the Galra Empire. We can run away from Zarkon and the Galra. We could live our lives together. Just you and me.” Koryak said, holding her hand._

_Kaela would love nothing more to live a peaceful life with the one she loves but a part of her doesn’t want to leave the empire. She held on to his hand and looked at with deep love and affection. “So, what do you say?” Koryak asked, hoping she would agree._

_Kaela smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. “Yes. I would love to.” Koryak smiled bigger and brighter and scooped her in his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips. He then set her down so she can have her breakfast and let her get changed._

_All day, Koryak has been planning on how they escape from the Empire without anyone noticing. He had been taking care of the soldiers weaponry in the arena and saw Kaela training the younger cadets and pilots. She was focused and training them harder than usual. He could see that she was also anxious and excited to get away from their trapped life for good._

_Later at night, Kaela was dressed in her white spacesuit talking to her father Zarkon. “Everything went smoothly, my daughter?” Zarkon asked._

_“Yes, Father. I also had selected talented soldiers for you along with gifted pilots. They’ll be presented in two months.” Kaela replied._

_“Excellent.” Zarkon said. “I have other pressing matter I must attend. Dismissed.”_

_Kaela ended the call and then looked at the time and saw it was late. She raised an eyebrow and tapped her finger on the table. “Why is he late all of the sudden?”_

_Then she heard explosion in the training base. She grabbed her blade and went out to see what was going on. Sentries were shooting at someone in the hallway and saw Galra soldiers running past by. “What is going on?” Kaela asked._

_“Your highness, you must run away from here as possible. Go! Now!” Said a Galra soldier._

_Kaela furrowed her brows in confusion and then made a run for it in the other hallway and warned the other trainees to evacuate immediately. Kaela looked for Koryak frantically in the base, but he was nowhere to be found._

_Then the debris fell down in front of her as fire took over the area. Kaela covered her mouth with her hand. Then out of nowhere Kaela gasped in horror, falling forward down on the ground and held her wound on her right shoulder. She winced in pain, seeing someone strike her with a blade. She tried reaching out for her communicator, but someone stomped on her hand._

_Kaela growled furiously and looked up to see who attacked her and gasped. Her eyes widen at the sight of her lover, Koryak was the one who hurt her. Her heart broke to see her beloved betraying her._

_Koryak smiled wickedly as he killed other two Galra soldiers in front of her. Kaela gritted her teeth and trembled. “I-I h-hate y-you! I HATE YOU!” Kaela cried out and then she closed her eyes and went into complete darkness._

_Outside of the base near the lake, Koryak was getting a big bouquet of blue flowers for Kaela and then heard alarms blaring and he saw the training base on fire. “No. No!” He ran towards the base and saw the Galra soldiers getting out of the base._

_“Lahn, Lahn, where is the princess?” Koryak asked him._

_“I don’t know. She must be inside.” Lahn replied helping the other soldier and lay him on the ground. Koryak growled and then went to get her out of the burning base. “Wait, Koryak. Come back here! Koryak!” Lahn shouted._

_It was too late. He already went in the building looking for her. “Kaela! Where are you?” Koryak called out to her until an arrow came and shot him on the arm. He winced in pain looking at the arrow. “Ugh!”_

_“Why? Why would you do this to me?” Kaela demanded furiously at Koryak while ready to release another arrow at Koryak._

_Koryak looked on in confusion and saw her shoulder was stained with blood. “What happened to you?” Koryak asked in concern._

_“Oh, you don’t know what happened?” Kaela growled. “I’ll tell you what happened! You tried to kill me! Me!”_

_“Listen to me, someone is tricking you. Please. We need to get out of here.” Koryak pleaded as he took the arrow out of his arm. He then saw a wicked smile forming and then eyes widen as another arrow went straight to the heart._

_Koryak stumbled forward and then fell down to his knees and his body fell down to the floor, succumbing to his wounds. The killer dropped the arrow and quiver down on the floor and contacted to his leader. “Mission accomplished, sir.”_

_Kaela grunted in pain as she went out of the base in time and fell down on the ground with the other Galra coming to her aid and saw her shoulder was injured. A Galra cruiser came and arrived at the scene and Emperor Zarkon walked towards where his daughter was. He then carried her in his arms, “Who have done this to my daughter?” Zarkon asked, demanded to know who did this to Kaela._

_“We are not sure, my lord.” Young Lahn replied, bowing down._

_Zarkon narrowed his eyes at every soldier in front of the base. “And where is your older brother?”_

_Lahn looked down on the ground and confirmed. “He went inside to get her back, my lord. I-I think he’s dead.”_

_Zarkon nodded and then had ordered all of the trainees back into the cruiser. He then saw a black pouch on grass and Haggar came and grabbed it in her hands and saw it was a proposal necklace for Kaela. Zarkon narrowed his eyes looking at the necklace and then to his daughter. “What are going to do sire?” Haggar asked._

_“Tend to her, once she is fully healed. Erased everything what has happened In her mind. Alter her memories again.” Zarkon ordered as he walked back inside the cruiser and placed her on a bed._

(~)

“Whoa.” Hunk said, looking at Kaela sadly.

Pidge put her hands together silently and sat back down in her chair. “That’s….”

“That’s terrible. You were betrayed by one person you truly loved.” Lance finished for Pidge.

“Yes. That was most troubling experience for you.” Allura agreed, holding Kaela’s hands. Kaela smiled at her gratefully and held her hands tightly.

“I am so sorry, my dear.” Coran said, putting a hand on her shoulder with Kaela smiling at him.

Kaela smiled at everyone grateful to have them to comfort her. “It’s okay. At least, I am moving on.”

“Kiddo, it’s okay to miss him. I know by looking at you now, you still love him.” Shiro said.

In a few moments of silence, they all sat silently until Pidge said that she might have a clue on finding her brother. She then left on her mission before she does, she hugged the mage princess tightly to comfort her. “Stay safe, Pidge.”

“I will.” Pidge said, giving her a thumbs up and left the room.

Later that day, Kaela and Hunk made some lunch for them to eat and noticed Allura hasn’t come by yet. “Maybe she needs to do something.” Lance suggested.

“I’ll go and see what’s she is really up to.” Kaela said as she walked out of the living room.

She made her way to the Altean Princess’s room. “Allura, lunch is ready.” Kaela knocked on the door twice to get a response from the princess.

“Just a few more ticks.” Allura replied. Kaela raised an eyebrow and then the doors opened to see Allura with a communicator in her hand. “Oh, hello there, Kaela. I was just, uh, talking to someone.” Allura chuckled nervously.

“Yes, I could see that. But talked to whom?” Kaela asked with a smirk. “Perhaps Keith?”

Allura was about to say something to deny it but there is no point in hiding it since it has been days Keith left for the blades and he had stopped talking to them and was busy with the blades. “I know, it’s hard. I did talked to him yesterday, but he had to go for a mission.” Kaela said.

“I know. It’s… Why did he leave so suddenly? Was there a reason?” Allura asked.

“Maybe, maybe there is no reason. But Keith is not a man full of words, per say. He is more like a man full of actions. He can show it well than using words.” Kaela said. “He just wants to protect us.”

Allura nodded. “I hope he does come back to us.”

“Me too. I miss him as well. I’m sure Lance misses him too.” Kaela laughed trying to cheer Allura up.

“I am sure that would be true. Now, let us have some lunch.” Allura giggled and she put the communicator on her desk and walked out of the room with Kaela to the dining room where everyone else were waiting for them.


	3. Black Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An internal struggle for power erupts within the Galra; Pidge returns to the castle with some precious cargo; the team gets a cow.

Haggar stood in front of her reflection in disbelief and saw her true face. Hoe she looked like before she became Zarkon’s witch. She then heard footsteps and put back her hood on. “High Priestess, you’re needed.”

Throk screamed in agony while a Druid questions him. “Why hide the identity of those who attacked your base? Give us the information.”

“I’m telling you, it must be Lotor.” Throk replied and then screamed in pain.

“He appears to have no ability to recall what happened.” A druid informed Haggar.

Haggar narrowed her eyes at Throk suspiciously. “No one can completely wipe a memory away. There’s always remnants deep within to claw out.”

She walked towards Throk and asked. “Why would Prince Lotor attack a base when he could walk in and take out whatever he desires?”

“I don’t know.” Throk replied and he was once again was electrocuted and shouted in pain.

“The prince was the one who banished him to the Ulippa System. He must be trying to stain Prince Lotor’s reputation.” The druid said.

“Perhaps. Continue the interrogation.” Haggar ordered.

(~)

Kaela sat down next to Lance with a book in her hands and saw Coran dropping off new refugees and then got stomped underneath them. “Just right there. They’ll get you sorted out.” Coran said, got back up on his feet.

“Is that the last of them, Coran?” Allura asked.

“That’s it. A few hundred more souls looking for a new home.” Coran replied.

“A few hundred more soldiers in the fight against the Galra.” Shiro smiled and then saw the Green Lion flew by.

“Hey, Pidge is back.” Hunk called out.

Everyone smiled and then Kaela saw how Lance was eager to greet Pidge back from her mission on finding her brother Matt. She caught up to the others to greet their friend back. The mice came running towards Pidge and squeaked excitedly as she exited her lion. “Hey, everybody. This is my brother, Matt.” Pidge introduced her brother.

“Hey, everybody.” Matt greeted with a smile.

“Matt, this is Hunk, Lance and Coran.” Pidge said. The two paladins and Coran greeted him warmly.

“This is Princess Allura of Altea. And This is Mage Princess Kaela of Zelza.” Pidge introduced.

“It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Matt.” Allura smiled politely.

Matt then exclaimed excitedly and was lovestruck with Kaela’s beauty. He imagined a floral love heart around Kaela in his vision. “Whoa! Oh, my goodness! You are so beautiful! It is an honour to meet you, Princess.”

Kaela blinked and then smiled politely. “It is nice to finally meet you as well, Matt.”

“Ok, Ok, she’s off limits. Her brother wants all of us to make sure she doesn’t go anywhere near boys.” Lance said. Matt raised an eyebrow and then watched as Kaela punched him in the face.

“Sorry about that.” Kaela smiled at him then gave Lance a glare to make him shut up.

“Wait, Mage?” Matt asked. “As in magic users?”

“Nice, Matt. I am a Mage Princess.” Kaela replied.

Matt chuckled and then gasped. He saw Shiro standing behind Lance and Kaela. “Shiro?” he then walked towards him with a smile. “It’s so good to see you, um, sir.”

Matt extended his hand for a handshake but Shiro pulled him into a hug. “Pidge never gave up on finding you.”

“Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times.” Matt said.

“And I want you to know that all of us will help you find your father.” Shiro said to Matt.

“Thanks.” Matt thanked him.

Pidge then took Matt for a tour around the Castle of Lions. She looked at the Holt siblings and how they were bonding. That made her miss her brother every day. She has been trying to catch up to him and tried to talk to him, but he is always busy with the Blades.

(~)

Haggar knelt down in front of Zarkon, “I am pleased to see you back on your throne again, sire. I’m afraid Lotor has not taken his duties as heir to your empire seriously, My Lord. Vast stretches of territory have fallen to Voltron and a growing group of insurgents.”

“Your decision to place him on the throne was ill-advised. But no matter. I am returned.” Zarkon said. “It is time to relieve my wayward son of his duties.”

(~)

“And this is where Allura stands. And those little glowy pillars rise up, and she uses Altean magic to make that links her to that crystal, and the crystal powers the ship, and then she uses thins thing called a teludav to create wormholes.” Pidge explained to Matt.

She then dragged him to the training room where they train and shown him their cow which Matt was about to question but he was dragged by his sister again into the kitchen. “This is our kitchen. Here’s where the food goo comes out.” Pidge said as she pressed down the lever and food came out and went inside Matt’s mouth.

“Hey, this is pretty goo...d.” Matt smiled. “Mm.”

Pidge had taken Matt around the Castle and he was intrigued by the advanced technology around him and saw how much his sister had changed after he was gone. He saw how happy she was with her new friends.

“And this is the lounge, you know, where we just hang.” Pidge said, sitting down. “Just Voltron Paladins hanging out. Along with Kaela.”

Then Hunk and Kaela came into the lounge with drinks. “Hey, hey! I made celebratory milkshakes for you two! Just a little welcome gift to Matt from me and Kaltenecker. No big deal.” Hunk said with Kaela sitting down next to Pidge while Hunk gave the siblings their milkshakes.

“Fun fact about Alteans, they don’t get brain freeze. Coran and Allura just hooved up their shakes in one slurp.” Hunk chuckled. “Uh… I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“Oh yeah, and I had to heal Lance’s brain freeze after trying to prove himself he can do the exact same thing.” Kaela smiled in amusement as Pidge grinned.

“So, like, what have you been doing since you got busted out of Galra prison?” Hunk asked.

“I’ve been stationed at a listening outpost, monitoring Galra radio chatter.” Matt replied.

“Are you serious? Then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge built. We used it to track down a Galra fleet and saved a planet.” Hunk said.

“Hunk made the locator that led us to the first Voltron lion, and we just built an upgraded version to track Lotor with Kaela’s help.” Pidge said as Kaela smiled.

“Wow, Pidge. Dad would be proud if he could see what you’ve done here.” Matt said proudly and smiled at his sister. Pidge smiled back at her brother.

“And wait, you know how to, you know, build stuff?” Matt asked Kaela.

“Yes. I had studied engineering during my time in the Empire before I met my older brother, Keith.” Kaela replied.

“Wow! Wait, what?! Y-Y-You’re Keith’s sister?!” Matt exclaimed in shock.

Kaela blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Yes. I am. You knew my brother?”

“Uh, yeah. Shiro introduced him to me just before we went on a mission. Shiro never mentioned he had a sister. But overall, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Matt said.

“I could say the same thing.” Kaela smiled at him.

(~)

“My lord, we just received a message from central command. Emperor Zarkon requires your presence immediately.” Acxa said to Lotor.

“Very well. Prepare ship.” Lotor said.

“Do you think he is onto us?” Ezor asked.

“No, my father is simply ready to return to the throne. He can have it. Our plans have not changed.” Lotor replied. “Narti, come with me.” Narti bowed down.

“The rest of you, continue to oversee construction. I will return shortly.” Lotor ordered.

(~)

“Hello.” Allura greeted warmly with a smile with Kaela watching with a deadpanned look.

“Hope we’re not interrupting.” Coran said

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I am Princess Allura and this is Coran.” Allura introduced themselves. “Oh, and this is Mage Princess Kaela.”

“Pleasure.” Coran said with Kaela still looked on with a deadpanned look and had her arms crossed.

Kaela sighed in annoyance seeing that they are talking to a cow. “Quite lovely in here. Is this… uh? Well, how did you find living on the Castle with us? Pleasant, I hope.” Coran said.

“Ugh, whatever I am out of here. I will be around if you need me.” Kaela said leaving the room.

The cow mooed loudly and the two Altean turned around to look at the cow. “Uh, if there’s anything I can do to make your stay here more to your liking, please do not hesitate to ask.”

“It’s her ship, so.” Coran chuckled. “Uh, we were actually just enjoying these milkshakes that you made for us.”

“Positively divine, really.” Allura smiled.

“And, to be honest, we were wondering. I don’t want to impose at all, of course, but if it wouldn’t be too much bother…” Coran chuckled. 

“Could we have some more please?” Allura asked politely as they put out their cups in front of Kaltenecker. “Can he understand us?” Allura whispered to Coran.

“I think he’s been insulted. Kaela was right. We shouldn’t disturbed him.” Coran said and saw Kaltenecker turned around and Coran shielded Allura from him. “We best just back away.”

Coran and Allura walked back to the entrance. “Well, we’ll be off! Enjoy your, uh, area!” The two Alteans ran away from the room.

(~)

Lotor and Narti arrived in central command and saw Haggar was going to escort him to the throne room. “Welcome, Prince Lotor. Please follow me.”

Lotor narrowed down his eyes at the witch as she walked away. He then followed her into the hallways and then went past the room that was once belonged to his sister, Kaela. He remembered how they had their nightly talks before the guards separate them. He missed her truly but knew that she is on Voltron’s side.

He walked into the throne and knelt down in front of his father. “Father, it gives me such pleasure that you’ve made full recovery. You look stronger than I’ve ever—”

“Silence. I did not bring you here to waste time with your flattery.” Zarkon said as Lotor bowed down. “You are relieved of your position, effective immediately.”

Lotor’s eyes widen in shock. “Lord, I beg you, do not discard me. Let me stay by your side.”

“Your short reign will be regarded as a black spot on the Galra Empire for years to come.” Zarkon said.

“Of course, my efforts at ruling the universe seem feeble beside your inestimable accomplishments. But, perhaps, if you were to train me, I could learn.” Lotor said.

“You are no longer needed.” Zarkon said bluntly.

Lotor hung his head down. “As you wish.” Lotor walked away with a smile.

“Something is amiss with Lotor. I sensed a powerful energy on him when he entered the room, something ancient.” Haggar said.

“He is no longer my concern.” Zarkon said.

Lotor and Narti went back to their ship but Narti stopped and looked at Haggar along with her cat and heard whispering noises. The two took off in their ship, “Run the protocol to search for trackers.” Lotor ordered.

All he could hear was electronic beeping from the sensors. “Transpose the dynamics and run that protocol again.” Lotor ordered. After a few ticks they had detected a tracker.

“You think you can fool me, witch? Destroy the bug.” Lotor ordered as they destroyed the tracker on their ship.

(~)

“This is a pretty sweet algorithm for locating Galra targets within a statistically acceptable margin of error.” Matt laughed. “And I love that you colour-coded it, because what are we, animals?”

Both siblings laughed with Hunk watching them while eating. “Ugh, you two are definitely related.”

“Hunk, using the Fraunhofer lines to track Voltron, and then the comet I mean, that’s genius.” Matt complimented.

“Oh, well, yeah, I try.” Hunk grinned.

“They say Fraunhofer was the greatest glassmaker in Europe and that when he died, he took all his greatest recipes to the grave with him.” Matt smiled.

“I want a Fraunhofer glass.” Hunk said, while chewing on his food.

“So, check this out.” Matt said pulling out a drive with Hunk and Pidge gasping in surprise.

“This has all the relevant data from my time with the rebels. I think if we plug this info into the setup you guys have here, it might fill in the gaps. Then, we just might have the best anti-Galra intelligence mining operation in this or any other reality.” Matt continued.

“This one time, we went to another realty. It was pretty lame.” Hunk said.

“Wait, you what? _You_ were in a different reality?” Matt asked Pidge.

“No big deal.” Pidge smirked.

“My little sister.” Matt grinned proudly at her.

(~)

Kaela was reading a book while hearing Lance playing the video game so intensely. He seemed very focused on playing the video game he and Pidge bought in the Space Mall. He played it in his dark room. “Ok, I’ll bite. Why are you looking all like this?” Kaela asked, shutting her book closed.

“What? What do you mean?” Lance asked, not taking his eyes off the video game and let Kaela in his room.

“You know, distancing yourself from the team since Keith is gone with the blades. You are not hanging out with your friends.” Kaela pointed out.

“Yeah, well he is not here, and I don’t have anyone to make fun of.” Lance replied. “And they seemed busy.”

“Okay then, so tell me, earlier today, you immediately went straight up running towards Pidge’s lion to greet her with such a genuine smile I have ever seen. You haven’t been flirted me or Allura.” Kaela said.

Lance started to sweat nervously. “W-What? I-I uh… well. I just, I don’t know. I feel more comfortable around Pidge, you know. I have been friends with her for a very long time. H-heh. That’s all.” Then he lost the game much to his dismay.

Kaela nodded, “Yeah, right after that, something has changed. It’s like you are so protective of Pidge now.”

Lance sighed. “I don’t know. Kae, I don’t know why you are bringing this up.”

“During the space mall thing had happened. You and Pidge had become more closer than ever. Something must’ve happened while you were getting that video game.” Kaela smirked. “or when you guys went and try to get Slav out of prison.”

Lance growled in annoyance. “Okay, you are so like Keith! Trying to make fun of me now!”

The doors opened and Kaela saw Coran and Allura in front of his door. “Lance, could you assist us for a moment?” Coran asked.

“Not now!” Lance shouted while glaring at Kaela.

“Okay.” Coran said, frowning.

“We were wondering if you could possibly assist us in getting a milkshake.” Allura said.

“We tried to negotiate on our own, but we’ve run into a difficulty with Kaltenecker.” Coran said.

Lance looked at Kaela who urged him to spend more time with the others and he groaned. “Alright. Let’s go.” Lance walked out of his room in his pyjamas and then Coran and Allura gave each other a victory grin to each other while Kaela looked on in amusement.

They all went to get milkshakes and Lance sat on the side of Kaltenecker. “Well, first off, Kaltenecker is a girl.” Lance said.

“Oh! I see.” Allura said with a smile.

“Apologies, madam.” Coran said politely as he bowed down.

“Right, and she’s a cow, so she can’t understand you.” Lance reminded them.

“Okay, communication issues.” Coran said.

“Also, she doesn’t make milkshakes. She has to be milked.” Lance added. “Let me show you. Watch and learn.”

Coran, Allura and Kaela gasped in horror and watched Lance milked the cow. Then Lance got two cups of milk and offered it to Coran and Allura. “It’s so thick. It’s almost like a milkshake right now.”

Coran and Allura both whimpered and trembled in fear with Kaela looking at the cups in disgust. The two Alteans went out of the room, much to Lance’s confusion. “It’s not your fault, Kaltenecker. You’re a beautiful girl and this is very natural.” Lance said to the cow, while drinking the milk.

“Want some, Kae? Come on, humans drink milk.” Lance encouraged Kaela.

“Uh, really? Should I?” Kaela asked, doubtful that she’ll like the drink.

“It tastes great. You’ll love it.” Lance smiled. He then gave another cup of the milkshake and saw her slowly drink a sip.

“Hmm, wow. That is not actually that bad at all.” Kaela hummed with a smile.

(~)

Lotor and Narti came back to their ship. “How’d it go? Are you fired?” Ezor asked.

“I’m afraid I was relieved of my command, yes.” Lotor replied with a smile.

“The second ship is complete and ready for testing.” Acxa said. “The sentries are just making some final adjustments.”

“Excellent.” Lotor smiled and then walked towards to Acxa.

“60% of the comet’s material has been used in the production of the first two ships, my lord.” Acxa said. “We will have more than enough for the creation of the third.”

“Well done, Acxa.” Lotor complimented.

(~)

“No.” Haggar gasped and gritted her teeth. She then went to warn her emperor of what she had discovered from Lotor.

“My lord, somehow Lotor has gotten his hands on a trans-reality comet.” Haggar said.

“What?”

“And worse, it appears he is building ships from the ore.” Haggar said.

“The only reason to keep them secret is to use them against the empire. But we will strike first. Mobilize the fleet! Hunt down Prince Lotor.” Zarkon ordered.

(~)

“I think we’ve just about got it.” Matt said. Then they looked at the Galra finder and found more Galra symbols on the hologram as the trio cheered in success.

“This is unbelievable. We’re tracking Galra fleet movements almost live.” Hunk said with a smile.

“I think I know a few tweaks we can make to extend our range.” Pidge said.

“Hold on, Pidge.” Matt said, walking up to the computer.

“What’s up?” Pidge asked her brother.

“It’s a scrambled message. I’ve collected hundreds of ‘em. I never crack them.” Matt said, looking at the screen.

“Let me see.” Pidge said as Matt let her see it on the big screen in front of them.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a sample number-for-letter-swap.” Pidge said.

“I’ve run these through every kind of decryption technology I can think of, and I’ve spent days with just numbers and a Galra-language log. Nothing.” Matt explained, leaning in closer to take a look at it.

“Maybe they’re not words. Maybe they’re numbers.” Hunk suggested.

“Maybe they’re a frequency.” Pidge suggested.

“A quantum signal that broadcasts other frequencies to go to? It’s too high.” Matt pointed out. “These are more than 3,000 gigahertz.”

“Invert it.” Pidge said.

“What?”

“For every wave we receive there’s only partial transmittance, right?” Pidge asked.

“Oh, right, yeah. So, we figure the transmission coefficient…” Hunk said, not getting it.

“And tune for the frequency of the reflective waves.” Matt finished as Pidge finished inverting it and heard a message coming through and they all cheered.

_“…. 11 th, 12th and 14th Fleet, assemble to rally point trox-lyte immediately. Engage targets at coordinates in the next transmission by order of Emperor Zarkon.” _

“Zarkon is alive?” Hunk asked in disbelief.

Pidge then looked up on the screen. “Guys, look at this.”

The two boys looked at the screen with eyes widen. “I’ve never seen troop mobilization on this level.” Matt said.

“What are they attacking?” Hunk asked.

“That’s just it. As far as I can tell, nothing. There are no planets, no rebel ships, no Blade of Marmora bases, nothing.” Pidge said.

(~)

“What?! Zarkon is alive?!” Kaela shouted with her fists clenched tightly. Lance, Hunk and Matt all flinched at her outburst.

“Whoever they’re attacking, we have to help.” Allura said.

“I don’t like it. We should be gathering intelligence, not diving into a fight without knowing why, especially now that we know Zarkon is alive.” Shiro said.

“We could go check it.” Pidge suggested.

“I think they’d probably notice us.” Lance said.

“Not if we’re cloaked.” Pidge grinned.

“You have cloaking? Who are you?” Matt asked excitedly as Pidge grinned bigger. Kaela frowned seeing them together and having fun as siblings. She missed those moments with Keith. If only he were here with them. They’d probably spent more time together, like a family.

“I’m not sure it’s safe for just the Green Lion.” Shiro said.

Pidge said she was certain that she can upgrade Voltron with cloaking and they all could go. Lance smiled and nudged her on the arm with a huge smile. “Were you just waiting for your big brother to show up before you rolled that one out?”

“It’s something I’ve been working on for a while, but I can’t pilot the Green Lion and operate the cloaking at the same time.” Pidge said and then grinned her brother. “But if I had a co-pilot…”

“Absolutely.” Matt smiled.

“Let’s get to the lions. Kaela, you’ll be right behind us. Wait until you are needed.” Shiro said to Kaela who nodded.

(~)

Lotor looked at his finished crafted ship and then heard a loud rumbling on the ship. “What’s happening?” Lotor asked.

“A Galra Fleet is attacking us.” Zethrid replied.

“Return fire!” Lotor ordered.

“Wait, there’s another fleet. And another one. We can’t hold them all off.” Zethrid said.

Lotor then turned to his generals. “Prepare the Sincline ships to take-off. Load the comet into mine.” Lotor ordered. “We’re leaving.”

(~)

Voltron flew straight and saw there was Galra fleet attacking a ship. “We’re getting close. Everyone, get ready.” Shiro said.

Pidge turned to Matt behind her. “Go ahead. Run the cloaking subroutine.”

“Got it. Initializing cloak. I’m not sure how long we can keep this up.” Matt said.

“All right, let’s take a look at who the Galra are attacking.” Allura said.

They all went closer and saw the Galra were attacking Lotor’s ship. “What the cheese? It’s galra0on0Galra violence, again.” Lance said.

“Oh, these people just do not like each other.” Hunk said. All of the paladins looked on with eyes widen at the sight of Galra fighting against each other.

In Lotor’s ship, Lotor and his generals were all going into the Sincline ships. “Divert all power to defences. Hold the attack off until we’re away.” Lotor ordered. “Then scuttle—”

They all stumbled a little inside the ship and stood right up. “How did they find us?” Acxa asked Lotor.

“We must have been tracked.” Zethrid said. Lotor thought for a moment on how they were being tracked and then turned to Narti and charged at her with his sword. Making Haggar losing visual on them.

“Whose ships are those?” Pidge asked as she saw two ships flying away from the attack.

“It’s Lotor.” Allura said.

“Lotor and Zarkon must be fighting for control of the empire.” Shiro said.

“Guys, those ships are getting awfully close.” Hunk said.

The ships went past as they were nearly exposed. “Uh, oh, The trials from Lotor’s ship drives messed with our cloaking spectrum.” Matt said.

“Can you find a work around?” Pidge asked.

“It’s too late. Our cover’s blown.” Shiro said. “We may have to engage” Then all fleet started shooting at them. “Hunk, use your bayard.”

Hunk then used his bayard to shoot at the fighters. “All right, that’ll hold them. Let’s get out of here.” Shiro said as they flew away from the Galra fleet.

(~)

“Sir, we’re picking up a transmission.” Acxa said.

“Attention, citizens of the Galra Empire. From this day forward, my son Lotor is to be regarded as a fugitive criminal of the empire. All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him or any of his soldiers. I repeat, Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state. Engage with extreme prejudice. Kill on sight.” Zarkon announced to all Galra citizens.


	4. The Voltron Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran gets carried away with turning the Paladins into intergalactic stars when he designs an elaborate, effects-filled live tour of the universe.

“Good news. There’s been an upsurge in planets that have been liberated from the Galra control by the Blade of Marmora and the rebel forces. Convincing these planets to join our coalition is priority one.” Shiro said.

“Oh, does that mean more Voltron events?” Coran asked him excitedly.

“Yes.” Shiro replied with a smile. “Believe it or not, the Voltron show-of-arms goes a long way in inspiring others to join the fight.”

Shiro then put up the map in front of them. “The green clusters you see here, here and here represent planets and, in some cases, entire star system that have joined the coalition. Not coincidentally, those are also the areas we’ve personally visited.”

“All right! Razzle Dazzle time!” Lance exclaimed. “For the war effort, of course.”

“Coran, can you set everything up?” Shiro asked.

“I know just where to start.” Coran said.

Allura and Pidge noticed Kaela was absent in the room. “Where’s Kae?” Pidge asked.

“She’s training today with the Olkari. She had said to me that she wanted to officially start training Mage craft.” Coran replied. “She is improving a lot since she came.”

“That is wonderful news.” Allura smiled. Glad to hear that Kaela is finally stepping up to train hard to become a mage.

“Yeah, but will she come back?” Hunk asked.

“Yes, she’ll be with us shortly.” Coran assured them.

(~)

Kaela then arrived in a planet where the paladins were and saw them placing one last column down. She met up with Coran inside the hospital and saw all patients sitting down, all lined up in front of a stage.

“Uh, Coran, what are they doing exactly?” Kaela asked in a deadpanned tone.

“You’ll see.” Coran replied. “Everyone, check your wrist devices. I uploaded a script onto them.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow looking at the script. “What is this?”

“Yeah, there’s barely anybody out there.” Lance said.

“I scaled down the show so we can do it indoors for the patients, you know, to lift their spirits.” Coran explained.

“This isn’t even factually accurate.” Pidge said.

“Well, this is the Legend of Voltron, not the documentary of Voltron. Speaking of which, Allura, you’ll be playing Keith.” Coran said and Kaela snickered while Allura groaned in annoyance.

“The word of Keith leaving the team hasn’t really spread yet, so I didn’t want to confuse anyone.” Coran said. “Also, Kaela you’ll not be apart of this since I haven’t announced anything on Mages returning.”

“Oh, this should be fun. Besides, playing Keith is easy, Lura. Just act really moody.” Kaela said putting an arm around her shoulder as Allura growled in annoyance, crossing her arms. “There! You’ve done it!” Kaela snickered.

“Oh, come on. You’re probably the only one who spent time with Keith most than the other three. And Shiro. You picked up his attitude and personality spot on.” Kaela teased. “You’ll be great!” The young mage gave her a thumbs up at her.

Allura growled angrily and got an electronic box in her hands and threw it at her but missed. “Nice job, Keith!” Kaela laughed, giving her the thumbs up.

Allura growled in annoyance. “Come on, everyone in positions. Just follow the script.” Coran said.

“Ladies and gentle-aliens, bear witness as the Paladins of Voltron attack Zarkon’s base to save the helpless Princess Allura!” Coran announced as the spotlight went over to Shiro. “Shiro, you’re on!” Coran whispered.

Shiro looked down at his script, “Uh, I will save the Princess, even if it mean taking on the Galra Empire with my bare hand.”

Then Hunk walked into the stage. “And you won’t have to do it alone because you’ll have me, Hunk.”

“And me, Pidge.” Pidge deadpans.

“And me, Lance!” Lance said excitedly and held his bayard with a smile and heard Kaela snickering in amusement trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

“And me, Keith.” Allura said with a frown.

“Thank you, team, for always being my side, through thick or thin. Now come along.” Shiro says.

“… Defeat Zarkon.” Everyone said as Coran came to the stage in a silver haired wig and tried to copy Allura’s voice and did a terrible job at it.

They all saw that there was no on in the audience expect for Kaela who was clapping. “That was a wonderful performance!” Kaela said sarcastically.

“Well, that bombed.” Hunk said as everyone else started to leave the stage and walked out of the room with Kaela.

“Yeah, speaking of bombs, we need to get back to air shows with explosions and lasers… and bombs!” Lance said and then walked away.

Coran sighed sadly and took off his wig. “I was hoping to expand our horizons.”

“Hey there friend. You look like you could use a little help.” Coran turned around to see someone familiar.

“I know you. You ran an the Unilu swap shop in the mall.” Coran said.

“I saw that space wreak of a show you put on.” He said.

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” Coran said looking away.

“Then stop thinking and be concisous-neezy! Concisous-neezy mind enhancers!” He said, opening a hatch and presented a pill to Coran. “Pop one of these babies under your pillow at night and when you wake up in the morning, your brain will be filled with brilliant thoughts and ideas.”

“They seep while you sleep! The price is 12,000 GAC.”

Coran frowned and crossed his arms. “Would you take a used let shoe?”

“I’ll accept the yellow Voltron bayard.”

“How about 14 nose hairs?” Coran offered.

“I’ll take your left arm, plated in luxite.”

“A firm handshake and a pat on the back, then?” Coran asked.

“I get to ride on your shoulders for one deca-phoeb.”

“Well, how about I give you 600 GAC and don’t tell the staff you’re running in unlicensed swap shop in an intergalactic hospital?” Coran asked.

“Deal!”

“Coran, you comin’?” Pidge asked.

“We’re all set to go. I have the whole day off from training.” Kaela said with a smile. Coran walked towards them and mumbled something high-pitched. Much to Kaela’s suspicion and noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

(~)

“Voltron, air show, here we come!” Coran said. He landed on a misty and windy planet. Kaela looked at the view and saw complete darkness outside.

“I hope you booked a larger venue this time.” Lance said.

“I’m not sure if these are the best conditions for a show.” Pidge says and then saw a screen appeared with an alien looking at them angrily.

“Well, if it isn’t Team Voltron, a day late and a fertronium short.”

“I’m sorry, is there a problem?” Coran asked him.

“Is there a problem? Yes! Yes, there is a problem! You were supposed to be here yesterday! It was the one day out of the year we have clear skies. The other 720 days are like this!” He exclaimed.

“Oh, I see my mistake.” Coran said. “I forgot to calculate for time dilation.”

“Oh, you made a mistake?” He questioned. “The entire planet was out of their burrows for Clear Day, just waiting. ‘Where’s Voltron?’ they kept asking.”

“Okay, Th-that’s on me.” Coran said.

“I said, ‘Don’t worry, they’ll show up’, but did you? No! Then everyone starts to turning on me. ‘YOu said they’d be here’!” he shouted with the paladins and Kaela watched with confusion.

“Can I hit that guy?” Kaela said, crossed her arms. Not liking this alien’s attitude he was showing.

“No, you can’t kiddo.” Shiro said until they heard a big rumble.

“What was that?” Allura asked. Coran put up a screen to see what was going on and saw a creature pushing the Castle.

“It’s a Swathian meerkat. They show up every day of the year expect one. Guess which day?” he asked.

“Okay, we get it.” Lance and Kaela both said in unison.

“Clear day!” Lance groaned in annoyance.

“Don’t worry. They’ll chase any beam of light. I’ll lead him away while we get out of here.” Coran said. The creature followed the light as they took off from the planet away from the creature.

(~)

“I’m really sorry about that.” Coran apologised to the paladins.

“Coran, if we’re going to expand this coalition in the short amount of time that we have, we can’t afford these kind of mistakes.” Shiro said.

“That last show was pretty lame. I don’t know if you’re cut out to be managing this whole thing.” Lance said.

“Just give me one more chance. I promise to turn it around.” Coran pleaded.

Everyone seemed to at least gave Coran one more chance at this and then all went to their rooms. Kaela was the last person to leave the bridge. Later that night, Coran took out the pill the shop owner gave him and then put it under his pillow. He laid down on his bed and went to sleep. The pill cracked opened, revealing a little creature crawling on Coran’s pillow and then crawled into his ear, and then bit his brain. Coran’s eyes opened and they were dilated.

(~)

Kaela’s eyes twitched in anger and she was shaking. “Kae, calm down.” Hunk said, trying to calm the young mage down.

“I AM PERFECTLY CALM!” Kaela shouted as Hunk yelped in surprise at her outburst.

“It’s official. We’ve reached rock bottom.” Pidge deadpanned. The paladins were back in the Space Mall. Again.

“Yeah, I don’t know if this is the best place to get our message out to the widest audience.” Shiro agreed.

“Shiro, baby, you’re right. And I want what you want, man.” Coran said.

Kaela raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _Since when he calls Shiro ‘baby’?_ Coran is sure acting weird and more hippy.

“I had some epiphanies, some ideas, some realizations. What we have to do is broadcast a show across an entire galaxy.” Coran said. “We could reach the largest viewership in the history of intergalactic showbiz.”

“Aw, yeah!” Lance grinned brightly.

“But we need to workshop some things before we take it to the next level. You with me, kid?” Coran asked Pidge and winked at her.

“You seem different.” Pidge said.

Coran chuckled. “You mean ‘better’.”

“Look, it’s my mission to make sure our message really sings.” Coran said. “Beautiful aliens from here to Vlexlar will know your name and your coalition will put the Galra’s army to shame.”

“Well, it rhymes, so it’s gotta be true.” Hunk said.

“I guess we’ll give it a try.” Shiro sighed, reluctantly agreed.

“Oh, joy.” Kaela grumbled, crossing her arms. “Keith was right. This is lame.”

(~)

They got the stage all set up and Kaela saw a few people coming to see the performance. She prayed and hoped that it will become a success and be done and over with it. “Okay, we have got the air show down, which is great! But we need to add theatrical element to expand.” Coran said.

“The hospital performance was a disaster, but I think it can work if you follow my guidelines, guys.” Coran said.

“Guidelines?” Kaela raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! Rule number one, never walk into the stage, all right? You gotta leap onto the stage, roll onto stage. I’m talkin’ explode into stage!” Coran said as he made weird poses and Kaela face-palmed with Lance smiling with excitement. 

“Oh, I hope Keith is not going to watch this.” Kaela groaned and then the show had started seeing a puppet that should resemble a laser-eyed monster, rolling onto the stage with Coran narrating the scene.

She then saw Shiro and Allura leaping onto the stage just like how Coran asked them to do with music playing loudly. Then Pidge and Hunk came into the part with Lance came saying, “Your time’s up monster!”

Kaela saw the crowd cheering and much to her surprise, everyone actually liked the performance. “Wow, can’t believe that actually worked.” Kaela commented.

The paladins came back into the backstage, explaining the second rule where you don’t say the line and had to shout the line they were supposed to say. “This is getting a little bit embarrassing right now.” Kaela muttered sarcastically, making sure Coran doesn’t here her saying that.

Coran also said that the paladins have to pose. “Like I said, ridiculous.” Kaela said.

“Ugh, you and Keith are definitely related.” Lance said to Kaela.

Kaela watched the performance and saw them posing in front of the audience cheering. “Spread the word! The Voltron Coalition needs you!” Coran said.

“I would like to join the Voltron Coalition!” said one of the people in the audience and they cheered once again.

The paladins walked back into the backstage. “At least they stayed until the end.” Pidge said.

“That… actually went well.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, you’re trending galaxy-wide! I mean, you’re four-quadrant hit! Your plus sevens are plus ten! But that’s just the beginning!” Coran said excitedly.

“Ugh, and please make it stop.” Kaela said.

“No!” Coran shouted as Kaela stook a few steps back from him.

(~)

“This is our first stadium, so let’s get out there and really win some hearts and minds today!” Coran said excitedly.

“Bi-boh-bi-bi. Bi-boh-bi-boh.”

“All right, you heard Bii-Boh-Bi. Five doboshes.” Coran said. “Let’s go! Places!”

Kaela walked to the balcony and saw the stadium. It was huge! But more colourful than the Galra Arena back in central command. She saw many people in the stadium to see the paladins perform and battling against Zarkon on ice. _This should be more intriguing._ Kaela thought to herself with a small grin.

She then saw two stand ins for Zarkon and Haggar preparing to fight the paladins and saw Hunk skating towards them but fell and slipped on ice. She groaned and face-palmed again, but the crowd still cheered.

Then she saw it was Pidge’s turn. “Don’t worry, Hunk, I got your back!”

“She uses math and calculations to defeat Zarkon!” Coran announced as the Bi-Boh-Bi translated what he was saying throughout the performance. She saw Pidge got tied up and fell down on the ground. “Oh, no! The witch’s magic has counteracted Pidge’s math! What are they going to do?”

Kaela noticed that Coran is more hyper than ever. He seemed more robust in managing these performances for the paladins. Something must’ve happened to him, or someone has done something to him. And she is going to try and find out.

Kaela then laughed as the music started and saw the paladins posing as the Voltron Lions. She laughed along with the crow applauding. She then took out a tablet. “Ahh, Keith has to see this!” Kaela chuckled.

“Does anyone feel kinda stupid right now?” Hunk asked.

“Shut up, Hunk! They’re lovin’ us.” Lance said. Everyone cheered when Voltron defeated Zarkon once again

Kaela then went back inside the room with the others sitting on the chair. “How many of these appearances do we have to put on?” Pidge asked, taking off her helmet.

“I know they seem humiliating, but Coran’s ideas are working.” Shiro said. “Every performance draws more people to the cause.”

“Exactly. All that stuff.” Lance said while signing autographs for the fangirls.

“Okay, all right, let’s go, come on!” Coran pushed the girls out of the room. “We’ve got business to discuss!”

He then turned to the paladins. “First of all, great job. Tonight was a big success. Now, we’re back on track, better than ever. There’s no doubt about it, you’re stars. But, to go supernova, you gotta push it further.”

“A supernova is an exploding star.” Pidge said and then jumped at how close was Coran.

“And what’s brighter than that? Here’s the deal. I’ve worked up very specific personas for each of you. This is gonna help the audience connect on a much deeper level with each team member.” Coran said.

“There’s Loverboy Lance”

“Loverboy Lance? It’s perfect because it’s true.” Lance said, smiling and he didn’t noticed he was looking at Pidge, but he was lucky that she wasn’t looking at him directly. Lance saw Kaela grinning at her, and he looked away.

“You’re Science-Wiz Pidge.” Coran said to Pidge who was adjusting her glasses. “Whoa! Look out, big brain!”

Coran then moved towards Allura. “We’ve got Lone Wolf Keith. That’s you ‘cause you’re Keith. And I’m thinking your catchphrase could be a howl.”

Allura growled and glared at Kaela who was stifling her laugh. “Well, that’s more of a growl, Lura.”

“But you’ll keep working on it.” Coran said as he moved onto Hunk. “Hunk, from now on, you’ll be Humorous Hunk.”

“And last but not least Shiro, the Hero!” Coran said as he put up his arm to show his muscle with Shiro looking at him with a slight frown. And everyone looked t Coran with weird looks on their faces.

(~)

Kaela walked back to watch the performance and saw all of the paladins in the stadium, fighting off sentries with the crowd cheering for them. Kaela then saw Hunk coming out and tripped over something and rolled down from the stage. She heard loud farting noises coming from the speakers.

“That—That wasn’t me.” Hunk said. “I don’t know who that was.” Then he heard more farting noises, and everyone laughed.

Kaela facepalmed and looked at Coran who seemingly enjoying this and noticed he was so hyper to continue with the show with these crazy ideas he had made along the way. Also the way he acted all day was suspicious to her.

The performance continued on as Voltron fought off the hologram of the Robeasts they had encountered from their previous battles with rock music playing.

They were getting more popular each day, and everyone started to support them by joining the coalition. “Coran, I think it would go on a long way if I can deliver a speech about how we’re trying to unite a front and build a coalition.” Shiro suggested.

“What? Stop talkin’! You’re Shiro, the Hero. Heroes don’t speak. You’re a silent ninja.” Coran said.

“Wha—But—”

“Shh! Zip it. Muscle speak louder than words. Right? It’s always been my motto.” Coran said while Kaela watched with her eyebrows raised and saw Coran putting up a new costume. “Now, put on this super tight shirt and get out there!”

“I really don’t think Shiro needs to wear that. He already has the paladin armour.” Kaela pointed out.

“You are ruining the moment Kaela! Shiro is the most popular character and people loves it!” Coran exclaimed. Shiro and Kaela gave each other a look and sighed tiredly.

(~)

Pidge walked towards Coran who was typing away on his monitor. “Hey, Coran, I’m having real issues with the science you put in the script. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Oh, it doesn’t need to.” Coran said.

“But I hate saying all these made-up scientific words. Isn’t the audience gonna be confused?” Pidge asked.

“Oh, they’d be confused if you used the real words, too!” Coran said.

(~)

Kaela watched the fireworks up in the sky and they were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She wished she’ll see more when she gets back to Earth. If she gets the chance. Then she looked down to see all of the paladins gathered around.

“What just happened?” Allura asked while crossing her arms to act like Keith.

“I just re-configured the flytzal mac protocol to reverse-quadrant the spectrum harfinger.” Pidge said.

“Mm-hmm. I guess Pidge just defeated the Galra with science!” Hunk said while hearing farting sounds again and the audience laughed.

Kaela watched the next performance with Lance doing aerial dancing on a rope. Lance had explained all kinds of Earth activities to her during their spare time together and everyone seemed to be impressed with his skill.

“You’re great, Loverboy Lance!” Coran playfully growled.

Lance chuckled. “Thanks Red.” Kaela rolled her eyes hearing this. She knew that Lance end up doing this in front of the audience.

They all sat in the lounge with Coran saying that the recruitments rallies are amazing, and all of the planets are happily siding with them to build up a strong coalition. Kaela could not believe that his plan worked.

“We certainly had our doubts at first, but I have to admit, Coran, your plan is actually working.” Allura smiled.

“Why, thank you, Keith! I like to keep you in character. And it’s only gonna get better with a few improvements.” Coran said.

“More improvements?” Pidge questioned.

“Please, no more farts.” Hunk pleaded as Kaela nodded in agreement.

Then Coran had this idea of Voltron speaking for the first time. He mentioned that everyone’s been wanting to hear what Voltron sounded like. Coran ranted about introducing new weapons and outfits for each of the paladins.

“Coran, what are you talking about? We only have one more show. After the intergalactic broadcast, we’re done.” Shiro reminded the older Altean.

Coran’s eye twitched. “What are you talking about? We’re just getting started here! We can’t stop now!” He breathed heavily while Shiro jolted in surprise at his behaviour.

“Uh, Coran, you feelin’ okay?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, you seem extra twitchy.” Lance said.

Coran’s behaviour was certainly a major concern to the others. He was acting weird lately. “You must realise that we need to get back to fighting Zarkon.” Allura reminded him.

“Agreed, we need to take him down.” Kaela agreed. Coran started to shout at them for no apparent reason and then Bi-Boh-Bi came in to inform them that the laser show is ready. Coran shouted at him and he left the room sadly.

“Coran, we have to do our nest event, but after that, no more shows.” Shiro said.

Coran’s eye start to twitch again and shouted at them again. “You’re bunch of quitters! Quitters! I’m a visionary! I have thoughts, ideas! I don’t need you anyway! I’ll rewrite the show! Get rid of the whole lot of ya! Replace you with new paladins! And the show will be better than ever before!” Coran exclaimed as the doors closed.

Then then Coran came back saying that Shiro won’t be replaced and he is the most popular character out of all of the paladins. And the rest of the paladins will not work in the show anymore. “Wait. You’re the most popular character?” Lance asked.

Everyone sighed in tiredly while Kaela hit him on the head. “Ow!”

(~)

Everyone were getting started with their final performance and Coran is nowhere to be found. She took a bite and continued to watch their final show. Everyone was loving them. Kaela took a bite from a bar and kept watching the show as they formed Voltron.

Kaela raised an eyebrow, hearing Voltron’s ‘voice’ and then noticed a creature coming their way and it was the Swathian Meerakeet creature! “What the quiznak is that doing here?” Kaela questioned.

They didn’t rehearse this. She doesn’t remember to see them rehearsing this, but the crowd still cheered anyway. She then saw Coran was on top of the creature. Her eye twitched and she immediately just want to slap him for being crazy. Doing things out of control.

“I don’t remember rehearsing this!” Allura exclaimed.

“Who cares? They’re lovin’ it.” Lance said.

Kaela came to the room where Coran was exclaiming out words that he wanted to make the show the biggest spectacle in the history in the universe. “Ugh, enough already. Mr. Over-workaholic.” Kaela exclaimed.

She watched as Bii-Boh-Bi walked towards Coran who urged him to get away from and him and then the next thing he said that he was his only hope. She then watched Bii-Boh-Bi went inside his ear and seemed to grab something that was in his brain.

Coran sighed in relief. “You saved me.”

“Coran! Focus! They all still think it’s part of the show!” Kaela exclaimed to Coran.

“Paladins, that monster you’re fighting onstage is real! I know because I brought it!” Coran warned them.

“What?!” Both Allura and Kaela questioned.

“A brain worm talked me into it! I’ll explain later about that bit.” Coran said.

“Oh, you will.” Kaela grumbled.

Voltron then fought off the creature and shielded themselves from its attacks. Coran and Kaela both watched as Voltron kicked the hover screen to lure the monster away from the crowd and the stadium. They successfully got the monster away with the crowd cheering for them once more.

(~)

“I’m so sorry, guys. I shouldn’t trust that strange Unilu. Looking back, it seems like such an obviously bad decision.” Coran apologised to the team.

“Yeah. Worm pills? Gross!” Lance exclaimed, hugging himself in disgust.

“I didn’t mean to take us this far off mission.” Coran said.

“Well, believe or not, the plan worked.” Shiro said, putting up the map. “Our coalition is bigger than ever.”

“What? Really?” Hunk questioned.

“Looks like you got yourself a coalition.” Kaela smiled proudly.

Then Bii-Boh-Bi came by again and Coran was now annoyed just like before seeing that they were interrupted again.

“Well, this has been a long day and I am going to make a call.” Kaela said walking out of the bridge.

“Wait! Are you contacting Keith?” Allura asked, trying to sound so obvious that she wanted to talk to Keith.

“Yeah, why?” Kaela asked and then smirked at Allura.

“Oh, never mind.” Allura blushed and looked away and crossed her arms just like how Keith does it.

“Okay, whatever you say, Keith.” Kaela smirked, hearing Allura growling at her in annoyance and then began chasing her out of the bridge.

“You come back here right now!” Allura shouted. The paladins then began chasing the two girls with the hallways were filled with laughter with Coran and Shiro watching with big smiles.


	5. Begin the Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron devises a plan to continue the coalition momentum and take control of more Galra territory, meanwhile Lotor makes a big move.

Kaela walked inside the bridge and saw the paladins were talking to Kolivan and Keith. She wanted to talk to Keith, but she knew that they had to do something more important like focusing on their mission. “Entire Galra fleets have been mobilized. Zarkon seems to be out looking for Lotor.” Kolivan said.

“It’s only a matter of time before he gets the empire back in order. We need to take advantage of this moment.” Shiro said.

“What are you getting at, Shiro?” Allura asked.

“Now is the best time to assemble the coalition that Voltron been building. With intelligence gathered by the Blades and coalition observers, combined with Pidge’s Galra tracking software, we now have a detailed map of the Galra Empire.” Shiro replied as he took out the map.

“I’ve identified an intermittent line of coalition planets that runs through the territory. If you look closely, there’s only one Galra occupied planet left on that line.” Shiro continued.

“Naxzela.” Allura said.

“Exactly. If we capture Naxzela and solidify that line, we can cut off all the Galra troops behind it from central command and use our position to defeat them.” Shiro said.

“Wow! We could take out back a third of the Galra Empire in one fell swoop.” Pidge smiled.

“Do we have a plan?” Hunk asked.

“We attack several locations across the region, at once. First, we’ll have to cut off communications between the region and Galra Central Command by striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five.” Shiro said.

“Pidge and I can handle that.” Hunk said confidently.

“The Blades have informed us of two Galra defence systems coming online called Zaiforge cannons.” Shiro said as Kaela’s eyes widen at the mentioned deadly weapons.

“Now, these cannons can strike any target within our combat theater. The first, in high-orbit around the planet Teq, will be attacked by coalition air forces led by Matt and Captain Olia. Kolivan will lead a Marmoran strike team against the second cannon, located on the surface of Senfama, which is vulnerable to a covert ground attack.” Shiro said.

“We intend to take control of these cannons and use Zarkon’s own power against him. Once the coalition forces and Blades neutralize Galra-occupied planets in this area. While our forces are taking control of the planets, Naxzela will be already under attack.” Shiro said looking at the map, while the other smiled.

“By whom?” Kaela and Allura asked.

“Voltron.” Shiro replied as the two girls smiled.

Lance zipped in between Hunk and Pidge and put his arm around them. “Aw, yeah! Team Voltron’s gonna drop in Naxzela, form Hunk’s giant laser cannon, and, be all like, ‘Pow, Pow, Pow’. Easy-peasy.” Lance grinned.

“Unfortunately, not that easy.” Shiro said. “Naxzela will be tough. It’s heavily fortified with Galra. Our attack must be swift enough to neutralize the Galra forces before they have time to contact Galra Headquarters. ‘Cause if they call for reinforcements, we’ll be caught in a fight in two fronts.”

“If this works, the Voltron Coalition will possess a third of the Galra Empire’s territory. It will be a massive victory.” Kolivan said.

“And inspire a whole new wave of rebellions.” Allura said.

“There’s no time to waste.” Shiro said as everyone else agreed as they got ready for their mission.

(~)

“Ezor, Acxa, set a course for the coordinates I’m sending you.” Lotor ordered,

“Where are we going?” Ezor asked.

“Just do as I say.” Lotor replied as Ezor put on mute on the communications.

“Ezor, what are you doing?” Acxa asked, appearing in her screen.

“Securing communications to make sure Lotor can’t hear us. Zarkon called him a criminal. Lotor’s on the run.” Ezor said. “As his generals, that mean we—”

“We must trust Lotor.” Acxa said.

“What about Narti? She trusted him. You saw what where that got her. And look at Kaela, your best friend is siding with the enemy and left us for good.” Ezor reminded her.

“Enough. Lotor will protect us.” Acxa said.

(~)

“All right, Paladins, it’s time to gather the coalition. Friends and allies from across the universe must come together to take on the Galra. With their help, we’ll have a chance to turn the tide of this war. We all knew this moment would come, and we are more prepared now that we’ve never been. Let’s do this.” Shiro said.

Kaela stood ready in her mage uniform with the paladins listening attentively to Shiro’s plan of attack and their move to fight against the Galra. Allura put a hand on her shoulder to assure her that everything will be alright.

(~)

“Sir, we’re approaching the coordinates, but my scanners don’t detect anything.” Zethrid said.

“They’re not supposed to.” Lotor said. They all flew into the debris from a destroyed planet up ahead.

“Lotor, what is this?” Ezor asked.

“The ruins of planet Daibazaal.” Lotor replied with a solemn look. They flew in and saw a device in the centre of Daibazaal.

“What is that?” Ezor asked.

“Zarkon believed that Alfor’s plan to blow up Daibazaal and destroy the rift between realities actually worked. No one comprehended that the experiments of my mother, Honerva, could never be undone.” Lotor explained.

“I had a secret team construct this inter-reality gate on the rift, where her work began. Just as Voltron was able to, I will pilot us through the rift, and we will harvest the unlimited quintessence that exists in the layer between realities.”

“I never doubted you, Lotor.” Acxa said.

“So, we can just fly straight this thing to another reality?” Ezor asked, feeling unsure.

“I’ve not yet had a chance to test the gate. My plans have been accelerated by our recent turn of events. But if my calculations are correct, by infusing our ships with concentrated quintessence. We should be able to pierce the barrier between realities.” Lotor said.

Lotor piloted his ship going through the gate with their quintessence. Testing to see if it does work. “Sir, this is all the concentrated quintessence we have left.” Zethrid informed him.

“And I will use it to reap an untold amount more.” Lotor said as they went through the gate and made it through the gate, but it seemed it didn’t work. Much to Lotor’s disappointment and remembered what Kaela had said to him years ago.

_“Kaela, dear sister, just imagine it. Unlimited quintessence. We could have it all.” Lotor said to Kaela as she shakes her head and put her book away on her bookshelf. “We could rule the Galra Empire together.”_

_“But tempting with such ancient power will only tempt you to become more stronger and it will eventually cloud your own judgement.” Kaela reminded him._

_“I will not be a part of you own conspiracy plan, Lotor.” Kaela growled._

_“You are not. But I am begging you. Please. Help us.” Lotor pleaded holding her hand as she was about to leave the room._

_Kaela looked at Lotor and saw how desperate he was. In needing help from her. “Lotor, I do want to help you, but this. All of this is just getting out of hand. I will not help you. I’m sorry.”_

(~)

“We heard about the Voltron Coalition against Zarkon.” Rolo smiled at Hunk.

“Yeah, we heard about you, too. Matt told us you’ve been helping with the coalition forces.” Hunk said as they shook hands.

“You guys really inspired all of us.” Rolo smiled.

Pidge heard electronic beeping and she saw Beezer looking at her from behind Rolo. Pidge started at Beezer until she later gave up with tears forming in her eyes and then hugged him. “Oh, Beezer, I can’t stay mad at you!” Pidge said.

“Hunk, Pidge, it’s time.” Kaela called out to them as Rolo looked at her in a lovestruck gaze.

Rolo then came walking towards her. “H-H-Hi. Name’s Rolo.” Rolo shuttered.

“Oh, nice to meet you Rolo. I’m Kaela.” Kaela smiled. “It is so great to have you fighting alongside with us.”

Rolo wasn’t unable to speak and was lovestruck by her beauty. “Sorry, he is not entirely used to seeing pretty girls. I’m Nyma.” Nyma said. The two girls shook their hands before going inside the Castle.

“All right, Princess, it’s time to begin the broadcast.” Coran said.

“Have we secured communications?” Allura asked.

“Yes, Matt and I used the rebel’s transponder encryption.” Pidge replied with smile.

“Always helps to have a pair of tech-genius siblings around. Along with other two fearless fighter siblings as well.” Coran said, smiling to Kaela.

Allura started the broadcast to send a message to every planet. “Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition, if you are hearing me now. It is because you have pledged to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon’s enslavement of the free peoples of the universe. But the enslavement is about to be dealt a crushing blow. The time for a full-scale attack on the Galra Empire is now. Far in the future, when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day the freedom began to overtake tyranny. You all have your missions. You know what to do. Good luck. We’ll see you on the other side.”

Once the broadcast was over, Allura let out a sigh of relief and she looked at her friends and allies who smiled at her. She looked over at Kaela who was gripping her arm nervously.

“Don’t worry, Kaela. Everything will be fine.” Shiro assured her.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Kaela smiled at him and then looked back to see Keith was smiling at her.

(~)

All of the members of the coalition got ready for their mission. To defeat Zarkon once and for all in order to give the people to have a bright future. Kaela went with Hunk and Pidge on their mission to a base to cut out all communications.

“When you finish knocking out the communications hub, meet us at the rendezvous point.” Shiro said.

“Copy that, Shiro.” Pidge said. “According to its trajectory, it passes through the dark zone in five ticks.”

“No pressure.” Hunk muttered as Kaela stood behind him, calming his nerves while Pidge counts down. “Just the entire coalition rests on us disabling this Galra comm-station.”

“Calm down, Hunk, we can do this.” Kaela said, calming his nerves down.

“…two, one.” Pidge said as the three of them fly out of the Green Lion to the comm-station.

The doors exploded as Kaela came in and kicked the commander with one kick with Hunk and Pidge came in using their bayards to attack the sentries. Kaela pulled out her two blades and sliced the sentries in half.

“Pidge, Kaela, we can’t let them trip that alarm!” Hunk warned the girls.

Pidge used her bayard to get the commander but the Galran commander pulled her and threw her across the room while Kaela came punching him on the face hard and kicked him in the stomach while Pidge jumped on him, only to get slammed on the monitors.

Hunk slammed the sentry on the wall and saw Kaela fighting off with the Galra commander. “Kaela, duck!” Kaela saw him and then moved out of the way while Hunk elbowed him on the ground.

“Well done, Hunk. Just the way I taught you.” Kaela smiled proudly at Hunk.

Hunk pulled out a hatch for Pidge to hack into the system. “Comm station hacked, ghost signal initiated. Fully automated, so Galra HQ thinks it’s running.” Pidge said. “We have about eight hours before they figure it out.”

“Until then, no calls get in or out.” Hunk said.

“Coran will monitor it from the Castle so we can know when it’s back online.” Shiro said as he appeared on the screen. “Great work, guys. Kaela, we need you to go down to Naxzela immediately.”

“Alright, copy that.” Kaela said and then turned to Pidge and Hunk. “Be careful on the way there.” Both Hunk and Pidge nodded their heads as they watched her leave and flew out to Naxzela.

(~)

“You guys ready for this?” Olia asked.

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” Rolo replied.

“All right then. All ships form up and begin attack.” Olia said as the Galra fighters came shooting at them. “Here they come!”

The rebels fought back ad shot down as many fighters and avoided their line of fire. “We have to take out those defensive turrets!” Olia said.

“Captain, there’s no way we can get through those shields!” Matt exclaimed, seeing that they did no damage to the ship.

“All crafts, pull back!” Olia ordered.

The main cannon was ready to shoot fire and shot down some of the rebel ships. “Commander, the attack was successful. A third of the rebel forces have been decimated.”

“Good. Prepare for the second attack.”

“Blades, we’re in trouble. What’s your status of your cannon? Blades?” Olia asked.

“Copy Olia. We’re en route.” Keith replied, running towards the cannon. The blades charged in and attacked the sentries that were guarding the entrance and Keith sliced the sentries with his blade and ran up to the stair case.

“Commander, I detect a large mass entering Naxzela’s atmosphere. It’s not one of ours.” The Galra Commander and soldiers tried to contact the headquarters, but all communications were down. They were going to activate the cannon until the blades came in and attacked them.

Keith came and kicked one of the guards and knocked them out cold. “Thanks for the tip, Ella. Now, let’s see how this thing works.” Keith grinned.

“The Senfama Zaiforge cannon is ours. Naxzela attack is underway.” Coran said.

(~)

Voltron and Kaela flew all the way to Naxzela and then pushed down the cruiser down to Naxzela’s atmosphere. The Galra braced themselves as they saw the cruiser coming down and then they were attacked by Kaela who punched and kicked them on the ground.

The Galra saw Kaela putting her blade at their throats and heard a growl coming from Voltron. The Galra commander blinked and saw his other associates running away from them. The Galra commander looked at Kaela who grinned. He then ran away from them.

“All right, Paladins, we’ve only got one chance to take Naxzela, so let’s make it count.” Shiro said.

(~)

“We can’t take this fire for long!” Olia exclaimed.

“See if the Blades can use their cannons to take down the shield.”

“Copy that!” Matt said. The rebels took cover from the Galra until Olia saw somewhere they can use for cover.

“All ships form up and get behind that large asteroid!” Olia ordered and then started ti shoot back at the fighters. Zaiforge cannon was ready in position and then they shot fire at the asteroid where they were hiding.

In Naxzela, Voltron was fighting off the cruisers in the sky and destroyed the base on Naxzela. “Incoming cruiser, three o’clock!” Lance warned. They all moved out of the way to avoid the laser until Kaela came in and shielded them from the laser until something exploded.

“What was that?” Allura asked.

“I didn—” Lance grunted as they were hit again. Kaela was shielding herself and tried to look at whoever was attacking Voltron. She saw Voltron being hit repeatedly and she was being caught in one of the explosions.

“What’s hitting us?” Shiro asked.

“We’re in a minefield. Somehow, the bombs were cloaked.” Pidge said.

“Shield. Shield!” Hunk shouted seeing the laser coming their way and Kaela then shielded them from the laser.

“My systems are able to detect the mines, but there’s just too many to safely maneuver through them.” Pidge said. “And, with the cruisers covering all possible exits from this minefield, we have no way out!”

“Wait a tick. Perhaps Kaela and I can freeze the mines.” Allura suggested.

“Then we could fly out of here before they explode.” Lance said.

“All right, that sounds like a plan. Freeze ‘em, Allura, Kaela!” Shiro said as the two girls froze all of the mines.

“Great work, team. Let’s secure Naxzela.” Kaela then used all the power she had and destroyed some of the cruisers up above with Voltron charging in with their sword.

(~)

The generals all stood on a asteroid while Lotor looked at the gate with his arms crossed in deep thought. “Told you so. All Lotor’s plans failed.” Ezor said.

“He’s gonna turn on us as soon as it’s in his best interest.” Zethrid said. “We have to strike first.”

“If we turn him over to Galra headquarters now, maybe they’ll show us mercy.” Ezor suggested.

“We gotta take them down. It’s our only chance.” Zethrid said as Acxa walked past them, walking towards Lotor.

Lotor turned around to see Acxa pointing her gun at him. “For Narti. And Kaela.”

“Did you kill him?” Zethrid asked.

“He’s just stunned.” Acxa replied. “Now, help me secure him. Let’s make this quick.”

“Can’t believe, Kaela was right for one thing though.” Zethrid said. “Do not trust Lotor. That’s what she had said to us.”

“And we didn’t even listen to her.” Ezor said.

(~)

“Come on! Where is it? Found you!” Keith said. Keith thrusted the controls forwards and shot down the shield, saving the rebels in time.

“Shield’s down, Captain!” Matt happily exclaimed.

“All right, let’s get control of that cannon.” Olia said as they moved in to get control of the cannon.

In the Castle of Lions, Coran noticed something on the map, and it blinked green. “Zaiforge Cannon Base it ours!”

Keith smirked. “Ready to provide the Taujeerians with cover.”

“Cannon acquired. Ready to provide backup.” Olia said.

“Copy that, Coalition, you are clear to begin.” Coran said. The coalition fought back against the Galra and took everything back that once belonged to them. Also, fighting for their freedom. “We’ve almost taken the entire area!” Coran exclaimed happily.

(~)

Lotor groaned and opened his eyes and gasped. He saw that he was inside their ship and cuffed. “What are you doing? Where are you taking me?”

“I’m sorry, sir. Nothing personal.” Zethrid replied. “This is our only way out.”

“You plan to give me up. I understand, Zethrid.” Lotor said. “You do what you must, and I’ll do what I must.” Lotor managed to get his arms uncuffed and he ejected Zethrid out of the ship and took off away from his generals.

“Well, there goes our bargaining chip. We’re as dead as Lotor.” Zethrid grumbled.

“What do we do now?” Ezor asked.

“There’s still one option left.” Acxa said.

(~)

Coran heard rapid beeping from the computer. “Quiznak! The communications satellite is back online. Galra distress calls are going through.”

“It doesn’t matter, Coran. They’re too late. We’re just about secured Naxzela.” Shiro said as he saw Kaela making whirlwinds to crush down the cruisers and then all of her runes appeared and glowed brightly as she waved her arms around making ice stakes and threw them onto the cruisers.

Kaela sensed a dark presence nearby on Naxzela. She can’t shake this feeling off as her Dark Mage Rune appeared and glowed bright purple. She then got another flash of from her past. _Ella! Ella, come on! Ella, please._ She saw her real father smiling down at her and she saw Keith playing with her in the front yard outside of their house.

Kaela held her head as Voltron shielded her from the cruisers. Kaela could hear overlapping voices in her head and saw flashes of the future as well.

_You are back._

_Kaela, your future has been set and you’ll never see it if you live!_

_I have to do what’s right and what needs to be done._

_You’re everything to me. Always have been._

(~)

“Naxzela is under attack. Voltron, the coalition and Princess Kaela just reclaimed an entire section of the empire.” A druid informed Haggar who was sitting down in the centre.

“Good.” Haggar said.

“What do we do with Princess Kaela?” The druid asked her.

“Kill her. That is our most top priority. Her powers are now powerful than ever now the chip I have implanted on her neck broke. There is no way to control it.” Haggar replied. “Once she is down, all of her powers will belong to me.”


	6. A New Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forces of good and evil converge on the planet Naxzela, where Voltron faces unforeseen danger and only one Paladin can help them escape.

“It appears that all of the planets we’ve engaged have been pacified, if not totally liberated.” Coran said as he heard alarms blaring in the Castle and saw a symbol moving on the map. “Wait. There’s another Galra battle cruiser approaching Naxzela.”

“Sector Zar Niomofor is clear.” Matt confirmed. “Let me see if I can get a line on that battle cruiser.” Then the power went down, losing control of the cannon. “Zaiforge Cannon Senfama are you sill operational?” Matt asked.

“Negative.” Keith said, also losing control of the cannons.

“That incoming battle cruiser must have them shut down remotely.” Coran said.

“Sorry, Shiro. That’s it for artillery support. What should we do about that cruiser?” Keith asked.

Voltron was crushing down all of the lasers as Kaela was occupied fighting off the cruisers with her new water powers as she created a tornado and cruiser it down. “That cruiser’s gonna be too late. Naxzela’s almost secure.” Shiro said.

“We just need to take out the last of the heavy artillery. On your left! Shield up!” They all hold their ground as the deflected their attack and destroyed the cruiser and flew away up in the sky to shoot down all of the artillery on Naxzela.

(~)

“This is the most devastating attack on the empire for 10,000 years.” Said a Galra general.

“We left ourselves vulnerable. Now we face overwhelming resistance Do we attack now, or should we wait for orders from Emperor Zarkon?”

“Lord Zarkon is busy leading the hunt for Lotor. We can handle this on our own. Stay on course for Naxzela.” Haggar ordered.

(~)

Lotor was still on the run away from the Empire not until a device detected his location. “Sire, one of our deep space beacons just registered some activity. It’s not far from our position. I could send a scout.”

Zarkon stood silent and ignored the general. “It’s Lotor. All fleets head for that beacon.”

Lotor saw he was being attacked by fighters sent by his father. He avoided their line of fire away from them and then he shot two fighters down and there were still more coming, and he moved in to the nearest star.

“He’s headed for Nah-veer Five. It’s unstable star.”

“He thinks we’ll be scared off by a few solar flares. Stay on him.” Zarkon ordered.

Many fighters were coming after Lotor towards an unstable star up ahead. One of the fighters exploded by following him. The cruisers flew in to follow him, but the radiation were wreaking havoc on their navigation systems.

“We can navigate visually. Stay on him.” Zarkon ordered.

“Cruiser six is down. Squadron Erto is down. Sire, we’re too close to the sun. This cruiser cannot handle gravitation this strong.”

“Pull back.” Zarkon ordered as they pulled back away from the sun, letting Lotor getting away.

“Our engines have overheated. We cannot pursue until they’re stabilized. It will be at least 12 doboshes.”

“Track his trajectory.” Zarkon said.

(~)

“Stop the ship and hold position. We’re close enough to Naxzela now.” Haggar ordered as she walked towards the doors past the two commanders.

“Close enough for what? Voltron has captured the planet. There’s no way for us to attack from this distance.” Said one of the commanders.

“We need to gather every available ship and get ready for the fight of our lives.” Haggar walked out of the bridge and walked down in the halls into a dark room.

“Make sure no one disturbs my ritual until Naxzela is destroyed.” Haggar ordered as the Druid complied.

“Let us begin.” Haggar said to the other Druids as she stood in the center. All of them put their hands down on the floor. The markings on the floor glowed brightly. “Awake Naxzela!” the energy started pulsing repeatedly as they powered up their weapon on the cruiser.

(~)

“Whoa! Did we cause that earthquakes?” Lance asked, feeling the earthquake.

“I don’t think so.” Pidge said.

“Guys, look over there!” Hunk said to the others as the saw something from the ground rising up from the ground.

“Uh, guys, what are those?” Lance asked.

“We’ve never seen anything like this from the Galra before.” Pidge said. Kaela gasped as she seen more coming out. She had never seen these type of weapons before.

“Are they weapons?” Kaela asked.

“They look like some sort of generators.” Pidge said.

“Stay alert.” Shiro said as Kaela flew closer to them.

“I say we get outta here.” Lance said. “Pidge, plot a course of our escape.”

“Hold on. We should find out what these things are.” Shiro said.

Kaela looked up to see that a shield appeared above them. “This can’t be safe.” Hunk said.

“This is day just keeps getting better and better.” Kaela muttered as she looked around until she felt an energy coming from Naxzela.

“Do you feel that? That wave of darkness?” Allura asked.

“I can feel it too.” Kaela said as she looked around.

Then Allura saw Kaela falling down on the ground and was forced down by an energy field as well as Voltron. “I can’t move Red!” Lance grunted.

“Yellow won’t budge, either.” Hunk said as he tried to move his lion.

“This energy field is holding us down! Gravity levels are spiking!” Pidge warned the others.

“We have to get outta here.” Shiro grunted. “If we stay here, we’ll be crushed. Everyone, we have to focus. Give everything you’ve got, and maybe we can fight through this energy field. Ready?”

“Ready!” All of the paladins complied.

“Kaela, give everything you’ve got!” Lance called out to Kaela.

“I’ll try.” Kaela replied she saw Voltron flying up in the air until they were being pulled down. “Guys!”

Kaela then flew down to tend to them. “Is anybody able to move around?” Hunk asked.

Kaela landed near them and responded bitterly. “Barely.”

“But the gravitational pull is worse on Voltron. Maybe if we go down to the surface, Hunk, Kaela and I can figure out a way to interrupt this energy field.” Pidge suggests.

“That sounds good, except for the zillion robot dudes still kickin’ around down there.” Lance said,

“We’re gonna have to stay in tight formation. Watch each other’s backs. Let’s move!” Shiro said. All of the paladins got out of their lions with Kaela fighting off the sentries with her powers, giving her friends sometime to get in. Kaela used the metal below her and created a shield around her as she made manipulated one sentry to shoot the other sentries down like a puppet.

“Pidge, Hunk do your thing and do it fast while Kaela fights them off.” Shiro said.

“This rod seems to go all the way down into the planet’s core. But I’m not detecting any kind of energy source on the planet that could be causing all of this.” Pidge said.

“Then we’ll need to follow it down to the core.” Allura said.

“It’s open! Let’s go!” Pidge said.

“Kaela, let’s go now!” Lance cried out to the mage. Kaela then followed the paladins down to the core. Kaela flew down straight ahead and then landed gracefully on the ground as she used her two blades to slow down her landing. The paladins all came as she created gust of wind to soften their landing.

(~)

The doors opened in front of them and gasped at the sight of what they all had seen. “Whoa.” Pidge gasped.

“What is that?” Lance asked.

“This is the Zarkon’s witch’s doing. The energy I felt. This must be the source.” Allura said.

“I also felt this energy as well. But it is also branded with dark magic.” Kaela said.

“Allura, this facility. It looks Altean.” Shiro said.

“I’m afraid you’re correct, Shiro. This is a decommissioned Altean terraforming plant.” Allura said. “Somehow the witch has been able to reactivate it remotely.”

“Can you shut it down?” Shiro asked.

“I can try. But I would acquire assistance from Kaela.” Allura said turning to the mage.

Kaela nodded as they put out their hands as their energies made an impact on the them as they screamed in pain. Kaela fell backwards on the ground and her energy was flowing around her with Lance coming after to help with Hunk, Pidge and Shiro pulled Allura from the plant.

Lance ran to see if Kaela was alright, but she was knocked out unconscious. “Oh, no.” Lance muttered. He saw some of her runes are now visible. Easy enough for him to see. He then lifted her up in his arms and see if she had any other injuries.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked Allura.

“It’s too powerful.” Allura said as they stood up. “What happened with Kaela?” Allura asked seeing Kaela wasn’t moving.

“I don’t know, but she’s breathing. She is just unconscious.” Lance replied as Pidge looked at her in concerned.

Hunk groaned and got up, getting a handful of soil in his hands. “This soil is weird. It’s no white and powdery, like ground-up rocks or earth. And heximite!” Then the sentries came shooting at them and everyone shielded them from being shot.

“What’s heximite?” Lance asked as he held on to Kaela. “Some of us may have slept through chemistry.”

“The whole planet is a bomb, one that’s big enough to wipe out several solar systems.” Pidge explained while shielding herself.

“Its’s under increasing pressure, when the pressure reaches a certain point, it’s going to explode.” Hunk added.

“How long do we have?” Shiro asked.

“Maybe 20 minutes.” Hunk said.

“We have to get off this planet and warn everyone!” Lance said as he shot a few sentries down.

“Anyone within ten solar systems of us is going to get blown to pieces.” Hunk said.

“They could take out Voltron, the rebels, and the Blade of Marmora in one fell swoop.” Allura said as she activated their jetpack while Shiro got Kaela in his arms as they moved away from the sentries.

(~)

Keith felt a strange energy out there. Far off in Naxzela and somehow, he could feel Kaela’s energy weakening and was faint. “Coran, are there any targets that need support?” Keith asked, worrying about his sister and his friends.

“I haven’t heard anyone needing help. And that Galra fleet heading towards Naxzela stopped.” Coran informed.

“Stopped?” Keith questioned as he looked at Kolivan.

 _“Yes. Quite a distance away, too.”_ Coran said.

“Perhaps the Galra decided it’s too well-fortified to attack.” Kolivan said.

“’Victory or death’ is the Galra way. They never stop attacking.” Keith said and then realised that Voltron might be there along with his sister.

“Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro! Something’s wrong.” Keith said as he was getting worried about them and his sister.

“Paladins? Allura? Kaela? What happened?” Coran called out to them and turned back to see the map. “It must be the magnetic distortion from Naxzela.”

“I’m gonna check it out. I need a ship.” Keith said as he looked down at the fighter on the platform. “That’ll work.”

Keith flew out to find stop the fleet that was going after Naxzela and contacted Matt. “Matt, something’s wrong. I can’t reach Voltron.”

“We can fly to Naxzela to check on ‘em.” Matt said.

“No, I need your help. I can’t explain why, but I know we need to attack that fleet.” Keith said.

“I thought the fleet had stopped.” Matt said.

“It has, but we’re afraid it has something to do with Voltron.” Keith said.

“We’re with you.” Matt said, going to help Keith to stop and attack the fleet.

“Copy that. Good to have you along.” Keith smiled.

“I’m coming, too.” Coran said. “It might take a while. I’m on the other side of the galaxy, and I don’t have enough of Allura’s energy left to work the teludav.”

“No, stay in position. We might need you back there.” Keith said. “Did you get any word from Kaela?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Coran replied. With that, Keith made the fighter to go faster to get to Naxzela and protect her from the fleet. He lost her once, he’ll never lose her again.

(~)

_“Fighter squadron Djalg 14, report in.”_

_“Djalg 24 here. No sign of Lotor in this zone. Moving to Zone Everall 71.”_

_“Copy. Fighter squadron Djalg 15, report in.”_

_“Djalg 15 here. No sign of Lotor. Moving to Zone Rebulon 55.”_

_“Negative. Djalg 15, that zone is restricted. I repeat, Zone Rebulon 4 through 69 are off limits. We expect a massive detonation soon that will wipe out everything in the quadrant. Stay out of that area.”_

_“Copy.”_

Lotor listened to the communications from the Galra fighters as he heard there was one place restricted and that caught his attention and moved in. 

(~)

Kaela was in the darkness and looked around to find the light until she saw light orbs appearing in front of her and the landscape lit up appeared a field of blue flowers in front of her eyes. She looked on top of the hill and saw a woman who looked exactly like her.

“You have come home, Kaela.”

Kaela realised who she was as she walked towards her. “Serene?”

Serene smiled and then walked towards her as she held her hands gently with her runes glowing and then Serene kissed her on her forehead. The landscape in front of her disappeared, and she saw the light orbs again and heard faint soft voices. A man’s voice. He was calling out to Keith and her.

“Dad?” Kaela called out to him as she saw her old memories drifting in front of her. She saw every piece of her memories with Keith and her father. Every memory were filled with love and happiness. It was the life she wanted her whole life. She wanted the same happiness she had felt when she was with Koryak. Then she saw a close up of her father and herself as a young child. She trembled and felt tears rolling down her eyes as she looked at all of the memories she had recovered.

Kaela then opened her eyes seeing that she was in the Black Lion. She heard Allura calling out to the others. “We have to get off this planet immediately.”

Kaela stood up and then held the back of Shiro’s chair. Shiro smiled in relief to see Kaela was alright. The paladins tried to move but they were only going down further down

“Fifteen minutes left.” Hunk informed them.

“No! We can’t die here. Not yet!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Listen. We’ve come through a lot as Voltron. We just have to think.” Shiro said.

“If only I knew how to use my powers to get out of here.” Kaela said, looking for a way to get out of Naxzela.

“Kaela, Allura, you guys felt the dark energy when it first started. You have connection to this magic. I know you can get us out of this somehow. We all saw what you did on the Balmera and how you power the Castle. And, Kaela, when you first used your powers you even repelled the Galra attacks and made a Balmeran crystal grow bigger and you absorb all kinds of magic.” Lance said to the girls.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been trained.” Allura said uncertainly.

“I just only started training, Lance. But with the Dark Magic I had absorbed. I have been too afraid to use it since then.” Kaela said as Shiro looked at her with sympathy.

“Allura, no one trained you to save the Balmera, but you did that.” Lance said.

“And I know you can do it, Allura.” Kaela said. “There’s a reason the Blue Lion has chosen you. You’re the one who brought everyone together. You can do this. Every moment we’ve had together, they’ve all led to this day. This is your destiny. You are the heart of Voltron.”

Allura smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Kaela.”

“Kaela, you having Dark Magic doesn’t mean you are evil. It could mean that you are destined to make a change with these powers. You can learn how to control it. You have a big connection to all of the lions. You have the soul of a lion. I know you are scared, we all are. But we are with you until the end of the line.” Lance said to the young mage.

Kaela took a deep breath in and out. “Okay, we’ll try.” Allura and Kaela closed their eyes as they concentrated on merging their energies together. Kaela’s runes glowed brightly and then she placed her hand on the panel. Shiro looked in awe as her essence appeared in the Black Lion.

Allura gripped onto her controls, still had her eyes closed. “Help me, Father.” Then her essence appeared and merged with Kaela’s quintessence, surrounding Voltron. All of the paladins heard a screeching bird-like noise as it appeared. It was shape of a phoenix and it flew up along with Voltron, finally escaping the shield. The white-grey phoenix disappeared with Kaela stumbling a bit as Shiro caught her in his arms.

“Thank you, Lance.” Kaela thanked him with a smile.

“Yes, thank you.” Allura said.

“That was all the two of you.” Lance smiled.

(~)

Voltron flew out of Naxzela away to be away from the impact from the bomb. “We still need to defuse that bomb!” Hunk exclaimed warning the others.

“Keith, can you hear me?” Shiro called out to him as he appeared on Keith’s screen.

“Shiro! Where are you? Is everything okay?” Keith asked, also sighed to see his sister was alright.

“Not for long if we don’t stop Zarkon’s witch. She must be aboard that battle cruiser.” Shiro said.

“I’m way ahead of you. And I brought some backup.” Keith smiled as the rebel ships came to help Voltron and stop the battle cruiser.

“What the ruggle is that?” Olia asked seeing the cruiser up ahead.

“Looks like some sort of weapon attached to the cruiser.” Matt said as they were being spotted.

“Evasive maneuvers!

“Coran, you need to as far away from Naxzela as you can immediately.” Shiro ordered. “Pick up any members of the coalition who are nearby but go.”

“Wh-What’s happening?” Coran asked worriedly.

“Naxzela is a bomb, and it’s about to go off.” Allura said.

“But what about you?” Coran asked.

“We’ll stop it if we can, but we need you to do this.” Allura said, urging him to go far away from Naxzela.

“Yes, Princess.” Coran complied.

“Thrusters are at max power!” Lance said.

“I sure hope we make it in time.” Hunk hoped. They all flew away from Naxzela as possible before the bomb goes off.

The fighters were still shooting at the cruiser with every fire power they have. “Follow my lead! We’ve gotta break through that shield!” Keith said until the laser hit the left wing of his fighter.

Kaela was looking at planet Naxzela as it was about to go off. She prayed that a miracle or something will stop it from exploding and destroy every solar systems in the area.

“We’re not gonna make it!” Lance exclaimed.

“Please, hurry, Princess” Coran said as he saw the planet was about to go off and feared that he’ll lose the Princess and the paladins, along with Kaela.

“We’ll never penetrate those shields!” Matt said as he appeared on Keith’s screens.

“Maybe not with our weapons.” Keith said as he thrusted his controls and directed his fighter in front of the shield.

“Wait! Keith, what are you doing?” Matt asked as he looked out of the window seeing his fighter was going right to the shields. “Keith, no!” Matt shouted.

Keith was going straight to the shield, hoping to destroy the shield. Kaela felt completely numb all over the place. She doesn’t want to lose her brother. Not right now. “Keith, please don’t do this!” Kaela cried out to him.

Keith closed his eyes waited for the impact but never came and heard explosion right in front of him and pulled back the fighter seeing Lotor destroyed the shield along with the cruiser and the bomb in Naxzela was disabled.

“Naxzela is returning to normal! You did it!” Coran cheered.

“Good work, Keith.” Shiro smiled.

“It wasn’t me. It was Lotor.” Keith said as everyone gasped in surprise to hear that it wasn’t him that took down the shield. “The cannon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down that shield.”

“Commander Ladnok, take us out of here now.” Haggar ordered.

Commander Ladnok saluted. “Vrepit Sa.” Then the Galra fleet retreated away from the Coalition and the rebel forces.

“Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but I think it is time we had a discussion.” Lotor smiled.

(~)

Kaela frowned and crossed her arms watching Hunk and Lance securing Lotor in an Altean cell down below in the Castle of Lions. Lotor and Kaela had a brief eye contact and he stopped in his tracks. “It is lovely to see you again, dear sister.” Lotor smiled at her.

Hunk and Lance took him into the cell and Prince Lotor was out of her sight as Shiro put a hand on her shoulder, seeing this was very hard for Kaela. After locking Lotor away, Keith came inside the Castle in the hangars, walking towards them.

Kaela marched her way to her brother and slapped him across the face much to his and everyone’s shock. “Y-You don’t ever do that again! You hear me?!” Kaela shouted, holding the collar of his blade uniform. “Don’t you ever scare us like that ever again, please!”

Keith’s expression softened and then hugged her. “I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” looked at his friends, he could tell that they were distraught that he was about to sacrifice himself. They all hugged each other and embraced Keith tightly. Keith could see all of them were worried and saw Allura was holding back all the tears. Pidge was on the merge of crying and was holding Keith tightly to her dear life.

Hunk and Lance gave him concerned looks. “Yeah, don’t you ever do that again.” Lance said.

Shiro then ruffled his hair. “Yeah. don’t you ever pull a stunt like that ever again. We need you and more importantly your sister need you.” Keith nodded in understanding as he hugged his sister tightly.

“Wait, Kaela, where did all your runes come from?” Hunk asked broke the hug as he saw her runes are now visible.

“Whoa.” Lance and Pidge gasped awe seeing the runes on her arm.

“How did that happen?” Keith asked, taking a closer look on the runes.

Kaela looked at her runes that was all over her arms. She could see that her Dark Mage rune was still there. “I got it when that energy blast hit me.” Kaela replied slowly.

Keith’s eyes widen, “What?!”

Kaela winced and hid her arms away from her brother, but he still got a good look at her runes. Coran then took one closer look and was focused on the runes and the paladins could see that. “Coran, what is it?” Allura asked.

“This has never happened before. Serene never had runes that were visible on her arms. She never does.” Coran explained.

“So, Kaela is the first mage in 10,000 years to have visible runes?” Shiro asked.

“Yes. She is. The very first mage to have them.” Coran nodded as Kaela looked at her runes with a small smile.

(~)

Kaela stepped out of the elevator and walked slowly to the cell that Lotor is now staying and always will be staying. “So, you came here to gloat.” Lotor said, looking at her.

“You said we’d have a discussion.” Kaela snapped and crossed her arms. “You always have a backup plan that involves with you betraying the people you work with. You just want all of us to be cozied up to you. Don’t think of this as a truce or we are actually back to being brother and sister. Like you always wanted.”

Lotor growled and stood up looking at his ‘sister’. “I once offered peace when you needed it. I offered nicely but you simply refused!”

“You wanted power! You never asked me what I’ve always wanted!” Kaela argued.

Lotor sighed. “I always do think of what you wanted. I understand the feeling of grief when you lost someone you cared and loved for.”

Kaela looked away from Lotor and closed her eyes as she thought of Koryak. “You don’t even know him. And you weren’t even there like how any other brother would’ve done.” Kaela said.

Lotor didn’t say anything and looked down at the floor, can’t think of anything to say to her. He always had felt stuck when they always argued over things that would never work out. “Now, let’s focus on the present.” Kaela said as Lotor looked up at her. “What was it you’d like to discuss with us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Season 4 moving onto Season 5. Things are getting heated between Lotor and Kaela, stay tuned in more chapters!


	7. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a daring mission at a key Galra outpost, the team considers a risky alliance; one Paladin leads a journey to retrieve an important prisoner.

The paladins and Kaela flew all the way to the Moon of Tragoch. Lately, things have gotten tense now Lotor is now with them. Giving them useful intel. Kaela can’t help but felt this is going to be a set up or a ruse made by him.

“That’s our target, the moon of Tragoch.” Shiro said in a monotone.

“According to our latest intelligence, that’s where the Galra are building their upgraded sentries.” Allura said as she appeared on Shiro’s screen.

“Taking out this base will mean the Galra won’t be able to resupply their bases and ships for months.” Shiro said.

“How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Lance asked.

“All intel’s checked so far.” Shiro replied. “Everything’s exactly how we were told it’d be. Including preparing for those!” The alarm in their lions blared as the drones were going straight at them.

“Pidge?”

“Allura, I’m sending you the signals to interfere with the drones.” Pidge said.

“Signal acquired. Broadcasting.” Allura said and activated her sonic cannon. All of the drones were deactivated as Kaela moved in to destroy them.

“Let’s take them out before they recalibrate and report our approach.” Shiro said. All of them destroyed the drones and followed Kaela into the Moon of Tragoch while she took out two drones on her way in.

They all followed her in a small tunnel. “We have only five minutes before the base realises their drones aren’t responding.” Shiro said. “Be careful and stay in formation and don’t touch the sides!”

“Don’t touch the side. Don’t touch the side. Don’t touch the side.” Hunk muttered to himself until he bumped and touch the side.

“Hunk!” Kaela called out to him and saw lava coming out and Hunk bumped into Pidge.

“I think I may have hicked the side a little bit.” Hunk said.

“Let me through! Kaela, I may need your assistance here.” Allura called out to the young mage as they froze the tunnel, so lava won’t come out. “We’d better hurry. That patch won’t last long.”

The Galra had detected that they were under attack. “It’s Voltron! And the Princess is with them. All forces prepare for enemy assault. This is not a drill.”

The patch broke and lava came out and the paladins and Kaela were flying as fast as they can. “The lava’s gaining on us! We can’t outrun it!” Hunk exclaimed.

“We should be directly underneath the Galra base.” Allura said.

“There’s an opening up ahead. Follow me!” Shiro said.

“Oh, no! We’re trapped!” Lance exclaimed seeing there’s a dead end. Kaela saw the lava was coming up and she put up a shield. Shiro said that there was another way out and they had to form Voltron and watched them as they take down the factory machineries as she took down the sentries as well. The Galra Commander and the sentries retreated and escaped in the pods. The Moon of Tragoch exploded as Voltron and Kaela got away from the explosion.

(~)

“Oh, man! Going on a mission is a lot easier when somebody gives you the information before you get there.” Hunk said with a smile.

“And yet, you still managed to run your lion into a wall.” Lance grinned.

“Yeah, information is one thing. Ability is something completely different.” Hunk pointed out.

“No doubt about it, we haven’t encountered a single problem.” Shiro said.

“I must admit, we took down a vital target today.” Allura said as she noticed Kaela was leaning on a wall far from them. She noticed how uneasily she looked and how angry she looked.

“And we made it look easy, except for being buried in lava pit.” Pidge said.

It may time to consider taking the next step.” Shiro said as everyone fell silent in the room.

“I really don’t feel this is right let this prisoner stay inside the Castle. He will expose himself as a traitor. And he end up using us.” Kaela said bitterly as she crosses her arms and clenched her fists tightly.

“Kaela’s right. I’m not still uncomfortable with this. It just doesn’t feel right.” Allura agreed.

(~)

Shiro, Allura and Kaela went down in the elevator to a single cell room. Kaela then noticed how Shiro looked somewhat pale. “Shiro, are you okay? You look pale.” Kaela said softly as Allura looked him as well seeing him looking all pale.

“I’m okay, kiddo. I promise.” Shiro assured her as he patted her on the shoulder. This left her unconvinced. These days his behaviour is all over the place. He seemed dismissive then the next thing he is back to normal.

The three walked out of the elevator and walked towards the cell where Lotor sat. Lotor didn’t look at Shiro or Allura, he looked only at Kaela who glared at him. “Your intel checked out. Shiro said, grabbing Lotor’s attention away from Kaela.

“You still feign surprise. All of the information I’ve given you proven correct.” Lotor smiled wickedly. “Every target I’ve provided, easily dispatched. Yet, you still look at me—”

“As if you were the leader of the most bloodthirsty race of murderers this universe has ever known.” Allura said.

“Can people not change?” Lotor asked. “Is it so hard to believe that I wish to return the Galra Empire to a bygone era of peace?”

Lotor looked at Kaela desperately who had her arms crossed and her stare was cold as ice. “Our fathers and Mage Princess Serene were friends once, long ago. There must be hope for us.” Lotor continued.

“I guess we still need convincing.” Shiro said.

“The facts speak for themselves. The Galra Empire is completely reliant on quintessence. Serve that need peacefully, and you have complete paradigm shift, a new dawn for the old Empire.” Lotor said.

“And you’re the man to make this happen?” Kaela asked, finally speaking up.

“My plan from the beginning has been to find a way to harvest quintessence without resorting to the barbarism of the Komar. Extracting quintessence from an entire planets at the cost of living? I think not.” Lotor said.

“And your solution was to send Voltron to do your dirty work.” Allura said, glaring at him.

“Only Voltron could retrieve the trans-reality comet. So, yes, I’m afraid I had to be a bit duplicitous in effecting its retrieval.” Lotor said.

“But if the paladins or Kaela were killed, that would be fine for you, too.” Shiro said.

“It was a calculated risk, I admit that. I would never want to hurt my dear sister. But I knew they’d come through without a scratch.” Lotor said. “Since recovering the comet, I haven’t been in the least bit aggressive.” Lotor said.

“What about your generals?” Kaela asked, crossing her arms.

“A simple misunderstanding.” Lotor replied short. “I had no idea our paths would cross in the Ulippa System. What do I gain by fighting you? My sole focus has been finding a way to enter the zone between realities.”

“Sounds like you _are_ your father’s son.” Allura said, glaring at him.

“Truly just like Zarkon. One life means nothing to you as well.” Kaela added.

“It was _your_ father who led the scientific exploration that discovered quintessence. An exploration, I might add, that resulted in the creation of Voltron. This isn’t a zero-sum game. Meeting the needs of the Galra Empire means bring peace to the universe.” Lotor said, looking at Allura and Kaela.

“That is the future enlightenment brings us, one of prosperity for all. I saved your lives and the lives of all your comrades. I have given you target after target in the Galra Empire, and all of them have bene dismantled or destroyed at no cost of life to you.” Lotor continued. “All is ask is to be judged by my actions rather than your preconceptions of my race. If that is beyond to you, then perhaps you should finish me and get it over with.”

“Clearly, dear sister, Princess, you are not ready to end this war.” Lotor said looking at Kaela.

Allura and Shiro shared a look to each other and looked at Kaela who stood still in front of the cell looking at Lotor. “You said you want to be judged by your own actions; I shall be the judge of that.” Kaela snarled and walked away from the cell and stormed past Shiro and Allura.

(~)

Kaela and Lance walked in the bridge and saw Allura looking over video feeds. “Allura? The meeting’s about to start.” Kaela reminded her.

“I’m about ready.” Allura replied. “If I’m expected to lead this, I need to know what I’m talking about.”

“But no one expect you to memorize everything. We can have a script-screen, or you could jot notes down on the inside of your hand.” Lance suggested to the Altean princess. “I mean, I do it all the... uh, time.” Lance stopped as soon as he saw the two princesses glaring at him.

“I’m kidding!” Lance exclaimed nervously.

Kaela sighed in annoyance and stepped on his foot. “Ow!”

Then Pidge appeared on the screen. “Princess, everybody’s ready.”

Kaela, Allura and a leaping Lance went down to the meeting to get ready. As soon as they entered the room, everyone was already waiting for them and commenced the meeting. “As of today, our rebel forces have been taken control of one-third of the former Galra Empire. But we cannot grow complacent. The Galra Empire is still the dominant force in the universe. However, the tide is changing.” Allura said.

“The rebel coalition is winning because of you, Princess Allura. You and Voltron. Mere cycles ago, I felt that my race would breathe the last in Galra chains, but then Voltron appeared on the horizon, and our lives changed forever!”

“This bid liberty is the only possible of all of our sacrifices. and we still have along way to go before the entire universe is free.” Allura said.

“We’ll be behind every step of the way.”

“Thank you. We will reconvene soon. Until then.” Allura smiled. The screens disappeared and reappeared the screen of Kolivan and Keith.

“Did you complete raids on targets we sent on our last communication?” Shiro asked.

“Yes. The information we’ve received from Lotor has consistently checked out.” Kolivan replied.

“With all these successful missions taking place in such short period of time, it won’t be long before the Galra realises we’re using inside information.” Pidge said.

“That’s true. We should expect the enemy to change protocol soon.” Kolivan said.

“Then we need to act fast and hit as many targets as possible.” Lance said.

“We’ll talk to Lotor and see if there’s anything else he can give us.” Shiro said.

“I can’t help that we might be unwitting part of a much larger ulterior motive.” Allura said, looking at Shiro.

(~)

“Every lead I’ve provided you so far has been unerring, exact, and relatively easy to accomplish. Anything I would give you now would be somewhat more perilous in nature.” Lotor said.

Kaela narrowed her eyes at him before saying. “We’re listening.”

“I have information I believe you would consider important on a more personal level.” Lotor said. “There is a prison, formerly under control. It houses a special inmate.”

(~)

Outside of the castle, the rebels stayed on Naxzela with the paladins and Pidge was with her brother, talking to Nyma. “Thank you, for helping get the fleet back in order.” Nyma said. “They were pretty banged up after the invasion.”

“No problem.” Pidge replied.

“We re-booted the entire targeting system in this one. Pidge wrote a patch that will increase accuracy by a power of three.” Matt said.

“Yeah, well, Matt overhauled the thrusters on this one.” Pidge said pointing to one of the ships. “It pull out of six-g dive and not lose thrust.”

Nyma then watched and listened to the two siblings talking to each other happily about the adjustments they had put into the ships much to her confusion. “But we saved our best for last.” Matt said turning to Nyma and stepped aside showing Beezer.

“He looks brand-new!” Nyma gasped. “I can see myself in his chest plate.”

Rolo opened the door and notified Pidge that she has incoming message. “Pidge, you got a message incoming.” They all went inside to hear what the message was really about and pulled up a screen, appeared Shiro, Allura and Kaela.

“Hey, guys.” Pidge greeted and noticed something was off judging from their expressions. “Is something wrong?”

“We have a lead on Commander Holt. Your father.” Shiro said. “Lotor gave us information on his whereabouts.”

“Where is he?” Pidge asked, not determined to find her father.

“Because you father was considered a valuable scientific asset, he was moved to a remote prison with others like him.” Allura said. “They were forced to work for the Galra Empire.”

“According to Lotor, he’s still at the prison, but he could be transferred at any moment. As soon as the teludav repaired, we can all head over there.” Kaela said.

“Send us the coordinates.” Pidge said as she ran out of the ship.

“Pidge, Matt, if you wait for us, we’ll able to provide you with backup!” Allura called out to them.

“I told you they would take the matter in their hands.” Kaela said.

“Hey, pretty girl, don’t worry. We’ll make sure they got the backup they need.” Rolo assured them.

“Bring them back safe. Good luck.” Allura said as they ended the call.

“I really don’t like it when Lotor gives us these intel. It’s like he is trying to get all of us killed.” Kaela sighed as she crossed her arms, starting to walk away.

“Kiddo, I know you are worried, but he is our best bet to win this war.” Shiro said to the young mage.

“If this does make you feel better, I do not trust him either.” Allura said to Kaela who smiled.

(~)

The ride to the prison where their father was a quiet one until Pidge voices her concerns if something bad does happen to their father. Matt assured that everything will be fine and promised that they will bring back their dad.

“Approaching the prison.” Pidge said.

“This place is gonna have security. We’re gonna go ahead first into that?” Rolo asked.

“That’s why we have cloaking.” Pidge smiled as they go through the shield, cloaked until they detected them. “How did it detect us?”

They all heard the alarms blaring inside the Green Lion, “Doesn’t sound good.” Rolo commented.

“We’ve hit some sort of barrier! We’ve lost cloaking!” Pidge exclaimed. “Galra fighters on intercept course!” the Galra fighters started shooting at the Green Lion as Pidge avoided their line of fire with Pidge attacking back.

“Change of plans! I’m gonna drop you off!” Pidge said to the others.

Rolo, Nyma, Matt and Beezer jumped out of the lion, while Pidge took care of the Galra fighters. “Everybody, fire jet packs!” Matt said as they all got their jetpacks on excluding Matt who was still falling down.

“Something’s wrong! My pack’s not working!” Matt said as kept on falling down. But luckily Beezer was there to save him in time. Matt held on to Beezer tightly until they landed safely but he still held onto Beezer.

“You know, you can let go of him now.” Nyma said.

“I’d rather not.” Matt whimpered.

(~)

“No guards.” Rolo noticed as they went to the entrance of the prison.

“Security and defence systems in this prison are completely automated. Override codes should shut down everything down.” Matt said.

Nyma looked up to see the guards are on the floor lying down. “Uh, looks like everything is already shut down.”

“What’s going on?” Matt asked in confusion. They all proceeded and went in the prison to see if Matt and Pidge’s father is there.

Meanwhile Pidge was fighting off the fighters on her own with her cannon. “Stay with me, Green!” More fighters were coming her way and she threw one fighter to another. Then more Galra fighters were coming.

Rolo, Nyma, Matt and Beezer have found a group pf people working on something on their desk, completely unaware that that they were inside the room until Rolo was spotted by one of the prisoner. They all saw that they were being spotted.

“Everyone, relax.” Rolo said to the prisoners as he put his hands, making sure that they know that they aren’t a threat.

“Don’t hurt us!”

“No one’s here to hurt you.” Nyma assured them.

“You’re not with the scary lady?”

“We’re here to rescue you. Wait, what scary lady?” Rolo asked.

“She told us to stay inside if we went out, we’d be hurt.”

“Well, no one is here now. Come on, we’re leaving.” Nyma said.

Matt was frantically looking for his father in the room but had not seen him among the prisoners inside the room. “Is this everyone?” Matt asked.

“No, there are others back in the cells.” One of the prisoners replied. Matt ran towards the cell s to find his dad while Rolo and Nyma took care of the prisoners. Matt opened the doors to find prisoners coming out and running out of their cells passing by Matt.

Matt ran and looked for his dad in the cell rooms. “Has anyone seen Sam Holt? A human like me. Is—Is there another human here?” Matt asked one of the prisoners that past by him. In every cell room he looked in were empty, he sighed and was about to get back to the others but saw one last cell and opened it as he looked on with unfazed look as he looked one with an unreadable expression.

(~)

Kaela was reading a book in her hand but sighed tiredly, still worried about Pidge and Matt. Thinking they might be in trouble or might got caught by the enemy. She stood up and went to the doors, walking along the hallways. The very quiet hallways. These hallways were not filled with laughter anymore. Somehow, she felt lost and alone now that her brother is gone with the Blades.

Kaela looked inside the training room and remembered how much time Keith and Kaela had been training. She taught him fighting techniques that Keith never got the chance to learn. In return, Keith had told her everything about Earth and their father before she recovered her memories.

Speaking of siblings, she was wondering how the Holts, Nyma, Rolo and Beezer were doing.

(~)

“Pidge, we’re ready for pick-up.” Nyma said to the Green Paladin.

“I can’t come and get you! It’s still too hot! If I fly down to pick you up, I’ll be leading all of these ships there.” Pidge said. “You’ll be sitting ducks! We’re going have to come up with some other way to get the scientists off the planet.”

Nyma looked at Rolo worriedly as he think of something to get them to safety. “Pidge, what if I brought the group to you?” Rolo asked.

“And how are we going to do that?” Nyma asked.

“I’ve got an idea. Follow me.” Rolo said.

Rolo and Nyma got the scientists prisoners in a Galran escape pod and they were waiting for Matt who still hasn’t come back yet. “These pods are only meant to carry five passengers. We’ll be lucky to break through the atmosphere.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Rolo said.

“Come on, Matt. Where are you?” Nyma looked for Matt. He hasn’t come back yet until Beezer saw him running in the hangars to the pod.

“Let’s go.”

“But where’s—”

“Let’s go!” Matt exclaimed as he looked away. Then they took off from the prison trying get to the Green Lion airborne until the thrusters were starting to give and were losing altitude.

“The thrusters are maxed out!” Rolo exclaimed. “Pidge, we’re about as high as this overloaded escape pod’ll take us. We could sure use a pick-up.”

“On my way!” Pidge said as she moved her lion faster to get to the pod with the fighters following her.

The pod’s engines were failing as the pod started to fall down. “Hang on tight!” Pidge said as she made her way to get the pod inside her lion and escaped from the planet and the fighters. “Cloaking back online.”

Matt went inside the cockpit to tell Pidge the sad news. “Matt, Matt, did you find him?” Pidge asked, getting up from her chair.

“I’m sorry, Pidge.” Matt said.

Pidge felt her tears were flowing down as she tried to get past Matt, calling out to her father. But Matt held her in his arms as she cried. “He wasn’t there. He was already gone.”

But siblings fell down to their knees. “Don’t give up, Pidge, We know Dad’s alive. We’ll find him.” Matt assured her while he was thinking of what he had saw inside the cell earlier with Pidge crying in his arms.

(~)

“Emperor Zarkon.” Acxa contacted Zarkon in his cruiser.

“What do you want?” Zarkon asked not wanting to deal with one of his son’s former generals.

“We have something in possession we think you’d be interested in.” Acxa said, bargaining with the Emperor. “We are willing to trade it for our safe passage back into Galra ranks.”

Underneath his armour he narrowed his eyes at the general before responding. “I’m listening.”

(~)

Kaela saw Lance was the first one along with Hunk waiting for Pidge’s safe return but once they saw her walking out of her lion. She ran straight to the young mage as she hugged Kaela tightly. Kaela could see that her eyes were red from crying. Hunk and Lance looked at Matt worriedly who was looking at the down having a crestfallen expression. Allura also came in to see Pidge crying in Kaela’s arms and both princesses comforted the Green Paladin.

The team went to the bridge as Kaela observed Lance’s body language wanting to cheer Pidge up but she was comforted by her brother. She felt bad for the two siblings, not having the chance to find their father.

Then they heard beeping from the monitor as an incoming call was coming and saw Zarkon in a suit of armour. “Paladins of Voltron.” Kaela stood frozen and gasped at the sight of him on the screen.

“I am making a one-time offer. I have someone of value to you.” Zarkon said as he stepped aside to let the team seeing Lotor’s generals had the hold of Matt and Pidge’s father, Sam Holt.

“I will hand him over, and in exchange, you give me my son, Lotor.” Zarkon said. Everyone stood still as they heard of Zarkon’s request. Kaela stood there frozen to see what had become of Zarkon. He grew more obsessed with power and the power of quintessence.


	8. Blood Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a painful decision, the Paladins reluctantly come to an agreement with Zarkon; Haggar comes to grips with memories from the past.

Kaela was dressed in her mage uniform and was now sitting in the back of the pod next to Matt who was sitting very quietly. He was clearly thinking about something, but he wasn’t ready to tell the others just yet. She crossed her arms while looking at Prince Lotor who sat the opposite of them. This was one quiet ride to where Zarkon had requested to meet them. She doesn’t like this at all. She knew that Zarkon is after both Lotor and her. She just hopes that everything will work out.

They landed on the planet and looked around. “Are you sure this is the place?” Matt asked.

“This is the place.” Shiro said.

“So, where’s Zarkon?” Pidge asked as she looked around.

Kaela was looking around to find Zarkon and also thought back what the team had discussed. She had this feeling this might be a trap. She looked from behind her and saw Lotor looking around also.

(~)

_“Dad!” Pidge gasped._

_“Bring me Lotor and the prisoner is yours.” Zarkon said. “Meet my demands of you want this Earthling alive. Also, bring in my daughter.”_

_Kaela froze in place as Shiro put both of his hands on her shoulders. “He’s alive! Our dad is alive! We have to get him back!” Pidge exclaimed._

_“We’re going to. What’s the plan, Shiro?” Matt asked turning to Shiro who was holding Kaela’s shoulders, trying to calm her down._

_“We can’t rush into anything. We have to think this through.” Shiro said._

_“What’s to think through?! It’s my dad! We’re doing this!” Pidge exclaimed._

_“And risk my life, Pidge?!” Kaela shouted. “Zarkon is going to try and kill us all if we don’t think things through without having a plan. He always double cross anyone who dares to make a deal with him.”_

_“Kaela’s right. We need to operate under the assumption that Zarkon will try to double cross us.” Shiro said._

_“We have Voltron! We can do anything!” Pidge said._

_“Pidge—”_

_“No! We can’t let this opportunity slip away! We’re too close! Our father is too close!” Pidge said to Matt._

(~)

Pidge looked at Kaela who had her bow and arrow in hand. Kaela was ready to take down Zarkon if he ever does try to lay a hand on one of them. She saw Kaela was looking away from her with a glare on her face. They all waited patiently for Zarkon to come with Matt and Pidge’s father. They all looked around to find him until Pidge spotted the Galra escape pod and Kaela stood with an arrow ready to shoot.

(~)

_“My father has held the universe in a death grip for millennia, but he sees it slipping from his grasp because of your efforts and because of mine. With our forces combined, we would provide the greatest threat Zarkon has ever faced. He knows we could topple his empire, so this is his attempt to tear us apart.” Lotor said to the paladins as they stood in front of his cell._

_“But united, we could forge a new path, open doors to new worlds and crush the tyrannical ways of an old regime.”_

_“A regime you ran. We can’t listen to him. He just wants to save his own skin.” Pidge said bitterly._

_“It’s true. If you return me to my father, he would surely see to my demise and to my dear sister as well.” Lotor said as he looked at Kaela. “And with his most legitimate threat to the throne removed, he would grow stronger.”_

_“One less threat to Zarkon and one less threat to us.” Pidge said as she glares at the Galra Prince._

_“Your father, King Alfor and Mage Princess Serene once stood side by side with Zarkon and protected the universe from harm. There was no foe the paladins of old couldn’t defeat. Sadly, that time of peace has been lost, but together, we can find it once more.” Lotor said to Kaela and Allura._

_“Dear sister, Princess, imagine, a new generation that could life the mantle of peace. The children of King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon along with the Reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene.” Lotor said as Kaela’s eyes widen at the fact, he knew already that she is the reincarnation to Serene. She never had told him unless he had an inside source._

_“Us a royal alliance between Altean and Galra, alongside a Mage…”_

_“How about we don’t imagine it at all? Besides, Kaela is already married!” Lance exclaimed._

_Kaela growled in annoyance and pinched his ear. “Shut up, lame-shooter!” Lotor’s eyes widen at this new piece of information coming from the red paladin._

_“Lies! Every single word is a lie!” Pidge exclaimed angrily._

_“And what of Zarkon’s words? You think he’ll return your father as he says?” Lotor asked looking at Pidge. “You think the corrupted of a ruthless empire will be true of his word? He wants more than just me.”_

_“You think he’ll double-cross us.” Shiro stated._

_“I think he’d do anything to rid himself of me and claim the Lions of Voltron. And to your powers, Kaela.” Lotor said as every fell silent._

_“An alliance with the heir to the Galra throne could end the war.” Allura said._

_“What?!”_

_“It’s not ideal. I don’t like trusting the Galra, but it could be our best option.” Allura said._

_“No!”_

_“Pidge, think of the lives we could save. Think of the countless world we could free.” Allura said._

_“Think of my father!” Pidge exclaimed, not taking her eyes of Lotor._

_“I’m with Pidge. Let’s get this guy out of here, pronto. Right, Hunk?” Lance asked, looking at Hunk._

_“I don’t know. I mean, if this dude is on our side like he says he is—You are saying you’re on our side, right?” Hunk asked Lotor. “Couldn’t he lead the Galra toward peace from the inside?”_

_Pidge gritted her teeth in anger and shouted. “We are turning him and getting my dad back! We have Voltron to bring peace to the universe!”_

_“Don’t play into Zarkon’s hands!” Lotor shouted desperately._

_“That’s enough!” Shiro shouted getting everyone’s attention as they all calmed down and Kaela walked towards Pidge._

_Kaela held Pidge’s shoulders to make her look into her eyes. “Pidge, I know what it’s like to feel like when you are losing someone you most cared about. But if you want to save your father, you have to keep your emotions in check. Trust me. I know what’s it like to lose someone who you love.”_

(~)

“Show me Lotor!” Zarkon demanded.

“Show us Commander Holt first!” Shiro said.

Lotor’s former generals got Commander Holt near the entrance and Pidge tries to run after him but Shiro got the hold of her. “Now, where is Lotor?” Zarkon asked as he saw Kaela standing with her bow and arrow ready as she gestured to Matt to get Lotor.

(~)

Haggar stood in the liquid on the floor as her essence flowed around her. She then fell to her knees as she saw her memories of her laying down on a bed. Her hair was unkempt, there were Galra doctors tending to her and looked over her swollen stomach. She was pregnant with a child.

“Can you save the child?” Zarkon asked one of the doctors.

“We will try, sire.” Replied the doctor. “There are many complications.”

Haggar heard a baby crying as she turned around to see a baby in a small crib crying, wrapped in red blanket. Haggar felt her heart broke in two as she had an overwhelming emotion, wanting to hold him and comfort him. Then she looked around in the darkness hearing a child’s laughter. She saw a child in front of her with yellow glowing eyes and ran away from Haggar who tried to run towards him but stopped. She stopped to see the Lotor in front of her with glowing yellow eyes staring back at her.

“My son… Lotor.”

(~)

“Everything’s going according to plan.” Hunk said as he stood with Allura, Lance and Coran in the Castle.

“I still don’t like it. This whole thing is like making a deal with the devil.” Lance said.

Coran slammed his fist on the monitor. “I hate being so far out of range!”

“Zarkon’s fleet is also out of range. These are the terms we agreed on.” Allura said.

(~)

“Send us Commander Holt!” Shiro said.

“Release him.” Zarkon ordered the generals as Commander Holt stepped out of the pod walking towards the group. “Also, my daughter.”

Shiro turned to Matt and Kaela as he nodded at the two. Matt urged Lotor to move forward and looked at Kaela worriedly as she put her bow and arrow away and gave it to him. She smiled at him and then walked towards Zarkon.

“Stay alert. If Zarkon’s going to try something, now would be the time.” Shiro said to Pidge and Matt as they watched them walking in a slow pace and this made the others inside the Castle feeling so uneasy.

As Lotor and Kaela past Commander Holt, Lotor narrowed his eyes at him and Kaela could see that and think that something is wrong, but she kept walking towards Zarkon with Lotor. She heard Shiro calling out to Pidge as she turned around to see Pidge running towards her dad, but it turns out to be a hologram.

Kaela then saw the real Commander Holt being held by Zethrid. “Katie.” Kaela growled under her breath. _So he did double cross us!_

“No! No, we had a deal! We had a deal!” Pidge shouted as she pounded her fists to the ground. “Give me my father!”

“Lotor and Kaela was right. Zarkon double-crossed us.” Hunk said.

Lance clenched his fists and turned to the others. “Everyone, get to your lions. We’re going in!” Lance moved on to try and help Pidge. And the others.

Allura grabbed his arm, “Lance, we can’t. Zarkon still has Sam. If we go in, we put his life in jeopardy. As well as Kaela.”

“Allura’s right. If we move on, Zarkon’s fleet moves in as well.” Coran said agreeing with Allura.

“Yeah, but without Lotor as our prisoner, we don’t hold any cards. We’re powerless. What do we do?” Hunk asked worriedly.

“We hold our positions.” Allura said.

(~)

“Where is Zarkon?” Haggar asked the Galra commander.

“The Si-Vim Quadrant on a hostage exchange mission to retrieve Lotor and traitor Princess Kaela.” Replied the Galra Commander.

“Retrieve Lotor and Kaela? No!” Haggar exclaimed as she walked out of the room.

“High Priestess Haggar, how may we be of assistance?”

“Initiate Operation Kuron Stage 4, immediately.” Haggar ordered.

(~)

“If you want this Earthling returned alive, you will forfeit Voltron to me immediately, or I’ll extract every ounce of her mana out of her and die!” Zarkon said as he put Kaela in tight grip on her right shoulder. Kaela grabbed Zarkon’s hand to loosen his grip on her shoulder. Lotor’s breath hitched seeing Kaela getting hurt.

“No. No! We have to get Dad and Kaela!” Pidge said as Matt held on to her.

“Shiro?” Matt turned to Shiro who stood motionless.

“Hold you positions until the time is right.” Shiro said.

“Bring the lions, now!” Zarkon demanded while holding Kaela in a much tighter grip on her right shoulder where the scar was. She then saw Lotor had attacked Acxa and went to charge in at Zarkon with Shiro’s bayard.

Zarkon grabbed Kaela in his arms and moved away from him. “So, the time has come. This ends today.” Zarkon said.

Kaela then had this chance to use her two blades and attack Zarkon and kicked him on the face and flipped away from him. Then Zarkon stood back up and choked Kaela and slammed her on the ground repeatedly with Lotor watching in terror. “NO! Kaela!”

Zarkon then threw Kaela at Lotor who caught her in his arms and checked on her. Lotor cupped her cheek to see her neck now has claw markings on her neck. Lotor gritted his teeth and looked at Zarkon venomously. Lotor then set Kaela down to the nearest boulder and set her gentle as he put back a strand on hair back away from her face and then proceeded to fight against his father.

“We need to get Sam.” Shiro said to the others as they used their jetpacks to get to the pod where they are holding Sam.

“Pidge, Shiro and Matt are moving in! And Kaela’s hurt!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Zarkon’s fleet’s mobilizing as well!” Coran said.

“Everyone, get to your lions. We need to protect our team and get Sam.” Lance ordered. They all went to the lions and flew down to the planet and protect their team. At the same time, Kaela opened her eyes to see Lotor and Zarkon fighting each other.

She groaned in pain as she stood up and looked at the pod that was going to take off with Sam inside it. She also saw Shiro, Pidge and Matt going after the pod. Kaela looked back to see that Lotor was handling himself against Zarkon. Kaela then flew towards the pod to help the paladins and Matt to get their father back.

Pidge, Matt and Shiro held onto the ship. “We can’t let the shuttle dock with the cruiser!” Pidge said.

Shiro slammed his robotic hand into the ship. “We need back up, Lance! We could use a little help down here.”

“We’re already on our way!” Lance replied as he moved his lion faster into the planet’s atmosphere with Hunk and Allura.

Shiro, Matt and Pidge made it inside the shuttle as they faced the generals and then Kaela arrived in the ship. “Let my dad go!” Pidge demanded as they all charged in to fight.

Meanwhile Lotor and Zarkon faced each other in a deadly match. Lotor swung Shiro’s bayard at him as Zarkon blocked his every attack. Zarkon threw boulders at Lotor who cut them in half. “You want the throne? Even with the power of the black bayard, you’re too weak.” Zarkon said. “You’ll always be weak. You have Altean blood running through your veins, poisoning your very being. Finally, darkest shame can be wiped from the universe forever.”

“You speak to me of weakness? You’ve become nothing more than one of the witch’s monsters. Does she control you as well? Tell me, what does it feel like to grow weaker and weaker?” Lotor asked. “Does the memory of power haunt you? Is that why you strive for Voltron so desperately?” 

“All see it clearly. Without that lion, without this bayard, you’re nothing.”

The vat of quintessence powered up Zarkon to become more powerful. “You want to see my power? The strength of the empire, flows through my veins, and you will feel its wrath!”

Zarkon charged at Lotor and kicked him to the ground as he stood back up to see Zarkon coming at him with punch and he swung the bayard at him but Zarkon caught it in his hand and threw him across the ground.

(~)

Meanwhile in the shuttle, the paladins and Matt fought off the generals to save Sam. Kaela kicked Zethrid in the jaw as Matt and Pidge came to her aid to fight off Zethrid. Kaela tries to get to Sam but Acxa thrusted the shuttle upwards into the atmosphere.

Everyone in the shuttle that were moving towards them as Kaela levitated the boxes and tried to throw them at the generals but Zethrid punched her and Shiro caught her and grabbed her hand tightly. Then the ship went downwards as Pidge went and cut the cuffs off of her dad. “Thanks, Katie.”

Then the two screamed as they saw that they were going down. “The ship’s gonna crash!” Sam exclaimed.

Pidge tried to get the hold of the controls but Acxa got to her. “Dad, get the controls!”

Sam tried to get the hold of the controls but got pushed away. “Oh! A little help, guys.”

Ezor kicked Shiro away and Kaela came in fought her off. “A little occupied right here!” Kaela grunted as she kicked Ezor away from Shiro.

“Just a sec!” Shiro called out to him.

“Kind busy here, Dad.” Matt said as he fought off Zethrid.

Lance, Hunk and Allura were fighting off the Galra fleet, not letting them getting the shuttle. The paladins fought off the whole fleet as Lotor continued fighting against Zarkon down below. Lotor moved away from Zarkon and then lunged the bayard and sliced his armour with the sword as it drips the last droplets of quintessence.

As Lance was almost hit by the ion cannon, Coran came in time to attack the fleet and helped the paladins. “Thought you could use a little help!” Coran smiled as they took out the rest of the fleet.

“We did it!”

“Nice work!”

“Shiro, Pidge, Kaela, the sky has been cleared of all Galra. What’s your status?” Lance asked.

“Shuttle is not clear yet!” Pidge replied.

“Try nearly crushing down to our deaths!” Kaela exclaimed, trying to get Ezor off of her.

Pidge stumbled back and then used her bayard to hit Acxa as Matt hit Zethrid in the face and the two generals bumped into each other as Kaela pushed Ezor back and then she collided with the other two generals on the bay doors.

“Hold on!” Sam grunted as he pulled back the controls. Shiro grabbed on to Kaela as they held on. Pidge opened the doors and the generals fall out of the ship.

Kaela sighed in relief and helped Shiro up. “Ella, are you okay? Let me see if you’re hurt.” Shiro asked looking at her injury on her neck.

“Shiro, I’m fine. Trust me.” Kaela smiled.

“Okay.” Shiro smiled back as he hugged the young mage.

Then the two watched the Holt family reunite at long last. Kaela was happy that she got her father back. She smiled at the sight as she stood with Shiro beside her. “The shuttle is clear.” Shiro said to the other paladins.

“Nice job, team.” Lance smiled.

“Where are Lotor and Zarkon?” Kaela asked as she looked out of the window and saw that the fight between Lotor and Zarkon wasn’t over. She then flew out of the shuttle with the paladins watching from above.

Lotor fell to the ground but still looked up to see Zarkon landing in front of the black bayard. “Your fleet has been destroyed. It’s over.” Lotor grunted in pain while looking at his father.

“it’s over for you.” Zarkon snarled. Then lasers came from the lions and Kaela who was about to go down and help Lotor to take down Zarkon. But stopped when she saw he was going to shoot at her along the shuttle and the lions.

Lotor’s eyes widen. “No!” Lotor grabbed a piece of metal and lunged it at Zarkon as he screamed in anguished pain. Lotor had done it. He killed Zarkon. Kaela landed on the ground as she saw the man who had raised her in the dark. The Galra who trained her to be the most powerful weapon. Somehow, she felt empty in the inside, not celebrating to see the day that Zarkon, the Emperor of the Galra Empire is now dead. She almost felt pity for Zarkon.

(~)

They all went back into the Castle with Matt and Pidge tending to their father. Kaela offered to heal him and be fully rested in a guest room. “He’ll be fine. He’s all healed.” Kaela said to the paladins and Matt.

“Thank you, Princess.” Matt thanked her.

“Kaela, I’m sorry for, you know...” Pidge said gripping her arm.

“Hey, it’s okay, Pidge. We all make mistakes.” Kaela said smiling at her.

“So, what are going to do with Lotor?” Lance asked as Kaela stiffened. Everyone stood silent as they were thinking of what to do until Lotor came in the hallway. Lotor saw the paladins were staring at him and he walked towards Shiro and gave back his bayard.

“There. You can have it back.” Lotor said.

Kaela watched him leave and then she called out to him. “Wait, Lotor.”

Lotor looked back at his sister. “Let me heal you as well. It’s the least I could do. See it as a thanks from all if us.” Kaela offered.

Lotor smiled a bit. “Of course.”

(~)

Kaela was in a medical room with Lotor as she proceeded to heal him with her powers. Lotor watched with deep interest as he witnessed Kaela using mage healing craft as her runes glowed. “Does that feel better?” Kaela asked.

“Yes, very much. Thank you.” Lotor replied.

The two sat in silence with Kaela healing him. Lotor glanced over to Kaela and saw her neck was wrapped in a bandage. He felt infuriated when he saw his father hurting Kaela in front of her. He felt that he had this desire to protect her. To care for her.

“That should do it.” Kaela said as she put back the water in the basket.

She started to walk to the doors and Lotor grabbed her wrist. “Wait. Kaela, aren’t you going to heal yourself?”

“Oh, uh, yes, I have. I am already healing.” Kaela replied reluctantly and Lotor let go of her hand.

“I see. I also wanted to say that I am sorry that I couldn’t save you from our father.” Lotor apologised.

“You don’t have to apologise. You did what you think it’s best for you.” Kaela said as she crossed her arms.

Lotor nodded and cleared his throat. “Well, I have something for you. I managed to get it from Central Command. Here.”

Kaela gasped and saw what was in his hands it was a blue necklace that Koryak had made for her. Kaela reluctantly get it from Lotor’s hands. “It’s yours, isn’t?” Lotor asked.

“Yes. But I don’t think I should have it.” Kaela said sadly looking down at the ground away from Lotor.

“But he would’ve been more happier for you to wear it. Personally I never met him, but he does seem like a perfect candidate as a husband if he were alive and well.” Lotor said as he put it around her neck.

Kaela smiled a bit and looked up at Lotor. “Thank you.”

“I think it’s best if I retire for the day. It has been a long day.” Lotor said as he left the medical bay and walked into the hallways with a guilt-ridden expression on face, then it replaced with a serious look as he clenched his fists. 


	9. Postmortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A power struggle erupts within the Galra; as the Paladins argue over their next move, an attack forces them to save themselves and the Olkari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i took very long to type up this chapter. I was extremely busy.  
> Overall, i hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, please comment and give feedback. 
> 
> We are getting close to the end of Season 5 going into Season 6!

Kaela woke up and got ready for the day, dressed in her white and black flight suit with her hair in a low ponytail. She walked out to see Lance and Hunk walking in the hallway. “Morning, Kae. Wow, where did you get that necklace?” Hunk asked. “Did Allura gave you that choker necklace?”

“Um, Lotor returned it to me. It was a betrothal necklace from Koryak.” Kaela replied with a small smile.

“Oh? I thought you were married already since you eloped with him.” Lance thought as Kaela looked at him with a deadpanned look as they all continued to walk in the hallways.

“Wait, where’s Pidge?” Lance asked as Kaela looked at him and gave him a grin. “Oh let it go! We are just friends.” Lance said as he had a tiny hint of pink blush on his face.

“Sure.” Kaela replied with a smirk.

(~)

Pidge was inside a building with Matt, her dad and Ryner watching the Olkari rebuilding their homes. “Part of me misses my people’s exile in the forest. But since the Olkarion became the hub for refugees in this quadrant, it made sense that we should return to the city and transform it into the Coalition’s capital.” Ryner said.

“So much has changed so fast.” Sam said in full of wonder as he looked outside the window.

“For the better.” Pidge smiled.

“Yeah, well, Zarkon may be dead, but the war’s not over yet.” Matt pointed out.

“That is why the Olkari are grateful Voltron is here until our defence systems are fully operational. I fear tumultuous times are upon us.” Ryner said, looking out of the window.

(~)

“Galra Central Command has confirmed the reports, General. Emperor Zarkon… is dead.” Letch said.

“And is the intel true that Voltron is on Olkarion?” General Branko asked.

“Multiple intelligence reports say so, sir.” Letch replied. General Branko smiled and then ordered to set course for Olkarion to get Voltron.

(~)

Allura was standing up looking at the doors with her arms crossed while Lotor sat on the platform staircase rubbing the part where Kaela had healed him. When she healed him, he somewhat felt at home, felt at peace with just feeling her touch.

“They should be here any minute.” Allura said.

“Good. There is so much to discuss.” Lotor said.

Allura turned to the prince and asked, “Are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine.” Lotor replied.

Allura could hear a crack in his voice and then frowned but smiled. “What you did was for the greater good. And for many of us, proof of your intentions for peace.”

Then the doors opened revealing the rest of the paladins with Coran and Kaela. “Look, it’s Prince Lotor, just hangin’ out on the bridge.” Lance said in a not-so-upbeat tone.

“Guess this is a thing that’s happening.” Pidge said, looking between Allura and Lotor. 

“I suppose we’ll have to get used to it, like my Zarbloovian intentinal eel.” Coran said as he rubbed his stomach.

Kaela then stepped into the bridge and stood next to Allura with Lotor giving her a small smile which she returned with a smile. “What’s going on, Lotor?” Shiro asked, walking up to the Galra Prince.

“The death of my father has created a power vacuum within the Galra Empire. The most formidable Galra leaders will gather for what is called the Kral Zera sometime in the next two days to decide who will take the throne.” Lotor said. “We must be there.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “So, you want _us_ to fly you into the middle of a meeting with all of the most powerful Galra leaders?”

“Lotor, we appreciate all that you’ve sacrificed, but this sounds far too dangerous.” Allura said.

“We’ve been in more dangerous situations with much less to gain.” Shiro spoke up. “Putting Lotor on the Galra throne is what we’ve been discussing.”

“Yeah, but no one told us that would mean flying into a war zone.” Pidge said.

“That is going to be filled with highly trained Galra leaders and soldiers.” Kaela pointed out.

“We can’t plan an operation this important so quickly.” Allura said.

“We all have to think this through, Shiro. Going straight into the Kral Zera will only escalate things too quickly. We can’t risk our lives going there.” Kaela pointed out.

“I’m with Kaela and Allura. We need time to think this over.” Lance said to Shiro, agreeing with the two girls.

“Lance, this is not your call.” Shiro said as Kaela raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Yesterday when they were saving Sam Holt, he was perfectly normal and now he is acting like he decides for everyone. Lance stood there with a shocked expression as everyone else stood motionless.

“Allura, the Coalition wouldn’t be where it is right now without Lotor. We need to listen to him.” Shiro said.

“Well, I am with Allura, too.” Pidge said. “This is too dangerous to pull off at the last minute.”

“Agreed. So, it looks like it’s four-to-two, in the princess’s favour.” Coran said.

“Look, this isn’t a vote. I’m the leader of Voltron. I’m making this decision.” Shiro said.

“Like when you armed Lotor with your bayard without consulting the rest of us?” Kaela snapped.

“That’s right. Making that decision resulted in the removal of Zarkon.” Shiro said.

“You are putting the entire operation in jeopardy.” Allura argued.

“I put an end to Zarkon’s reign. Now is the time to finish the job.” Shiro argued back.

“Shiro, we’re all on the same side here.” Lance said to Shiro.

“I told you to stay out of this!” Shiro snapped at Lance made him to be taken back.

“While you all waste time squabbling, sinister forces are conspiring to fill the Galra power void. If I do not return to claim the throne, there is no telling who will.” Lotor said.

“Good. It’s settled.” Shiro nodded as Kaela crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. Something is definitely wrong with him. She can’t help but felt some kind of dark presence within him.

“How’s that settled?” Pidge asked.

“Our hands are tied. The Kral Zera is happening. If we want to stop the Galra, we need to put Lotor on the throne immediately.” Shiro explained.

“Still is a very bad idea.” Kaela mumbled as she crossed her arms.

(~)

Haggar was watching and heard the conversation between the paladins and her son, Lotor. She reached out to him, but Galra soldiers attacked and surrounded her. They all charged at her, but she disappeared in front of them. They all looked for the witch and one of them saw her coming from the ceiling and attacked him.

“Is it done?” Commander Sniv asked with a smirk. “With that witch out of the way, I’ll be the one step closer to taking power.”

“Wrong, Commander Sniv.” Haggar snarled as she made her puppet drew his sword and attacked him.

(~)

Ezor sighed. “What are they planning to do to us? We tried to help Emperor Zarkon, wasn’t our fault he got killed.”

“It doesn’t matter. We won’t live to see the new regime.” Acxa said. “Whoever comes through that door will likely be our undertaker.”

“Whoever comes through that door next to gonna get a face full of fists.” Zethrid growled. Then the three generals heard the doors unlocking. They stood ready to whoever is going take them and they saw the witch standing before them.

“Are you here to kill us?” Ezor asked.

“No. I’m here to recruit you.” Hagger replied.

(~)

The people of Olkari saw a weapon going into their atmosphere and landed outside of the city. “Ryner, hailing Castle of Lions.”

“Ryner what was that?” Coran asked.

“A meteor-like object struck the forest outside of the city. We’re detecting high levels of an unknown toxin emanating from the impact site.” Ryner replied.

“I’ll check it out.” Shiro said.

Out in the forest the toxins spread, and the toxins went into the vines and trees as it began to grow bigger and bigger, heading towards the object that landed into the forest and absorbed it to grow much more bigger.

(~)

“Until a new leader steps in, the Galra Empire weaken by the moment.” Haggar said to the generals.

“Are you planning to seize power?” Zethrid asked.

“No. The empire will only accept a ruler with Galra blood. It’s needs a natural-born leader, with an iron will to match his iron fist. Bring him to me and I will pardon you past misdeeds.” Haggar ordered.

(~)

Kaela walked along the hallways to the training room. Just to blow off some steam but once she entered the training deck. She watched and observed Lance’s shooting in the training deck. He had shot every target that surrounded until he was locked heavy fire until his bayard manifested into a sword! An Altean broadsword.

He looked at it with wonder and amazement. “An Altean broadsword. I have seen those on Zarkon’s walls.” Kaela said as Lance turned to see Kaela behind him with a friendly smile.

“Hey, Kaela. I have no idea how I did this.” Lance said as he looked at the sword.

“Neither do I, but something tells me you have greatness within. Each of you have greatness within along with a wonderous potential. You have the gifts to bring people together in a much stronger coalition.” Kaela said to him, impressed.

“Wow, that’s like the first nicest thing you have ever told me.” Lance grinned at her while Kaela rolled her eyes playfully.

“Oh, please. Keith suggested that I should stop hitting you so hard from now on. Also be nice to you.” Kaela laughed as he joined in.

“But still, I don’t think Shiro has noticed.” Lance said looking down on the smooth floor.

“Shiro has been difficult lately. And I am not completely sure on what to do with him. Allura and Shiro seemed to be at odds with each other.” Kaela said as she played with her betrothal necklace around her neck.

“They are under a lot of pressure. Also you.” Lance said, frowning. “Ever since Lotor came, you have been in a lot of pressure on whether or not you should trust him.”

“I am not. I am just keeping my guard up.” Kaela said. “Lotor is many things but, he can easily manipulate people when you don’t even realise it.”

“Sounds like it you are but, having Lotor around doesn’t help much.” Lance said as he lower his sword down.

“Yeah, nowadays, sometimes it feels like it was easier to fight the Galra rather than to try to work with them.” Kaela said. “But we have to focus on the present and not the past. If Lotor had decided that he is on our side, then we have no choice but to trust him willingly.”

“I know you and Allura both have the coalition’s best interest at heart. Don’t forget that. Shiro isn’t your enemy.” Lance reminded her. “All those things you have said, proved that you can be more than just a mage. You are destined to do great things. Beyond that, you can do the impossible.”

“Hmm, well said. You’re right. We all need to stay focused on the bigger picture. As well as Allura.” Kaela with a smile.

“How come you don’t ever considered of, you know, taking the throne?” Lance asked.

“Well, that’s my brot- I mean Lotor’s goal. Not mine. I must know my place and he knew his.” Kaela replied. “And bonding with you does really make me feel better.”

“Heh. It should.” Lance playfully scoffed as the two laughed again. “You think you can teach me a few moves like you did to Keith and Hunk?” Lance asked.

“Of course, and if you want to wield a sword this powerful...” Kaela cackled and then tripped him over. “You’re going have to work on your stance.” Kaela grinned.

“Very funny!” Lance exclaimed as he tried to get his bayard from her, but she moved out of the way. The two friends laughed as Kaela took out her blade and returned his bayard. “Oh, I see! This is on, sister!” Lance grinned brightly as Kaela smirked.

“Lance, you have to have a much stronger stance than that. You look like a statue!” Kaela said as she charged at him.

“Well, teach me then! You are the one who is most skilled here along with Keith and Allura.” Lance exclaimed.

“Then watch and learn!” Kaela replied as she swung her blade at him. He screamed and squealed as he ran away from Kaela. “Last thing to know, do not run away from your opponent!”

(~)

Pidge and Matt had shown the Green Lion to their father in the hangars. “I developed a cloaking device by reverse engineering technology from the invisible maze in the Castle and integrating it with the lion’s shield system.” Pidge said with a proud smile.

“it’s just amazing. All this technology—it used to exist only in my dreams. I can’t wait to tell your mother all about this.” Sam said and smiled at his children. “Wait till she sees you two. So grown up.”

Pidge and Matt’s eyes widen and looked at each other. “Well, the thing is, between the rebels and Voltron, Matt and I have a lot of work to do before we can go home.” Pidge said to her father.

“Right. We need to stay, until the Galra are defeated and we can rest assured Earth will always be safe.” Matt said.

“What?”

“We can’t go home with you, dad.” Pidge said sadly.

(~)

The toxin grows stronger and it keep on making the vines and the trees to grow as it glowed dark purple. All vines were headed their way to the city. Shiro flew the Black Lion above the trees to see where the toxin was coming from. “I’m detecting movement up ahead. Coran, I’m going in for a closer look.” Shiro said.

Shiro’s eyes widen at what he was seeing. “Coran, we might have big problem here.”

“How big?” Coran asked.

Shiro saw a deadly vine monster up ahead and started shooting at the Shiro as he avoided the attacks. “Coran! Send out the team!”

“The virus has reached the Olkari City. The Voltron Lions have been mobilized. Shall we move in?” Letch asked.

“Slowly. So we can behold the dawn of a new age of warfare.”

The Olkari run and shouted in fear as the vines trapped the people and it grew longer and bigger as it surrounded around the city. Except for the Castle of Lions being protected in a particle barrier.

“What’s happening out there?” Matt asked.

“The forest appears to have come alive and is attacking the city.” Coran said.

“Where are the lions?” Sam asked.

“I’ve already sent them to assist Shiro. He’s battling something in the forest. Kaela is already on her way now.” Coran replied as they saw her passing by and flew to where the paladins were.

Shiro tried to attack the monster as he avoided its every shot and Shiro attacked it with his lions blast then all of the lions arrived along with Kaela who levitated the rocks towards the monster and looked at it as it snarled deadly.

“Ryner, what are we looking at here?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t understand. That monster resembles one of our tree mechs. It’s as if the forest is being corrupted.” Ryner replied.

“Must be something to do with whatever is emanating from the impact site.” Shiro said.

“It looks like some sort of invasive plasma. Coran, have my dad and brother analyse the data I’m sending.” Pidge said to Coran.

“On it.” Coran complied.

Then they all moved away from the blast as Kaela levitated more rocks towards the monster while the team formed Voltron. She then was pinned down by one of the blasts and landed on the ground roughly, but she stood up as she held on to her arm. “Kaela, are you alright, kiddo?” Shiro asked, looking at where Kaela landed.

“I’m fine. Just a few scratches.” Kaela replied as she put her hand on her injury as her hand glowed purple and started to heal herself and grunted in pain. Her wounds are starting to heal slowly. When Mages heal themselves, it is a lot slower than she was healing people.

“Let’s finish him!” Shiro exclaimed.

“I can’t feel my leg, I mean, my Voltron leg!” Hunk exclaimed as he tried to move.

“Neither can I! These vines are restricting our movements!” Allura said.

“Pidge, can you get free?” Shiro asked her.

“Negative. They’re everywhere.” Pidge replied.

Kaela gasped, seeing all the vines caught them in the vines as Lance said he can’t move his lion either. “Separate into lions!” Allura grunted.

“We can’t! We’re seized up! Trapped.” Shiro said as the vines trapped them along with Kaela as they heard something moving.

“Wait. What’s that sound?” Hunk asked, hearing something from outside.

“It sounds like it’s heading the other way.” Shiro said. “And I think I know why. Ryner, is that canon of yours operational?”

“No, it is still not finished. At best it could manage perhaps one shot.” Ryner replied.

“Make it count, cause that thing’s headed right for you.” Shiro said.

Ryner saw the creature in the city and was ready to shoot fire at the monster. “Targeting. Cannon charge at 30%. Power at 70%. Target acquired! Power at 95%, prepare to fire!”

They were about to shoot power at the creature, but they lost power. “What’s happening?” Ryner questioned as vines came inside the building. “The ion cannon! All of our systems, they’ve been compromised.”

“They’re like a computer virus. From the data you sent, it appears the plasma substance is self-replicating organic wetware. Which creates a single expanding system, giving it the ability to interface with nature the way Olkari do.

“It’s like a computer and a virus rolled in one.” Pidge said.

“Quiznak! Now Voltron is offline.” Coran exclaimed as they lost communication with them.

“If the plasma mass has the properties of a computer, there must be some way to hack into it and shut it down.” Sam said.

“Conceivably. If we could just figure out how to interface with it.” Matt said as Sam smiled at him.

(~)

Kaela tried to blast her way out inside the sphere with everything she’s got but nothing was working. “Is there anything you could do?” Lance asked.

“Ugh, I can’t. Not with my arm still healing.” Kaela replied, looking at her injury.

“What are we gonna do? I can’t move!” Hunk exclaimed looking around.

“Listen! This virus is affecting Voltron on a sub-molecular level. To drive it out, we have to tap into the quantum energy that bonds us all to Voltron!” Pidge said.

“The bayards! They amplify each paladin’s life force! They might provide enough power to drive out the virus.” Allura said as she looked at the slot.

“Worth a shot. How about Kae—” Then they all felt some movement as they were being pulled into the beam. Coran looked onto the screen and saw it was the Galra’s doing to put the virus in Olkarion and spread it all over the city and the forest.

Ryner saw Matt and Sam running towards her in the room. “I’m trying to interface with the vines to stop their growth, but I can’t communicate with the nano-cellulose.”

“We don’t need to stop it. We just need to reroute it.” Matt said to Ryner.

“Grab a headpiece, show me.” Ryner said as they put on the headpiece and put one hand on a vine as it glowed green around her. 

Voltron were still pulled in and the paladins all put their bayards inside the slots and then teleported into the quantum energy. Kaela then felt a wave of energy she had felt ever since she first came inside the Castle of Lions and then saw the light shining in her eyes as she saw the field in front of her and the blue flower petals blowing into the wind and heard a man calling out to her but the scenery changed as she was with the paladins and all of them were calling out to Shiro. She called out to Shiro as soon as she saw him. “Shiro!” Kaela called out desperately as she somehow saw Shiro smiling at her until she disappeared his sight.

Shiro was calling out to Lance but he can’t seem to make out on what he was saying to him. Couldn’t hear a thing. Lance tried to call out to him but he soon then was faded away and not hearing what Shiro had said to him.

“Voltron’s broken free of the tractor beam!” said one of the Galra soldiers.

“Fire all cannons!”

Lance woke up to hearing voices from his friends as he saw the laser attacking the Galra cruiser as Matt cheered. “Now, Voltron! You stop that beast.” Ryner said to the paladins. Voltron dived in the blocked the blast from the beast, preventing it from destroying the cannon. They all pushed the beast away from the city as it got the hold of Voltron while Kaela was cutting out the vines, but she got caught also.

“Pidge, what’s it doing?” Shiro asked.

“The virus! It’s trying to absorb Voltron!” Pidge exclaimed as they were being pulled in.

“I can’t see anything!” Hunk cried out.

“Any of the lions free?” Shiro asked. “Kaela?”

“It’s got me!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Me too!” Allura said.

“And me!” Kaela grunted. “Lance!”

Lance let out a battle cry and pulled back the control to shoot fire. As he thrusted his control forward, he used his cannon to shoot inside the beast and it exploded, successfully saving Olkarion and the rest of the team. Kaela broke free and got some of the vines off of her and Voltron stood before her.

(~)

Kaela stood next to Allura with all of the team watching the beautiful sunset in front of them on top of Voltron. Kaela breathed in and out, feeling the warm breeze and then opened her eyes to see the beautiful sun and heard the ocean waves not so far away from them.

“Kids, I need to talk to you again about returning to Earth.” Sam said to his children.

“Dad—”

“No, listen. I understand now. And I couldn’t be more proud. The whole universe is find out what I’ve known all along. You two are something special.” Sam said, smiling at Matt and Pidge.

“Oh, Dad.” Pidge came and hugged her father tightly as he put a hand on her head.

“And they need you. But I’m needed back on Earth. The Galaxy Garrison has to know what’s going on out here. They need to get ready. There’s a war coming.” Sam said.

“So this is goodbye?” Pidge asked.

“For now.” Sam replied as Pidge and Matt hugged him.

Kaela and Allura smiled at the sight of the beautiful family moment. “It must be difficult for you. You never knew your father and mother. I, too, have lost my father and mother in this war.” Allura said to Kaela. “You must’ve felt alone.”

“But I wasn’t alone. Well, I was before. But then I met Keith and all of you. I am glad that he had rescued and saved me. Bringing me to the Castle of Lions meeting you all. I was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.” Kaela chuckled as she looked at the sunset. “I never felt truly at peace.”

“As I grew up, I never considered Zarkon as my father. Thace came and took me in as his own daughter. He had taught me everything I needed to know. He was a real adoptive father I have ever loved. While seeing my memories of my real father, I knew from those moments, he loved me also.” Kaela said. “And then I have gained a new family. You, Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and Coran. You all changed my life for the better.”

“I could say the same thing for you, Kaela. When we first met, I must admit. I was sceptical when I first saw you. You were being deceived at that time by Zarkon, trained by him to become his most powerful weapon. But I knew deep inside, you were this scared and lonely girl who was struggling with life.” Allura smiled at Kaela as they laughed for a bit.

“We’ve come a long way.” Kaela said, smiling.

“Yes. Indeed.” Allura agreed.

“Here I thought you were going to kill when I was trying to assassinate Keith and you were protecting him.” Kaela joked as Allura giggled.

“But it was necessary for me to do so, I considered Keith as a friend, family and our most trusted loyal paladin.” Allura said as Kaela detected sadness in her voice.

“Allura, I know you miss Keith. We all so miss him.” Kaela said, comforting the princess.

“I know.” Allura said as she put a hand on hers on her shoulder. “But this was his own decision to go with the Blades. He thinks what his heart is telling him.”

“I think so too, but he may not be a man of words. He is a man of actions. He is just doing this so he can protect us.” Kaela said.

“You really think so?” Allura asked as she hugs herself.

“Yes. Really, really.” Kaela smiled.

“I’m glad that you are here with us. I have grown to consider you as a sister that I’d never had.” Allura said.

Kaela was taken back by this but still smiled brightly. “Me too.”

Then Pidge came and hugged Kaela from the back along with Allura. “Me three!”

“Me four!” Hunk said as he came and hugged the three girls in his arms and laughed with joy as Coran, Sam and Matt watched with warm smiles on their faces.

“Hunk! You are really holding us in a tight grip here.” Kaela chuckled, while patting him on the back.

Lance smiled at the sight of Kaela ruffling Pidge’s hair with a grin while Allura and Hunk were engaged in a conversation. He then turned to Shiro who was seamlessly focused on the sunset. “Hey, Shiro. What were you trying to tell me in that void thing earlier?”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked.

“You were shouting at me, but I couldn’t hear you.” Lance replied.

“I don’t know. Things went dark there for a second.” Shiro replied and then smiled. “But good work today. I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.”

Lance smiled and then turned back to the sunset for a second and then went back to look at Shiro. He then turned to Kaela who was also looking at Shiro. He saw that Kaela was suspicious about something that involves with Shiro.

(~)

The team went back to the Castle as Kaela was holding a small tablet and it rang and rang. She was trying to call her brother. After a few ticks, the screen lit up and saw Keith’s face. “Hey Keith.” Kaela greeted with a big cheery smile.

“Hey, baby girl.” Keith greeted back as Kaela snickered.

“What is that? A nickname?” Kaela laughed.

“Came from Pop. He always call you that and you hated it. But I think you secretly liked it.” Keith smirked at her.

“Uh, no. No way you are going to call me that. Ever.” Kaela deadpanned as she walked back into her room.

“Well, still. It will remain as a nickname I’ll call you.” Keith replied with a smile. “So, how’s the team? And A-Allura?”

Kaela raised an eyebrow, hearing him stammering for the first time in one of their calls. “Well, everyone is fine. Just missing you every day. Especially Allura.”

Keith nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “You know, she has been trying to contact you.” Kaela said, reminding him.

“I know. Every time I tried to answer back. Kolivan calls me in for a mission.” Keith sighed tiredly and leaned back on his bed.

“That… explains a lot.” Kaela said as she played with her hair.

Keith then heard Kolivan calling him for another mission and he sighed, looking back at his sister. “Guess…. I’ll call you back.”

“Yeah. Go. I understand. Love you, Keith.” Kaela smiled.

“Love you too, baby girl.” Keith smiled as he ended the call.

With the call ended, there was a knock on the door. Kaela walked towards the doors and opened it seeing Lance in front of her. “Hey, Lance, what’s up?”

Lance looked from side to side to see if anyone was up and then turned to the mage. “Can we talk about something? It’s about Shiro.”

(~)

Haggar was in her room looking back at a memory of her and Kaela. Haggar was observing Kaela’s training with Zarkon.

_She stood motionless and saw Kaela took out Zarkon with a single kick and a flip. She then saw Zarkon standing up and looked down at his daughter. He nodded in satisfaction and left the training room._

_Haggar then went over to the Princess. “You have done well, Princess. You are improving a lot.”_

_Kaela smiled and then she walked out of the room as Haggar frowned when she saw Commander Thace greeting her with a small smile._

Haggar’s thoughts were interrupted when the generals came in. “Look who we found.” Ezor said as she stood aside to let Haggar see who was behind her, revealing Sendak.


	10. Kral Zera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro acts against the wishes of the other Paladins, powerful Galra from around the empire convene for the Kral Zera ceremony. Meanwhile, Lance gives Kaela a surprising offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Hope you all like it!

“That’s our target. As soon as it docks, we go.” Ilun said, looking at her wrist device seeing the cruiser on the screen. The blades were all aboard the ship and went in the room with the boxes inside. “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Trust me.” Keith said. They were all inside the boxes and were transported inside the Galra cruisier. Once they were inside, they all got out of the boxes with their blades.

“Good tip, earthling.” Ilun complimented.

Then they heard a weapon charging up seeing a Galra soldier holding a gun in hand with the Blades got their blades in hand, until he lowered his gun, seeing that he is a fellow blade. “Follow me.”

“This shaft will take you directly to above the bridge.”

“Thank you, brother.” Ilun thanked him. 

“The Archivist is taking too long to start the ceremony.”

“The Archivist?”

“Hurry.” The blade said to him as the three blades hid inside the shaft. And then Ranveig ordered the Galra commander to ready for take-off. Keith sighed and then felt vibrating from his wrist and he saw he got a message from his sister, Kaela.

Ilun noticed her message to Keith. “She worries a lot.”

“Yeah, she’s like that.” Keith chuckled. “Sisters are like that.”

(~)

“Really?” Kaela asked, deadpanned with Lotor rubbing his eyes tiredly at his sister.

“I’m telling you, Branko’s wanton attack was only the beginning. Without an emperor, more and more high-ranking officials will start lashing out and consolidating their power at the Kral Zera.” Lotor said to Kaela.

“Uh, just gonna jump in here. What exactly is the Kral Zera? Is there food there? It sounds awful fancy.” Hunk said with a smile.

“No, Hunk. It is more like a coronation type of thing.” Kaela said.

“Right. It’s the coronation ceremony for a new emperor or empress. It is held on one of the first planets we, the Galra conquered. Planet Feyiv, a sacred land.” Lotor explained.

“Okay, so who all will be at this Kral Zera?” Shiro asked.

“Allow me to show you.” Lotor smiled as he turned to monitor but paused and looked Allura and Kaela. “May I?”

Allura bit her lip and then turned to Kaela who raised an eyebrow, she knew she doesn’t completely trust Lotor, yet. “Go ahead.” Kaela said. Lotor nodded with a gentle smile at her. 

Allura nudged her arm and Kaela sent her a glare as Lotor continued. “Warlord Ranveig is one of the fiercest Galra in the empire. That’s why my father sent him to the fringes of the universe. He will already have several factions pledging their allegiance.”

“Warlord, huh? I’m guessing you don’t get that title by being nice.” Lance said.

“Commander Gnov was one of Zarkon’s most trusted advisors. She will be unifying Zarkon’s inner circle of commanders. They know what they’ll get with her. She’s not as reckless as Warlord Ranveig.” Lotor said.

“She’s just as cruel. She trained me once before.” Kaela said. “She is one of the most cruellest Galra commanders I have ever seen besides Zarkon.”

“Quartermaster Janka. He is responsible for overseeing supply routes throughout the empire. Don’t let his stature fool you. His power is bureaucracy, and he should not be underestimated.” Lotor said, looking up at the screen.

“He keeps popping up in my database.” Pidge said as she smiled. “His supply chain management is incredible. He definitely colour codes.”

“So, evil organised. Okay.” Hunk said.

“And he is one of the most annoying Galra I ever had met.” Kaela said as she crossed her arms while looking up at the screen.

“How about Koryak?” Lance asked with a smirk. “You said he was annoy—Ow! Have mercy!” Kaela grabbed him by the ear and glared at him with Hunk and Pidge snickering.

“And, finally, Zarkon’s witch Haggar.” Lotor said as he put up an image on the screen.

“We’ve met.” Shiro said as Kaela put a hand on her neck where she had put the chip was.

“She’s the most dangerous of them all. Because she’s not Galra, and therefore not eligible to rule, she probably has a puppet already. Someone she can control and manipulate. If the Galra were smart, they’d be working together against her.” Lotor said. “If Haggar’s puppet takes over, then stopping Zarkon’s reign will all have been for naught.”

“Then we can’t risk any of them assuming control.” Shiro said as he turned to the paladins. “we should help Lotor take command of the Galra Empire.”

“Shiro, we’ve already discussed this. It’s far too risky.” Allura reminded him.

“And have you heard what Lotor said, each of them are evil and cruel in their own way and can easily overpower another. If we are caught in a fight, then that leaves us dead.” Kaela said.

Lance then came to Kaela’s side and leaned his arm on her shoulder. “Yeah, why don’t we let them fight amongst themselves a while before we do anything?”

Kaela and Allura glared at him. “Lance, that’ll be a bad idea.” Kaela said, deadpanned.

“You know what we went through on Olkarion, that was just on rogue commander vying for the throne. When the Galra lash out, everyone in the universe suffers.” Shiro said.

“How do we even get Lotor there without stirring up a huge fight?” Pidge asked.

“I’ll be bringing Voltron.” Lotor declared as he looked at the paladins and Kaela who has their eeys widened at the suggestion.

“Yeah, because Voltron never gets in fights.” Hunk said sarcastically.

“And bringing in Voltron is also too risky, Lotor.” Kaela said to him as she crossed her arms again as Lotor frowned at her.

“Shiro, we can’t allow that to happen.” Allura said.

Shiro frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that.” He then walked away from the group with everyone watching as Lance and Kaela gave each other a worried look.

“Uh, what’s up with Shiro?” Hunk asked.

As everyone walked out of the bridge, Lance and Kaela stood next to each other. “This is getting so weird.” Lance mumbled. “I’m going to work out. How about you?”

“I’ll stay here.” Kaela replied. As Lance left, Kaela looked at Lotor who was staring at her. “What?”

“You and that boy seemed awfully close. You moved on from Koryak so quickly than I anticipated.” Lotor said as Kaela sighing sadly and with a hint of annoyance. 

“Lance is just a good friend. And second, I haven’t.” Kaela snapped. “Besides, he tried to kill me.” She put a hand where her scar was and shivered at the memory.

“My apologies.” Lotor said.

“No, it’s fine. But I am healing, Lotor.” Kaela said to him gently as Lotor smiled at her.

“That is… wonderful.” Lotor said as he looked at her betrothal necklace around her neck. “I am glad that you are healing, sister.”

(~)

“The Archivist has made the summons. Set a course for Planet Feyiv.” Ranveig ordered. “It is time for me to burn with the glory of the Kral Zera and take my place on the Galra throne.”

“Kral Zera? Planet Feyiv? What’s going on?” Keith asked.

“This is our time to strike. We will bring the Galra Empire down.” Ilun said.

All of the Galra cruisers were all headed to the Kral Zera for all high ranking Galra to take proclaim the Galra throne after Zarkon’s demise. “All right, when he get down there, set one explosive on each load-bearing beam.” Ilun said.

“Through 33 rulers, during the time of peace and times of expanse, this flame has burned for over 13 millennia. From our first, Brodar, to Vrig the Great, and longest and most powerful of all… Zarkon.” The Archivist announced. “But his time has passed. Our next ruler must ascend the steps of destiny and relight the Kral Zera.”

One Galra soldier was about to light the flame but Ranveig got to him and threw him onto the ground. “Fool! Only the strongest may lay their hands on the torches. That is why I will assume command. I have been on the frontlines of the expanse, where iron meets soul, spreading the glory of the empire, not huddled in the center overseeing already-conquered worlds, growing fat on the victories of our forefathers.” Ranveig said as he put up a torch of a flame.

“Warlord Ranveig speaks the truth. That is why Sendak, the purest of the Galra, should light the flame.” Haggar appeared with the generals and Sendak. “He was Zarkon’s right hand for millennia, and he will lead the empire for 10,000 more years.”

“The witch and Sendak. Perhaps we should put our differences behind us. The only way we can stop those two is by working together.” Quartermaster Janka said.

“Why would I partner with the weak?” Commander Gnov questioned, dryly.

Ranveig chuckled dryly. “Sendak, who disappeared while the empire crumbled? Sendak, who needs a witch to speak on his behalf?”

“Enough! Victory or death!” Sendak roared, ready to fight against Ranveig.

“Now you will know why Zarkon put me in the most dangerous territory in the universe.” Ranveig said as they both started to fight around the Kral Zera with the other Galra watching on who is going to win this match.

Meanwhile Keith and other two blades have started to plant the bombs on the beams, proceeding as planned to take down the Galra.

(~)

In Castle, Pidge and Hunk worked on something as they typed away as they focused on the screen. Pidge looked at Hunk and leaned over the table. “Hunk, what are you doing? Why are you single modulating the gendocam?”

“Settle down, Pidge. It’s a gendocam, not a vlexgane, okay? Single-modulation is fine.” Hunk said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“You should double-modulate everything.” Pidge said.

“Are you crazy? That’s a waste of a button-press.” Hunk said.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Sam said to them.

“Hey Dad, real quick. How do you reconfigure a gendocam?” Pidge asked.

“Oh, great question. Well, you start off by double-modulating—”

“Aha! I told you!” Pidge smirked as Hunk pouted.

“Ah. Modulating arguments. That’s how your mother and I met.” Sam said to Pidge and Hunk who gave each other weird and uncomfortable looks. Anyway, have either of you seen Shiro? I wanna go over my report for the Galaxy Garrison one last time before I leave.”

“Haven’t seen him since he stormed off the bridge.” Pidge said.

“I’ve never seen him like that. That was weird. It was almost as weird as double modulating.” Hunk smirked as Pidge frowned.

Allura and Kaela were in the bridge having a chat until Pidge’s face appeared on the screen. “Hey, Princess, Kaela, do you know where Shiro is?”

“Let me check.” Allura said. “He isn’t on the ship. His lion’s gone, too.” Allura said and then frowned. “Where’s Lotor?”

Kaela growled and crossed her arms. “Where do you think? I’m going to kill him.”

(~)

Ranveig fell on the ground with Sendak putting his robotic arm to him. “You are defeated. The Empire is mine.” Sendak said.

Sendak grabbed one of the torches with a flame and walked up the staircase. “I will strengthen the empire, as no one else can.” Sendak declared.

“Stop! You cannot light the torch without facing my blades.” Commander Trugg said, getting her blades and charged at Sendak. Sendak’s arm powered up and began shooting at her.

Sendak shot her down onto the ground as all of the Galra went silent seeing Sendak had bested the other two Galra. Then they all heard a lion’s roar and saw the Black Lion flying over Kral Zera and landed on the platform. Keith run outside to see that the Black Lion was at the Kral Zera. “Shiro. Ilun, Vrek, we have to stop! Shiro is out there!” Keith said.

“It’s too late. My bombs are armed, and the timer is set.” Ilun said to him. “The operation is a go.”

Sendak gritted his teeth as he saw the Galra Prince coming out of the Black Lion’s mouth. “Lotor.”

“Halt! Your true emperor has arrived.” Lotor said as he walked out of the lion.

“You? Lead the Galra Empire? What could possibly make you think that you could be our emperor?” Sendak questioned.

“My father’s blood is not just in my veins. It’s also on my sword. The emperor fell to me and so will anyone that stands in my way.” Lotor said, glaring at Sendak.

“You think treachery makes you qualified to lead us?” Sendak asked.

“I will light the flame, not for defeating my father and not even for being the strongest Galra here. But because I did something no one else could do. I return the Black Lion to the Galra.” Lotor said. “Step aside, Sendak.”

“Time to prove yourself through honourable rite of combat.” Sendak declared.

“No, time to end this.” Lotor said, pointing his sword at him.

“Enough! Lotor, you cannot lead the Galra.” Haggar said.

“You think you can stop me, witch?” Lotor asked, glaring at her.

“The blood that bolsters your claim is also what quells it. You are not full Galra. You are a half-breed.” Haggar said. “Your mother was Honerva.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes at Haggar in anger. “Everyone here knows my lineage, but that will not keep me from the throne.”

“Now, I’m taking what’s rightfully mine. I am lighting that flame, and my first act as emperor, I will be to reunite you with my late father!” Lotor said as he ran towards Sendak on the staircase.

“You’re not getting to the top of these steps!” Sendak growled as he charged in and clashed with Lotor.

“What are you doing? We have to go!” Ilun said.

“No! Shiro and Lotor are up there!” Keith said as he set off the timers.

“Then you will die with them.” Ilun said as she left Keith with Vrek.

The fight continued as Lotor swung his sword at Sendak as he blocked his every attack. “You don’t even know who you are, Sendak. So loyal, so brave, and yet so stupid.” Lotor said.

“I know exactly what I am. I am a warrior!” Sendak exclaimed as his weapon charged up.

“You are nothing but Haggar’s puppet!” Lotor exclaimed as he swung his sword his hand and charged at him again.

Keith had set off some of the timers but there was too many for him to turn off as they were ready to explode. “There’s too many. There’s not enough time.” Keith said as he ran up the staircase and went out and saved Lotor in time as the Kral Zera exploded in front of the Galra Empire.

“Lotor has betrayed us to Voltron! Fire on the Black Lion!” Sendak ordered with the cruisers shooting at the Black Lion.

“I gotta draw their fire.” Shiro said, flying off to take down the Galra cruisers. Then all of the people in the Galra Empire started to fight against each other in a heated battle with Shiro taking down the cruisers.

“This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I knew they would all turn on each other.” Lotor said as he watched the battle between all cruisers and Lotor and Keith heard Sendak charging at the both of them. They moved away from each other to avoid his attack. Keith pulled out his blade and fought against a Galra Commander as his mask came off.

“Killing you would be too merciful. Once, I’m emperor, I’m going to keep as my slave!” Sendak said.

Keith dropped his blade in the middle of battle as he was about to retrieve his blade back but the Galra stomped on his blade ready to take him out until someone shot the blade out of her hand. Keith took this chance and took her down. He looked down and saw the person who had saved him, and it was one of Lotor’s generals that helped him.

Acxa glared at him before going back to Haggar, Zethrid and Ezor. “Should we get Sendak?”

“Leave him. The empire has fallen.” Haggar said.

Shiro had been trying to take down the cruisers but there was too many. “I can’t handle them all by myself.” Shiro grunted and then saw a wormhole opening and saw a light star bolt coming out past him.

Lotor stop in mid battle and looked up to see Kaela taking out the Galra cruiser and the fighters as she used her mage powers and levitated the rocks and debris at them with the lions following her lead to take them down.

“Looks like you could use some help.” Lance said, smiling as he helped him taking down the fighters.

“We got your back, Shiro!” Hunk said.

As Voltron formed Kaela joined them as they all took out the fighters and cruisers, taking down the entire fleet.

“Sendak!”

Sendak turned to see Lotor going after him. Sendak grabbed a pile of rocks and threw it at him. Lotor saw Sendak had escaped from him. Lotor stood up with a frown on his face and heard a fighter coming down and saw magical runes glowing. He saw Kaela getting off the fighter and walked towards him. “What were you thinking? You knew we had already discussed this with the Paladins.”

“Thank you for your tremendous support, dear sister. But we had to do what needs to be done.” Lotor said sarcastically. “But thank you for coming.”

“No problem.” Kaela said bitterly as she crossed her arms. “Next time, please do tell us on what you are going to do.”

(~)

Quartermaster Janka panted and ran towards a fighter until he heard Sendak came and grabbed him with his robotic arm. “Sendak- I—We could work together. Brains and Brawn. A joint rulership. Stronger than any the empire has ever seen.”

“Your fleet is mine.” Sendak said and dropped him, falling down to his demise.

(~)

With all of the fleet retreating, Kaela stood and watched as Lotor walked up the stairs with Voltron stood and watched as Lotor lit the flame. Now taking the title as new Emperor of the Galra Empire. “The flame is lit. Bow to your emperor.” The Archivist said as the Galra bowed down in respect for Lotor.

After successfully getting Lotor to take the mantle of Emperor of the Galra Empire. He had gathered a crew and a cruiser as he planned to go back to Central Command with the paladins staying a bit in Kral Zera.

“Well, we actually did it. We made Lotor as new Emperor.” Lance said.

“What’s done is done. But I cannot believe you even snuck out of the Castle just to get Lotor claim the throne without consulting us. Again!” Kaela snapped at Shiro.

“This is a war, Kaela. We need to make decisions as possible in order to stop this war. And this is one of my decisions.” Shiro said as he walked back to his lion.

“He is definitely acting weird.” Pidge noted.

“He always have been ever since we found him.” Lance said.

Allura nodded as Hunk was babbling about something until she spotted Keith looking down at them. Keith saw that he was spotted by the Altean Princess, he waved at her with a small smile which Allura returned with a wave as well. Kaela smiled at Keith as well before he went into a fighter and flew back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters much to the princess’s sadness.

Kaela frowned, knowing that Allura missed Keith being with them. “It’s okay, Allura. He’ll come back one day.” Kaela said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

“I sure hope so. Things are different and difficult now that Shiro is… acting like he is not himself some days.” Allura said.

(~)

The paladins went back to the Castle with Hunk cooking up some food after a short intense battle at the Kral Zera. Lance was sitting down with his arms crossed in the dining room and was in deep thought.

Kaela then came in with Pidge who was babbling about a new invention she was working on while Kaela suggested a few things to her which she agrees. Lance smiled a bit at the sight and then Pidge greeted Lance with a big cheery smile while Hunk called for Kaela’s help with the food.

During dinner, it was normal and there was no arguments between Allura and Shiro which was a relief to everyone. Kaela noticed Lance was looking between Pidge and Allura as they were talking to each other. But she also noticed that he was glancing at Pidge who was laughing.

Kaela raised an eyebrow and kicked his leg under the table. Lance looked up at her and saw Kaela was smirking at him. Lance growled under his breath and looked away with a small blush, continuing his meal.

After dinner, Kaela cleaned up the dining room, since it was her turn. She then heard the doors opening and saw Lance coming in. “Oh, Lance. I thought you were going to rest up.”

“Actually, I was thinking about we continue to talk about Shiro’s weird behaviour.” Lance said as he sat down.

“Yeah, he has been like that. I never seen him snapping at you.” Kaela said. “Like ever.”

“That never happened. It’s like he is not the same Shiro we all knew.” Lance said as he looked down at the table.

“What do you think we should do?” Kaela asked as she sat down on a chair.

“I don’t know. But the best thing to do is just lay low for now.” Lance replied reluctantly. “We don’t want Shiro to act like we are suspicious of him.”

“Okay. Is this all you want to talk about?” Kaela asked as she stood up walking up to the doors to the kitchen to put the plates away.

“Actually, there’s one more thing I want to talk about.” Lance said as he fidget with his hands.

Kaela raised an eyebrow. “Is this about Pidge?” Lance squeaked in surprise seeing her smirking.

“W-What? No!” Lance exclaimed with a blush on his cheeks and looked away from Kaela who was smirking.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Kaela laughed. “Okay, what is it you want to talk about?”

“Well, you don’t have to say yes straight away. I just want to ask you this simple question. And you can think about it before you say yes and no.” Lance said slowly.

“Okay.” Kaela raised an eyebrow.

“Here it goes. I was thinking about this a lot and I was wondering if you would like to be my second in command?” Lance asked as Kaela dropped the plates on the floor as Lance winched at the sound and looked at Kaela’s shocked expression as she stared at him like he is crazy.

“Uh, Kae? Hello?” Lance called out to her as he waved his hand in front of her. “Uh, space to Kaela?”

“Sorry. I was… Uh, well speechless and all of that. But may I ask why?” Kaela asked.

“Well, to be honest. I don’t know but can’t help but felt like it is right. And you have come a long way to becoming our most trusted ally then to our newest addition to our family. You have changed a lot. And I know you knew your place. But I want to offer you a place in this team as my second in command.” Lance explained. “And I also come to see you as a sister.”

“Like I said, you have come a long way. From not trusting us then becoming a true ally in this war while finding your brother. You have changed into a better person.”

Kaela put both of her hands where her heart is and smiled fondly. “Oh, Lance. How can I not agree with this offer? Of course, I’ll be your second in command.”

Lance perked up and looked at her surprised. “Really? A-Are you sure? I mean, you had a lot of time to think about this.”

“Heh. I am sure. But like what I said to you, you have greatness within. And you have a gift and potential. So, yes. My answer is yes.” Kaela smiled.

“Really, really?” Lance asked, making sure she is not joking and making sure that she is not comfortable.

“Really, really, Lance.” Kaela smiled brightly and put a hand on his shoulder.

Lance beamed with excitement and nervousness. “Great!”

Kaela smiled. “Looking forward to our partnership, partner.” She put out her hand in front of Lance who smiled and then clasped their hands together.

“Looking forward to it, partner.” Lance said as he smiled at the young mage. “Looking forward to it.”


	11. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sent to find a fellow Blade named Krolia and locate a powerful weapon meanwhile Lance, Hunk and Pidge reprogram a robot to have fun.

Kaela woke up bright and early, walked along to the hallway to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for the paladins and Sam. “Oh, hello there.”

Kaela turned to see Sam Holt standing in the entrance with a warm smile. “Oh, hello. Mr. Holt, how you are feeling? All better now?” Kaela asked politely.

“Oh, I feel great. Thanks to your healing, my dear. And please, call me Sam.” Sam said and smiled politely at the young mage.

Kaela smiled. “That is great to hear, Sam. May I make you some breakfast for you?”

“Please. Thank you.” Sam smiled as Kaela nodded and then went to cook something for him.

“You looked familiar. I just can’t place it.” Sam said, trying to have a decent conversation with the young mage.

“I am Keith’s younger sister. If you knew him.” Kaela said with a fond smile, missing her older brother.

“Ahh, yes. I heard of him, but you looked familiar. I remembered a young boy with a young girl looked a lot like you. Appeared so close, but it can’t be due to your markings.” Sam said.

Kaela raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Well, I got my memories altered by the Galra. Took me from my family. But Keith found me and made my life better.”

“Sorry to hear that. But I am glad that he had found you and gave you a life that you deserved.” Sam said.

Kaela nodded and grabbed her burnt locket in her hands. She brushed her finger“Can you do me a small favour, Sam?”

(~)

“We’re going to miss you, sir.” Shiro said to Sam as he was prepared to leave for Earth.

“Ah, you guys seem to be fine without me. Your mission is here. Mine is on Earth.” Sam said as he looked at the paladins. “As soon as I get back, I’ll inform the Galaxy Garrison what’s going on and start working to upgrade our planetary defences.”

“Tell Iverson, the next time I see him, I’m going to kick his butt for strapping me to that table.” Shiro smiled.

Sam chuckled. “I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

Hunk walked up to him with a device in his hands. “Hey, I had everyone record some messages for our families. Uh, a little heads up, I got teary in mine, so that’s Mom’s eyes only.”

Sam smiled and grabbed the device. “Of course.”

“You don’t wanna see Lance’s, either, since it’s probably just a love message to Jenny Shaybon or the other Jenny.” Hunk said pointing at Lance who glared at him. “What was her name again?”

“Shut up, Hunk!” Lance snapped and looked away.

“Okay, I was just joking around. Jeez.” Hunk said. “Hey, you okay dude?”

“I’m fine. It’s just… Once I started thinking about going back to Earth, I started missing my mom and my brother Marco, and my brother, Luis and my sister Veronica.” Lance said as Kaela heard his voice cracking and missing his family. “And my grandma…”

Lance sniffled and wiped his eyes, felt tears forming in his eyes. “Um, are you crying?” Hunk asked.

“No, I just… I just got my space dust in my eyes. It’s very dusty in here.” Lance said, slumping down with Kaela patting him on the back.

Sam frowned and then looked at Matt and Pidge. “I guess this is it.”

“I wish I could go with you. I’d love to help build Earth’s first galactic defence system.” Matt said.

“I’m worried we won’t have enough time and resources to make a dent before we need it.” Sam said.

“A wise man once old me, ‘If you get worried about what could go wrong, you might miss your chance to do something great’.” Pidge said.

Sam smiled proudly. “Sounds like a wise man indeed. Matt, you be careful on the front lines. And Pidge, you keep an eye on your brother for me.”

“You got it, Dad.” Pidge smiled.

Then Sam’s tears formed in the corner of his eyes and then hugged Matt and Pidge. “I love you both so much!”

Kaela and Allura smiled at the sight and hugged each other with Hunk and Coran hugging Lance with tears in their eyes. “There is a lot of space dust in here.”

“It’s filthy!” Coran wailed, clinging to Lance with tears rolling down.

Matt and Pidge watched their father leave for Earth, through the wormhole. Hoping that he would be safe there while they are doing their missions to stop the Galra.

(~)

Keith was walking into the base looking through his messages from his sister and nothing new came up. He sighed and thought she might be busy with the paladins or was training. He went into the briefing room with Kolivan. “Good. Let’s begin. This base, was, until recently, run by a Galra Commander named Ranveig, who was developing a super weapon of some sort.” We’re not sure of the weapons specs, but we do know that is incredibly powerful.”

“How did we learn all this?” Keith asked.

“We have a spy in Ranveig’s camp who’s managed to acquire high-level clearance. Since Ranveig’s departure, it’s possible she assumed control of the base, but we can’t be sure.” Kolivan replied.

“Why not?” Keith asked.

“We’re not the only ones who know of the weapon. Two Galra factions, led by Commander Trugg and Ladnok, are at war over the territory. Since their fighting began, all communications has been cut off.” Kolivan explained.

“We need you to infiltrate the base, extract our spy, and destroy Ranveig’s weapon. Keith, this is of the utmost importance. If either factions acquires this weapon, it could tip balance of power in their favour. So you cannot let your feelings to cloud your judgement.” Kolivan said.

“I wouldn’t—”

“You have in the past. Remember, this mission is the only that matters. Emotions are a luxury we cannot afford. This is the operative you’ll be collecting.” Kolivan said. “Her name is Krolia.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at the image of Krolia that was shown on the screen. _She looks a lot like Kaela. Except her Galra markings just stops on each of her cheeks instead going all the way above her eyebrows._

(~)

Kaela stood ready in in her mage uniform as she read a new book of spells given by Coran. “Can’t believe we’re flying into the belly of the beast.” Lance said.

“Strange to think last time we were here; we were fighting the Galra. Now we’re working with them.” Hunk said.

“We have to do everything we can to support Lotor. This is our chance to promote a new era of peace.” Allura said.

“Well, while we are on our way, I would like to make an announcement. If you don’t mind, Shiro.” Lance said nervously as Kaela put down her book.

“What is it, Lance?” Shiro asked.

“I, um, am here to announce that I have officially made Kaela as my second-in-command.” Lance said with a proud smile.

Allura and Pidge’s eyes widen and squealed in excitement as Allura hugged Kaela who smiled excitedly. “That is excellent news!” Allura said.

“Yeah, you earned that title.” Pidge congratulated her with a smile.

Shiro and Hunk came to Lance with bright smiles and hugs. “That is great, Lance.” Hunk smiled.

“Very good decision to make Lance.” Shiro smiled proudly.

“Thanks. But this is just the beginning or our partnership.” Lance smiled.

“This brings me back to the old days where Alfor wanted Serene to be his second in command.” Coran said with a sigh.

The team went inside Central Command and Kaela froze as she entered but Shiro comforted her with a smile. Then they went to the throne room where they all met up with Lotor. “Thank you for coming friends and Princess Kaela.” Lotor smiled as the sentries bowed down seeing Kaela with the paladins.

“I have prepared a new imperial banner to herald our alliance. This is the same symbol that flew over our fathers and Princess Serene when they worked together as the original Paladins of Voltron.” Lotor smiled at them as he walked down the staircase.

“I hope that we can return the universe to that golden age. Since I ascended to the throne, the Galra Empire has been torn apart. A sizable portion has sworn it’s allegiance to me. However, massive factions remain revolt.” Lotor said.

“Uh, okay, the Galra aren’t exactly known to turn the other cheek.” Hunk said frowning.

“They’re more likely to swing the other fist.” Lance said.

“How do you get an empire that’s only know violence for thousands of years to put down their weapons?” Shiro asked.

“By providing them with the very thing they’re fighting for. Quintessence. Unlimited amounts of it. And Allura to finding it, along with my dear sister.” Lotor said, smiling fondly at Kaela.

“I’m sure you’ll be interested in inspecting every aspect of the Galra headquarters.” Lotor said, turning to the paladins.

“I’d like to cross-reference our star charts with current Galra troop locations.” Shiro said.

“Consider it done.” Lotor smiled.

“You want to sync our intelligence to the Galra headquarters? Oh, I never thought I’d see the quiznaking quintant.” Coran said.

“Sentry, take them to the record room. You will find everything you need there. I’m leaving you a personal escort that will take you wherever you’d like to go.” Lotor said to the rest of the paladins with Shiro and Coran left the room.

“And Kaela, I believe I have—” Lotor said as he was going to grab something but found out it was missing. 

“Lotor, what is it?” Allura asked in concern.

“I swear it must be here.” Lotor muttered and then looked up to see Kaela who seemed to be holding something in her hands. “Give me that please!”

“When you started to use key cards? You never use them.” Kaela said, looking at the key cards.

“Since…H-How did you get those?” Hunk asked in surprise, pointing to the key cards in her hands.

“During my training with Thace. It is much more easier if no one is apparently paying attention or not even looking.” Kaela smirked at Lotor who growled lightly.

“These are the keys to your room and the library. You may go and have a look as long as you like.” Lotor said as he saw Kaela frowning. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing. I’ll go in the library.” Kaela said grabbing the key card. “See you guys later.”

Everyone including Lotor knew this was hard for her since she had been lied and deceived all her life and had lost the love of her life. And she got out of the life from the Central Command, never wanted to go back. She was very happy and was living a normal life she would’ve wanted.

“Come princess. I think it is best if we give her some space.” Lotor said to Allura.

Allura was hesitant because she wanted to go to her friend and comfort her but knew he was right. Kaela need the time to mourn and to take in everything. But still was concerned about her. “Don’t worry. If something happens to her. We’ll let you know.” Lance said. Allura nodded with a smile and walked off with Lotor.

“So, we’re free to roam around Galra HQ and have fun?” Hunk asked.

“What is fun?” The Garrison trio looked at the sentry with Lance putting up a sly smirk on his face.

“You’re about to find out.” Lance smirked.

“Lance, it’s a robot. It can’t have fun.” Pidge stated as she adjusted her glasses and then smiled. “Unless I reprogram it.”

Hunk grinned. “Take us to the sentry repair center!” His helmet then bumped one of the sentry and fell down on the floor.

(~)

Kaela walked into the library and saw multiple books on a table and more added books on the shelves. She roamed around until she saw a book with a Zelza symbol on the spine of the book. She grabbed the book and put it on the table. She took in the beautiful images from the book she was looking at. It was beautiful. It has picture that best describes how spell does work. And it has some spells that requires potions and herbs from Planet Zelza and also has the ancient history of the planet as well as Princess Serene’s past.

She saw that there are 7 mage who are leaders of each elemental tribe. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Sun and Moon. Each tribes have special runes markings on them. Kaela looked at her runes and saw it was identical to water tribe runes. “I wonder if Lotor can let me have this.” Kaela said to herself.

“Kaela? Are in here?” Lotor asked.

 _Speaking of the devil._ “I’m in here. Mid-section, aisle 5.” Kaela called out to Lotor as she flipped through the pages and then saw a picture of a glowing tree with all of the mages in a circle. Looked alike a type of ritual or ceremony.

“I see you are already reading a book.” Lotor said, as he walked up to her with a welcoming and find smile.

“I thought you’re with Allura.” Kaela said as she stood up from her chair with her hands till on the page she was reading.

“I just wanted to check on you.” Lotor said. “Besides I am your older brother. I must look after you.” 

“I can look after myself just fine.” Kaela crossed her arms much to Lotor’s amusement.

“You think I can have this book? I mean, it is related to mage craft and link to Princess Serene.” Kaela said, gesturing to the book. “I might need all of the help and information I could get.”

“Any books you would like to have is all yours. It was your home, so you are more than welcome to have it.” Lotor smiled grabbing her hands and gazed into her light purple eyes.

Kaela smiled back. She loved Lotor as a brother, but she already had someone she loved. “Lotor, I uh, need to do more studies.”

“Right. Of course. I will leave you to your studies then.” Lotor cleared his throat and left the young mage in the library. As the doors closed, he let out a sigh and held a device in his hands as he almost pressed a button, but he didn’t and hesitated. He put the device away and went back to Haggar’s lair where Allura was.

(~)

“Reconfigured processor inserted.” Pidge said, working her way on the sentry that was laying on a table with Hunk helping her while Lance just sat and watched them working away.

“Check.” Hunk said.

“Wired for optimal performance.”

“Checkity-check.”

“Now, just gotta upload the new program, and… All right, I’m finished.” Pidge said with smile.

“Yeah, Team Punk does it again!” Hunk and Pidge cheered in unison.

All they all looked at the sentry as Lance raised an eyebrow, “How do we know if it worked?”

Then the sentry became functional, surprising the three paladins and accidentally hitting Pidge on the forehead. “You dums-dums got any non-lethal, semi-combustible diversionary devices?” The sentry asked.

“What?” Lance asked.

“I think he is looking for firecracker!” Pidge exclaimed excitedly as her eyes sparkled.

“Oh. It worked.” Hunk grinned.

Kaela went out of the library to find the other paladins and one of the Galra soldiers pointed where they were. Then put on a deadpanned look to see Lance, Hunk and Pidge having fun with a sentry playing with packets of food goo. They had explosives and packets of food goo all over the place and heard one just exploded with the goo all over them.

Lance then asked to hand him another packet of food goo. Then they all jumped in surprise as Hunk squeezed the packet tightly with the goo coming out. “Halt! You are being detained for unsafe sustenance preparation!” said one of the Galra guards.

“Scram!” the sentry said as they all jumped on the trolley like a skateboard. Lance hopped onto the shoulders on the sentry while Pidge and Hunk were on the sides of the trolley.

Kaela shook her head as she kept on walking in the hallway. She then felt a strange energy coming from the room she never wanted to go in. Haggar’s lair. She remembered now. That was when she had put the chip in order for her not to use her powers. After that, Haggar had always used everything she can to alter her memories.

She then walked not wanting to go inside and doesn’t want to remember the dreadful memories she had during her time with Haggar. She decided to go back to the library and study more of mage craft.

(~)

“Looks like things have escalated between Ladnok and Trugg. Best to try to blend in with the debris. Don’t wanna attract any fire.” Keith said as he thrusted the controls on his fighter towards Ranveig’s base, but left wing got damaged and he crashed landed on the planet nearby the base.

He sneaked in as he saw couple of sentries with Krolia going in. She paused as she looked to the side with Keith hiding behind the wall avoiding to get caught. Krolia then proceeded to walk back into the room.

Keith ran towards the doors and then grabbed his blade and sensed someone from behind as his blade transformed into a sword. He saw Krolia with a hand gun pointed him. “Krolia.”

Krolia’s eyes widened as she looked at the blade and then put her gun down. “You’re late. We don’t have much time.” Keith soon followed Krolia into the room in silence as he noticed at the similarities between his sister and Kaela.

“Are you alright?” Krolia asked in concern seeing him being very quiet.

“Y-Yeah, you remind me of my sister. In a way.” Keith replied.

Krolia breathed hitched and then composed herself. “Oh, I see.”

(~)

Allura stood inside a room with Lotor with lots of objects and tools all over the shelves and felt a strange presence in the room. “What is this place?”

“Haggar’s lair.” Lotor replied.

“Why would you bring me here?” Allura asked, looking at Lotor.

“Our fathers travelled through the rift into the space between reality. I believe Alfor’s Altean alchemy combined with Serene’s mage abilities made that possible. There may something in here that contains secrets Haggar was unable to unlock. But you can.” Lotor explained.

“I shouldn’t be here.” Allura frowned as she walked away but Lotor grabbed her hand and held it gently, not like how he held Kaela’s hand before.

“Allura. Please I cannot do this without you.” Lotor said.

“But what about Kaela? Would she be good use of help?” Allura asked.

“As I said, princess. She needs time to recover. Recover from having dreadful memories here and losing the love of her life.” Lotor said as he looked down at the floor.

Allura knew the Galra prince cared for Kaela and is concerned of her wellbeing but knew she needed time for herself. “All right.”

“Thank you.” Lotor smiled. “Now, where should we begin?”

After a few hours of searching, Allura noticed a golden charm that not of her world or could be found in any other reality. She recognized it as an accessory from Earth. Allura then saw a name on it and it was Kaela’s human name branded on it. She looked back at Lotor and then hid the charm in her pocket until she spotted something else on the shelf that might be worth finding. “Look at this.” Allura gave the device to Lotor. “It’s an Altean science log.”

Lotor got the hold of it and then activated it, seeing all of the scientific research on the hologram. “This was written by my mother, Honerva, thousands of years ago.” Lotor said with a smile.

Allura’s eyes widen, “Your mother was Honerva? The Honerva that discovered the rift on Daibazaal with Mage Princess Serene? Then you’re half-Altean.”

“Yes. It was something the Galra considered a weakness.” Lotor said. “But I considered it a strength. The union between Zarkon and Honerva sparked a technological revolution with the empire. Even back then, Altean culture was remarkably advanced. The kinds of experiments she was conducting she advanced seeking Altean magical knowledge that she could pervert for her own power.” Lotor explained.

“There must have been things that she was unable to access.” Lotor said, looking at the log. Seemingly focused on his mother’s work.

“I’m going to continue the search.” Allura said as she left Lotor alone to look through his mother’s scientific logs.

(~)

Kaela was walking around the headquarters with a book in her hands as she hummed a lullaby she once heard when she was recovering her memories. She had heard it somewhere and heard it was a lullaby sung by her real mother. She always wondered what her mother looked like.

Then she heard a camera clicking and then looked to her left and then put on a deadpanned expression as she saw the trio taking of the throne with the sentry. She saw them putting on weird poses as they all took turns on taking a photo and saw them wearing druid capes with Hunk dressing up as Zarkon. She laughed in amusement. “Halt!” The guards came running after them again with the paladins running away as well.

Kaela walked in the hallways again, “Kae! Look out!” Hunk cried out as Kaela looked to her right side as she took a step back and then saw them on the strollers with Lance and the sentry both on the guards shoulders with Pidge and Hunk pushing the strollers until Lance fell on the ground with a bump on his head.

“Oh, I wish I had that on camera to show to Keith.” Kaela snickered at Lance. The sentry mechanically laughed at the sight.

“So there are no hard feelings, I made you these.” The sentry said as he crushed a piece of metal to create a necklace for the paladins as Lance took one with a popsicle in his mouth.

“So worth it.” Lance said as Kaela laughed. “What?

“You look like one of those Earth animals you call a panda.” Kaela laughed, pointing at his eye.

Lance raised an eyebrow and then looked at his reflection and screamed on terror. “NO! Not my handsome face!”

“Now it’s not so handsome.” Kaela teased as Lance growled in annoyance.

“How can you say that? It’s obviously you got your snippy remarks from your mother.” Lance crossed his arms at his new second-in-command.

(~)

“Why did Kolivan risk sending you in here now?” Krolia asked while she worked her way on a console.

“Because he’s heard about Ranveig’s superweapon. We can’t let it fall into the wrong hands.” Keith replied.

“I guess Ranveig’s dead since Commander Trugg is attacking my base.” Krolia said

“Trugg is on the verge of crushing your forces. We have destroy the super weapon now. What is the weapon exactly?” Keith asked.

“Warlord Ranveig intercepted an undocumented shipment of quintessence travelling through his territory. He took it for his own and began experimenting it. It’s more powerful than any quintessence we’ve received from the empire, and it has some very unexpected effects.” Krolia explained to Keith.

Then the two felt the rumble as Krolia looked on the screen. “Trugg’s fleet has touched down. We don’t have much time. Come on!”

(~)

“What’s the matter?” Allura asked.

“By the end of these logs, it’s like they written by a different person. She’s frantic, paranoid, erratic. Her reason and intellect are gone, replaced by fear and paranoia.” Lotor replied.

“Lotor, have you ever wondered…what if Honerva became corrupted the same way Zarkon did? Perhaps she didn’t die. What if she and Haggar are the same—”

“That Witch is not my mother.” Lotor said as he deactivated the log and walked away. “There must be something else in this room, something we missed.”

“I’ve looked all over. I can’t find anything pertaining to Altean alchemy.” Allura said. _Or anything mage craft. Why would Haggar has Kaela’s necklace here in the first place?_

“Perhaps we are not using all the tools at our disposal.” Lotor said, looking at Allura. “Close your eyes and just… let yourself feel the energy around you.”

Allura did what he had said and closed her eyes, focusing on all of the energy that surrounds her. “See if any of these objects call out to you.” Lotor said and his eyes gazed at the golden chain that has Kaela’s name on. Lotor raised his eyebrow and was about to grab it until he saw her opening her eyes.

Allura felt an energy and opened her eyes, looked at her right on the shelf. She grabbed an ancient like stone. “I was drawn to this.” Allura said.

“Wait a tick. I know I’ve seen it something about this before.” Lotor said as he looked at his wrist device. “Where is it? Here. These are ancient ruins from an Altean outpost now beneath the seas of Planet Entuk. There I found a mosaic depicting Altean explorers following a map projecting from they called a ‘compass stone’. Supposedly, it can lead to the magical realm of Oriande, which houses the secrets of Altean alchemy.”

“Oriande? I thought that was a folktale.” Allura thought.

“My research has led me to believe it is quite real. We need to get that stone working.” Lotor said.

(~)

Krolia and Keith stepped out of the elevator and ran towards the console. “Get to that console!”

“What now?” Keith asked.

“We need to simultaneously enter this code.” Krolia said.

Then they heard explosions as the doors were forced opened with sentries coming in. Keith then took out his blade took out the sentries and sliced them until one threw him across the room. Krolia shot at them and grabbed the blade and sliced them.

She fought off the rest of the sentries with ease, took them all without a sweat until she saw that Trugg got the hold of Keith. “Surrender or die.”

Krolia sighed and then reverted the blade back to its normal form, much to Keith’s confusion. Krolia put her hands up in surrender. “We can make a deal.”

“What are you doing?!”

“I left you and Ella once. I’ll never leave you again.” Krolia said softly and then looked back at Commander Trugg. “Give us the ship, and I’ll give you the codes to the weapon.”

“Why should I trust you?” Commander Trugg scoffed, thinking she is bluffing and wont giver her access to the codes.

“You don’t have a choice. I’m the only one who knows the access code. If you try to break in, the room will self-destruct. Once we’re airborne, I’ll give you the code.” Krolia said.

(~)

Allura grunted in effort as she tried to open the stone. “It won’t open.”

Lotor held her hands in his. “You just have to concentrate. I know you have the power within.”

Allura then pulled her hands away and looked away. “What if I don’t? My father had the ability few Alteans possessed. Serene and Kaela have mage craft. Coran doesn’t have it. Honerva didn’t have it. The truth is, I may not have his abilities either.”

“You must. There must be a way to carry on the tradition of Altean alchemy.” Lotor said.

“That tradition died along with my planet 10,000 years ago.” Allura said, with tears forming. “I’ll never be the alchemist my father was.”

Then her tears fell down on the stone as it lit up showing a map in front of them. “Allura… you done it” Lotor smiled.

“Is that…?” Allura smiled.

“Oriande.” Lotor smiled, looking at the map.

“Wait? Oriande is real?”

Lotor and Allura saw Kaela inside the room as Lotor walked up to her, “It is real sister. Now you do believe me?” Lotor smirked and waited for her to say that he was right all this time but the response he get was discouraging to him.

“Well, _brother,_ I may need more proof than that stone.” Kaela said as she heard Lotor growling in annoyance.

“It is real! Did you not see the map?” Lotor asked, gritting his teeth.

“What map? I didn’t see any map until I came in here.” Kaela deadpanned with Allura laughing quietly see them bickering.

(~)

“Are you sure about this?” Hunk asked seeing the sentry all taped on the coffin.

“We’ve been over this already. Let’s light this candle. Whoo!” The sentry cheered.

“Do you think Lotor would mind us firing the Robeast coffin?” Hunk asked.

Pidge shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Come on, I’ve always wanted to see the stars.” The sentry said.

“And, now you will!” Lance said as he pressed the button seeing the coffin flying out of the hangars.

“Later, Pala-dudes! Whee!”

“That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Pudge said as she saw the bright colours out of the window.

“He’s my hero.” Lance smiled with Hunk saluting in respect for their new friend.

“What the heck happened here?” Kaela asked, looking out the window.

“Oh, you missed it.” Lance whined.

“Thought you were with Lotor and Allura.” Hunk thought as he munched on the popsicle in his mouth.

“Lotor kicked me out.” Kaela blandly said as she shrugged and looked out of the window.

“Wait, what? Why?” Pidge asked.

“You’ll find out.” Kaela replied as she took one popsicle from Hunk. “Hmm, these are delicious.”

(~)

“I still can’t believe you’d give them the weapon just to save me. You compromised the mission.” Keith said.

“Keith, shut up and trust me.” Krolia snapped and then turned back to the screen. “Commander Trugg, we are prepared for lift off. Are the weapon’s console?”

“Affirmative.” Trugg replied.

“The code is Beta-5-2-7-4 Omega-5-4-5.”

Commander Trugg looked at the solider as he nodded his head. She smiled. “Confirmed.”

“Get us out of here now!” Krolia called out to Keith who was piloting the fighter and flew away from Ranveig’s base. And then Commander Trugg ordered her men to shoot them down. “They’re locking onto us! Hold on!” Keith said as he thrusted the controls forwards, flying faster to avoid from being shot down.

“This is why you shouldn’t made that trade for me. We could die and you just handed that weapon over to Trugg.” Keith said.

“No, Keith. I handed them it.” Krolia.

Back at the base, Trugg was ready to collect the super weapon. But heard snarling ang growling from inside as she gasped in horror to see a creature crawling out of the room and charged at them with Trugg screaming with terror.

Keith looked back seeing that no one is shooting at them, “We’re far enough away. They stopped firing at us.”

“I should give this to you.” Krolia said returning his blade to him.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “How were you able to use it?” Keith asked as he got his blade back.

Krolia sighed, closed her eyes before replying, “Because it used to be mine before I gave to your father.”

Keith’s eyes widen in shock. “You’re my…?”


	12. White Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team searches for a portal to a mysterious fabled Altean land called Oriande, Shiro starts to feel like there’s something wrong with him. Kaela felt a strange energy and was slipped onto a magical realm as Mage Princess Serene calls out to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a while to post a new chapter. I was back in my hometown attending a funeral. 
> 
> So, here's the new chapter of Soul of A Lion. And if anyone there is still waiting for the last chapter of my Fix-It Season 8 fanfic. Stay tuned cause i will post the chapter very soon!

“So this magic rock is gonna guide us to a mysterious planet?” Pidged asked sceptically as she looked at the stone in Allura’s hands.

“A land known as Oriande.” Lotor nodded, looking at the stone in the princess’s hands with Kaela looking at the stone with deep interest.

“I’m afraid someone’s been ruggling your wimble, Prince Lotor. Oriande is just an Altean folktale.” Coran chuckled. “It doesn’t really exist.”

“And here I thought I was the only who believe that it is not real.” Kaela said as Lotor glared at her.

“Well, excuse me for trying so hard get you to believe that Oriande is real, dear sister.” Lotor said to Kaela who growled at him. “After all those years of studying together. I must say I am disappointed.”

Kaela and Lotor glared at each other until Allura spoke up. “That’s what I thought, Coran, but now I have a feeling it is quite real.” Allura said.

“It is the birthplace of all Altean Alchemy. The place were King Alfor learned the secrets that helped him create Voltron and where Allura will master those same secrets so that my ships may enter the quintessence field.” Lotor said as Allura smiled.

“And what makes you the authority on crazy Altean non-sense? Coran knows more magic made-up gobbledygook than anyone I’ve ever met.” Lance said as he heard Kaela cleared her throat.

“Oh, and Kaela has mage craft. She has minimal knowledge of mage craft. So, yeah, that’s two people.” Lance said with a proud smile.

“Gee thanks, Lance.” Kaela grumbled and crossed her arms.

“Thank you, Lance.” Coran said with a smile. “And I can assure you, King Alfor never mentioned anything to me about travelling to Oriande.”

“In all likelihood, he kept it a secret from everyone. I have been researching Oriande for centuries, hoping to learn more about my Altean ancestry. Over time I’ve managed to gather evidence from all over the universe that hinted at its existence.” Lotor said.

Lotor smiled and looked at the princess, “Now, thanks to Princess Allura, I will finally gaze upon its magnificence with my own eyes.”

“Uh, aren’t you a little busy running your empire to take magical vacation?” Hunk asked.

“In order to transition the Galra Empire to a peaceful existence, I need to open up a pathway to the quintessence field. Once my people have access to unlimited energy, the old ways of the empire will be behind them.” Lotor said.

“If this voyage is successful, the universe will finally be on the path to peace.” Allura said as she smiled at Lotor but then she noticed he was smiling fondly at Kaela.

“Well, let’s find out where we’re going.” Shiro said.

Allura put up the map of the galaxy to find Oriande with Lotor and the rest of the paladins watching. “There, between those three celestial bodies. That’s where we’re headed.”

“Wait a tick, that’s the Patrulian Zone.” Coran said.

“The what now?” Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“The Patrulian Zone is a mysterious part of space where ships enter and are never heard from again.” Coran said. “Princess, that area has been deemed unsafe to navigate for ages.”

“The perfect place to hide a magical world.” Lotor said.

“Or to crash and die.” Pidge added.

“We will approach with caution.” Allura said. “Prepare our course, Coran.”

“Yes, Princess.” Coran said with reluctance. Coran set a course as they went through the wormhole to see asteroids floating around them. “We’re approaching the Patrulian Zone.”

“What’s that up ahead? An asteroid belt?” Shiro asked.

“No. It’s a graveyard.” Coran said.

Kaela looked out of the window and saw many ships were destroyed. Crashed into pieces with no power. “What caused them all to lose power?” Hunk asked.

“No one knows.” Coran said as they all proceeded with caution.

“I think we just found out.” Pidge said, looking up from her screens as they all saw a white gateway ahead.

Lance stood up from his chair. “Is that some kind of super massive star?”

“No. Unbelievable! It’s a white hole!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Whoa! Take that, theoretical physics!” Hunk smiled.

“Wait, what’s a white hole?” Lance asked.

“Well, unlike the black hole, which massive gravity that sucks everything in, a white hole is an opposite body that shoots massive amounts of energy out from an unknown source.” Pidge explained.

“It’s blasting this whole area with crazy high radiation.” Hunk said.

“The energy must’ve fried those ships’ systems.” Shiro said.

“’The wise stand back from the fire, fools are burned on the pyre. The mystical becomes one with the flame, the embers and he are the same’.” Lotor recited.

“Is that, like, a song you’re working on? ‘Cause, it sucks.” Lance said. “Ow!” He saw his second in command pinching him.

“Behave.” Kaela said to him as Lance pouted while rubbing his arm.

“It’s a poem by an ancient Altean alchemist. I discovered it carved next to a cave painting of a fiery sphere. I never realised until now that it described the route to Oriande. We must go onto the white hole.” Lotor said as he turned to Allura.

“Are you guys serious? We’re navigating by cave poetry now?” Hunk asked raising his hand up.

“How are we going through the white hole? If we get closer, we’re gonna end up like those dead ships there.” Pidge pointed out.

“We wormhole inside.” Allura declared.

“Princess, no!” Coran exclaimed.

“Voltron can withstand forces other ships cannot.” Allura stated.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked.

“Allura, it could be dangerous.” Kaela said, seeing it would be a bad idea to wormhole inside. Who knows what will happen if they wormhole inside?

“If this is the home of Altean alchemy, then Voltron will make it through.” Allura said.

“And what if it’s just another nuclear explosion in space? Then we’re toast.” Lance said frowning.

“Princess, I think you’ve taken then quest far enough. Lotor is sending to your doom.” Coran said, looking at Lotor.

“Quite the opposite. It is a mission to life discovery.” Lotor smiled.

“You need to zip it!” Lance exclaimed while pointing at Lotor. Kaela growled in annoyance and then punched him the back of his head.

“Shut up, Lance!” Kaela muttered.

“Believe me, I would never ask any of you to do this if I didn’t know if I didn’t feel in my heart that it is true. I belong here.” Allura said, looking at the wormhole outside of the Castle of Lions.

“This is as far as we can go.” Pidge said. “Any further and we’ll be affected by the Patrulian Zone’s radiation.”

The paladins went out to get into their armours and formed Voltron. “All right, Coran. Open up a wormhole.” Shiro said.

“Well, let’s fly into the cosmic death storm.” Lance said as they all went through the wormhole into the white hole.

They all were struggling to move on forward, but they were being blasted backwards. “Full power to thrusters!” Shiro ordered.

They all had their thrusters at the maximum speed. And then up ahead they all saw… “Is that… a lion?” Lance asked.

The lion roared and attacked them as they were being blasted away. “Why is it attacking us?” Allura questioned.

“Fire lasers!” They tried to attack back but there was nothing to hit and the lion attacked them again. Lotor, Coran and Kaela all heard them screaming through the communication system.

“What have you done?!” Coran exclaimed at Lotor.

“Coran, calm down. Maybe Lotor didn’t… Whoa.” Kaela gasped. “Lotor, what’s happening to your face?”

“What?” Lotor asked.

“You have Altean marks.” Coran said.

“And they are glowing.” Kaela said with eyes widen, seeing Lotor having Altean markings.

“The Marks of the Chosen.” Lotor said as he put his hand to his markings and then he realised something. “You need to get out of there! That thing is a guardian! It will only allow worthy Alteans through!”

“Oh, thanks for the tip!” Lance exclaimed sarcastically.

“Pull back!” Shiro ordered as they all flew away from the guardian. Then the Guardians blast came through the white hole and attacked the Castle Of Lions with Kaela running closer to the window and created shield around them as her runes glowed much to Lotor’s surprise to see mage craft up close for the first time.

Coran also put up the particle barrier, but it was shut down. “All systems are shutting down! Our stabilizers aren’t working! We’re listing into the graveyard!”

“What?” Kaela grunted and then a spark of electricity zapped her and fell down with Lotor catching her in his arms.

“Kaela? Kaela! Open your eyes!” Lotor pleaded seeing Kaela was unconscious but saw her runes are glowing and pulsing.

At the same time, Kaela was zapped and fell into unconsciousness as she felt pair of strong arms secured around her. She heard Lotor calling out to her as she closed her eyes, slipping into never ending darkness. Then she opened her eyes, seeing she was in a field of her favourite blue flowers all around her and saw a gigantic Castle floating above the clouds. She found herself all alone in the field and then felt a familiar presence, she turned around to see Mage Princess Serene behind her.

Serene smiled gently at her, “You have come home, my child.”

(~)

“We must return to the Castle.” Allura said as they all flew out of the white hole, but the white lion shot at them, causing at them all to separate into lions.

“I can’t control my lion.” Pidge said.

“Me neither. I’ve lost power.” Lance said.

“I’m dead in the water.” Pidge said as her lion bumped into the debris next to the Blue Lion.

“I think we all are.” Shiro said.

“These lions aren’t going anywhere.” Hunk added.

“Everyone, prepare for a manual EVA. Rendezvous back at the Castle.” Shiro ordered as he got off of his chair. “We need to figure this out.”

All of the paladins flew back into the Castle and went to the bridge and saw Kaela unconscious in Lotor’s arms. “What did you do her?!” Lance demanded.

“She got blasted and then mysteriously went unconscious. She is still breathing.” Lotor said as he gently put her strands of hair away from her face gently. He carried her and put on the platform where Allura stands.

“Anyways, I managed to restore the auxiliary power, but it won’t last long.” Coran said, catching the paladins attention. But they all still looked at Kaela with concern.

“If we don’t get the Castle running within the next quintant, we’ll be out of air.” Coran added.

“Maybe we can decrease our breathers by one.” Lance said sarcastically.

“Uh, what’s up with your face? And why are Kaela’s runes glowing?” Hunk asked, pointing at Kaela’s arms.

“Yeah, and if this is the home to Altean alchemy, why can’t Voltron get in?” Pidge asked curiously.

“I am sorry to put us in this position, but I think I know the answer. Look at Allura.” Lotor said as everyone turned to Allura who took off her helmet and saw that her Altean markings are glowing as well.

“Whoa! What’s happening?” Pidge asked and looked in awe as well as everyone.

Allura’s hand went up to her cheek and felt the warmth of her glowing markings. She looked up at Lotor, walking up to him with astonishment. “You have them too. But why are Kaela’s runes glowing? She is not Altean.”

“That may be correct. With my small knowledge of Mages, I have read that they may be magic users, but they also have control of other realms in the universe. It appears Kaela is in a realm, perhaps Mage Princess Serene is calling out to her.” Lotor said. Everyone looked at Kaela who laid down on the floor with her runes glowing bright purple.

“And these, it’s called the Mark of the Chosen. They are mentioned in some of the Oriande legends. They indicate those worthy of entering the realm.” Lotor explained as he smiled at Allura, but his eyes glanced over at Kaela.

“Wait, why aren’t Coran’s marks glowing?” Shiro asked turning to Coran.

“These are different types of Alteans. Allura possesses a deep connection to ancient Altean energy. It enables to operate the teludav and change her shape and size. Her father had greater alchemic understanding than any before him. Others are less magical, no offense.” Lotor said.

“So, what do we do now?” Hunk asked. “And what are we going to do with Kaela?”

“Kaela may rest here until she wakes up. Allura and I need to enter the white hole alone.” Lotor replied.

“What?!” Lance shouted.

“Absolutely not! What about the monster?” Coran asked.

“The monster is a guard keeping unworthy out. It won’t hurt us.” Lotor said.

“Yeah, and before you thought it wasn’t going to hurt us!” Lance exclaimed.

“How are you gonna get there? We’re stuck.” Pidge pointed out that the Castle of Lions is no longer functioning.

“We can use the personal transport crafts.” Allura suggested.

Coran came up to Allura and held on to both her shoulders. “Allura please! It’s too dangerous.” Coran pleaded desperately.

“Coran, I must gain some kind of alchemic knowledge in Oriande, both to save our lives and bring peace to the universe. I want to do what Kaela was doing with magecraft. To learn more of our abilities.” Allura said.

“Coran, don’t tell me you’re going to cave in on this!” Lance exclaimed to the elder Altean who didn’t say a word to him and respected the princess’s decision.

“Lance, she’s right.” Shiro said. “The ship is stuck unless the princess can somehow get it restarted.”

“Don’t worry. This will work. I can feel it.” Allura assured.

“Let’s go then.” Lotor said and looked at Kaela worriedly as he caressed her cheek affectionately and then followed Allura to get in the transports crafts and flew towards into the white hole with the others watching.

“Did they make it in?” Lance asked while holding his partner’s hand. He was still worried about Kaela.

“I don’t know.” Coran said. “I can’t get any readings beyond the edge of the white hole. We’ll just have to wait. For the time being, let’s hope that Kaela wakes up and come back to this world.”

“Mages can transport between realms?” Pidge asked.

“No. This is entirely new to me. I don’t know what the cause of it.” Coran replied. “I hope she is alright.”

(~)

Kaela stood in the field with Serene walking up to her. “It is alright. You have come home, Kaela” Kaela looked around and saw it was just the two of them in the field of blue flowers, she looked up at the sky and saw there was no sun even it was still bright.

“Why am I here?” Kaela asked.

“I have called you here, Kaela.” Serene replied in a dreamlike voice. Her voice was angelic and comforting to her. It was warm and soft.

“What do you mean by ‘home’?” Kaela asked as she took a step back.

“This is the place where Mages resides. This is planet Zelza.” Serene said with a smile as Kaela gasped and saw a gigantic castle in the clouds above the mountains with waterfalls falling down.

“It’s so beautiful.” Kaela whispered to herself as she saw the pillars on the mountains and down below the hill, she saw the village with houses around the river and on the mountains. Kaela had seen these type of houses on the houses that Coran had given her. And it was better seeing up close than reading about it. It was breathtaking! It has a spectacular view.

(~)

Allura opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sight with her very own eyes. She had seen ancient markings of Oriande everywhere and saw vibrant colours all around her and Lotor. “It’s amazing.” Allura gasped.

Allura and Lotor landed on the ground as they looked up at the view. “None of my research or travels have prepared me for this. From here, we are on our own.” Lotor said as he looked around. “If only Kaela were here to see this.” Lotor smiled.

Allura noticed that every time Lotor talked about Kaela, she noticed that he does deeply care for his sister. He cares for her so much that they were raised together as siblings. They had grown together, fought together and worked together. “You… really love your sister, Kaela.”

“Yes, we were raised together. Of course I would love her as my sister.” Lotor smiled. “But overtime, my feelings for my sister has changed.”

Allura frowned. “In what way? As in love? As in you are in _love_ with her?”

Lotor stopped in his tracks for a moment and clenched his fists. “Let’s get a move on. We can’t waste time.” Allura nodded but still frowned as she walked beside him in silence.

(~)

Back on the Castle, Pidge was fixing up something with Coran and Hunk while Shiro waited patiently and watched over Kaela through a screen while Lance was sitting down worried. “Anything?” Pidge asked.

“No.” Hunk replied.

“What’s happening? What do you think they are doing right now?” Lance asked.

“Now?” Pidge asked.

“No.” Coran said.

“Wait, what?” Lance asked in confusion.

“We’re not talking to you, Lance. Is this doing anything?” Pidge asked.

“Do you think she’s alright? I meant Kaela. I mean she’s like this for a while now and will Allura and Lotor be able to get back?” Lance asked in concern.

“I don’t think so.” Hunk said.

“You don’t?!” Lance slammed his hands on the console.

“He’s not talking to you.” Pidge said, tried to hear him like this. It’s sweet to worry over his partner, Kaela, Allura and Lotor but it was really irritating her.

“Well, excuse me for being concerned! Kaela never done this before! And Allura is alone with Lotor!” Lance exclaimed.

“Coran, try to fire the chargers.” Pidge said to the elder Altean.

“Nerve-racking waiting for Kaela to wake up and Allura to get back.” Lance said walking around.

“I’m afraid they’re dead.” Coran said.

“What?!” Lance shrieked.

“Shiro! Can you take Lance please?” Pidge asked, getting tired already of hearing lance being impatient.

Lance slumped down and looked Shiro. The two paladins walked out leaving them to keep working and fixing the console. “I’ll be quiet. You don’t have to babysit me like Kaela always does.” Lance said as he bumped his head on the wall.

“Lance, let me ask you something. Do you remember, on Olkarion, how you asked me about talking to you from inside Voltron?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah.” Lance said as he turned around.

“What happened there? I can’t remember any of it.” Shiro said.

“We were in all some kind of mystical Voltron mindscape, and you yelling something, but I couldn’t hear you. Are you okay?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I---I don’t know. My head… I’m just feeling so confused.” Shiro sighed. “It’s like...”

“What?”

“Like I’m not myself.” Shiro said.

Lance frowned and then quickly turned it into a smile. “It’s probably lack of oxygen. You should sit down. We’ll get through this.” The two boys sat down quietly and sat patiently for Allura and Lotor to come back from Oriande.

(~)

“I’m bored. How long are we gonna drift here?” Ezor asked.

“Until Haggar decides what our next move is.” Acxa said.

“While she’s doing her magic pondering, we could be out conquering. The whole Empire is in chaos. We play our cards right, and we have a nice little territory of our own.” Zethrid suggested.

“You think we could replace Lotor as emperor?” Ezor asked.

“Who knows? If we start taking the other commanders out, one by one, we could be the last ones standing.” Zethrid said.

“No one is replacing Lotor. We just need to wait for orders from Haggar.” Acxa said.

Both Zethrid and Ezor slumped down then looked at each other. “You wanna go throw things at the crew?” Ezor asked with a grin.

“Yes!” Zethrid grinned as they walked out of the bridge with Acxa watching with a deadpanned look.

“Now I see why Kaela was always getting irritated by these two.” Acxa sighed. “If she were here, she’d know how to handle them.”

(~)

“I wonder if Father climbed this mountain.” Allura said, grunted in effort, climbing up the mountain.

“You know. I envy you growing up with King Alfor. I always wanted to be an explorer and learn about the universe. My father was only interested in conquering it. He once put me in charge of a planet for a year, running the quintessence mining and getting to know the local population.” Lotor said.

“Rather than employ the usual Galran methods of subjugation, I worked alongside the leadership of the planet, learning their customs. We would only extract as much quintessence as could be replenished. And I enjoyed my time there quite a bit. When my father found put what was happening, he ordered me to destroy the planet. I refused, and he sent me away.” Lotor said.

“At least you stood up for those people.” Allura said, trying to lift his spirits up.

“He destroyed them all. I was powerless to stop him. I spent the following centuries searching for clues about my Altean heritage, another culture destroyed by Zarkon.” Lotor said.

“I’m glad you are here now. I never would have gotten here without you.” Allura said as Lotor smiled at her.

“You also had studied Mage craft?” Allura asked.

“Yes. I have. I have heard that Mage Princess Serene once stood up to Zarkon to save her people and her planet. Yet, another culture destroyed by Zarkon.” Lotor said. “I have yet to study about Mages, and I would wonder if my sister would teach me as well.”

“I am sure she would love to.” Allura said with smile also noticing whenever he talks of Kaela, she could see that Lotor has deep feelings for her.

(~)

Kaela sat down next to Serene who was fondly looking at the view of her home. “Zelza is such a beautiful place to live in.”

“After learning that I was a mage, I always wanted to visit your home world, maybe even learn to become a Master Mage just like you.” Kaela said, “Only if I were stronger.”

“Kaela, you are a strong woman. You have great potential to become a master mage. You see, Mages were once peacekeepers of all planets. My parents always wanted peace and order until war broke out. Back then I always wanted to fight for my people and my family, so I have salvage sacred books from my parents vault and learnt the secrets of Mage Craft. It’s quite similar to Alchemy but we all can control our mana.” Serene said.

“Just like the Alteans, they control their quintessence. All of us do have quintessence.” Kaela said.

“Yes. Indeed. We are Mage Healers. Eons ago, we would share our secrets with Altean Alchemists. Expand our knowledge of mage craft and alchemy throughout the universe until Zarkon destroyed Altea and my home planet but left us to be scarce.” Serene said. “Mages weren’t seen ever again. Until you came.”

“You mages created Oriande?” Kaela asked in curiosity.

“Yes. In a way. We always shared everything together. That’s how Alfor and I first met.” Serene smiled remembering the memory of her first meeting with the Altean King.

(~)

Allura and Lotor had reached to a pyramid where they saw a white lion appearing in front of them and then they both walked inside to see writing all over the temple. “Look at these ancient markings. They’re beautiful.” Allura said.

“The Temple of the Alchemists. The mysteries we seek are hidden somewhere deep inside.” Lotor said.

Lotor and Allura saw the white lion again and soon followed it down the stairs, seeing statues sitting down on the chairs. Allura took off her helmet as she looked at the statues. “The Sages Of Oriande. My father told me tales of their exploits, but I always assumed they were just children stories.” Allura said.

“The Life Givers. They were the first Alteans to unlock the secrets of Oriande, the beginning of Altean Alchemy. Allura, the tales you grew up were not just children’s stories.” Lotor said.

They both gasped in surprise as the statues started to move and then attacked them but Allura stood in the way and presented the stone to them. “Great protectors, we seek passage through your land. We bring you this gift.” Allura said as she bowed down as well as Lotor.

The statues let them go through and walked the stairs again as they saw the white lion again. “Now what?” Allura asked.

“I don’t know but be prepared. We may yet to have prove that we’re worthy to be here.” Lotor said.

The white lion disappeared and the door behind them closed. “We’re trapped.” Allura gasped as she saw the ceiling going down on them.

“There must be a clue.” Lotor said to her. “Something a trained Altean would recognize.” They both looked around the area to find a clue until Allura spotted two pillars in the centre.

“There! It’s like the bridge of the Castle. A teludav.” Allura said as she ran towards the two pillars and used her quintessence as the ceiling turned into a wormhole above them.

Lotor opened his eyes as he was in a dreamscape. “Allura?” He looked around for her until he saw the white lion in front of him and growled at him.

Allura was alone as well and saw the lion in front of her and started to ran towards her and roared. “I do not wish to fight. I come seeking for knowledge.” Allura said as she got pinned down by the lion.

The white lion attacked Lotor as he moved away. “I will never yield. I will gain your secrets.” Lotor said as he held on to the lion’s mouth and he was being thrown down on the ground. And the he stood back up as he summoned his sword. “Victory or Death!”

He swung his sword at the lion in half and then was brought back outside of the temple. “No. NO!” Lotor clenched his fists in anger and gritted his teeth, realising he doesn’t have the Secrets of Oriande.

“No. This isn’t the way.” Allura said. “I seek the secret of life. Allura closed her eyes and kneeled down on her eyes. “I give my own.”

The white lion absorbed in her and Allura opened her eyes to see a bright light above her. “Where am I?”

 _“You have returned to the realm of your ancestors, the Alteans and the Life Givers who came before.”_ Said a soothing voice.

“I wish to learn the secrets my father knew, the alchemy that created Voltron.” Allura said.

 _“There is no need to kneel here. You are home, and the secret is already within you. Rise, let us embrace you.”_ Allura could feel the energy and the power inside her and closed her eyes.

(~)

“Serene, there is so much I have to learn. Please. Is there something I could do to become stronger as a mage?” Kaela asked.

“Kaela, you already are strong enough as a mage. And I know you have dark magic within you. We are the same you and I, but you could do more than that. You can be more greater than I. More better than I could give.” Serene said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“But I am not like you. Everyone expects that. How can I be ready to use my powers even with this tempting power?” Kaela asked looking away. “How can I be strong while being afraid of using dark magic?”

“You start accepting it when you embrace it within you.” Serene replied as she kissed her forehead and then a blue-ish purple energy flowed around them. “You are just like my daughter. Strong willed, brave and passionate. You have her mighty spirit.”

“Do not dwell in the past. Today is a gift of knowledge.” Serene said as her energy flowed and was absorbed into Kaela. “You must believe in yourself, Kaela. You are the true Great Ikri.”

Kaela looked up at the sky and saw elemental stones flying in mid-air and closed her eyes as the light shone brightly and the wings of a phoenix appeared and squawked as it flaps its wings around her.

(~)

All of the paladins and Coran lay tiredly on the floor. “Oxygen levels, 5%.”

“There must be a way for us… to harness power of the white hole… and use it to get the ship working.” Pidge said as she inhaled as she spoke and then slumped down.

“We tried everything. I don’t think I can keep moving.” Hunk groaned.

Lance gasped as he looked someone out of the window and gasped in relief. “Guys, look! It’s Allu—” Lance groaned due to the lack of oxygen. Allura and Lotor came back to the Castle from Oriande safely.

(~)

Allura got the power back on with the paladins back on their feet as well as Coran. “You did it!” Coran said.

“We…we should never doubted you.” Lance grunted as he tried to get up.

“I couldn’t have done it without Lotor.” Allura smiled as she turned to see Lotor holding up Kaela in his arms.

He looked at her and smiled. “You are a true Altean alchemist. Oriande was for you, not for me.”

“So, what’s the next step?” Pidge asked.

“Slow down, Pidge. We just started breathing again.” Lance said to her.

Then they all heard a soft groan coming from Kaela who was starting to open her eyes and saw Lotor looking at her in concern. “You alright, Kaela?” He helped her standing up, but she was a bit wobbly.

“I am kinda dizzy. But feel fine.” Kaela replied as she was feeling drained.

“We are so glad you are alright.” Allura said coming to help her friend. “Could you tell us what has happened?”

Kaela was quiet for a second as she looked at everyone who were waiting for her to answer. Coran looked at her in concern. “Allura, set her down. She needs to sit down.”

Allura did as she was told and then in an instant Lotor came to her side. “Kaela, what is the matter? You can tell us.” Lotor said gently as he held her hand in his.

“I…I met Mage Princess Serene. I was there… In Planet Zelza.” Kaela spoke as her runes stopped glowing as everyone gasped seeing different types water tribe runes.

“I cannot believe it. You have more water elemental runes!” Coran exclaimed in excitement. “She has given you all of her powers!”

All of the paladins gasped in awe with Lotor looking over her new runes. “Fascinating.”

Lance then held her other hand. “Anything you might need, partner?”

“Some water, please.” Kaela said as she spoke in a raspy voice as she coughed with Lotor and Allura rubbing her back.

(~)

Haggar listened and saw what they were talking about. She narrowed her eyes and then walked out to the bridge. “I have the coordinates for our next destination.” Haggar said to Acxa who waited for her.

“Where are we headed?” Acxa asked.

“A place I’ve been searching for my entire life.” Haggar replied.


	13. Omega Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack by Sendak prompts the paladins to scramble to a planet’s defence, Lotor calls in assembling a powerful ship.

Kaela was resting on Lance’s chair with a cup of water in her hand and Lotor stood closely next to her which is unnoticed by the Altean princess. “To return so triumphantly is a dream I thought I would never achieve. We are one step closer to bringing peace and prosperity to the entire universe.” Lotor smiled, turning to Allura. “This is all because of you, Princess.”

“We did it together, Lotor. I would have never even known of Oriande without you, and therefore could have never unlocked its secrets.” Allura smiled.

“Are you alright, Kae? You need something to eat?” Hunk asked in concern as he looked at the pale looking mage princess.

“Hunk, I am alright. Just needed some rest. Having this so much mana is so draining.” Kaela sighed as she sat back on the chair with Lotor’s hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe you should not do anything today. It is best if you just rest.” Lotor said smiling down at her warmly.

“Kaela, Lotor is right. You must rest after what you had experienced.” Coran agreed as well as the paladins.

Lance was looking at Lotor who was looking at Kaela fondly. He frowned and began to have some suspicions on the Galra Emperor and noticed how he stood so close beside Kaela.

(~)

Kaela was in her purple and blue spacesuit with her hair in a low ponytail and walked in the throne room with the paladins. “We’ll see intel in your briefing and decide what to do. Maybe we can—” Shiro was cut off when they all heard an elder Galran woman coming their way.

“Lotor.”

Lotor’s eyes widen in slight fear and then his expression changed into an unamused look. “Oh, no.” Lotor mumbled.

“Oh, yes.” Kaela chuckled in amusement. “This is so getting get a whole lot interesting.” Lotor growled under his breath and then hit her on the arm.

“Uh, who the heck are you?” Lance asked while raising his eyebrow.

“How are you speak to me without authorization from Blood Emperor Lotor?” She whipped him with a metal blunt stick in her hand.

“Ow!” Lance groaned, rubbing the place where she hit him.

“She was our governess. No one has used the term ‘Blood Emperor’ since before we were a star-faring race.” Lotor said. “And these are my colleagues. They have more than my permission to speak. Everyone, this is Dayak.”

All of the paladins greeted Dayak politely expect for Lance who was still bitter about Dayak hitting on the head with the metal stick she has in her hands. “And my darling Princess Kaela.” Dayak smiled fondly as she hugged Kaela. “It has been a while since I last saw you.”

“It is wonderful to see you again Dayak and I was expecting a warm welcome for you from Lotor.” Kaela grinned as she looked at Lotor who was glaring at her.

“So, to what do we owe the honour?” Lotor asked interrupting the reunion between Kaela and Dayak.

“Word of your victory at the Kral Zera has spread throughout the empire. I always knew you had it in you to crush your enemies. Dayak’s raised you from a child to a man, and now I’ll witness ascension to the throne.” Dayak smiled brightly.

Lance laughed while holding his stomach. “Wait, she raised you from a child? Aww, is this your nanny?”

“Governess.” Lotor corrected him.

“You have a nanny! Is she going to read you bedtime stories? Is she gonna rock to sleep? Is she gonna—Ow!” Lance was hit by Dayak again and then got his stomped by Kaela as Lance whimpered in fear. “How could you do this to your partner?”

“If you shut up, I’ll stop hitting and stepping on your foot.” Kaela said with her arms crossed and with that, Lance shuts himself up in order not to get another hit from neither Kaela nor Dayak.

“I instructed Lotor and Kaela in the ways of the Galra. The history of our conquests, our customs, battle philosophy, the art of war.” Dayak said.

“Hmm, Galra customs, huh? Is that like when you guys say ‘Vrepit sa’ and stuff? There’s so much we don’t know about you.” Hunk said.

Lotor then grinned and put his hand on his shoulder. “If you’re interested in our society’s history, you couldn’t find a better teacher than Dayak.”

Kaela raised an eyebrow and saw him grinning at her. “What Lotor says is true.” Dayak said.

“Oh, wow. Would you really teach me about the Galra?” Hunk asked with a smile.

“What you wanna know about the Galra for?” Lance asked.

“We’re gonna be working with Lotor to bring peace through the empire, right? Makes sense the more we know about their society, the better.” Hunk replied, wanting to learn more of Galra’s customs.

“Learning the Galra ways aren’t simple as Lotor would imply. It requires training and knowledge I had once growing up.” Kaela said.

“Right. If you are to learn the ways of the Galra, be prepared for the most challenging trial you could ever undertake. There will be no turning back. Victory or Death.” Dayak said with Lotor smiling.

“Uh, oh, that’s okay.” Hunk said.

“Hunk, you’re a Paladin of Voltron. There is no challenge too great for you.” Allura said, encouraging him with a smile.

“Hmm, will I learn what ‘Vrepit Sa’ mean?” Hunk asked.

Dayak raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Let’s do it!” Hunk cheered as he followed Dayak.

As they were out of hearing range, Kaela suddenly grabbed a handful of Lotor’s hair and pulled him closer to her. “If he ends up hurt, I’ll hurt or burn you to a crisp!” Kaela hissed.

Lotor groaned and then grabbed her hand away from his hair. “Duly noted, sister and you know Dayak. She won’t hurt one of her students. Hopefully.”

“You’re enjoying it. I can see you smiling clearly.” Kaela said with her arms crossed and frowned.

Allura smiled at Lotor and Kaela’s interactions. This made her think back on the day where Keith and Kaela would bicker around the Castle of Lions or during their missions.

“Let’s get to that briefing.” Shiro said catching everyone’s attention.

“You think Hunk’s gonna be alright?” Pidge asked.

“If he lives, then it’s a miracle. I just hope that she won’t be so hard on him.” Kaela said as she pointed at Lotor who growled at her.

(~)

“The civil war continues unimpeded. More and more Galra forces are leaving to join other factions. Sendak has claimed the most deserters. They call themselves ‘the Fire Of Purification’.” Said the guard.

“It is time I address all Galra and make my claim as emperor absolute.” Lotor said.

“Is that going to start with you freeing planets?” Lance asked.

“It’s not that easy. My grip on the empire is tenuous as is. I need to proffer an alternative to our current state. That’s why it is so important that Allura and I gain access to the quintessence field.” Lotor explained.

“Are we to focus all of our energy on that?” Allura asked.

“It is paramount. However, we cannot let the empire fall apart. I will address my people at the astral conflux.” Lotor said, looking up at the screen.

Lotor turned to his sister. “And also, after the war is over, Kaela. Perhaps we could travel the universe and find Planet Zelza. Together.” Lotor said smiling down at his sister.

Kaela froze and remember how she also promised to Keith that they would find Zelza after the war ends. “That could be wonderful.”

(~)

Hunk was standing in the centre and was shaking as he carried the heavy weights. “How is holding weights gonna help me learn Galra history?” Hunk asked.

“Palen-bol!” Dayak wiped him.

“OW!”

“For the mind to learn, the body must be broken.” Dayak said. “Just like how I taught Princess Kaela.”

“Broken? Seems a little drastic. And how many teachers does Kaela have?” Hunk asked.

“Palen-bol.” Dayak wiped him again.

Hunk exclaimed in pain. “What does that mean?”

“It means ‘enlightening pain’. But apparently there is not enough pain to make you enlightened yet.” Dayak said.

“So, you’re going to hurt me until I’m smart?” Hunk asked

“Yes.” Dayak replied. “The Galra race started as a nation tribe on planet Daibazaal, home to the many warring races at the time. In the war to annihilate the opposing tribes, the Galra formed a phalanx of their bravest and made a spear-like attack to the heart of their foes. It was known as the Killing Thrust, or Vrepit Sa.”

“Oh, so that’s what ‘Vrepit Sa’ means? ‘Killing thrust’? That’s so violent.” Hunk grunted as he was carrying heavy weights.

“Yes, it is violent.” Dayak said as she wiped him again. “The Galra believe combat is the searing light that burns away imperfections on every level, from personal to societal.”

“Cool. Can’t I, maybe, take a little break?” Hunk asked.

“Break? There are no breaks! Your training is finished when you have learned all pain has to teach you.” Dayak said sternly.

“Oh, man.” Hunk groaned. “That’s no intense.”

“If you decide to leave your training early, it is an insult to my teaching. An insult that can only be settled by a fight to the death.” Dayak said.

“So, you’re saying a fight to the death is the only way out of this? Ow!” Hunk exclaimed as Dayak hit him on the butt. “Okay. Yeah, you just said that. I guess I am getting smarter.”

(~)

Kaela stood in front of a ship and looked at the tools and the equipment to use when to build a ship while Lotor was speaking to Allura. “You must replicate your father’s work if we are to use this ship to enter the quintessence field.”

“But how?” Allura asked.

“Something you learned from Oriande. Something your father learned to become the superior alchemist he was. How he built Voltron is the key.” Lotor replied.

“My lord. It is time to prepare for your speech.”

“It seems my empire needs me. Please continue. Sister. As Princess of the Galra Empire, you may have to assist me.” Lotor said to Kaela who was looking over the tools.

“But I thought I was deemed as traitor to this empire.” Kaela thought.

“You are not a traitor. Not to me.” Lotor said as he held her hand.

Kaela frowned and looked back at Allura who was giving her an encouraging smile. “It will be fine.”

Kaela smiled and nodded as she followed Lotor out to speak to the Galra Empire leaving Allura working on the ship alone. Kaela stood behind Lotor as he made a speech to his people. “Galra brothers and sisters, I am your emperor, Lotor, son and successor of Zarkon. Slayer of a tyrant, child raised in the void and taught on the battlefield. There are rumours of doubt regarding my leadership. Do not let them poison your ears. Pledge loyalty to me, and I will deliver the Galra Empire unto times of untold prosperity. An age of unlimited quintessence, the likes of which this universe has never known.”

“Commander, radiation belt approaching.”

“Initiate shield.”

_“Above of the indigence and violence of its past up to new heights of peace and limitless possibility. Those factions that splintered from the empire will pay for their treachery. I urge you now, send me your messages of fealty. Those who choose to turn their backs on their emperor will find themselves lost to the sands of history, unremembered and unmourned.”_

“You can’t possibly be thinking about pledging to him. And what’s all about becoming a peaceful empire? He’s too weak to be our emperor.”

“Enough. Lotor lit the flame. We are honour-bound to do as he says, even if it is strange. We will be pledging to Lotor.”

“You’re weak, too.”

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear, Lieutenant Lahn. I’m in charge of this shielding facility, my word is law.”

Lieutenant Lahn sighed in defeat. “Aye sir. Shield at 85 percent. Next radiation event in three vargas.”

“Recharge and prepare for the next radiation sequence. Open a hailing frequency to Galra Command.” 

“Sir, six hostile ships incoming.” They all saw the Galra cruiser in front of them and a screen lit up appeared Sendak on the screen.

“Sending a message to Lotor, are we? And to think, I came here to offer you a chance to serve in the Fire of Purification. Fire the ion cannon!” Sendak ordered as they all were ready to attack their base.

(~)

Hunk groaned in pain. “Ow! Ow! I did everything you told me!” Hunk was balancing on one foot while Dayak wiped him with her metal stick.

“Yes. But that doughy face of yours is truly un-Galra.” Dayak said.

“It’s just my face!” Hunk exclaimed. Dayak was about to him, but she missed him. She tried again numerous time but every time she does it, Hunk avoided every hit. Dayak smiled in satisfaction

“Very good.” Dayak complimented.

Hunk smiled at her until Dayak hit him again. “Showing complacency? Palen-bol!”

Then the two heard alarming blaring and Hunk and Dayak went into the briefing room where the others were along with Lotor. “The planet has already been fired upon and we do not have the means to protect ourselves. You must send assistance immediately.”

“Understood.” Lotor said.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked.

“One of our labour planets is under attack from Sendak and his fleet.” Lotor replied.

“Sendak? Not this guy again.” Lance groaned.

“We’ve got to help that planet immediately.” Pidge said.

“Sendak would have me respond to his attack and neglect my empire.” Lotor said.

“Voltron can handle this while you continue to rule.” Allura said as Lotor looked at her.

“But, Princess, I need you here. Without you here—”

“Lotor, your plan waited this long. It can wait a tick longer. We must protect your innocent subjects.” Kaela said to him.

Lotor was about to say something to her but then later agreed and turned to Allura and the paladins. “Of course. You’re right.”

“We will return as soon as we can.” Allura said as they prepared to leave and save the planet.

“Well, looks like I’m gonna have to cut my training short.” Hunk grinned nervously.

“You dishonour me. A fight to the death!” Dayak said as she was about to hit him again but Hunk moved away from her.

“Okay, well, I’ve got to go with them right now. But maybe we can put a pin In that? Reschedule for tomorrow? Or never?” Hunk chuckled nervously and then went with the others.

Dayak looked to the side where Kaela was who was smiling in amusement. “What?”

“Oh nothing, sweetheart. Go along now. Your friends needs you.” Dayak said as she changed her demeanour as soon as Hunk was out of sight.

Kaela nodded and she was about to leave until Lotor grabbed her hand. “Kaela, I… Just stay safe out there.”

“Thanks.” Kaela smiled and then left the throne room leaving Dayak looked between Lotor and her. Thinking something to herself.

(~)

“Hey, Dayak isn’t really gonna fight me to the death, is she? Is she?” Hunk asked worriedly.

“She seemed pretty serious. But if you asked Lotor nicely, he can have her exiled.” Pidge said as she appeared on Hunk’s screen.

“Oh, that’d be nice. I’m not really in the mood to die, you know?” Hunk asked.

“Hunk, she is not that well, frightening as you speak. She is a caring person once you get to her know her better.” Kaela said flying next to Allura’s lion.

“Uh, speaking of, anyone else scared that we’re to face Sendak? Sendak “who almost took all the Lions” Sendak? And who basically came back from the dead Sendak, that guy?” Hunk asked.

“Come on, Hunk. We’re Paladins. We got this.” Pidge smiled. “Right, Shiro?”

Pidge then heard Shiro wincing in pain and she called out to him again. “Shiro?”

Shiro winced and groaned but still focuses on the mission at hand. “Pidge is right. Let’s focus on our mission.”

(~)

“Take heed. Galra citizens who side with Lotor will be destroyed.” Sendak said.

Then the wormhole opened with the lions ready to attack them with Kaela behind them with her runes glowing, looking straight at Sendak’s fleet.

“Here at your new master’s bidding?”

(~)

“We’ve arrived at the coordinates. We can’t go further without losing power.” Acxa said to Haggar.

“Stay on course.” Haggar ordered as she felt warmth as her Altean markings glowed.

Acxa stood still behind Haggar as she looked outside seeing the white hole and wondered of Kaela was there. Seeing the white hole. Somehow, she felt conflicted in following the people who she pledge loyalty to.

_“Kaela, I know you refuse to work with us, but we are here for you if Lotor does something to you.” Acxa said to Kaela._

_“Well, he is up to something, Acxa I can tell. I can’t help but he is just using you to gain something he might end up not controlling it.” Kaela said as she put the books away._

_“But—”_

_“Acxa, listen to Kaela, she is right.”_

_Both Acxa and Kaela looked to see their other friend. “Mora.”_

_“Lotor may be up to something and I don’t like it.” Mora said as she walked towards the two girls._

_“You don’t even show loyalty to Prince Lotor.” Acxa said bitterly. “Not a single bit.”_

_“And you know why.” Mora said. “Acxa, please listen to Kaela. Things will get out of hand if you follow Lotor.”_

(~)

Shiro grunted as he put his hands onto his head feeling pain. “Shiro, are you alright?” Lance asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. Kaela, charge in ahead at the cruiser. Come on, team, let’s form Voltron!” Shiro said as they all formed Voltron while Kaela moved in towards the cruiser.

“Sir, cannons aimed at Voltron and Princess Kaela.”

“No. Aim them at the shield station.” Sendak ordered.

Then Sendak appeared on Shiro’s screen and Kaela heard him over the comms. “I know your true weakness. That you value the lives of others. And I will hammer that weakness until you are crushed beneath my heel.”

Then they aimed the cannon at the shield down below on the planet. “Oh no! Without those panels in place, the planet will be fully exposed!” Pidge said.

“Which means?” Lance asked.

“No protection from radiation bands!” Pidge replied.

“Take us out of here. We’ve won the day.” Sendak said and left the planet and Voltron to save it.

“We can’t let him get away.” Lance said.

“Lance, there’s no time. We’ve gotta fix that shield as soon as—Ahh!” Shiro grunted feeling the pain in his head as he saw Haggar walking inside a pyramid.

“Shiro, are you all right?” Allura asked appeared on his screen and heard Kaela’s voice as well.

“You seemed to be in pain.” Kaela said in concern.

“I’m fine. We can’t leave that planet unprotected.” Shiro said as they all moved towards the base as well as Kaela. Inside the base, Lahn gasped when he saw Kaela by Voltron’s side as they saw Shiro on the screen as he spoke. “We are the Paladins of Voltron, working with Emperor Lotor. We’re here to help you. What is the status of your shield system?”

“Paladins, I am Commander Bogh. Our damage report indicates that a plate has been fractured. Our generator is offline and needs rebooting. Other plates have shifted out of their harnessing and must be repositioned. Only five doboshes until the next solar flare.” Commander Bogh said to Shiro.

“You’re the engineer, Hunk. How should we handle this?” Shiro asked.

“We need to split up. Pidge, you handle the generator system.” Hunk said.

“I’m gonna need Shiro to come with me. I can use his arm to power the mainframe.” Pudge said.

“Okay, good. Allura, Kaela, Lance, re-fuse that fractured plate.” Hunk said.

“Affirmative.”

“Copy.”

“You got it!”

“I’m gonna try to get the plates aligned.” Hunk said.

“Okay, we got our orders. Let’s move.” Shiro said as everyone did their own missions. Hunk moved to one of the plates and was ready to start moving it. While Shiro and Pidge went to a hatch to get inside the base.

“Where’s this plate need to be lined up?” Hunk asked.

“You’re moving plate 7-2. It needs to be aligned with plate 8-1.” Commander Bogh replied, looking at the screen.

“Got it, but those other plates are out of position. There’s no way I’ll move them all myself.” Hunk said.

“I can activate the manual thrusters on some of the plates. It will be slow-going but I—” Commander Bogh stopped when he saw his Lieutenant pointing a gun at him.

“First you side with Lotor and get our system attacked by Sendak. Then you wilfully work with Voltron, our sworn enemies!” Lahn exclaimed.

“Get to your station and begin the thrust sequence. That’s an order.” Commander Bogh ordered.

“Are you freaking kidding me? Palen-bol!” Hunk exclaimed looking at the two Galra soldiers.

“Huh?”

“You’re both a dishonour. Do you fight for yourselves or do you fight for the Galra?” Hunk asked.

“Galra!”

“Then victory or death! Enough of the bickering!” Hunk exclaimed.

“We’re going to die cause of Commander Bogh.” Lieutenant Lahn said, looking at his commander.

“You know, long ago, there was a desperate group of Galra that thought they were going to die. They executed a spear-like attack known as the Killing thrust. Those soldiers knew what it meant to put life on the line. They won the day. Are you ready to put your differences and fight with me?” Hunk asked.

“Vrepit Sa!” The Galra saluted.

“I guess all that pain did make me smarter.” Hunk grinned.

“Pidge, I need you to restore the main shield power to get gravitational harnessing going.” Hunk said.

“We’re in it.” Pidge said as they made their way inside. “Okay, Shiro, let’s jack your hand into that terminal and we’ll get this running in no time.” Shiro put his Galra hand into the handprint.

Kaela spotted the shields that were not in place. “Okay, broken massive shield plate. Don’t suppose there’s a video on how to fix this, is there?” Lance asked, looking at the plates.

“Make sure connection’s straight. If it’s even one degree off, the shield will fail.” Hunk said.

“That’s not a tutorial!” Lance exclaimed at Hunk on his screen.

“Lance, calm down. I got an idea. If you hold them in place….” Kaela said.

“Then Kaela and I could freeze them together.” Allura said, smiling finishing what Kaela was suggesting. “Excellent idea, Kae. But I don’t think the ice will stand the radiation for very long.

“Hey, maybe you and Kaela freeze them, I could use my heat ray to weld them together.” Lance smiled.

“Great idea, Lance!” Kaela smiled.

“Thanks Kae. Knew this partnership will work out, partner.” Lance smiled.

“Heh, whatever and focus on the task at hand.” Kaela scoffed playfully as they all went to do their task freezing and holding the plates together. Kaela pushed a plate and then saw Hunk’s activated his lion’s upgrade and pushed the plate faster.

“They’re all in place!” Lance said while Allura and Kaela were freezing the cracks on the plates.

“That should hold them.” Allura said smiled.

“Hopefully it will hold together.” Kaela said.

“Hope this works.” Lance said as he used his heat ray to hold the plates together and then smiled seeing it worked and heard the two girls cheering.

“We did it!” Allura cheered as well as Kaela.

“Nice job, guys.” Hunk smiled. “Pidge, you ready? We’re almost at the radiation belt.”

“Hold on. I just need a few minutes.” Pidge replied as Shiro winced in pain again and saw Haggar using her magic and was inside a temple.

“Uh, guys, that radiation belt is getting closer!” Lance exclaimed seeing it getting closer and closer to them.

“Last piece in place. Fire that power up, Pidge.” Hunk said as he put the final piece in place.

Pidge looked from behind her as the base was powering up and was functioning. “Shields up!”

Shiro gasped and then heard a lion’s roar. He put his hand away from the interface and put both of his hands holding head in pain. “Shiro, no!”

“What’s going on with the plates?” Lance raised an eyebrow seeing a spark of electricity spiking and it was aiming for Kaela!” “Kaela get out of the way!” Lance thrusted his lion towards her.

“What are—” Kaela was pushed back from being electrified and her eyes widen seeing Lance was hit by the electricity from the plates. “Lance! Lance! Lance, please respond!” Kaela pleaded as she flew in the Red Lion.

“The broken plate shortened out. Lance isn’t responding, Allura is safe away from harm, Kaela flew in to Lance’s lion. What could possible go wrong right now?” Hunk asked in frustration.

“Not helping, Hunk!” Kaela exclaimed.

“Pidge, what happened to that power? We’re almost at the radiation belt.” Hunk said as he was putting back the plates.

“I know. I’m on it.” Pidge said as she pulled Shiro back to the monitor. “Come on, Shiro.”

Kaela ran up to the cockpit and saw Lance sitting in his chair, motionless. “No, no! You can’t do this. Not right now.” Kaela put Lance in her arms and then heard the Red Lion speaking to her. Kaela then put her hand where his heart was and then glowed blue as her essence surrounds her and Lance in the lion. The Red Lion snarled in response to Kaela’s magic.

“Let’s try this again!” Hunk said, putting the plate back in place.

Then everyone braced for impact for the radiation belt with Kaela holding Lance tightly in her arms. Came and shielded the Red Lion from the radiation while Pidge placed Shiro’s hand on the interface in time before the radiation belt hits them and then the shield is up and complete.

“Great job!” Hunk smiled.

“It worked!” Pidge smiled.

“Shielding complete. Recharge and prepare for the next radiation sequence.” Commander Bogh ordered.

Lance opened his eyes seeing Kaela sighing in relief and was smiling at him. “You saved me?”

“Of course. We are partners. I owed you one.” Kaela smiled as the two clasped their hands together.

“Thanks.” Lance smiled back gratefully that she saved his life.

(~)

“Thank you, for reminding us what it means to be Galra.” Commander Bogh said to Hunk.

“Vrepit Sa!”

“Vrepit Sa! Man, that’s weird to say.” Hunk commented as everyone laughed.

Lieutenant Lahn looked at Kaela as she was standing in between Allura and Lance. “Paladins, if it is alright, I would like to have a word with the Princess.”

All of the paladins all looked at Kaela who seemingly is not interested in talking to him. She sighed. “It is quite alright. Please, this way.” Kaela said as she made way out of the main room and walked out with him.

As they were out of hearing range, Lahn looked at Kaela who stood quietly with her back facing him. “How…. How are you holding up after what has happened?” Lahn asked softly.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Kaela said as she turned around. “He is your brother after all. You have dealt with your parents deaths and now your brother’s.”

“I know, also you have dealt with a lot of suffering. You’ve been lied to and deceived by the cold-blood emperor who is dead you call father and you lost your mentor, Commander Thace.” Lahn pointed out.

“Don’t get started on Thace. You also lost one important person in your life, Lahn. Don’t get me started on her. No wonder why she is not by your side.” Kaela growled. “Face it, I don’t know what happened during that fire and all I know he tried to kill me!”

“He was going inside to save you!” Lahn exclaimed angrily. “It seems the two of you have been deceived. Perhaps someone has planned to kill my brother and you.”

Kaela’s breath hitched with her eyes widen and looked away from Lahn, thinking back where she had seen Koryak trying to kill her in the fire. She was terrified to think that someone might’ve killed him that night. She didn’t want to think about it. “I-I really miss him.” Kaela said.

“As do I, he is my brother after all.” Lahn said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

(~)

“Nice work out there, Hunk. That Galra training really toughened you up.” Pidge smiled and then heard snoring from Hunk’s end.

Shiro groaned seeing Haggar walking out of the pyramid in Oriande with essence flowing around her and saw her skin turns from purple to brown. Her eyes also turned back to golden-amber.

(~)

Allura looked back to see Kaela sitting down on her platform in the bridge looking out of the window, watching the stars. “Everything all right? Lieutenant Lahn did hurt or insult you?” Allura asked worriedly.

“No, no. He didn’t. He was rather rational in something we had discussed. I never told you this but Lahn is Koryak’s brother.” Kaela said.

“What? Is that so?” Allura asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. When I first met him, Lahn was a student of mine in training. You know where-what happened.” Kaela said. “He thought that someone might have played Koryak and I. Planned to make us to kill one another.”

“I hope that is not the case. For all I know that Koryak truly does loves you. And with that betrothal necklace, proves that he still loves you.” Allura said comforting Kaela who smiled gratefully at her.

“You really think so?” Kaela asked.

“I know so.” Allura replied as the two girls sat in silence and looked at the stars.


	14. Razor's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s journey to an abyss to search for a quintessence source unlocks memories about his past. Meanwhile Lance gets an advice from Kaela about his unresolved feelings for a certain paladin and in return, Lance helps Kaela through her impactful loss.

“You’re my mom? How? How did get to Earth? How-How did you meet my dad? How are so sure?” Keith asked.

“I’m sure.” Krolia replied. “This is not how hoped to see you again, and this isn’t how I wanted to tell you, but it’s the truth. We can talk about this later.”

“What? You drop a bomb like this and tell me you’ll explain later?” Keith questioned.

“We’ve got more important things to do right now.” Krolia said.

Keith looked away from her seeing the similarities between his mother and sister. Both so focused on their missions. “Fine.”

“We’re going after the enriched quintessence that created Ranveig’s super weapon.” Krolia said.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “What? Kolivan and I have been searching for that quintessence for a very long time.”

“I was with Ranveig when an unmarked cargo ship passed in his region. When we checked it out, there was no crew aboard. The ship had been nearly torn to pieces, but inside, a single vat of quintessence remained. It was unlike any other quintessence we’d seen.” Krolia explained.

“Were there navigation records aboard?” Keith asked.

“No, but I analysed the ship personally. The radiation signature indicated it passed through the quantum abyss.”

“Quantum abyss? What’s that?”

“It’s a part of the galaxy where dense neutron stars orbit even larger dark stars. In the quantum abyss, planets and other celestial bodies are being pulled and torn in different directions. It’s a chaotic, ever-changing environment.” Krolia said. “And the presence of such massive objects has unusual effects on gravitational waves ad space-time itself.”

“And that’s where we’re heading?” Keith asked.

“Yes.” Krolia nodded and saw Keith nodded and walked away to ready their course to the Quantum Abyss. “H-How’s Ella?”

Keith froze and looked back at her who looked seemingly curious. “She’s doing fine.” He didn’t want to tell her, yet that Kaela had been captured and was raised by Zarkon only to get to her quintessence. And among other things that had happened.

(~)

“Your father, King Alfor, was a gifted alchemist, whose unique ability allowed him to infuse the Voltron ore with Altean energy, granting it and the paladins access to the quintessence field.” Lotor smiled. “Now you, Allura, possess that same gift. As well as my dear sister.” Lotor looked at Kaela who was fixing the other part of the ship and was working effortlessly. He looked at her with a warm smile that Allura had never seen.

“Our visit to Oriande has taught me more than I ever thought possible. Thank you.” Allura thanked him gratefully.

“It is a good thing that Allura got something that brought her closer to Altea.” Kaela smiled as she walked by.

“No, thank you. With your help, we can finally supply the empire with quintessence. You are the key to bringing peace to the universe.” Lotor smiled.

“Peace. My father wanted the same thing when he built the lions.” Allura said.

“And Serene wanted to do the same when she attempted to save her home world from Zarkon.” Kaela said as Lotor put a hand on her shoulder.

“You would’ve done the same thing if you were there.” Lotor said.

“I’ll leave you two alone. I am sure Lotor would want to talk to you.” Allura said as she excused herself from the two Galran royals and walked down to the doors.

Lotor and Kaela stood in awkward silence until Lotor spoke. “It is an honour to follow in King Alfor’s footsteps and continue his work.” Lotor came closer to Kaela and held her hands in his. “And to do so alongside you. Like the days of long ago, our royal alliance will inspire others.”

Kaela looked up at Lotor who was leaning down with Kaela panicking but luckily, the paladins were there. “You guys started without us?” Pidge asked. As Kaela moved away from Lotor with a hint of pink flush forming on her cheeks.

“Yeah, you didn’t think to call the engineers before you began building your inter-reality quintessence field Altean alchemy/mage craft super ship?” Hunk asked.

“Right. You didn’t think to call the engineers and your partner, Kae—whoa!” Lance grunted as he tried to catch the wench. He looked to his friends. “What?”

Allura sighed in annoyance as well as Kaela. “Smooth partner. Smooth.” Lance growled at her with Pidge giggling in amusement, making Lance blush a little.

“Unfortunately, there’s not a lot for you to do.” Allura said to them from her spot where she was standing.

“Infusing the comet ore with Altean alchemy is quite different than simply building a ship.” Lotor smirked.

“Magic.” Both Pidge and Hunk said in unison.

“We’ll certainly call you if we’re in need of assistance.” Kaela said.

“Hmm. Oh well. More time to integrate those Galra shields with Altean tech. There’s gotta be a way to do it.” Hunk said walking away.

“You sure you don’t need help, Kae? I can help.” Lance said, wanting to help his partner.

“Lance, you sound like him. It will be fine. Don’t worry.” Kaela assured him as she focused on wrist device on Lotor’s forearm.

“Okay. But still call if needed.” Lance said as he walked out of the room. He then looked back and saw Lotor smiling at her fondly, almost like he is love-struck with his own adopted sister. He then decided that he trust Kaela and let her decide on what to do with him.

(~)

Keith and Krolia had arrived in the Quantum Abyss. “I think we’re here.” Keith said.

“Bring us in. Stay alert.” Krolia warned as Keith kept on going through the abyss.

“Are you sure we should go in there?” Keith asked.

“Ranveig sent probes trying to track the quintessence.” Krolia said looking at the screen. “The probes picked up a path that was relatively unaffected by space-time.”

“Where does the path go?” Keith asked.

“We never found out. The probes were destroyed.” Krolia replied.

“By what?”

“I’m not sure. Keep sharp.” Krolia said.

Keith kept the ship steady until he saw something. “Huh? What is that?” The creatures beside them snarled and started to attack their ship. “Krolia, we got trouble.”

“We need to shake them before they breach the hull!” Krolia exclaimed.

“Hang on!” Keith said as he thrusted the controls and moved the ship faster to shake off the creatures.

But one of them went inside snarling at Krolia while she gets her gun out and shot at it. “Keith, what’s our status?”

“The ship’s damaged. Thrusters are gone. I can’t hold her!” Keith grunted. “We’re being pulled in! We need to ditch!”

Krolia opened the hatch and got out of the ship and landed on an asteroid with Keith beside her. They both watched the ship being destroyed. “What were those things?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know, but they’re gone now.” Krolia replied.

“So is our ship. It had the coordinates to guide us through the quantum abyss.” Keith said.

“We’ll have to make do. Come on.” Krolia said as she jumped onto the rocks. “As long as we stay within the borders of the space-time drop-offs, we should be safe.”

“Basically, stay close so we won’t be draw in and stretched into nothingness like those creatures. Got it.” Keith said as he followed her and then they felt a rumbling as the light shone brightly. “What’s going on?”

They both braced for impact as Krolia shielded Keith from the light until Keith was in a dreamlike scape and he was alone. “Hello?”

Then he heard a baby crying and turned to the side and saw his dad and his mother Krolia in a bed, looking all tired but still kept a smile and held her baby precious girl. “She looks so beautiful. Just like her mother.” Keith’s father said, looking down at his newborn daughter lovingly.

“Oh, stop it, Heath. She just looks like you. We’ll name her Yora.” Krolia smiled tiredly as her lover chuckled and held a young Keith in his arms.

“How about “Ella’?” Heath suggested.

“’Ella’, I like that.” Krolia smiled and then noticed how her baby was feeling warm. Keith saw how his sister was held in a tightly in her arms as he heard from his dad that Kaela was born with a sickness or so, he thought.

Then he heard Shiro’s voice as well as his own and saw him attacking him. Then he opened his eyes seeing Krolia was there in front of him and breathed heavily. “What was that? Were those visions real?”

“Time collapses this close to dark stars. Going through the light triggers glimpse of the past and the future.” Krolia explained.

“I saw… you and dad with Kaela when she was born.” Keith said as Krolia stiffened, remembering that day when her little girl was born into the world. She turned to Keith who seemingly wanted to know.

(~)

Lance was sitting on a chair with a smile watching Pidge and Hunk working. “It’s amazing how the Galran subroutines translate almost one-to-one with the Altean axiom inhibitors.” Pidge smiled.

“Okay, Lance let’s test this puppy.” Hunk smiled.

“Got it buddy.” Lance said as he turned to the computer and pressed a button on the keypad while thinking about something as Pidge picked up on his quiet behaviour.

“You okay, Lance?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, just worried about Kaela and Lotor.” Lance replied.

“Why? They seemed to be getting along just fine being back to siblings.” Hunk said.

“Yeah, I can’t help but felt that Lotor is falling for Kaela while she still has feelings for Koryak.” Lance frowned. “He seemed to know something and does not want Kaela to know.”

“I am sure Kaela will find out eventually. She can take care of herself. Like you said, she is your partner, she’ll tell you anything.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, if anything, they would make the most powerful couple in the whole universe.” Hunk hummed.

“What?!” Lance shrieked. “No way!”

Pidge giggled. “He was just kidding. Besides, what’s going to happen? Lotor betraying Kaela. Like that’s ever going to happen. She’ll go all in a rage mode like when we first met her if she found out that her brother, Lotor betrayed her.”

“Hope that never happens.” Hunk said as he sat down on his chair.

“Well, it might or might not happen. Cause Kaela has suffered a lot. Losing her mentor and father figure, got into an intense abusive training from Zarkon and losing the person she loves.” Lance said as the three went in silence.

(~)

Krolia jumped on a rock down below with Keith jumping on one but he then was slipped into the space-time drop-offs. “Keith! You’re getting too close to the gravity walls! Use your thrusters!”

“I’m trying!” Keith grunted in effort as he threw his blade onto the rock with a rope attached to it as Krolia grabbed on to it and pulled Keith towards her.

“Grab my hand!” Krolia and Keith reached out their hands together and were slipped into a memory again.

Krolia was looking at the planet in front of her and looked at it with deep interest and then looked over the readings in her ship. “Is it possible? The signature indicates is nearly identical to the Red Lion’s.”

“We should obtain visual confirmation before we call it in.” Krolia suggested.

“Negative. We’ve never received another reading like this before. There’s a Voltron lion on the planet. I’m sure of it. Call it in immediately. That’s an order.” Krolia didn’t move in her fighter as she looked down at the planet in front of her.

“I said, call it on.”

“Vrepit Sa.” Krolia said as she moved her ship behind her commander as he growled seeing her shooting at him.

“You think you can take all the glory for yourself?”

“I’m not looking for glory.” Krolia said as she kept on firing at his ship until he shot at her ship’s right wing and alarms blaring. She grunted and then shot at his ship again as it exploded. The ship moved into the planet’s atmosphere and had crashed landed nearby a house. She heard clanging sound from outside of her ship and saw a man in her blurry line of sight and then slipped into unconsciousness.

(~)

Keith gasped softly and walked on the rock and then turned to Krolia who stood silent. “That’s how you and Dad met. How did you know to look for the Blue Lion on Earth?”

“We didn’t. After Sendak found the Red Lion, the Galra engineered a way to pick up on the lions’ signatures from close range. Zarkon had thousands of scouts searching for them. The Blade of Marmora made sure to embed agents in as many of those scouts teams as possible, in an effort to prevent the Galra from obtaining any more lions.” Krolia explained.

Then she turned to Keith with a soft expression. “I happened to be at the right place at the right time.”

Then they felt rumbling again as the light was shining brightly. “It’s coming again.” Keith closed his eyes and embraced for impact and opened his eyes seeing his parents in front of the Blue Lion that was protected from the barrier.

“I never thought I’d see another lion in my lifetime.” Krolia sighed.

“You’ve been telling me about this ship for months, but this is beyond words.” Heath said. “Are you sure you don’t want me to contact the Garrison? They could help.”

“We’ve discussed this. It could your entire civilization in jeopardy.” Krolia said.

“Does this mean you’re gonna contact your people and continue your mission?” Heath asked.

“My ship being destroyed was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn’t go back even if I could. I have a new mission now. I’m going to stay here and protect the Blue Lion.” Krolia said, looking up at the lion in front of her.

Heath then took her hand in his gently. “I want to help.” Krolia smiled and then heard the Blue Lion growling lightly as white essence came out and surrounded them as they both looked in awe and then saw a single flower bloomed on the ground.

As the memory fades, Keith turned to his mother. “You were stuck on Earth.”

“There was no better place I could be. I wish I was there for you and Ella.” Krolia said.

(~)

Lance relaxed in the lounge with thoughts running in his head until the mice came to him. “Oh, hey, what are—” Lance yelped as the one of the mice tried to get into his mouth. “Can’t I be left alone in peace?!”

Lance sighed as with the mice squeaking in curiosity. “Why am I so worried about this? Of course, Kaela can take care of herself. I mean, she is a Mage Warrior for crying out loud!” Lance said as the mice listened attentively.

“And I have been way over my head. Allura and Kaela are too good for me. Even Kaela is really off limits, when she was actually going to elope with Koryak. Allura is great and all but she is clearly not for me and is better off with someone who completely understands her. Kaela deserves to find someone she loves. And me? I’ll be alone forever.” Lance said slumping down. “Whoo hoo.”

The mice squeaked as one of them made a face of Pidge. Lance chuckled. “Pidge, huh? You think she is for me? I don’t know. I mean she is, well, smart, brave, courageous and makes me feel to be a better and smarter person. That is so weird to say.”

“But I don’t have anything to offer her, I am just a boy from Cuba, not a dashing servant like Koryak or space prince like Lotor.” Lance said as he saw the mice sleeping on him. “You guys even listening?”

Lance sighed and slumped down. “Why love is so complicated?”

“Because it’s hard to find someone who you truly love.” Lance yelped and woke up the mice and they scurried out of the room.

“Kaela! Jeez! Stop doing that!” Lance exclaimed.

Kaela laughed in amusement. “Sorry. I can’t help but overheard of what you had said about Allura, me and then Pidge. You know, we are partners we can talk about anything.”

Lance was about to protest but then realised she was right and sighed once again. “I-I don’t know. It’s just what I feel Allura just gone and well, for you was short-lived and you’re already in love with Koryak even he is dead. And Pidge, it’s difficult to figure out, I mean we have been friends for a very long time. I-I don’t even know or even to consider Pidge as someone I would, you know, love.”

“I know what you are getting at. It is hard to find someone who we truly have genuine feelings for. I had difficulties when I was with Koryak. But he always was patient and kind to me. And he even stood up to me whenever I felt put down or he would always cheer me up. I fell in love with him.” Kaela smiled fondly talking about her past love.

“I want that kind of thing. Like you and Koryak. You two are always there for each other.” Lance said as he was envy of their relationship. “I hope I can find that kind of love.”

“You will eventually.” Kaela smiled. “You just need to be patient and sort out your feelings for the girl you like.”

“Thanks, partner. And you… You and Lotor seemed awfully close.” Lance noted.

“I could see that, but I only see him as a brother.” Kaela said. “Lotor and I grew up together. We’re inseparable until we had a falling out a year ago.”

“What kind of falling out?” Lance asked.

“I really don’t want to talk about it. It’s all about after what had happened.” Kaela replied while holding her right shoulder as she looked away from Lance who put his hand on her shoulder.

“Kaela, I know you are suffering and struggled to move on. I think it’s best if you slowly recover and then find love in your own pace and time. Who knows? You’ll be lucky. You’ll find a guy who always there for you, who doesn’t judge you for who you are, someone who loves you for who you are.” Lance said, cheering her up.

“Everybody deserves to be loved. And you are one of them.” Lance smiled at her.

Kaela smiled back at him. “Thank you, Lance. This actually makes me feel better.”

“Huh, it should besides, someone got to look after you while Keith is away.” Lance said.

Kaela rolled her eyes playfully. “Right. So you have taken that role? Gee, I feel reassured.”

“Hey! You should!” Lance exclaimed with a grin as Kaela laughed.

(~)

Krolia and Keith jumped from rock to rock and were extremely exhausted. It was a long way to the quantum abyss. Keith panted tiredly and looked up at his mother. “The rate we’re going, it’s gonna take a lifetime to reach the end.”

“We have to keep moving, however long it takes.” Krolia said.

“Without food and water, we’re never gonna make it.” Keith said. “We have to come up with another plan.”

With Krolia trying to think of another way to get there faster, the two saw two creatures going past them and looked at them in awe. “Wha-What are those things?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know. But whatever they are, these creatures seem to know their way through the quantum abyss without being drawn to the space-time drop-offs.” Krolia said.

“Amazing.” Then there was another wave from up ahead.

“Here it comes! Brace yourself!” Krolia exclaimed as they saw another memory.

(~)

Keith opened his eyes to see his parents, himself and Kaela. He saw how their mother was feeding Kaela with their father singing a lullaby to their children. Keith smiled a bit when he saw his baby sister was resting easily in their mother’s arms.

The family moment was interrupted when they heard ringing from Krolia’s blade and then heard something from outside. Krolia put her children in a small bed and looked out of the window. “They’re scouts. They must’ve picked up the Blue Lion’s signal. We need to stop them before they report back to their command.”

“What’s the plan?” Heath asked.

“I have explosives. They aren’t powerful enough to destroy a fighter. If we detonate them in the intake valves, they could stop them taking off. When they’re set, use this to detonate the charges and take out the ships.” Krolia said.

“What will you be doing?” Heath asked.

“I’m gonna find out what the scouts want and get rid of them.” Krolia replied.

Heath and Krolia made their way on the bike to where the Blue Lion was. Heath was putting up explosives on the ships until he was shot on the shoulder by one of the Galra soldiers.

Krolia went after the scouts and took them out with her blade and kicked them away from the monitors and prevented them from taking the Blue Lion back to the command. Krolia had her blade ready to strike the soldier but heard a gun was ready to shot her.

“Drop your weapon. I spotted her sneaking in. She was with a primitive who was setting explosives on our ships. He’s been neutralized.”

“No!” Krolia gasped and stood ready to fight them but then surrendered and dropped her blade. The Galra leader to lower his gun until Krolia grabbed her blade and aim at the gun as it exploded.

Krolia flipped the other soldier down and ran after the leader out of the cave but it was too late as he went into his ship and report back to the command that they had found the Blue Lion. Then she saw that the ship exploded. Krolia looked down and saw it was Heath who pressed the detonator.

(~)

Heath’s arm was wrapped in a sling and bandage. He looked at his two children and put the blanket over them. Krolia looked over at the man she grew to love and said. “I must go.”

“I thought you’d seen enough war.” Heath said.

“If they found the Blue Lion once, they’ll find it again. I need to report back to the Blades and stop the Galra from the inside.” Krolia said as she walked up to him and put her hand on his. “I’m sorry. But this is the best way for me to keep you three safe.”

Krolia leaned down and kissed both of her children. Krolia looked over her daughter who was sleeping peacefully. Krolia then took out her blade, “This is for Keith. And my other one is for Ella. They may need it someday.” Heath nodded and took the blades on his hand and looked at her.

Keith looked at them, knowing what his mother had to do and sacrificed for them. He now understand why she did it.

“I finally understand why you left. You put the mission above all else.” Keith said, turning to his mother.

“That is not true. I left to protect the people I most love. You and Ella.” Krolia said as she looked at Keith and then heard a creature calling.

“It’s another one of those creatures.” Keith said, looking at them.

Then Krolia got in idea. “We have to get that thing’s back! It might be our best chance!” The two ran towards the creatures as fast as they can and then jumped on them. Landing safely on one of the creatures.

“We made it. Will this thing take us to through the abyss?” Keith asked.

“We’re about to find out.” Krolia replied with a confident smile that Keith always see from Kaela whenever they were training. They both found out that the creature was making its own atmosphere, made it easier for them to breath in.

Keith then looked at his wrist device and saw unread messages from Kaela. He frowned, seeing he never got the time to reply. He wanted to tell her that he found their mother, but he decided not to, thinking she might be busy.

Keith and Krolia ventured on the creature and saw a shooting star coming down not from them. They went to what it was and saw it was just a small puppy cornered by crab like creatures on the space whale. Krolia and Keith saved it and brought the pup with them in a cave. Keith fed him a piece of meat from the monster that was going to eat him.

Keith was asleep with the wolf beside him while Krolia had woken up and saw another flash of another memory, but it came from Keith, seeing that the man she loved was dead and also saw a fully-grown Ella who has Galra markings and was hugging Keith with a happy smile. Krolia smiled warmly as she looked over at Keith, knowing that they had found each other.

Keith had tried to play tricks with the little pup but failed to get the gist. They had lived in a cave on the space whale for a while. Mother and son had the time to get to know one another while keeping the wolf.

Krolia smiled when she woke up seeing Keith playing with his wolf and then looked to the side seeing that they had reached the end. “Keith… I think we made it.”

Keith stood up. “It’s been two years. We can finally finish our mission.”

(~)

Kaela was fixing something at a table as she looked at Lotor who was watching her work and looked away from her awkwardly. Kaela smiled a bit and then went back to work until they both heard Allura falling down, exhausted.

Kaela put down the tools and went over to help her up. “You’ve done much today, Princess. You need your rest.” Lotor said, walking towards the girls. “We’ll continue tomorrow.”

“There’s still a long way to go, but I’m proud of what we’ve accomplished together.” Allura said with a tired smile.

“Yes. Of course. Now let’s get you to rest.” Lotor said as he watched the two girls leaving. “But before you go, can I have a word with Kaela?”

Allura nodded at Kaela and then walked down, leaving the two siblings alone and looked back to see Lotor looking at Kaela with an affectionate smile. “Kaela, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me another chance to prove myself. None of this would be possible without you.” Lotor said.

“Your welcome.” Kaela smiled at him and then Lotor put both of his hands on her shoulders.

“Kaela, I would like for you to stay here with me. Rule alongside with me. Be the Empress the Galra Empire deserve.” Lotor pleaded, looking into her light lavender eyes.

“Lotor, we’ve discussed this. I don’t want to become empress, not at this time. I’m not ready.” Kaela said, rejecting his offer and looked away. “I am not ready for that kind of responsibility.”

Lotor sighed and understand and let her go to tend with Allura who was patiently waiting for out of the room. Once the doors were closed, Lotor looked down at a purple betrothal necklace in his hand and shoved it in his pocket with a scowl.

(~)

Allura and Kaela walked into the princess’s room as Kaela sat on her bed while Allura talked with the mice with a smile. “Oh, hello there. You look cleaner than usual. Did someone give you a bath?” Allura asked.

The mice then mimicked Lance and Kaela. “What? You and Lance? Washed the mice?” Allura chuckled as she turned to the young mage but saw her with a solemn look.

“Kaela, are you alright?” Allura asked coming to her side.

“I’m fine. It’s just….” Kaela sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I think Lotor…. Sort of, in a way proposed to me. Like asked me to be the Empress of the Galra and rule alongside with him.”

“He did that? And what did you say?” Allura asked.

“I said no. I wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility.” Kaela replied as she looked down at her bracelet that Keith had brought for her. “I wish Keith were here so I can talk to him about this.”

Allura’s expression softens when she mentioned Keith. “As do I. He has been away for so long. Has he replied to any of your messages?”

Kaela shook her head. “No. He didn’t.”

“I wonder how he is doing.” Allura wondered as she pulled out her bun and looked at Kaela was sitting quietly as she played with her betrothal necklace. Kaela then felt Allura tugging her hair and put it in a braid. She smiled and let her braid with her hair.

(~)

“Look, a planet.” Keith said.

“I’m picking up some readings similar to those of the quintessence Ranveig found.” Krolia said as they went in the planet and saw a base up ahead. “This is the source of the readings. Let’s go and check it out.”

Keith opened a hatch for all of them to go in and there was no one inside. They opened the doors and saw a field of juniberries in front of them. “What is this place?” The flowers reminded him of Allura. He was about to pick one until his mother called out to him. They walked along the path in the forest until they heard humming.

“Wait, I hear something.” Keith said as they hid behind a tree and saw a young woman washing some cloth until she gasped and looked from behind her.

“An Altean.” Keith said.


	15. Monsters and Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team takes a break to play a magical role-playing game, their fantasy world sparks useful ideas to help them solve real-world.

Kaela was standing in front of a grave and stood in silence with the wind blowing. She then put a blue bouquet in front of the grave with a small smile, “Rest well, my love.”

She then looked at the lake where she and Koryak spent their first date together after admitting their feelings for one another. She smiled remembering how Koryak always bugged her about always staying inside the cabin and ultimately convinced her to take a break every once in a while. Always talking about taking some fresh air.

Koryak would always hide her books somewhere, but unluckily Kaela found them eventually. She chuckled to the memory and then sat down next to the grave, watching the blue flowers blooming. “Can you see them blooming, Koryak? They look beautiful like you’d always say.” Kaela smiled.

(~)

Kaela flew all the way back to the Castle of Lions thinking about something that her oldest friend had said during her last visit in central command. Kaela always was there for her friends until Zarkon tore them apart, much to their dismay but what done was done. Until Lotor became Emperor, he had let Kaela meet her oldest friend, Mora, a Galra woman who served as Kaela’s handmaiden and most trusted friend, she is now bound to a wheelchair during an accident when Koryak died.

_Kaela was walking in the hallways until she saw a woman in a wheelchair. She gasped in surprise, seeing her best friend back in command. “Mora.”_

_“Kaela, how—I thought you were dead.” Mora said as she went up to her._

_“No, I was with the paladins. They saved my life.” Kaela said as she looked at her being in the wheelchair._

_“You’re probably wondering why I am in this.” Mora said as she looked away while rubbing her hands together and bit her lip._

_“What happened?” Kaela asked as she crossed her arms._

_“What do you think?” Mora asked bitterly. “War change people and look at me! Bound to a chiar for the rest of my life and I never gave up on fighting for what’s right until now. Things are getting out of hand.”_

_“Mora, I know that and that’s why I am with the paladins. We’re going to change that.” Kaela pointed out._

_“Doing this by risking your life? Kaela, you can still get out of this life and put all of this behind us.” Mora convinced her friend as she gripped on the armrests tightly. “I lost the use of my legs in this war.”_

_“You lost the use of your legs during the accident. When Koryak lost his life.” Kaela pointed out._

_“I already told you and Acxa. War changes people and their own ways. Please, you can get out of this life and start anew rather than living in fear.” Mora said, trying to convince Kaela to back out from the war._

_“That’s called running from something that you are afraid of when you stand aside when people are suffering.” Kaela said. “That’s why I am with the paladins, I am with them to make a difference in the universe.”_

_Mora rubbed her eyes and then looked away. “Mora, please, I am helping people.” Kaela said desperately._

_“And you want to end up like this?! Be like this, Kaela? Or worse, having your powers taken! I have heard you are a mage what if you lose your powers or your memories?” Mora asked with a hint of desperation and anger as she wheeled herself back to her quarters._

_“Did Lahn told you that?” Kaela asked angrily, following her in the hallways._

_“Yes, he did. And you are working alongside with Lotor. I told you if you work with him, he’ll end up betraying you, Kaela.” Mora said. “Lotor will always get what he wants. He always does.”_

(~)

She was thinking long and hard about the possibility of Lotor betraying her. She hasn’t spoken to Lotor about his proposal. She wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility of ruling an empire. She could tell that Lotor may have feelings for her. She sighed. _This is really complicated._

She was bumped into someone in the hallway in the Castle. “Ugh, watch where you are going, Lance!” Kaela exclaimed.

“Sorry, Kae. Hey, where were you this morning?” Lance asked helping her up to her feet.

“I was at his grave.” Kaela replied. “I left early this morning.”

“Oh, sorry.” Lance apologised as he rubbed his neck nervously.

“It’s alright. I-I just felt like I needed to visit him. That’s all.” Kaela said as they walked towards the lounge.

“Hello Kaela, you visited him again?” Allura appeared and greeted as she walked beside her.

“Yeah, I did.” Kaela smiled a little until they all heard yelling from the lounge.

The three looked at each other and the doors opened seeing the paladins and Coran were playing a game. “Is everything all right? We heard yelling.” Allura said as they entered the lounge.

“No one is being attacked?” Kaela asked, she was still holding her silver blade thinking someone was being attacked.

“We’re all good.” Pidge replied.

“Yeah, you can put the blade away, Kae. With that look you are scaring me.” Hunk chuckled nervously while looking at her silver blade.

Lance looked over at Kaela who had dark circles around her eyes. Since Keith wasn’t around, Lance was the one who would always look after her since she moved in Keith’s room. She stayed there rather than her room. She had been having nightmares again and felt that being in Keith’s room is a way for the nightmares to go away. She’d always wear his jacket, thinking of him hugging her like they always used to when they were kids.

Lance then turned to Coran. “What’s going on in here?”

“We’re playing Monsters and Mana.” Coran replied with a smile.

“Monsters and huh?” Lance asked in confusion as he rubbed his head.

“It’s a game.” Coran said, showing Lance the book.

“It’s fun.” Pidge smiled.

Lance leaned in for a closer look and said. “I don’t know. How can a game that needs a book be fun?”

“You ought to read it and find out.” Coran said.

“Nah.” Lance replied.

“I’ve been playing Monster and Mana since I was a boy. My bandmates and I, the Pirates Polychoral, used to play it all the time. I was always the Lore Master.” Coran said with a smile while Allura and Kaela walking around and sat down.

“So, how do you play?” Allura asked with Kaela sitting down next to her.

“What are the instructions?” Kaela asked in curiosity. She has taken some advice from Keith that she should play some games with the paladins every once in a while, and Lance sat down next to her.

“Okay, so each person creates a fantastical character. The character is represented by a figurine on this holo-map to help them track their action.” Coran explained. “But the real fun happens in the mind. Each of the player gets a turn and every turn they say that they want to do. The Lore Master, me, know the difficulty of the task.”

“The person must roll a 20-sided die to see if they can accomplish their action.” Coran said.

Lance gasped. “A 20-sided dice? How big is that thing?”

“It’s normal-sized, it just has 20 sides.” Pidge said in a deadpanned tone while adjusts her glasses.

“No. No, no, no. it’s got 20 sides? It’s gotta be the size of a Yalexian pearl.” Lance said until Coran shown him the dice. “Oh.”

“Do you want to play?” Coran asked cheerfully.

“Don’t you guys have something better to do right now? Like, I don’t know universe-defending stuff?” Lance asked as he slumped down next to Kaela with his arms crossed.

“Hunk and I ran into a snag upgrading the Castle shields. We’re running a diagnostic, but all we can do is wait.” Pidge said.

“I’m trying to take a mental break. We’ve been going really hard lately.” Shiro said.

“I’ll play. Lotor’s busy handling his imperial responsibilities, and I’m at an impasse with the comet ship.” Allura said with a smile. “Plus, it sounds fun.”

“And I just visited Koryak’s grave and I am resting from my mage craft training. And so, I’ll play with you guys.” Kaela smiled.

“Yeah, I already worked out today, so I guess I don’t have anything going on. Might as well play this nerd game.” Lance said.

“Oh, working out to impress someone I believe.” Kaela smirked and teased her partner as Lance blushed and growled.

Coran handed them tablets. “Here you go. Create your characters with the interface loaded into these. It will keep on track with your stats. Now it’s time to begin the heroes’ journey.”

(~)

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro walked along the path of the forest until they heard something. Then an arrow came shooting and killed a mushroom like monster. The three then saw a cloaked girl as she raised her staff and casted the spell on the monster and it disappeared and appeared a pocket of money.

“Fear not, I am the Good Witch, Erika.” Kaela said. “I serve those who need in desperate help in their glorious missions and I am a mere healer.”

“And I’m the mystical archer Valayun, searching for the rune stone Lapham. What quest are you on?” Allura asked cheerfully.

“Block’s town was turned to stone by an evil wizard. We tracked him down through bis special crystals.” Pidge replied.

Then smoke came and someone appeared in front of them, making a pose. “Hey, hey-hey-hey! Whoa. Where’d you come from?” Hunk asked.

“The name’s Pike. I was going to rob you clodhoppers of your junk, but it sounds like the bigger score is helping you jack this wizard with the crystals.” Lance replied.

“So, you chose a thief?” Pidge asked.

“You could’ve chosen better.” Kaela scoffed.

“I’m not a thief! I’m a ninja assassin, the silent killer. Much cooler than you!” Lance said as he appeared right in between Shiro and Pidge. “My victims never know I’m coming ‘cause, I don’t say a word. They look around, don’t see anything, so they drop their guard, but they don’t realize is that I’m lurking in the shadows silently watching!” Lance cackled.

The group turned and saw Lance getting the money from the pouch with a smile. “Yeah, you’re very quiet.” Shiro commented.

“Yeah, some stealth ninja assassin you are.” Kaela said with her arms crossed.

“But I do steal things. In fact. That’s what my character does.” Lance disappeared and then appeared next to Pidge again. “You’re a dwarf, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m Meklavar, a dwarven miner whose precious heirloom, the Jewel of Jitan, was stolen. I’m on a quest to retrieve it.” Pidge replied with a smile.

“Precious family heirloom. Mmm.” Lance smiled.

“Well, it’s very fortunate that I arrived here. I can aid you on your quest. I’ll summon a mount.” Allura said as she release an arrow with a mystical creature Pegasus came through a magic portal.

The group watched in awe and then they all rode on it. Ready to continue on their quest and reached a temple on a mountain. They all walked in and saw it was dark and rusty inside.

“Did anyone remember to bring torches?” Hunk asked.

(~)

“I really think my character would remembered to bring a torch.” Shiro said, looking at his tablet.

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you check your little inventory there?” Coran asked as he looked over his shoulder. “Oh, no torches, eh? Then I guess you forgot to bring them.” Everyone groaned until the two girls chimed in excitement.

“I got something!” Kaela chuckled.

“I have something as well!” Allura said as the two girls grinned.

(~)

Allura used one of her arrows to light up while Kaela had small puffs of fire floating around them so that they could see properly. They all walked along the tunnel until they reached to the end.

“It’s just a wall. But this is where we’re supposed to go, right?” Hunk asked.

“Maybe there’s a secret here.” Pidge suggested as she looked for something to open the wall.

“Maybe you just have to knock.” Lance said as he knocked on the wall as he knocked twice until the wall lit up and then appeared a door.

Lance chuckled. “What can I say? I’m good at puzzles and junk.”

“More like you are good at not being silent at all.” Kaela smirked as Lance laughed dryly and went to open the doors.

“Wait. There could be traps. You have to check them.” Pidge warned him.

“Why do I have to check for ‘em?” Lance asked, looking back at the group.

“Because you’re the thief. You’re the only one in the group with that skill.” Pidge pointed out matter-of-factly.

“How do I even check for traps?” Lance asked turning to the group.

(~)

“You have to roll the 20-sided die, adding your check for the traps skill to the roll. If it’s high enough, you’ll remove the trap.” Coran explained to Lance.

“And what if it’s too low?” Lance asked.

Coran giggled. “You activate the trap.” Lance looked at Kaela who shrugged and then rolled the dice. Lance and Kaela were waiting anxiously for the dice to reveal the number if it’s high or low. Then Lance’s jaw dropped and sweats nervously, he saw it was low. Kaela slapped his head. “OW!

(~)

“Oh, man!” Lance groaned as the door locks trapped Lance as the doors fell down with the floor starts to crack and they all fell down. They all screamed while Lance and Kaela argued as they all saw pikes on the ground.

“Levitation!” Hunk casted with Kaela made a spell as her cloak turned into beautiful white feathers wings while they all had little chickens to help them fly.

“Great work there, Block. Let’s keep going.” Shiro said.

Then they all ventured and defeated and fought lots of monsters on the way in the trap. They fought a dragon like creature with Kaela casting spells as she made rock boulders and threw it at it. They were all tried and ran out of energy from fighting of monsters. Then Kaela and Lance got stuck in a gooey mud and then they all fought bat like creatures until they reached to the doors.

They were all very exhausted as Lance leaned on Kaela for support. “This is so tiring!” Kaela groaned.

“Yeah, agreed. Okay, what’s next?” Lance asked, panting tiredly.

They all looked up and gasped. “Oh, mamma mia! Look at all this treasure!” Hunk gasped.

They all look at it with their eyes sparkling excluding Kaela who was clearly uninterested with the treasure. “It’s our reward for getting past all those traps.” Pidge said in a dreamlike tone.

“This is more like it.” Lance grinned. We fall for traps all the time in real life and we never get treasure.” Lance said.

“Wow, a quick draw quiver with a magical creature-summoning arrow!” Allura gasped happily.

“Oh, sweet! Gloves of transmutation. These bad boys can transmogrify the elemental matter of any inanimate object!” Pidge smiled.

“Awesome! And I got an invisibility cloak.” Lance grinned wearing his cloak around him.

“Ahh! New additional spell book!” Kaela gasped happily as she flipped through the pages with a big smile and looked over some good spells.

“A bowl that is never empty of food.” Hunk smiled as he held the bowl tightly. “Our days of vandalizing innkeepers’ vases are over!”

Shiro grabbed a sword in his hands. “Wow, a blazing sword. Hey guys, check it—” He screamed as disappeared with everyone crowding around to see Shiro dying. Again.

“Ooh, he dropped a rare item.” Pidge said.

They all heard an evil laugh and they all looked up and saw the innkeeper. “Fools!”

“Hey, Innkeeper, what are you doing here?” Hunk asked.

“You dumb-dumbs.” The Innkeeper cackled evilly. “I only run the inn to trick foolish adventurers into gathering valuable crystals for me. Thank you for bringing them to my lair.”

“Who is this guy?” Lance asked.

“So, you’re Dakin?” Hunk asked.

“You were behind this all along!” Pidge exclaimed, clenching her fist.

“You are going to pay for all you have done!” Kaela growled.

Innkeeper cackled as he transformed into his truest and gruesome form. “This is where your adventures ends.”

“I’m Shiro’s twin brother, Gyro, here to complete Shiro’s quest.” Gyro said as he raised his sword up ready to fight.

“A paladin again?” Both Pidge and Kaela questioned with deadpanned looks.

“Only fools would enter my tomb of horrors. I am the most powerful wizard in all of Aurita.”

“Oh, yeah? We don’t care!” Hunk exclaimed. “We’re here to turn my village back from stone, man.”

“Your quest is in vain.” Coran as the Dark Wizard Dakin said. “You already siphoned off their life force. You would have to permanently defeat me in order to restore it. But instead, I will become the most powerful being in all of the planes.”

Coran started to attack them all. “I am going to evaporate you, just like I did with your twin brother!”

“Let’s get him!” Allura said as she released some of her arrows. With Kaela flying around the tomb and attacked him with her spells as he hit Pidge with his powers. “Healing arrows.”

Allura and Kaela both healed as they combined their powers. Pidge got back up again as Gyro ran towards Coran, exclaiming he’ll avenge his twin. Hunk attacked him with water magic as Kaela came in and levitated the rocks towards him. Coran hit her and was knocked onto the wall with Lance catching her in his arms and then moved to save Hunk.

Hunk made a spell to make Pidge grow bigger. As she grew bugger, she grinned and then attacked Coran with her axe, finally taking him down. “We did it!” Pidge cheered.

Allura and Kaela hugged each other while Lance winked at Pidge and everyone else cheered. “We defeated the bad guy!” Hunk smiled.

“Yeah! I hope those stone villagers have a little cold hard cash for us.” Lance smiled.

“Wow. This game is so amazing.” Shiro said with a proud smile. “It requires problem solving, team work, creativity. All the skills you’d want to imbue when doing team-building exercises.”

“Stop trying to ruin our fun with learning!” Lance exclaimed, not wanting Shiro to ruin the fun when they were just winning the game.

Coran laughed evilly as he transformed again. “Fools. You did exactly as I planned. Only by being slain by six pure of hearts on this evil altar could I become the all-powerful Coranic Dragon!”

“Seriously? Coranic Dragon?” Kaela said with an unamused look.

“We aren’t powerful enough to defeat a dragon, much less a Coranic one.” Pidge said. They all moved out of he’s line of fire with Hunk being burnt on the leg.

Kaela came to his aid but got knocked down again by the tail. Allura released her fire healing arrow that healed Hunk. Coranic Dragon slammed Allura on a pillar and fell down next to Kaela who was getting up.

Coranic Dragon was about to slam them with his tail until Pidge came to their rescue and got hit. Hunk whimpered as he looked at his hands and groaned. “I’m low on mana. I can’t cast any of my big spells.”

“I only have one summoning arrow left.” Allura said.

“Get back. I’ll draw its attacks.” Shiro said as he ran and swung his sword at its foot but got hit and pinned on the pillar.

“We’ll never defeat this thing without a plan!” Kaela exclaimed as she landed near Lance.

“Secret!” Hunk exclaimed.

(~)

The paladins and Kaela are huddled and whispered devising a plan with Coran trying to hear what they were saying. “Hey, I cast ‘secret’. You can’t listen to us.” Hunk reminded Coran and then turned to the others who all smirked while Kaela crackled her knuckles which made Coran slightly afraid of her.

“This is so much fun!” Kaela cacked in amusement.

“You said it, sister!” Lance cheered as he fist bumped her with a smirk.

(~)

All of the went back into the game now more determined to finish it. “Secret received.” Everyone said with a smile.

“Let’s do this.” Allura said.

Lance made some silly odd noises as he distracted the dragon and tried to attack him as he kept on disappearing from him as Kaela leaped up and swung her staff at its head. Hunk threw all of his food from the bowl onto the ground with Pidge using her gloves to turn it into oil. Allura then summoned another mount with Shiro riding it. He used his blazing sword to set it on fire, finally burning the dragon winning the game.

(~)

Everyone cheered in victory. “So much fun!” Allura laughed. Kaela laughed and hi-fived Lance.

“Like, too much fun.” Hunk grinned and turned to Pidge. “Great idea to transmute that food into oil.”

“Yeah, if we could transmute the particle barrier’s polarity.” Pidge smiled. Kaela smirked when she saw Lance smiling genuinely at Pidge. Lance took notice of Kaela smirking at him and he growled and looked away with a light red blush forming on his face.

“Yeah. To do that you’d need some kind of quantum shift network to stimulate a collapse of the wave pocket into a darkening perplexity.” Hunk said.

“Yeah, and that would be impossible without…”

Pidge and Hunk gasped. “Changing the Planck Constant!” They both ran out of the lounge with big grins and smiles and get their work finished.

Lance then watched them leave the lounge. “Somehow I understand the fantasy words better than science ones.”

“Maybe probably you just need to pay attention to the details and learn them properly.” Kaela said with a grin as Allura giggled at Kaela’s sass. She is definitely Keith’s sister. Their personalities are similar, but Kaela’s sass brings out humour.

“I can’t get over how great that game was. And my head feels so much better. Thank you, Coran.” Shiro smiled at him gratefully.

“The game isn’t over yet, Wait until you find out who Dakin was working for. Maybe you’ll finally be able to avenge your master.” Coran said.

“How can you have an adventure ready to avenge my master? I just made up that story.” Shiro said with a smile.

“I also made it up, Shiro. That’s the real magic of Monsters and Mana.” Coran said.

“That was incredible! It’s crazy how long we’ve been playing.” Allura smiled at Kaela. “It seemed like no time at all.”

“I must admit it was actually entertaining.” Kaela smiled.

“Yeah, we have pretty good time together, don’t we?” Lance asked as Kaela nodded in agreement.

“We sure do.” Kaela said smiling at him while Allura was hugging her arm.

A little screen lit up and appeared Lotor who was calling. Lotor smiled and then paused when he saw Kaela next to her. “Hello sister.” Lotor greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Lotor.” Kaela replied short like him as Lance raised an eyebrow at her.

“I was going to say, Allura. I have grand news. The ship is ready to begin testing.” Lotor smiled at the Altean princess.

“Fabulous. Let’s try it.” Allura smiled as she went to get ready for testing the ship with Lotor.

Kaela and Lance both exchanged looks to each other as Lance shrugged. “So, who wants to play another round?” Coran asked.

“Sure, count me in.” Lance said as Kaela smiled innocently.

“I wanna be a paladin again.” Shiro said with a smile as Coran and Lance groaned.

“What?

(~)

Kaela was in Keith’s room again and was trying to call Keith again. It has been weeks since they talked. She frowned and saw that it was late. Kaela wanted to wait a little longer, but it looks like he is not going to answer this time again.

She pressed the end call and laid back down on the bed. She hugged her pillow as she laid on Keith’s soft pillow and wondered where Keith was. She was deeply worried about him. She had tried calling him 20 times this week and nothing. She had sent messages but, sometimes reply back. Now? They had stopped.

Kaela sighed tiredly as she heard a knock. “Come in.”

The doors opened and Kaela saw it was Shiro. “Shiro? I thought you were still playing the game.”

“I was until I thought we could talk. It has been a while since we talked, kiddo.” Shiro smiled. “Still sleeping in Keith’s room?”

“Yeah, it reminds me of him. Makes me think he is still here.” Kaela said, hugging her legs to her chest.

“I know you miss him. We all do.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, I know. Especially Allura. She missed him a lot.” Kaela chuckled as she hugged the pillow closer to her. Shiro nodded in understanding as the two hugged each other.

Kaela then gasped softly as she saw a flash of a vision. She could hear someone shouting out someone’s name and then growling. It was more like someone was growling and saw dark reddish-purple eyes staring into her soul.

Shiro rubbed her back and then smiled down at her as Kaela smiled back. Shiro kissed the top of her forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Kaela smiled. When the doors closed, the lights were off as Kaela laid back on the bed and thought back on that vision she had saw. It was blurry and couldn’t hear whose voices were. She shook her head as she tried to go sleep and prayed that Keith will come back anytime soon.


	16. The Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lotor and Allura head off in the new ship, the remaining Paladins get a dire warning that could change everything, and Kaela gets a hard-shocking truth from Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of Soul of A Lion! We are almost to the end of Season 6!  
> Stay tuned if you want to read more! And please comment and feedback. 
> 
> Thanks! Enjoy reading!

Kaela stood quietly and watched Lotor and Allura head off to their new ship. “I’ve waited an eternity for this.” Lotor said.

“We’ve done everything we can to prepare us for this moment. We’re ready.” Allura said smiling at Lotor.

“It means so much to share this with you.” Lotor smiled back and then looked back to see Kaela was standing near the doors. “Please go on, I’ll discuss something my sister.”

Allura nodded in understanding and let him talk with Kaela. “I know that you had rejected my proposal and I want to apologise. It is not my place to ask you that.” Lotor apologised sincerely as he held her hand.

“Lotor, it is alright. It’s just…. I am ready to move on and fulfil his promise to move on and live my life.” Kaela replied with a kind yet, reluctant smile.

“That is good to hear that you are moving on.” Lotor said and then got out a new necklace. “I know this is betrothal necklace but please refer this as a gift.” Kaela looked at the light purple and red necklace in his hands as Lotor offered to her.

Kaela smiled and reluctantly accepted it. Lotor tied it up around her neck and he kissed her on the cheek. With final look and smile, he walked over to the ship, ready to go to the Quintessence field.

(~)

Kaela walked back to the bridge and stood beside Lance who saw her new necklace around her neck. Kaela mouthed that she'll explain everything to him later. "I can't be the only one who sees that this is nuts, right? Just getting in there is a long shot. Then they have to make it out again?" Hunk asked. 

"I agree with Hunk. This plan is a foolhardy and unnecessary risk." Coran agreed, frowning and crossed his arms. 

"I don't know. I mean, we've travelled through the quintessence field to another reality. This isn't just theoretical physics." Pidge said. "Mathematically, we know it's possible."

"Well, it is hard to argue with them. Believe me, I've tried." Coran said to Pidge.

"Even they do reach the quintessence field to preserve peace throughout the universe. The last time anyone got in there, It turned Zarkon evil. Tempted with power." Kaela said. 

"Kaela makes a fine point!" Coran smiled. "Take that math!" Pidge pouted at this with Kaela patting her on the back. 

"Zarkon fell prey to his own evil instincts. The quintessence field don't create them. It revealed them." Shiro said. They all watched Lotor's ship going towards the planet Daibazaal into the Quintessence Field. Kaela gripped on her arms tightly with Lance putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. They both exchanged a smile to each other. Kaela looked up at the screen with a concerned look.

"So, this is goodbye. For now." Coran said. 

“Allura?”

“Yes, Kaela?”

“Get back safely.” Kaela said.

“I will.” Allura replied. Allura and Lotor prepared themselves to enter the quintessence field and they have entered safely. Allura gasped. “Extraordinary.” Lotor smiled to himself seeing that he had accomplished his lifetime goal at long last.

The paladins will have to wait until they return. Then the Castle detected something with the alarms blaring. “What is that?” Lance asked. Kaela closed her book she was reading and stood up alarmed.

“Shields up. And pull it up on screen.” Shiro ordered as Coran put up a screen for everyone to see.

“That-That can’t be. It’s an Altean pod.” Coran exclaimed. “A really old one!”

“What’s it doing out here?” Lance asked.

“Let’s find out. Attention, Altean pod, identify yourself.” Shiro ordered.

“Shiro, it’s Keith.” Keith replied, showing his face on the screen. Kaela’s breath hitched and froze seeing her brother after a very long time and he looked…older? Was she imaging things?”

“Keith! A-Are you okay?” Shiro stammered on shock and eyes widen to see Keith.

“Where have you been?” Pidge asked.

“How did you get your hands on that pod?” Coran asked.

“Are you not hurt at all?” Kaela asked worriedly, but still was happy to see him again.

“Does he look bigger to you guys? He’s bigger, right?” Lance asked as he turned to see Kaela’s deadpanned and annoyed look. “No?” Lance smiled nervously as Kaela sighed tiredly.

“Where’s Lotor?” Keith asked.

“He’s in the Quintessence field.” Kaela replied and then saw Keith frowning.

“No.”

(~)

“Readings are beyond anything I could ever have imagined. What we could do today will change the course of the universe forever.” Lotor said.

“In the hands of the wrong person, this power could easily corrupt.” Allura said, looking at her light orbs coming out of her hands.

“Together, we’ll see it never does and continue the work your father started so long ago. Now, let’s see if we can collect samples.” Lotor said with a smile.

(~)

Kaela and the paladins stood in the hangars waiting for Keith to arrive as he landed the pod safely. He came out of the pod with the others looked at him in shock. He does looked slightly taller and older. “Keith, it’s so good to see you.” Shiro said, still in shock.

Lance walked towards him with a sceptical look. “Hold on. How do we know you’re the real Keith and not his bigger, grizzled older brother?”

“I don’t have time for this, Lance!” Keith exclaimed in irritation as he walked past him.

“Hey, everybody, Keith’s back!” Lance exclaimed with a smile.

Keith and Kaela looked at each other with smiles before they hugged each other tightly in each other’s arms. Keith wrapped his arms tightly around her. Happy to see his sister again after a very long time. “You alright?” Kaela asked, looking for his injuries, but he seemed fine and taller?

“I’m okay. We need to stop Lotor. He’s been lying to us all!” Keith warned all the paladins.

“What?” Kaela raised an eyebrow.

“Wh-Lying about what?” Shiro asked.

“Everything!” They all heard a woman exclaimed from behind Keith and she was…

“You’re… You’re Altean!” Coran gasped in shock with everyone looked at her in shocked as well.

“And who’s the Galran?” Lance asked and then his eyes widen and looked at Kaela who was more shocked than him. They do look alike except for purple skin and the hair but the facial appearance, bear an uncanny resemblance.”

“Is that a wolf?” Hunk asked, looking at the space wolf.

“Keith… is that who I think she is?” Kaela asked, still not taking her eyes off the female Galran commander. Keith held her hand getting out of her shock.

“Where did you come from?” Coran asked.

“I promise, I’ll explain everything once we get to Lotor.” Keith promised.

“We can’t get to him. He’s just entered the quintessence field with Allura.” Pidge said.

“We travelled through realities before. Can’t we fly in there and attack?” Keith asked.

“Allura’s in there with Lotor, Keith. We can’t risk hurting her.” Kaela said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I agree with my partner.” Lance said.

Keith’s eyes widen and looked at his sister who smiled nervously. “I’ll explain later.”

“Why are we even attacking?” Hunk asked.

“Look, Keith, everyone, calm down. When they return, we’ll get this sorted out.” Shiro said, trying to calm everyone down. Kaela sighed and agreed with Shiro until she felt something licking her. She looked down at the wolf and smiled.

“Aw. Aren’t you the cutest thing I ever seen?” Kaela cooed at the wolf as he licked her face and wagged its tail back and forth.

(~)

Everyone walked back into the bridge as Shiro smiled and turned to Keith. "Lance is right. You have changed." 

“Time is different where I’ve been.” Keith said smiling back.

“Shiro, I am Krolia. Keith has told me all about you. Thank you raising the man he is today.” Krolia shook hands with Shiro as she introduced herself to him.

“Krolia is with the Blade of Marmora. Also she’s my mother. Our mother.” Keith said looking at Kaela who looked at their mother who turned out to be her mother. She was actually seeing her mother after a very long time.

“It’s an honour to meet you.” Shiro smiled.

“What? Okay, this is nuts! You come back home with your Galra mom, a wolf and an Altean?” Lance asked as Kaela threw her book at him to keep him quiet. Lance growled at her but still gave her book back.

Krolia looked at her daughter who stood between Coran and Hunk. “H-How are you so sure? If I were in the Galra Empire, why didn’t you come after me?” Kaela asked.

“I am sure, Ella. I-I… When I heard that you were captured and got your memories altered by Zarkon. I-I didn’t get a chance to see you again because I was recruited to be with Warlord Ranveig. But I have thought of you and Keith every day of my life.” Krolia explained to her daughter.

“So, Keith found you during your mission and found a wolf and this Altean?” Kaela asked while looking at the Altean young woman.

“Yes, I’m still waiting to hear the story of how you found this Altean.” Coran said, looking at the Altean woman standing next to the wolf.

“And why we’re supposed to be attacking Lotor.” Hunk added.

“This is Romelle, and I think she should tell her story.” Keith said.

“I come from a planet where there are a thousands of Alteans. We have lived there since the war with Zarkon and the destruction of Zelza began.” Romelle explained.

“What? That’s impossible.” Coran said in disbelief. “Altea was destroyed. Allura and I were the only survivors.”

“Every Altean knows the story of how Lotor saved from destruction. When Zarkon attacked, many were off-planet on trading expeditions.” Romelle said. “When news spread about the destruction of our home, those of us who remained went into hiding for deca-phoebs. But Lotor, with knowledge of Altean culture, managed to track some of them down.”

_Lotor managed to find two Alteans residing in a remote town in a dining place. Once they saw Lotor, they quickly stood up ready to run away. “Hear me out! I know who you are. I come in peace. I have come to save the noble Alteans people, to preserve your customs and traditions before they were destroyed like Altea itself. Please come with me. I have created a haven where the Galra will never find you. It may not be Altea, but I will keep you safe. If my intention to kill you, then you would be dead already.”_

_The two Alteans looked at each other as they both changed back into their normal appearance and size._

“To keep Alteans secure, Lotor hid them on a remote planet beyond the quantum abyss.” Romelle said.

“So, Lotor saved Alteans?” Coran asked.

“Man, Lotor is nicer than we thought.” Hunk commented.

“And over time, the Alteans came to worship Lotor as their saviour. Generations ago, in an effort to increase our odds of survival, Lotor announced that he was creating another colony far from our own. But in order to do so, he needed to assess which Alteans were variable candidates to survive the journey. One by one, every Altean in the colony was given a series of tests. Those who were deemed fit for the journey were loaded onto a cargo ship and taken to the second colony.” Romelle said. “It was considered the highest honour. Any communications between colonies were strictly prohibited for fear that would compromised the other’s location. This was the world I was born into, one of unquestioning devotion to a supposed messiah.”

“My brother, Bandor was always faithful, but I had questions.” Romelle said.

_Romelle walked to the memorial and looked over the names of the Alteans travelled to the other colony. “So many of our people gone to the new colony. Petrulius, Gnanutu, and of course, Mother and Father. I miss them all so much.”_

_“I’m sure we’ll have the chance to see them again when we’re chosen to travel to the new colony.” Bandor assured his older sister._

_“But why can’t we talk to them? Lotor must have a way of communicating with them. He travels there all the time. So, why keep us in the dark?” Romelle asked._

_“You know why. Communications with the other colony would risk discovery by the Galra.” Bandor said._

_“So we’re told.” Romelle said._

“Eventually Bandor grew old enough to be assessed for the journey to the other colony, and he was selected to leave immediately.” Romelle said, holding her hands together, thinking about her brother.

_Romelle ran to her brother. “Don’t do this!”_

_“It is Lotor’s will.” Bandor smiled._

_Romelle’s tears formed and rolled down her cheeks. “I’ll never see you again! Don’t let him tear our family apart.” Romelle hugged her brother tightly in her arms with Bandor comforting her._

_“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be selected to come to the colony soon. In the meantime, I made you this.” Bandor said as he gave her a device. “It’s a communicator.”_

_Romelle looked at the communicator in her hands and looked up at her brother. “Will I be able to talk to you on the other colony?”_

_“I haven’t had a chance to test it yet, but I hope so.” Bandor replied with a smile. “Just remember, we suffer this isolation to the next generation may not have to. Goodbye, Romelle.” Bandor left and got into the ship prepared to go to the new colony leaving Romelle all alone._

“When Bandor left, I felt completely alone. I tried to use the communicator he had given me, but it never worked.” Romelle said as she hugged herself. Kaela comforted her with a smile.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone we care about most. I lost someone who was important in my life.” Kaela said.

Romelle looked at her a sympathy smile and held her hand that was on her shoulder. “Thank you for your warm comfort. But there is something you should know as well. Later that night, I got a distress call from Bandor. Saying that I was right along. I found him in the forest, he died in my arms.”

Kaela and the paladins gasped in horror as Romelle explained. “But that was not it. Lotor was there and he ordered his men to clean the wreckage and I ran. My brother was dead. I knew the truth, or at least the part of it, but I also knew that no one would believe me without proof. When your brother and mother, Krolia arrived, they were my last chance at finding it.”

Kaela looked over at her brother and mother who stood near the doors of the bridge. “I told them what happened to my brother, and as it turned out, so many Alteans that had been taken before him. As they explained their mission to me, we knew there must be a connection between the missing Alteans and the pure strain quintessence.” Romelle continued.

_“Given your brother’s weakened state, he couldn’t have piloted his ship for very long. The other colony has to be somewhere nearby.” Keith said._

_“There is a moon orbiting this planet that could house a colony.” Krolia said._

_“Well, it’s our only lead. But how will we get there?” Keith asked._

_“I have an idea.” Romelle said. They all walked to the back out of the house and had shown them an Altean pod. “These transport haven’t bee used in generations. None of the Alteans in the colony would know how to fly one, even it we desire to.”_

_“I think I got that covered there.” Keith smiled._

_The three all flew to the moon and saw another base that could have the rest of Alteans in. Once they got inside, they all saw a dark room filled with capsules. Romelle walked to one and gasped terrified at who she was seeing her friend inside. “What’s happening to them?”_

_Keith and Krolia looked up to see thousands of Alteans in all of the capsules. “These people were supposed to be headed to the colony.” Romelle exclaimed._

_“Lotor is harvesting their quintessence.” Keith said, realizing what Lotor was doing all this time._

_“Keith, come and look at this.” Krolia called out to him as she stood in front of an unused capsule and Romelle grabbed the tablet and she could see the name clearly through the cracks until both women gasped softly._

_“Keith, what is it?” Krolia asked her son in concern._

_“No. This is…. Kaela won’t like this.” Keith said as he looked at the body inside with an arrow on the chest. He had worn one single crystal around his neck and knew who it belonged to.”_

(~)

Kaela gasped softly as she could feel tears forming and Keith took out a purple crystal necklace. “K-Koryak? Lotor m-murdered him?” Kaela asked in disbelief.

“I am so, so sorry. Kaela.” Krolia said.

“That’s horrifying and why would he do such a thing to him?” Coran asked, looking at Kaela who was holding the necklace in her hand.

“All this time…” Pidge looked down at the floor.

“I can’t believe he fooled us.” Lance said. “And he even fooled you too, Kaela.”

“Mora and Lahn were right. I should’ve listened to them.” Kaela growled venomously as she clenched her fists in anger. She now wants to kill the person who was responsible for her beloved’s death!

“He’s a monster.” Keith said as he and Krolia watched Kaela trembling with her runes starting to glow due to her emotions. Then they all heard alarms going off and saw that Allura and Lotor were coming back to the Castle from the Quintessence Field.

“What are you waiting for? Open fire!” Romelle exclaimed.

“No, Princess Allura is in there!” Kaela said to Romelle as she put the necklace in her pocket.

“As long as the princess with him, we cannot risk any sort of attack.” Coran said.

“Coran and Kaela are right. We can’t do anything until the princess is secure.” Shiro said as he saw Kaela moving towards the doors past her brother and mother. “Kiddo where are you going?”

“Once he gets back in the hangars, he is mine.” Kaela growled. When she went past Lance, he frowned seeing the same coldness from her eyes just like when they first met her.

(~)

Kaela took a deep breath in and out trying to maintain her emotions and then the doors opened in front of her. She walked in and saw Lotor helping her out of the ship. “Oh, Kaela, it was magical! I must go and tell the paladins!” Allura exclaimed excitedly.

“Wait, Allura!” Kaela called out to her, but it was too late once she ran out of the hangars. “Now she’s gone.”

“Let her enjoy the moment. I am sure she wanted to share this exciting experience to the paladins.” Lotor said.

(~)

Allura went to the bridge with a cheery smile. “Oh, paladins, you cannot believe what had-Keith?” Allura gasped when she saw Keith standing in the bridge. She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe that he was back! He came back to them! He came back from his mission.

“Keith, you are back…. With a wolf and who is this?” Allura asked seeing a Galra commander who looked exactly like Kaela but her Galra markings stops at her cheeks.

“Allura, this is my mother, Krolia and a member of the Blade of Marmora.” Keith said, introduced his mother to Allura.

“Hello, Princess, Keith has spoken very highly of you. It is an honour to meet you.” Krolia smiled at her kindly as she bowed down.

“it is very nice to meet you, Krolia. Welcome to the Castle of Lions.” Allura smiled. Allura’s eyes shifted and gasped at who she was seeing. “An Altean?”

“Allura, we have something to tell you. It’s about Lotor.” Keith said, coming towards her.

Allura frowned and then looked back at Romelle who stood next to Hunk and Coran. She then turned to Keith. “Explain everything you know.” Allura said as she narrowed her eyes while looking at Keith.

(~)

Kaela frowned and crossed her arms, not getting the chance to let the Altean Princess know that Keith is back from his mission. And found their mother and a wolf along with an Altean, she might add.

“Kaela?”

“Huh?” Kaela turned to see Lotor looking at her with concern.

“I was calling out to you.” Lotor said, raising a brow in confusion.

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.” Kaela replied and felt Lotor holding her hands. Kaela felt her heart had been torn into pieces, realizing that the killer of her lover was in front of her.

“You could’ve come with us. To experience the power of Quintessence Field. I wished that I could’ve shared it with you.” Lotor said as he looking in her light purple eyes and Galra markings. He held her hands closely to where his heart was and leaned down slightly.

Kaela felt her heart pounding hard and was praying that he could not hear it. All this time she knew that Lotor has feelings for her and she never felt the same way. She loved Koryak. She truly loved Koryak. “It is fair that it is meant for you and me. I am a mage and I already have plenty of quintessence left in me. But… I agree. I wished I could’ve gone with you.” Kaela smiled lightly until she felt soft lips pressed against hers.

Lotor was kissing her! Lotor was actually kissing her! She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. Kaela never felt sick in her entire life. She wiped her lips with the tips of her fingers still shocked from the kiss. Lotor realised and shocked at what he had done to her. “Apologies. I shouldn’t have done that while… you still have feelings for him.” Lotor said.

Kaela covered her mouth with her eyes widen and looked away. “Yes. I do.”

Lotor cleared his throat. “Let… us go back to the others.” Lotor said with Kaela following him in awkward long silence on the way to the bridge to join the others. When they reached back to the bridge. Everyone were glaring at Lotor, especially Allura.

“What’s going on, Princess?” Lotor asked in confusion and raised an eyebrow until Krolia and Keith pointed their weapons at him with Lance pointing his gun at him.

“You stay away from my partner.” Lance ordered and glared at him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lotor demanded.

“You are a monster and have been harvesting Altean quintessence for generation!” Romelle exclaimed catching Lotor’s attention as he was shocked to see one of the colonists in the Castle.

“You killed my brother and thousands of others!”

“You have been lying to us this whole time! You’re a murderer, just like your father!” Pidge exclaimed as Lance stood by her protectively.

“You know nothing of what you speak.” Lotor growled under his breath and turned to Kaela who looked at him with disappointment and anger. “Kaela...”

“Tell me if this is all true.” Kaela demanded furiously, wanting to know the truth from him.

“Tell us if this is all true, we demand to know!” Allura shouted in anger standing by Keith’s side.

"It's true, but I've dedicated my life to preserving Altean culture. Now that we have unlocked the Quintessence field, all of your people, who would have been hunted long ago had it not for my intervention, can live in peace." Lotor explained his intentions to Allura and everyone else in the bridge.

"Were some lives lost in the process? Yes. But they martyrs to a noble cause. I sacrificed a few to preserve the future millions." Lotor said. 

"By destroying their lives. Lotor, this isn't right! And you know it!" Kaela exclaimed angrily. "And they had seen and found Koryak's body along with those Alteans you enslaved! You killed him!" 

"Kaela please, I never had intentions of killing him and I tried to stop the killer. I was overwhelmed by jealous, so I paid the killer to murder him because I saw and thought that he was getting in the way of getting what I was always yearned for. I…. I-My feelings for you have changed. But as I said, I never had intentions to kill him. I have seen his noble side. He truly loved you." Lotor said.

Kaela's tears flowed down as she thought of Koryak. Everything they had done together. "You killed him even though you knew I loved him." Kaela said as her voice cracked with Keith and Krolia growled under their breath wanting to take down Lotor for betraying and hurting Kaela. 

She stood still in place with Lotor coming up to her and held her hand. She stiffened at the touch and then she flipped him across the room with the others watching as he fell unconscious. Then they all saw a remote coming out of his hands, it was already on. "Kae! The necklace!" Lance shouted with Kaela taking off the necklace and threw it on the ground. Lance shot at it, finally destroyed it. 

“He—That necklace was just like the chip!” Pidge exclaimed, looking at the necklace on the floor.

“So, he got that from Haggar.” Keith added.

Then the alarm went off. “The hangar’s been breached!” Coran exclaimed going to his station.

“It’s Lotor’s troops. They’re stealing the ships!” Hunk said.

Shiro felt a pain in his head and held his head in his hands. Kaela looked at him worried as well as Keith. "Shiro?" 

Shiro grunted in pain while looking straight as Lance who was looking at him in concern along with Pidge then he saw Haggar in front of him. "Give in. You cannot resist. You are mine now. Give in!" 

Hunk went to their leader's side seeing him in great pain. Lance gritted his teeth. "Kaela and I will secure Lotor. Hunk, help Shiro. Everyone else, get down to the hangar and stop those guys." Lance ordered. Keith, Krolia, Allura and Pidge complied and went down to stop the generals in the hangars. 

"Shiro?" Hunk looked at Shiro who growled and punched Hunk. He bumped into Coran stumbling on the floor in the bridge. 

Lance and Kaela gasped in horror. "Shiro, what are you—" Shiro threw Lance across the room. 

"Lance!" Kaela called out to him as Shiro threw his bayard at her, but Kaela moved out of his way and took out her two blades, facing off Shiro. Shiro got the hold of her wrists as she headbutted him on the head. He growled furiously with Kaela narrowed her eyes at him and charged at him. 

Shiro held her wrist in his tight grip and choked her. Where Haggar had placed the chip and where Zarkon choked her during her brief fight with him. Shiro glared and snarled at her as Kaela tried to get out of his grip. Shiro pulled his fist back and punched her in the stomach as she fell to the ground holding where he had punched. Romelle tried to help her but got hurt as well. Shiro took Lotor with him and walked out of the bridge with Kaela getting up, in pain looking at Shiro, who was taking Lotor with him. "Haggar." Kaela snarled, realising who was all behind this. 

Krolia, Keith, Allura and Pidge made it to the hangars and tried to stop the generals from escaping but they were on heavy fire. Pidge shielded herself behind the wall while Krolia hid nearby a console with Keith shielding Allura from the lasers. As the shooting stopped, Pidge saw Shiro escaping with Lotor and heard Kaela over the PA. "Shiro's gone mad! He's escaping with Lotor! Stop him before he leaves the ship!" 

Pidge ran with her bayard ready to strike, but once Shiro looked at her. Pidge hesitated and Shiro took this chance to escape while he can. "Good. Now, bring him to me." Haggar said. 

Allura helped Keith up to his feet while Pidge helped Krolia up. "Keith, they're gone. What do we do?" Allura asked. 

"We have to stay focused. Lance, Hunk, can you still pilot your lions?" Keith asked. "Kaela, you up for this?" 

"Yeah, I'll manage." Hunk replied with a frown and rubbed his head. 

"We've got this." Lance said helping Kaela up to her feet. 

"Let's take them down." Kaela said venomously while holding her stomach where Shiro had hurt her. 

"Then let's go! If we gonna fight Lotor's ship, we'll need Voltron." Keith said. 

"Shiro's gone. Who's gonna pilot the Black Lion?" Pidge asked. 

"I will." Keith said as he walked out of the hangars and ran down to his lion with his red paladin armour. The Black Lion responded to him and roared loudly. 

They all flew out of the Castle and saw Kaela flying faster than them as she began shooting at the ships with deep rage and anger with the paladins following her. Keith went past the generals on his way to the pod. "Shiro, it's Keith! Shiro, it's gonna be okay. We just have to—" Keith was cut off by Shiro. He then heard the rest of the paladins calling out to him. 

He also heard Allura and Kaela calling out to him. "Keith!" He thrusted his lion and helped the rest of the paladins. Kaela was shooting her blasts in anger as she successfully taken down Ezor with her fury as red mana came out. Then she was bumped by Lance's lion saving her from shot and Kaela did the same as they were closing in on them. Pidge as about to be shot at until Keith saved her just in time. 

"Guys, we're no match for them in our lions." Keith said. "Form Voltron!" With the paladins forming up, Kaela's eyes glowed dark purple with a hint of red and all of the asteroid drifted behind her as she was prepared to fight off the generals.


	17. The Black Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one Paladin takes on a dangerous mission through a wormhole, the others contend with failing controls on the Castle.

Kaela and the paladins flew away from the generals from being shot down. Kaela was charging at the generals and tried to knocking her down, but she was too strong for them to handle and fight against. After hearing he truth from Kaela, all she focused on was to take Lotor down.

Voltron pulled up their shield, shielding themselves from their blast but they were pinned on a rock. Kaela growled as she released her red-purple blast directly at the ships, but they deflected her attack and blasted at her as well.

“I’m headed your way!” Coran said, seeing that they may needed their help.

“Coran, no! The Castle of Lions barely survived the first time we fought one of those ships.” Keith said. “You’ll only—”

Allura gritted her teeth, “Keith is right, Coran, the ship’s defences will never hold!”

“Guys, we can’t take this much longer!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Do you guys have any ideas?” Lance asked.

Keith looked to the side where Kaela was pinned down and saw her mana colour had change into reddish dark purple and her runes stopped glowing. She opened her eyes as they glowed deep red. She stood up while the blast was on her. She covered herself until she absorbed the energy from the ship as the rocks under cracked.

This gave Keith an idea. “Coran, fire just below our position.”

“What?”

“Destroy the rock we’re pinned against. Kaela, destroy the rock below us! Now!” Keith ordered. Kaela stood up and then pulled an arm back, preparing to punch the rock below them with Coran’s help with the Castle’s beams.

Voltron were safe out of their line of fire. “Lance! Pidge! Kaela! I need you to get us some cover.”

“Right!”

“On it.” Lance, Pidge and Kaela all destroyed in the rocks all sides with Kaela flying right in front of them. She then drifted the rocks in front of her as she threw it at the ships with a raging yell.

“Who’s got eyes on Shiro?” Keith asked.

Then they all felt something was grabbing on to them. They all saw the generals pulling them into the rock. Kaela gasped and saw them being pinned down by the generals. She flew to their aid with one of the ships bumping into the and landed on a rock below her.

“What just happened?” Pidge asked and then gasped. “Is that...?

“A wormhole? Lance questioned.

“They’re trying to get escape.” Keith said.

Kaela gritted her teeth and growled. “Haggar.”

“It has to be Haggar. She must have gained the ability. But how?” Allura questioned as she gripped on her controls tightly.

“We can’t worry about that now. We have to make sure we get Shiro back.” Keith said.

“But Shiro’s not Shiro anymore.” Hunk pointed out.

“I know, but something is wrong with him. The Galra or Lotor have to be behind it. “You all know he would never give up on us. We can’t give up on him.” Keith said. Kaela watched as Voltron standing back up on their feet preparing to get to Shiro before they reached to the wormhole.

Kaela then drifted next to him as she planted her hand on the head of Voltron and transferred some of her mana. She looked at her brother inside. “Just in case.” Kaela said. Keith nodded in understanding. She watched them flying towards the wormhole.

“Guys, one of my thrusters is down. Can you compensate?” Keith asked, seeing the wings on his lion’s back were damaged in the screen.

“Those beams torched our power core. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Pidge said.

“We’ve got, maybe, 30 seconds of over-clocked burn time.” Hunk said.

“Hit it!” They flew in faster, trying to get to the wormhole in time and tried to get to Shiro with Kaela and the rest of the group from the Castle watching.

“We’re halfway through our burn.” Hunk said. Keith gritted his jaw as he held on to the controls tightly.

“25%...15%...8%!” Hunk said with the wormhole closing on them with all of the ships made it through.

“We’re not going to make it!” Lance exclaimed.

“We’re too heavy!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Disband.” Keith ordered.

“What?”

“Energy from disconnecting might create enough thrust to propel me through the wormhole.” Keith said.

“You’ll be the only one from the other side.” Allura said.

“And you’ll have no backup with you!” Kaela said over the comms in her helmet. She saw Voltron was still going after the generals and Shiro. “Keith!”

“Do it!” Keith ordered as everyone separated into lions and watched Keith going through the wormhole.

“I cannot believe he did it.” Kaela commented dryly catching up to the paladins.

“He will be alright, Kaela. You’ll see.” Allura assured her friend as she crossed her arms.

“Let’s regroup and return to the castle.” Kaela said as Lance agreed.

(~)

Keith made it out of the wormhole and saw a fleet of Galra cruiser in front of him. They all locked onto to him and began shooting at him. “All right, gotta play this smart.” Keith said to himself.

The generals were surprised to see him made it out. “I can’t believe he made it.” Ezor commented.

“I’ll take him out.” Zethrid said.

“No. You two escort the package back to Honerva. I’ll take care of this one.” Acxa ordered as Zethrid and Ezor back into the cruiser where Honerva was waiting for them. Acxa went to stop Keith from going near Shiro.

Keith saw Acxa’s ship coming towards him. Keith thrusted his controls forward and flew away from her blasts. Keith thrusted the controls back as his lion landed on the back on her ship and blasted the ship from the top. Acxa grunted in effort trying to steady her ship back in place with Keith flying to get to Shiro.

Shiro took Lotor out with his hands cuffed and walked towards the doors. As the doors opened, Lotor saw his former generals. “Zethrid. Ezor.” Lotor greeted.

Then Keith made his way into the hangar bay and saw Shiro with the generals and Lotor. But had to move out when Keith saw Acxa coming back to him, shooting at him again. Ezor closed the doors so they all won’t get sucked out to space.

Zethrid got Lotor to his feet by pulling the cuffs. Shiro was about to handle him but Zethrid stopped him. “We’ll take it from here.”

Zethrid and Lotor walked down the hallways with Ezor looking back and forth standing aside Shiro. “Um, is it broken?” She poked Shiro on the cheek to see if he moves.

“Just leave it.” Zethrid said. “We got orders.”

Ezor kept on poking him until Zethrid called out to her. “Ezor!”

“Coming!” Ezor said, running towards her.

“You are to lead the Black Lion away from the fleet. Is that understood?” Honerva asked.

“Yes. But how am I to lure him away?” Shiro asked.

“The Red Paladin’s connection to you runs deep. Deeper than the others. He believes there is good left in you, which leaves him vulnerable ro persuasion. You will exploit this weakness.” Honerva said.

“I understand.” Shiro said.

Keith was trying to figure a way to get to Shiro from the Galra until he saw the Altean pod coming out from the cruiser. Keith went and followed him with Acxa behind him. “Shiro, come in/ I know you’re in there!” Keith called out to him. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong, but I know we can fix this. Let me help you.” Keith pleaded as he appeared the screen in the pod.

Acxa was locked onto Keith’s lion until a Galra soldier came on the comms. “All ships, dock immediately, prepare for hyper jump.” Acxa thought long and hard about this when she was about to shoot and then later, gave up and went back into the cruiser.

Keith looked at the status of his lion on the screens. “I know you’re hurting. We just need to keep it together a little longer.”

(~)

“Okay, all of the Lions are in their hangars and their power cores appear to be recharging.” Pidge said.

“Structurally speaking, the Lions are at about 60%. Whatever those ships hit them with, really did some damage.” Hunk said.

“Any luck yet, Princess?” Lance asked.

“No. I’m afraid not. I fear that the wormhole may have deposited them beyond my ability’s reach.” Allura replied.

Lance then turned to Kaela who was holding Keith’s jacket in her hands as it drifted in front of her with Krolia and Romelle watching. “What is Kaela doing?” Romelle asked.

“She is trying to track Keith down as well. This is one of her abilities as a mage.” Coran explained.

They all heard Kaela growling in frustration as she held onto Keith’s jacket. “Nothing?” Pidge said.

“Nothing.” Kaela replied bitterly.

“I’ll try to contact some coalition forces to provide assistance. Hmm?” Coran saw the lights in the Castle turned off with Kaela putting her hand up as she made a light orb easier for them to see.

“Coran, what’s happening?” Allura asked.

“it appears the Castle’s systems are shutting down one by one. As though someone hacked into the ship and let loose a “kill” protocol of some sort.” Coran replied, looking at the screen on his station.

“Have you tried an override?” Pidge asked.

“Or maybe counteracting it with a ‘live’ protocol? Is that a thing?” Hunk asked Pidge as she worked fast on her station.

“I don’t think there is a thing because it’s a kill protocol!” Kaela exclaimed.

“The virus is moving too fast.” Coran said to the paladins.

“Okay, I’m in the system.” Pidge said looking at her screens. “Subroutines eight through 19 have completely locked out. But if can skip ahead to… Come on, come on, come on.”

“Spectra generator down. Stabilizers are down.” Coran said as the alarms were blaring. “Main turbine also down. Crystals matrix offline! Particle barrier down!”

“There! I’ve got it isolated. Now I just have to lock it down with a multi-layered tri-tetragonal quarantine. And… almost…Ha!” Pidge as she fixed it. “Yes!”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it is over. Coran let out a sigh of relief and turned to Pidge. “Well done, Pidge.”

Then the power went down again much to their confusion. “What? How? The virus has countermeasures that specifically targeted my quarantine! It’s like it knew.” Pidge said. Then they all watched the power shutting off with the lights died down.

Kaela created fireballs all around them to make it easier for them to see. “If this shuts down the teludav’s mass regulator, the ship, along with everything in the neighbouring subsystem, would be destroyed.” Coran said.

Hunk saw Pidge running out of the bridge. “Uh, where are you going?”

“No time!” Pidge replied. “Kaela, come with me. I could use some help.” Kaela nodded and then flew out of the bridge with Pidge running by her side.

(~)

Lotor and the generals walked into the bridge where Haggar stood. “Prince Lotor.” Haggar said, taking off her hood and turned around to him. “My son.”

The generals gasped at this shocking reveal of Lotor being the son of the witch with Lotor glaring at her, doesn’t seemed to be fazed by this news. “The anger you toward me is to be expected. But understand that the events that transformed into the witch Haggar also shrouded any glimmer of maternal instinct I may have had for my one and only child. However, you continued the work I started all that time ago and have indeed seen it through to heights I could only imagined. Your never-ending pursuit of knowledge is truly—”

“Enough! My mother ceased to exist when Honerva drew her last breath. Do not believe for a moment that I would ever accept you as kin. You are an abomination. A twisted perversion of what was once so pure and beautiful. The end is near witch.” Lotor said. “I know you can sense it. If you beg for your life now, maybe I will take pity on you when the time comes.”

“Take him away.” Haggar ordered.

Acxa came to Lotor’s side, complying her orders. Lotor and Acxa had a brief eye contact until she pushed him out of the way and took out her gun and shot at her, but she disappeared. “Did you just kill her?” Ezor asked.

“Are you working with Lotor?” Zethrid asked in disbelief.

“I can explain everything, but I assure you she is not dead. If you’re with me, we need to get to the Sincline ships and leave now.” Lotor said to the other two generals with Acxa taking off his cuffs.

“Um, sure?” Ezor reluctantly said.

“We’re good.” Zethrid said.

“Right then. We’re headed for the Castle of Lions’ last known location.” Lotor said.

“Sir, the wormhole deposited us on the far side of the Thizonian system. We need to make multiple hyperspace jumps and even then, it will take some time.” Acxa said.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

(~)

Keith flew to an asteroid and found the Altean pod where Shiro had left it behind. He also saw trails of footsteps leading him to a cave. He walked through the cave and then saw a hidden base inside. Keith went inside the elevator and then walked out to a room where capsules were in. He walked towards one and touched the coldness from the glass until it lit, and he gasped. He saw an exact copy of Shiro. Then he saw all of Shiro’s clone in all of the capsules around him.

“Hello, Keith.” Keith turned around to see Shiro standing behind him with his eyes glowing red and glared at him.

(~)

“Pidge, Kaela, what have you discovered?” Coran asked.

“Protocol’s countermeasures.” Kaela replied with Pidge focused on the screen. “She recognized it.”

“Recognized it? How?” Lance asked, turning to Pidge.

“From the code I scanned from Shiro’s arm while we were looking for Galra installations.” Pidge replied.

“Wait, are you saying that Shiro is responsible for this?” Allura asked with her eyes widen.

“Yes.” Pidge replied. All of them gasped in horror to find out that their leader was the one who is all behind this. Kaela looked down, wondering if Keith had found him.

(~)

“Shiro, it’ gonna be okay.” Keith said.

“Yes, I know.” Shiro replied as he walked towards him.

“We just have to get back to the Castle.” Keith said, taking one step back.

“We are not going anywhere!” Shiro exclaimed as she ran towards him and attacked him with his robotic arm. Keith put up his shield and avoided his attack. He moved out of the way with Keith fought against Shiro.

Shiro punched Keith in the face with him sending back onto the lower floor with the help of his jetpack to soften the landing. Then he saw Shiro coming down with a punch. Keith moved out of the way. He took out his Marmora blade with Shiro having his own from his arm. Keith then felt a warm essence coming from his blade, he realised that Kaela had transferred some of her mana in his blade and in him.

(~)

Kaela heard humming sound coming from the teludav. “The teludav, it’s reaching critical mass. Pidge!” Allura turned to the green paladin.

“I know, I know!”

“This thing’s about to blow any second.” Lance said to her and then saw Kaela standing in front of them preparing to put up a shield in case if it explodes.

Then the teludav stopped just in the nick of time much to everyone’s relief. “Uh, Pidge, how did you do that?” Hunk asked.

“When I was scanning Shiro’s arm, I also made a copy of its programming. I created a virus that could terminate all its command prompts, in case something like this ever happened.” Pidge replied. “I never thought I’d have to use it.”

(~)

The fight between Keith and Shiro continued as they clashed blades against each other. Keith had blocked every attack from Shiro until Shiro punched him in the jaw, losing his helmet. Shiro and Keith both held onto the ropes while Shiro had cut his and landed on the ground. He stood up seeing Keith swinging and kicked him as he fell down again.

Keith went after him with his eyes turned yellow and his pupils were dilated and clashed his sword against his. “That’s the Keith I remember.” Shiro said. Keith’s eyes returned back to normal and was distracted on what he had said. Shiro took his chance and knocked his blade away from him.

Keith ran and got his sword back and clashed with his blade until the capsules fell down in between them. “Shiro, I know you’re in there. You made a promise once. You told me you’d never give up on me.”

“And I should have abandoned you just like your parents. They saw that you were broken. Worthless.” Shiro growled. “I should have seen it too.”

“I’m not leaving here with you.” Keith said.

Shiro chuckled dryly. “Actually, neither of us are leaving.”

Keith heard alarms blaring and red lights appearing everywhere in the base and saw Shiro’s arm was cracking as it transformed and heard him screaming in agony. “Shiro!” His arm’s laser then cut quarter of the base with Keith moving out of the way.

Shiro began shooting at Keith and he jumped over a ledge down below with Shiro shooting at him. Keith slid down the falling floor and jumped onto the platform down below him. He climbed up safely and panted tiredly. He felt his sister’s mana healing him slowly He crawled towards his blade and reached for it but collapsed.

Shiro landed in front of him with a wicked smile as he swung his blade at him, but Keith got his blade just in time. “Shiro, please. You’re my brother.” Keith grunted. “I love you.”

Shiro was taken back for a moment until he growled and snarled at him. “Just let go, Keith. You don’t have to fight anymore. By now, the team and Kaela are already gone. I saw to it myself.”

He felt the laser sword was getting closer to his face as a scar was formed his right cheek. Keith gritted his teeth and then opened it eyes as it turned yellow. “Ahh!” Keith got the black bayard out and cut his robotic arm off. Keith stood up with his bayard and blade in his hands, while looking at Shiro.

The base exploded with the debris falling down on them and the ropes snapped as they were falling down. Keith got a hold of Shiro with his blade on the platform. He pulled Shiro until they nearly fell with his blade still in place. He looked down at Shiro and reflected back on his memories he had shared with Shiro. And everything they had done together. Keith and Shiro fell down as he looked at Shiro one last time as he closed his eyes.

_“The only reason this kid is here is because you vouched for him. You need to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”_

_“Understood. I’ll handle it.” Shiro said as he let another student in._

_Shiro turned to Keith who was sitting down on a chair with bruises on his face and hands. “Hey.”_

_“Look, I know I messed up. You should send me back to the home already. This place isn’t for me.” Keith said._

_“Keith, you can do this. I will never give up on you. But more importantly, you can’t give up on yourself.”_

(~)

_The paladins had landed on a planet where Keith was walking on a beach and smiled at the sight of Kaela laughing as she played in the water. He smiled fondly at her as she collected seashells and then used her powers to make an arch as Lance and Hunk chased her around._

_Keith stood in the sand with Kaela running towards him. “Keith, why don’t you come to the water?”_

_“I’m alright where I am.” Keith smiled, but Kaela frowned._

_“Keith, I know what you are thinking about.” Kaela said._

_“Ella…”_

_“I know, you lied to Allura and Shiro about agreeing with Kolivan to do Marmora training. But I know that face, you think that lying makes you feel like you are a bad person and you had given up on us. I know bad people, they don’t feel bad like this when they are lying, Keith. You are a good person.” Kaela said, smiling at him._

_“Thanks. But are you sure you okay with this?” Keith asked._

_“Yes and no. With the yes, you could develop you skills as an Marmoran agent. And your swings are pretty sloppy.” Kaela replied with a little grin in order to cheer him up a little._

_“Gee thanks.” Keith said sarcastically._

_“With the no, we don’t get to spend time together like we are doing right now.” Kaela said. Keith looked at his sister and cupped both of her cheeks and then kissed her on the forehead. The two hugged each other tightly._

_“I promise I’ll come back for you. For all of you.” Keith promised. “I’ll never give up on you, either.”_

_Kaela smiled. “Good. But if you aren’t back with us, I’ll fly all the way to the Blade of Marmora base and get you out of there.” Keith laughed in amusement and then carried her bridal style and twirled around. Kaela squealed and held her brother tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

(~)

Keith opened his eyes with determination and to never give up on the people who are important to him. Keith saw a white feather falling down as he saw something bright coming to his way and gasped lightly.


	18. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A metaphysical encounter shines light on a Paladin’s fate, Lance consoles Kaela on her mistakes and judgements while Keith console Allura on her mistakes. Meanwhile, Lotor makes a plea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there! Please comment and give feedback. It is much appreciated! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the sequel.

Keith opened his eyes and saw he was in some kind of void. He also could hear Shiro calling out to him and summoned his bayard in his hands and called out to him. “Where are you, Shiro? Show yourself!”

“I know this is all confusing for you.” Shiro said.

“What is this place? Where are we? You-You were trying to kill me.” Keith said. “The others! You-you said you—” Keith turned around feeling a similar essence from behind him and saw Shiro.

“I’m not here to harm you. Everyone is fine. Just let me explain. The thing that attacked you wasn’t me. Since my fight with Zarkon, I’ve been here.” Shiro said.

“When you disappeared?” Keith asked.

“Yes. I didn’t know where I was or how much time had passed. My physical form was gone. I existed on another realm. I died, Keith.” Shiro said. Keith gasped with his eyes widen in shock.

“But the Black Lion somehow retained my essence.” Shiro said.

“Is-Is that where we are? In the Black Lion’s consciousness?” Keith asked.

“I tried to warn the others about the imposter while on Olkarion, but our connection wasn’t strong enough…” Shiro and his voice faded with Keith calling out to him desperately.

“Shiro? Shiro!”

Keith opened his eyes and got up seeing that he was in the Black Lion. “You saved us.” Keith smiled and then heard a groan coming from his side and saw the clone lying down. Keith then saw a white feather inside as he felt another essence. He thought he had felt Kaela’s essence in the Black Lion.

(~)

In the Castle of Lion, Coran was fixing with the repairs with his legs tied up together with Hunk holding the rope. “Uh, this doesn’t seem safe.” Hunk grunted as he held on to the ropes.

“I don’t have time for safety. I need to get the Castle of Lions back up and running. Diverting power to the main turbine might be the only way!” Coran said.

“What are the chances bolts of magic electricity are gonna shoot everywhere once it get started?” Hunk asked.

“Hopefully, the chances are good. That’s what we want to happen.” Coran replied.

“What?” Hunk sighed. “We really need to work on our safety procedures.”

“How’s it going number five?” Coran asked.

Pidge was surrounded by cables and some equipment in the teludav. “I’ve diverted as much power from the teludav to the main turbine as I could.” Pidge replied.

“Nice work! Looks like we have enough power we need to attempt a system restart.” Coran said.

“Allura, begin the reboot sequence.” Coran said. “Allura, can you hear me? Is this thing on mute? There’s a lot of blood rushing to my head. I keep hitting the wrong buttons.”

Allura didn’t respond and was thinking about what has happened with Lotor and what he had done to her people. She was completely angered and overwhelmed by this shocking truth. Lance raised an eyebrow and exchanged concerned looks with Kaela. “Allura?”

“Allura?” Kaela called out to the princess.

Allura got out of her train of thoughts and turned to the screen. “Oh, right. What is it you need?” Allura asked.

“The reboot sequence.” Coran replied. “Can you run it again?”

Allura worked herself and begin the rebooting sequence in the Castle. Lance looked at the two princesses worriedly seeing that they both were being deceived, lied to and betrayed by Lotor. Kaela seemed worse and she was dangerously quiet after everything what has happened.

Hunk pulled Coran up to the platform. “Allura has begun the sequence.” Corans said as he pulled himself up from the rope that Hunk was holding on to. “Power should be flowing any tick.”

“Any tick?” Hunk asked tiredly.

“Ugh! What?” Coran groaned, seeing it not working again.

“We’re in worse shape than we thought. Looks like we hit a snag. Hold tight.” Coran said.

(~)

“I’ll head down to assist with repairs.” Krolia said as she was about to leave the bridge to help Coran.

“I’ll go too.” Kaela said as she rubbed her arm nervously. “If that’s alright with you.”

Krolia felt her heart skipping a beat and smiled at her daughter. “Of course. Let’s go.”

“I’ll go too. The princess may need some time alone.” Lance said, putting a hand on Kaela’s shoulder as she looked at Allura who was standing on her platform, alone. Kaela nodded and left the bridge with her mother, Lance and Romelle.

As Allura heard the doors were closed. Allura let out a sigh. “All alone. How am I so stupid to fall for that monster’s plans? How did I let him get access to the quintessence field?” Allura felt tears flowing down her cheeks and fell down to her knees with the room filled with sobs and cries coming from the princess.

She gasped when she heard beeping sound as she got a call. “Hailing the Castle of Lions, This is—Princess, what’s wrong?” Keith asked, seeing her in tears.

“Oh, it is nothing to be concerned about. I am fine.” Allura said wiping her tears away.

Keith frowned knowing that she is not fine after everything Lotor had done to her people. “Allura, you are not fine. You just found out that Lotor was harvesting your people’s quintessence and never told you. And he killed my sister’s lover and betrayed her.”

“I-I know. It’s a lot to progress. I’m just so angry with myself for allowing this to happen. Kaela and I played right into his hands, and I fear our actions have placed us in this dire situation.” Allura said.

“You didn’t put us in this position. It was Shiro who went rogue and attacked you.” Keith said.

“And released a virus on the Castle. This is my fault. I trusted Lotor. Kaela did as well. I helped him build and empower his ships, granting him unlimited access to the quintessence field. I was fooled by him, and it put the entire universe in jeopardy. How can the coalition ever be expected to trust me when I’m not sure I can trust myself?” Allura asked as she hugged herself.

“Allura, it wasn’t just you who trusted Lotor. We all did. He didn’t just fool you. He fooled all of us.” Keith said. “But we will take Lotor down.”

Allura looked up at Keith on the screen seeing him with a scar on his right cheek. He was also smiling her, giving her comfort as well. She missed him after a very long time. Her line of vision became glassy as she let out a chuckle and smiled. “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith smiled back softly. “From someone who’s made a million mistakes all you can do is to get up and try to make it right. You can’t doubt yourself now. The universe needs you. We need you.”

Allura smiled as her tears formed again as she wiped them. “Thank you, Keith. I’m so glad that you’re back again with us. And welcome back.”

Keith smiled softly. “Thanks, Princess.”

(~)

Lance looked over at Kaela who was at a computer and was very quiet. Too dangerously quiet much to his liking. “Kaela? You seemed…”

“Like an idiot? I trusted him. I trusted Lotor because he was my brother and he killed the person I loved who is now gone for good. I-I… I don’t know who to trust anymore.” Kaela said gritting her teeth and nearly destroyed the console that was in front of her and with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Lance frowned and walked over to her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders. “Kaela, I know how hard it is. And if we made all these kind of mistakes, what we can do is to step up.”

Kaela hugged him with Lance rubbing her back in comfort. “Kaela, like I said, someday, you have a guy who will always be there for you, someone who’ll never go behind your back. Someone who will always love and care for you.”

“Thank you, Lance.” Kaela smiled and then looked at her mother who wiped her tear away.

Lance and Kaela broke the hug with Lance smiling at her. “We are all good?”

Kaela nodded with a smile. “Great. Now, let’s get back to the bridge.” Lance said as the two partners walked back to the bridge.

As the doors opened, Kaela put on a smile as well as Lance. “Keith! You’re okay!”

“Where’ve you been? Did you get Shiro? And you have a scar.” Kaela said, looking at his scar on his cheek.

“The Shiro that took Lotor was a clone. I am fine. It’s just a scar.” Keith replied.

“Well, then where’s the real one?” Lance asked, raising his eyebrow.

“It’s complicated as Keith had said.” Allura said to the two.

“I’ll explain everything later, but right now, you need to stay focus on Lotor. I’ve picked up the Sincline ships on my scanners. Looks like Lotor’s headed to your position. Right where you are.” Keith said.

“He needed to go to the quintessence field.” Allura said.

“I’m on my way to you now. But without a wormhole, it’s gonna take me a while. You’ll have to hold off Lotor without me.” Keith said.

“We’ll do what we can.” Lance said as he ran down to his lion.

“Kaela.” Kaela sighed and looked back at her brother. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Kaela nodded as she ran out of the bridge with Allura by her side.

“Accessing the quintessence field has been Lotor’s singular drive for millennia. He wants to harness the power for himself, but we cannot let him. Thankfully, there’s only one way into the quintessence field. Through the inter-reality gate.” Allura said to the paladins.

“So, we must destroy it.” Kaela said.

“I’ll continue to work on the Castle, to get it up running before Lotor arrives. It’ll be slow going without the paladins, but we’ll get it done.” Coran said.

“Good luck, Coran. We’ll all need the help we can get in the fight against Lotor.” Allura said as they all went where the inter-reality gate was.

(~)

“Zethrid, Ezor, my deepest apologies for lying to you both, but in order to gain Princess Allura and my dear sister’s trust and make the Paladins of Voltron believe we were truly at odds, it had to be done.” Lotor said.

“I’m just glad that we’re on your side.” Ezor said.

“As long as I get to blow something up, I’m good.” Zethrid smiled.

“Excellent. Today, we will gain access to unlimited quintessence, and together, we usher in a new era of power.” Lotor said.

“But isn’t that what Kaela doesn’t want?” Ezor asked.

Lotor stiffened and thought back on how she had found out the truth of her lover being killed. He felt sincerely guilty for what has done. He wished he’d never betray his sister again. “That may be correct.”

“She tried to warn you.” Exor pointed out.

“I am aware of that, Ezor. I wanted to give the life my sister deserves.” Lotor said. Acxa frowned knowing that is not what Kaela wanted. Kaela has always been faithful that someone will eventually change her life and begin a new life. A new life with no war, no battles to fight. She wanted peace and prosperity in the universe and in every planet. That was her lifetime goal.

(~)

“Are you sure about this?” Lance asked, looking at the inter-reality gate in front of them.

“We must. It is the only way.” Allura said as they all used their beams from the lion’s mouth to destroy it and preventing Lotor to get unlimited quintessence. Lance turned to Kaela who looked like she was hesitating to use her powers, but she followed their lead, nonetheless and destroyed the gate.

“Lotor will be here any second.” Pidge said. “What’s the plan?

“The Castle of Lions is broken down. So there’s no help there. The Black Lion and Keith aren’t here with us, so we can’t form Voltron. We’re just going have to do what we can.”

“Got it.” Pidge said. “Attempt to survive.”

“The last time we fought Lotor, we had five ships and Lotor had two, and he still kicked our butts. This time, he’s gonna have three ships, and we only have four.” Hunk said. “Does—Does anyone else see where I’m going with this?”

“Zip it, Hunk. No one’s interested in your math equations.” Lance said. “Especially ones that add to us taking a beating.”

“Knock it off, it will not help us with our situation here. If we lose track on what we have and solely focused on that, we might let Lotor have that chance to take all of us out in one go.” Kaela snapped.

“Coran, how are the repairs coming?” Allura asked.

“I’m working on ‘em, Princess.” Coran grunted as he climbed in the vents. “The problem is we need power for the systems that start the main turbine. But if I use that power to engage the systems, I don’t have power to run the main turbine. It’s a conundrum.”

“Coran, without the Castle of Lions backing us up, we might not make it.” Allura reminded him.

“Right. No pressure. Come on, Coran, think! I’ve got Krolia to help me and Romelle and the space mice and a cosmic wolf.” Coran said as he blinked looking down the vent.

Coran slid down in the vent and once he reached the end, he held onto the entrance of the vent. He looked to the side. Coran looked around for something he could use until he saw a box on a table. “Hieronymus Wimbleton? My grandfather’s tool kit!” Coran exclaimed.

He took out a vial and sniffed it. He groaned in disgust. “And a 10,000-year-old bottle of nunville. Yep, that’s Pop-Pop Wimbleton. Hieronymus Wimbleton. All I ever wanted to do was live up to your great name. When I first saw you Castle of Lions take to the sky, I knew anything was possible. Now I’m not so sure.” Coran said.

“Wait a tick.”

(~)

“We got incoming.” Lance said, looking at three ships coming their way.

“Guys, they’re here.” Hunk said as Kaela flew next to Lance’s lion.

“Hold your positions. Let Lotor make the first move.” Lance said and saw Kaela was by his side ready to fight Lotor and the generals.

“Lotor, the gate. It’s destroyed.” Acxa said.

“We need not fight today. We are all on the same side. I know what you all must think of me now that you know my past and what I have done. It doesn’t have to change our future together. The truth is, I want to harness the power of the quintessence field to better the universe, just like I said.” Lotor said. “Nothing has changed.’

“You killed Koryak and enslaved countless Alteans, Lotor! Harnessed their life source for your own personal gain.” Kaela growled.

“How many innocent lives did you destroy?” Allura demanded.

“Allura, I—”

“How many?!” Allura demanded.

“It’s true, many Alteans perished in my quest to unlock the mysteries of quintessence. But I protected thousands more, and I rescued their culture, our culture.” Lotor said to Allura.

“Why is he pleading with the paladins? Why are we not opening fire?” Zethrid asked, wanting to take out the paladins and Kaela.

Ezor sighed. “I stopped trying to figure out Lotor’s master plan long ago. Too complicated.”

“Kaela, Allura, you must understand, I’ve given everything I have to plumb the depths of King Alfor’s knowledge to unlock the mysteries of Oriande and Kaela, I helped you gain more power from Mage Princess Serene and the ancient mages. Please, we’ve come too far together, Kaela.” Lotor pleaded with Kaela.

“Surely, you can see the greatness we’ve already accomplished. There’s still more to come. Join me. We’re on the same side, sister.” Lotor pleaded.

Kaela gritted her teeth and clenched her anger. She let out a yell and used her star blast at them with Allura using her lion’s beam. “No, we’re not!” Allura exclaimed.

“And we were never siblings at all!” Kaela yelled as she realised her blast but they moved away and were ready to shoot back.

“Hold your fire! Hold your fire!” Lotor ordered the generals. “Allura, stop! You and I hold the ancient knowledge of our Altean culture. We must never destroy it and we can work together. Kaela, please, we were meant to be together. My feelings for you are true.”

“You betrayed and used us, Lotor.” Kaela growled.

“You’re more like your father than I could ever imagined.” Allura said.

Lotor froze as his eyes widen for a moment. “What about your father? He may have been a master engineer, but Alfor was too weak to defend his home world. As well as Mage Princess Serene. I’m the one who had to step up and save our entire race. Who are you to question my tactics in bringing peace and prosperity to the universe?”

“Destroy the lions.” Lotor ordered as his generals moved in as well as Kaela who was going after Lotor as she moved past the two ships. She yelled out in anger as she levitated the rocks towards him.

“Kaela, stay with the group!” Lance called out to her. Kaela didn’t listen as she kept on shooting at Lotor and let out a furious yell. Lotor gritted his teeth and avoided her attacks knowing by now that Kaela had fully mastered her abilities, but something was different from the last time she was using her powers. He shot at her once as Kaela put up a red shield. Lotor’s eyes widen in shock and was somewhat slightly petrified. _Is she using pure dark magic?_

The paladins fought off the generals with Allura going after Lotor and Kaela helping the paladins to take down the other two ships. She landed a punch on Acxa’s ship with Lance helping her.

“Coran, we need your help here! Please tell me you got the Castle up and running!” Hunk exclaimed.

“I’m working on it! Krolia get ready! The combination of the fermented nunville with the energy core should jump-start the main turbine without losing the Castle’s power.” Coran said.

“I’m ready.” Krolia said. “Are you sure setting off a bomb in the turbine is a good idea?”

“No, I’m not sure it’s a good idea, but it’s our only idea.” Coran replied as held the bomb in his hands.

“Here goes nothing. Or everything.” Coran threw the bomb towards the energy source and then he made a run from it away from the explosion. As he pressed the button, he was sent flying on the doors and then the engines started to work.

“Coran, are you there? It worked! We got an engine online!” Krolia smiled.

“Whoo-hoo! Thank you, Pop-Pop Wimbleton!” Coran cheered.

Lance then was shot down by one of the generals, but Kaela saved him just in time with the Castle moving towards them. “Don’t worry, guys, I’m here!” Coran said.

“Coran, what’s going on with the Castle?” Lance asked as he popped up on the screen.

“We’ve got one of the engines working, so I’m kind of learning how to fly all over again.” Coran replied.

Kaela was about to help Coran with the Castle until she saw Allura going after Lotor. She then flew to help her. “Once I wipe out Voltron, I’m going to start a new Altea. And Altea that will never know of Princess Allura or King Alfor.” Lotor growled as Kaela came shooting at him as the rocks levitated and were thrown at him but he moved out of the way.

“Nor will they know of the Lions of Voltron and Mages. All they know is me their great leader!” Lotor smiled wickedly as he successfully shot down Kaela and stunned her as she was pinned on one of the boulders.

“Kaela, no!” Allura cried out to her.

“Kaela!” Lance cried out for Kaela. Hunk and Pidge tried to get to Kaela, but the generals blocked their way.

Lotor laughed manically. “I’m ready to wipe the universe clean of all of my enemies. Voltron, Haggar, my own sister and the rest of the Galra!”

The three general’s eyes widen at what Lotor had declared. “I think it’s time to sever our ties with Lotor for good. Disengage from the battle, follow my lead.” Acxa ordered, now thinking clearly of what Kaela had meant long ago and saw an injured Kaela on a rock down below.

The generals stopped attacking the Paladins and followed Acxa’s lead with Lotor watching them. “Even my generals betray me.” Lotor growled. He went after them and pressed something as the generals saw their cockpit turned to red as they were being ejected out of their ship.

“Lotor, don’t do this!” Acxa pleaded.

Kaela groaned and opened her eyes. She felt weakened as she laid on the asteroid and felt her mana healing her slowly. Then she gasped seeing that Lotor had transformed his ship as his own version of a robotic mech, similar to Voltron. “No.”

“What is that thing?” Pidge asked.

“He’s created his own Voltron.” Lance said.

“That is why he was using us. We helped him build it.” Allura said.

“Well, the good news is it’s four on one.” Hunk said.

The generals watched their leader in his own mech and they all drifted away from the battle. “This ends now.” Lotor growled as he flew towards the paladins.

“Look out!” Allura exclaimed.

Kaela tried to get up, but she was too much in pain. She saw Lotor attacking the paladins and heard Pidge from her comm in her helmet. “It’s way faster than us!” Kaela tried to get up and tried to help them and she was too weak to stand up. She growled and sat up slightly as she saw Hunk being thrown by Lotor.

“I think I’ve finally got control! Ready the weapons systems!” Coran exclaimed as he pressed a few buttons on his station.

“We don’t have much power. Probably just enough for one shot.” Krolia said.

“Well, then let’s make it count. Fire!” Coran exclaimed as he shot the Castle’s beam directly at Lotor.

“Coran, nice shot!” Allura smiled.

Lotor grunted as he gripped onto his controls and deflected the Castle’s attack. “Impossible! Lotor’s weapon has completely repelled the Castle’s attack!” Pidge exclaimed. Then they all saw a red-purple star bolt passing by and saw Kaela trying to push Lotor away from the paladins, but then Lotor grabbed her as she screamed in pain. He was using his mech to crush her and seemingly trying to kill her.

(~)

Keith trembled while he held onto his controls with his head hung down. He heard everything that was going on with the battle between the paladins, his sister and Lotor. He even heard his sister screaming in pain over the comms. He also heard Lance ordering Pidge to get out of Lotor’s line of sight and he went in to save her with the others calling out to the others.

“Shiro, I have to get to the paladins. I need your help.” Keith pleaded. He shouted out his name and then was in the astral plane with Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. He also saw northern lights and spirits in the astral plane with a white phoenix flying above them.

“Keith, you can get to them, but you must see them first.” Shiro said.

“But how?” Keith asked.

“Look through the lion’s eyes. Patience yields focus.” Shiro said.

The light shone in front of them and heard the Black Lion roaring with its eyes shining brightly. Keith could see the paladins and Kaela fighting off Lotor. “I can see them.”

Keith thrusted his controls forward to get to them faster as he thought of Allura, Kaela, Lance, Pidge and Hunk. They were his motivation to get to them. Then purple and white essence came out from Keith’s hands. And with one final push, he thrusted his controls forward and then the wings of his lion transformed into bigger wings. A phoenix squawked and flew in above him.

(~)

“It didn’t have to end like this, but you’ve made your choice.” Lotor said as he looked down at all of the paladins and Kaela who was still hurt from Lotor’s beam and was being crushed to death by him. Kaela suddenly felt a familiar aura coming towards them, she smiled knowing who it was.

Inside the mech, alarms were blaring and then saw a white phoenix came flying by and then flew straight towards Kaela and saw the Black Lion in front of him as he growled and attacked him.

Keith came to his sister’s and the paladins side. “Keith, how did you get here so fast?” Lance asked.

“I had some help.” Keith replied. “Now, hurry. We don’t have much time. On me! Form Voltron!” Kaela was by Voltron’s side, ready to fight off Lotor as the white phoenix was absorbed into Kaela as her runes glowed brightly.


	19. Defenders of All Universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic battle leaves the universe in a state of chaos, threatening to destroy all life unless a sacrifice is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the finale of Soul of A Lion. 
> 
> Stay tuned in for the third part! More will be coming! 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback, so i can improve in the future! 
> 
> Enjoy reading! - MageWarrior

“Coran, you’ve got incoming.” Keith said as he ejected his pod into the castle. The paladins faced off against Lotor and released a beam towards them as they put up their shield.

“Hunk, form cannon.” Keith ordered. Hunk formed the cannon and shot at Lotor, but he avoided the cannon and flew away from them. A fully healed Kaela followed him and began shooting her bolts at him with the paladins were still locked onto him.

“He’s too fast! Lance said.

“Then we’ll have to get in close.” Keith said as he saw his sister jumping from rock to rock as she moulded the rocks and created spikes and lunge at Lotor, but he hit her with his mech’s tail and was sent flying back to the boulders. Keith activated the sword ready and stood ready to fight against him.

Lotor got out his twin swords out and charged at them. “Now we will see how Alfor’s legacy stands against the new Altean defender.” Lotor smiled wickedly as he thrusted his controls forward and clashed their blades and kicked Voltron.

Lotor kept on attacking them in a fast rate and always were being hit by him at every move as they clashed their blades against each other. “Shield up!” Keith ordered as he saw Lotor coming at them. The paladins still kept on fighting on against Lotor, but they kept on repeatedly getting knocked down.

“We can’t touch him. He’s too fast.” Pidge said.

“We need to stop him from moving around so much, back him into a corner or something.” Hunk said.

“Hunk is right. We have to eliminate his speed advantage. Limit his movements.” Keith said and turned to see a boulder not far from them. “There!”

They all moved towards the boulder with Lotor following them until Kaela came in using her telekinesis as Lotor swung his swords at her. He lunged at her as Lotor was close to taking her down until he saw her eyes glowing deep red and she took the upper hand and knocked out one of his swords. Kaela lifted the mech in front of her as she tried to destroy it but then Lotor used his beam and shot at her. She hit her head on one of the rocks and landed on a boulder down below.

The paladins saw the fight and they all waited for him to come towards them. “Wait for him. Let him build up speed.” Keith said. “Now!” They all moved away from the boulder and then shot at Lotor with their lasers.

Lotor grunted and then thrusted his mech in forward and then disappeared. “Where’d he go?” Hunk asked as they all looked around to find him.

“He’s behind us!” Pidge shouted.

“Hunk, hit him with the shoulder cannon.” Keith ordered.

Hunk fired his shoulder cannon and saw Kaela coming in, shooting at him as well but she stopped when they thought they got him. “Did we get him?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know.” Hunk said.

“I think we got him.” Lance smiled.

“It looked like he disappeared.” Pidge said.

“I could agree on that.” Kaela said.

“Yeah! We got him.” Lance cheered and smiled, thinking they won the fight.

“I’m not so sure.” Allura said.

Keith then turned to his right and then saw something a portal opening and Lotor appeared. “Kaela, look out!” Keith shouted out to her.

Kaela quickly turned around and saw Lotor from behind her. She gasped as she saw fire in her vision but all she saw was a hand slashing at her and had hit where her scar was. She screamed in pain and she fell down again. “No!” Keith cried out to her.

Lotor then knocked Voltron down on the boulder. “Is everyone okay?” Keith asked and then searched for Kaela who was on the adjacent boulder, laying down with her runes glowing.

“How is he moving so fast?” Pidge asked.

“We’ve gotta get up and attack.” Keith said as they all charged at Lotor, but he disappeared from them again.

“Okay, so that time we definitely did not get him.” Lance said until they were hit again.

Kaela got up as she groaned and opened her eyes seeing Lotor right on top of them. “Look out!” Kaela shouted to them. She watched the paladins getting hit by Lotor every time he disappears and appear from the portal.

“How can he just disappear like that?” Hunk asked.

“He’s entering the quintessence field at will.” Allura said.

“Didn’t we blow up the gate?” Hunk asked.

“How is he entering without it?” Pidge asked.

Allura narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. “Because I gave his ships the ability.”

Lotor hit them again as he smiled. “Unlimited power is mine. All realities will fall to the new Altean Empire.” Lotor shot Voltron with his laser as they all shielded themselves from the attack.

Kaela cannot believe what she was seeing. It was just like how Zarkon was fighting off Keith when he was the Red Lion’s paladin. Attacking with brute force and aggression, needing of power. That was not the Lotor she remembered growing up. She saw him disappearing into the quintessence field.

“We have to go in after him. Getting power from the quintessence is the only way we can match his strength.” Keith said.

“Can we do that?” Hunk asked.

“If he can do it, Voltron can.” Pidge said. “Can’t we?”

“My father did it once before, but it’s extremely dangerous.” Allura said.

“Do we have a choice?” Lance asked.

“We need your help, Allura.” Keith said.

“I have seen it in Serene’s memories. It is risky. But it may be the only way you could stop Lotor. If you have never experienced this power and it is too overwhelming, believe me I have dealt with it. It may worth the risk if we can stop Lotor now.” Kaela said.

“Kaela’s right. We have to try.” Keith encouraged Allura.

“I may be able to guide us in, but I’ll need you to focus on your energy.” Allura said. “Kaela, you are a mage and you have been trained for this. Focus on your mana to combine with our quintessence.”

“I understand, but I may try to be able to assist you in there. All I am going to do is try and healing you.”

“I understand.” Allura said as she closed her eyes as everyone else did. Kaela closed hers as well as her runes glowed as she used all of her powers to combine with Voltron and was connected with all of the paladins. She could feel all of their quintessence and energy inside them. Allura opened her eyes as she was connected to Voltron, Kaela and the paladins.

“Form sword.” Allura said as they saw a light shining brightly. They formed a blazing sword and flew towards the light into the quintessence field. Kaela watched them going into the quintessence field with a worried expression as she focused on her energy to heal them.

Kaela looked at both of her hands as she heard an eerie voice in her head. She doesn’t want to hear it as it was tempting her to use an ultimate price she has to pay. She never wanted to have the same abilities as Haggar or even…. A Pure Dark Mage.

(~)

All of the paladins opened their eyes, seeing that they were in the quintessence field and saw Lotor was watching for them. “I underestimated you, Princess.” Lotor smirked as he charged at them and clashed blades with him around the quintessence field.

“We took a major shot, but I feel fine.” Pidge said.

“All this quintessence is keeping us at full power.” Hunk smiled.

“It’s more than that. Can you hear your lions talking to you? Voltron is capable of more than we ever imagined.” Keith said as he felt his sister’s essence in him and in Voltron and attacked Lotor with their beam. Lotor grunted as he thrusted his controls forward to attack them again.

“Attack!” All of the paladins fought Lotor with a fit of rage and power around the quintessence field. Feeling more powerful than ever finally got the upper hand with Lotor chuckling in excitement.

“See if you can dodge this!” Pidge exclaimed as the Green Lion’s head flew around Lotor. Lance then used his sword to electrocute him to take him down.

“Come and get some!” Lance exclaimed.

“Let’s end this!” Pidge shouted.

“Let’s destroy that guy!” Hunk shouted.

Allura panted in anger as she was about to follow the other paladin’s lead to destroy Lotor but then she realised something. “We have to get out of here.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked in confusion.

“This is exactly what happened to Zarkon. Exposure to all this quintessence turned him into a monster!” Allura replied.

Lotor laughed evilly as he took out his helmet with a wicked smile. “Poor Allura! All of the power in the universe at your fingertips and you still fear using it.” Lotor charged in to attack them.

“Allura’s right. We’re out of control!” Lance said.

“All our systems are overloaded.” Pidge said.

“Here come Lotor.” Keith said seeing Lotor coming after them. Then out of nowhere, a pure white star bolt appeared and took down Lotor. All of the paladins then saw Kaela who had entered the quintessence to save them. They all watched Kaela and Lotor fighting one on one in front of them as they all heard Kaela yelling in anger but could tell she is using her powers effectively.

Kaela was struck down by Lotor and followed Voltron, getting away from Lotor. “How do we stop this?” Hunk asked.

“We give Lotor all the power he wants.” Allura said as she stopped as she closed her eyes and focused on her energy as a light beam appeared and shot at Lotor. He grunted and then yelled as he was getting all of the power absorbed from Voltron.

Kaela looked at how obsessively Lotor was, getting all of the power he wants and all he cared for. She thought Lotor would be better than this, but she was wrong seeing that Lotor only believes that power could change him and help him rule the universe. She watched as Lotor fell from all exposure of their power. “Let’s grab Lotor and get out of here.” Keith said.

“No, we can’t. We have to leave now.” Pidge said.

“We must try.” Allura said.

“Pidge is right. We stay here longer, and Voltron is done for.” Hunk said.

“What? But Lotor…” Kaela said as looking at Lotor’s mech falling down in the quintessence. “We just can’t leave him.”

Allura knew deep inside, somewhere Kaela’s heart, she still cared and loved him. She looked down at Lotor and then realised that it was too late to save him and knew she wanted to save him. He was her brother and they were raised together. Kaela has every right to try and save him, but it was too late to do anything to save him now. “Kaela, we must go.”

“But…”

“Kaela, we gotta go now!” Lance exclaimed.

“Ella, Lotor’s made his choice. Let’s get out of here.” Keith said over the comms as he saw Kaela looking back at Lotor one last time before getting out of the quintessence field with them following her out.

They all successfully made it out of the quintessence field with Kaela looking back where they all left Lotor. “If we stayed in the quintessence field, we would’ve kept fighting until we destroyed ourselves. Just like Lotor.” Allura said.

“What did you do in there?” Keith asked as he appeared on her screen.

“I transferred the excess power from Voltron. It’s a technique I learned on Oriande. Thanks to Lotor.” Allura replied.

“Thank you, Allura. You saved us.” Lance said.

“Not just us. The entire universe.” Hunk said. “And Kaela saved us as well.” Kaela smiled.

The Castle of Lions arrived. “Oh, you’re back!” Coran exclaimed. Relieved to see them alive.

“Lotor is no longer a threat.” Keith said.

“Right. I’m afraid we face a bigger threat now. All of Lotor’s jumping in and out of the quintessence field created multiple growing rifts in the fabric of time and space.” Coran said, looking up on the screens, looking at all of the rifts.

“What does that mean?” Lance asked.

“It means unless we do something fast, those tears will continue to expand until all existence as we know it has been destroyed.” Pidge said.

“There has to be something we can do.” Keith said. Kaela looked all of the rifts as it expands in front of them.

“Scanning the rift for any strand prefabrication possibilities.” Pidge said.

“I’m running models to see if there’s any chance it can close on its own.” Hunk said, looking on his scanners.

“Nothing.” Pidge said.

“Nope. Me neither.” Hunk said.

“How long do we have?” Keith asked.

“Well, based on the way those rifts are expanding, about 25 doboshes.” Coran said.

“Allura, you have to have a way to close it. Voltron opened it, maybe we can—I don’t know! There’s gotta be a way!” Lance said.

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t possess that level of alchemic knowledge.” Allura said, looking down in her lion.

“Kaela? You could use your powers, right?” Lance asked.

“No, I can’t. I don’t know what kind of spell I have to cast in order to close it and I am not a Master mage yet.” Kaela replied. “I’m sorry.”

“The only thing that could possibly pull that rift closed would be a source of gravity more powerful than a supernova black hole.” Pidge said.

“Any chance we can find one and tow it over in 15 doboshes?” Lance asked.

“Wait a tick. The teludav.” Coran said.

“What about it?” Keith asked.

“To make wormholes jumps, the teludav creates a brief flash of infinite mass. There might be a way I can overload the teludav reactor and seal the rift.” Coran said. “If one of the flashes went off in the rift, it could do the job.”

“But would mean sacrificing the Castle of Lions.” Hunk said.

“What choice do we have? The Castle will be wiped out with the rest of us.” Pudge pointed out.

“But still it’s been our home.” Hunk said. With that being said, it was the very first place where Keith and Kaela started to reconnect as a family. Kaela frowned as she hated the idea of sacrificing the Castle. It has been her home where she found peace, friendship and love.

“Oh, I hate to say goodbye to my grandfather’s creation, the last piece of the real Altea.” Coran said sadly.

“Coran, begin preparations. Everyone else, start uploading the Castle. We need to evacuate immediately.” Allura said. They all separated into lions and returned back inside the Castle. Kaela flew in the Castle and ran into her room. She collected everything she needed and are hers. Kaela grabbed her painting tool kits and her reading books. She looked at her desk and looked at her blue betrothal necklace and wore it around her neck and grabbed Keith’s old jacket with her.

Pidge and Coran made a few adjustments with the teludav. Krolia and the wolf went to the Black Lion with Keith and put Shiro in safely as Kaela arrived and put all of her belongings inside along with her spell books and reading books. Krolia put a hand on her shoulder as she wore a betrothal necklace around her neck, knowing it was from her deceased lover. She hugged her tightly in her arms with Keith watching with a warm smile, seeing mother and daughter now reunited.

Pidge got some of her stuff with her and looked around her room. She saw a few photos of her, the paladins, her brother and Kaela. She picked the ones are important to her and put it with the rest of her stuff and left the room. Allura got all of her mice accounted for and then looked at her desk and saw a hologram of her father and mother. She decided to take it along with her. Lance decided to bring the cow along in his lion with Hunk getting all of the food and rations they all do need.

They all were prepared to eave the Castle with Coran saying his farewells to his grandfather’s creation. “Goodbye, old friend.” The alarms were sounded as it was going to enter the rift and the teludav was starting to work.

All of the lions flew out of the Castle with a heavy heart as they sacrifice the Castle of Lions. Coran came inside the Blue Lion with a sad expression as he put a hand on Allura’s shoulder and consoled one another.

The Castle exploded into the rift and successfully closed it as everyone embraced for impact. “It worked!” Hunk exclaimed.

“You did it, Coran.” Allura said as she looked at him.

“And look.”

“What is it?” Keith asked.

“It’s a diamond.” Hunk said as he watched Kaela flying out and grabbed it in her hands closely and carefully to her heart.

“The pressure crushed the Castle of Lions into this little diamond.” Kaela said as she looked at the crystal in her hands.

“Well, we saved all realities everywhere. What do you guys want to do now?” Lance asked.

“We need to find a place to land and see if there’s some way we can help Shiro.” Keith said with Kaela returning back in his lion. They all moved in to find a planet to reside in to help Shiro.

(~)

Keith set Shiro down on the ground with the paladins looking down at him with the lions around them. “This body is barely living, but Shiro’s spirit is alive. It’s inside the Black Lion. I heard him talking to me.”

“He-He tried to tell me, but I didn’t realise.” Lance said as tears formed and knelt down next to Shiro’s body. “I’m so sorry, Shiro. I-I didn’t know. I-I could’ve…”

Kaela put a hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile. Allura put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and then walked towards the Black Lion. She placed two hands on the mouth of the Black Lion and purple essence appeared and was absorbed into her. The paladins watched in awe as she walked towards them.

Keith saw Kaela using her healing magic to heal Shiro’s body on his chest. Her runes glowed as Krolia watched in awe and saw her healing the body. Everyone gasped when her essence turned from red to light purple. Allura came and put her hands on each side of his temple and transferred his consciousness into the clone’s body. Their essence combined and surrounded all of them as the spirits from the sky appeared with a white phoenix flying above them. They all watched Shiro’s body glowing and Allura’s eyes turned back to normal. Kaela finished healing his body and she smiled tiredly at her brother and mother.

Then they all saw Shiro now has white hair and opened his eyes. He sat right up coughing and then went into Shiro’s arm. All of the lions roared scaring Romelle as she squealed with Krolia not flinching and smiled at the sight. Everyone cheered and in relief that Shiro had come back to them.

“You found me.” Shiro said, looking up at Keith who was smiling at Allura.

“We’re glad you’re back, Shiro.” Keith smiled.

“Rest.” Allura said as Shiro closed his eyes. Then the paladins all watched as the spirits lit up brightly as one orange phoenix came flying past by them. Coran gasped at the sight of Mage Princess Serene appearing before them.

Serene was smiling at them all as she walked towards Kaela and put a hand on her shoulder. “Well done, my child.” Serene smiled and then looked at Coran. “Hello, Coran.” Coran smiled brightly with Serene smiling back. She gave one last look to the paladins and flew back with the rest of the spirits up in the sky and disappeared from their sight.

“So, what are we gonna do? The Castle is destroyed.” Hunk said.

“There’s only one place that has plans necessary to build a replacement for the Castle of Lions. Coran gave them to my dad.” Pidge smiled.

“We’re going home.” Keith smiled as they all looked at the sunset.

(~)

Kaela was dressed up in her purple-blue spacesuit and was fixing up the fire with Hunk making the food until Lance accidentally put it out with water. For the tenth time in the row. She growled in annoyance as she pounced on him and started hitting him with a pillow on the head. Pidge and Romelle were laughing at the sight. Krolia chuckled at how her daughter was hitting her friend on the head with the pillow.

“Ow! Ow! Keith! Help me!” Lance shouted.

Everyone laughed at the sight and Keith shook his head and grabbed Kaela by the waist. “Calm down, baby girl.” Keith chuckled as Kaela blushed, hearing her nickname.

After getting Kaela away from hitting Lance, she cooked everyone’s dinner and checked on Shiro, who was still sleeping peacefully. Kaela and Pidge were still up with Romelle. “Looks lovely from up here. With all of the spirits of the mages guiding us.” Romelle said with a smile.

“Yeah, looks amazing. I wonder what kind of animal spirit you might be Kaela.” Pidge wondered.

“Same as Serene. I am a phoenix. But different colour though, hers is orange and mine is white.” Kaela said to the girls. “And I could tell that Coran misses her.” All of the girls looked at where Coran was sitting and watched the spirits glowing in the night.

Kaela stood up and sat down next to Coran who was silently looking up the night sky. “She’s still looked the same as always. She was always there for us.”

“I know. She guided me to master my abilities. She will always be there for you, Coran. And always there for us.” Kaela smiled comforting the elder Altean.

“Indeed. Now, I may need to go to sleep. Goodnight, Princess.” Coran said, leaving to rest up for the night.

On the head of the Black Lion, Keith was looking up at the spirits and then heard footsteps from behind him. “Hey, princess.” Keith greeted.

“Hello, Keith.” Allura smiled politely as she sat down next to him. They sat in awkward silence as they both looked up in the sky with the spirits glowing through the night. “Looks beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.” Keith smiled fondly and then saw Kaela down on the ground, chasing Lance again and heard her shouting.

“So, you were the one who glued the books together! I’m going to kill you!” Kaela shouted with Hunk chasing after them along with Pidge trying to calm the mage down. Romelle was trying to break up the fight.

Keith heard Allura giggling from the sight of Kaela chasing Lance. “She seemed a lot better.”

“She had her rough times, but she is healing. Like you are.” Keith said as he glanced over the Altean Princes and saw her hair blowing in the wind gently. He felt that time froze only for a moment as he gazed in her blue crystal eyes and felt his heart was beating faster. Allura turned to him with a smile as Keith quickly adverted his gaze with her smiling fondly at him.

Keith cleared his throat. “Uh, we should, uh, get some sleep. Kaela’s going to keep watch for tonight.”

“Oh? Aren’t you going to join her? I know she misses her brother a lot.” Allura said as they looked down at Kaela who had Lance pinned down on the ground, prepared to punch him, but Hunk grabbed her just in time.

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Keith agreed.

“Well, good night. And I meant it, I’m really glad you are here with us again.” Allura smiled at him before she went back to her lion.

(~)

Keith went down and saw Kaela was sipping on her calming tea with a sulking look on her face. “Why the long face?” Keith chuckled.

“Lance, he glued my books together.” Kaela grumbled as Keith sat down next to her. “But it’s okay. I learnt a spell and I reverted it back to its normal shape.”

Keith chuckled in amusement and then looked up at the lights. “They are beautiful. Dad would love to see it.”

“I am sure he is with them. The spirits I mean.” Kaela smiled.

“So, Lance is your partner, huh?” Keith asked.

“He offered me a role, nothing more. We are good friends now. But we still tend to bicker.” Kaela replied with a smile. “Hope you okay with that.”

“I am. I’m just surprised.” Keith replied as Kaela laughed lightly. Keith looked at her neck and saw that she was wearing her betrothal necklace again. She missed him and loved him. Kaela had lost her lover forever. He could see that she was holding her tears back. Keith wrapped his arms around her as he felt her trembling. Kaela hugged her brother tightly around his waist. She cried onto his shoulder while he comforts her and rubbed her back gently. 

Krolia came out of the Black Lion in the morning and saw both of her children had slept outside holding each other as they slept away. She smiled fondly and put a blanket over them and decided to cook breakfast until they woken up.


End file.
